


【授權翻譯】not gold like in your dreams by ebenroot

by inoripooh



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, M/M, Penelope AU-ish, Pining, Slow Burn, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Translation, gotta love that good ole pining, it's fifty percent roommates fifty percent penelope plot, modern fairy tale, 中文翻譯
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-27 01:31:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9944378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inoripooh/pseuds/inoripooh
Summary: 「維克多，你可能讓哪個神經病進了你家耶。」「噢拜託，他不是神經病啦，」維克多責備道。克里斯多夫比了個手勢，意思是「你是真的這麼天真，還是你又喝醉了來上班啊？」「維克多，你又不知道。你對那人可一無所知啊。如果哪天警察發現你的屍體切成一截一截，變成什麼人魔漢尼拔的盤中飧，我要怎麼給他們嫌疑犯的名字，怎麼描述他的長相啊？」---一個「維克多和勇利是室友，勇利有個秘密」的故事。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [not gold like in your dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9537164) by [ebenroot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebenroot/pseuds/ebenroot). 



> 大家猴我是正在搞翻譯的松蘿！這次申請到的授權之一是這部ebenroot太太的中長篇作品，世界無敵可愛，實在讓我愛到不可自拔的，《真愛之吻（Penelope）》AU！  
> 之後的章節會跟另外兩部長篇輪流更新！
> 
> 沒有Beta，只有Google，一切詞不達意都是我的鍋（土下座）。

說真的，維克多一點也不知道，當他為了要找人幫忙分攤房租，在報紙上刊登徵求室友的廣告時，是在期待甚麼。 

這個嘛，這樣說不是很正確。他 **還算** 明白自己到底惹上了什麼樣的麻煩。 

 **算是啦** 。 

「請進，」維克多向他過去四十八小時中，見過的第十位室友候選人打招呼。他示意對方進門，帶著友善而禮貌的笑容。 

這位候選人，是個年輕男人——可能是個日本人——在門前不安地磨磨蹭蹭好幾秒，最後終於踏進屋內。看到這傢伙已經帶上了一個行李箱，讓維克多有點驚訝。他確實喜歡有信心的人，但這可超出自信的範疇了。更別提這人根本一點印象分都沒拿到，因為他都還沒直視過維克多的眼睛。 

「所以，我是維克多‧尼基弗洛夫，」維克多決定這麼說，伸出他的手。那人看看維克多的手，也伸出手暖暖地握住了他。 

「呃，」他開口，聲音隔著醫療口罩很難聽得清楚。「我是勇利。」 

「……勇利……」維克多的聲音拖到字尾，示意勇利繼續說下去。勇利搖頭拒絕。 

「就叫勇利，」勇利說。維克多眨眨眼。 

「好吧……嗯，這位『就叫勇利』，讓我帶你到處看看吧，」維克多聳聳肩說道。

 

維克多帶他很快地瀏覽一遍公寓的布局。這地方寬敞得足夠讓一家五口住得舒舒服服，不過現在的居民只有維克多和他的貴賓狗馬卡欽。客廳有一面大玻璃窗，可以看到腳下城市的景致。浴室裡有惠而浦牌的浴缸，兩間臥室配有軟綿綿的大床，以及可以放進幾百件衣服的衣櫃。

在導覽過程中勇利一直很沉默，睜著那雙滿懷心事的棕色眼睛，細細聆聽維克多的介紹。在目前所有的候選人中，勇利一定是最安靜的一位。現在維克多仔細想想，這可能不是什麼壞事，特別是候選人一到五號都興高采烈地吹噓，說這間公寓簡直 **超級適合** 拿來辦聚會、狂歡派對，還有維克多根本沒興趣的什麼噁心怪異的活動。

「這間房間是我的工作室。如果你在公寓裡沒看到我的話，我應該就是在裡面。」維克多解釋，手放在門把上。不過他沒有把門打開，只是整個人靠在木門上。

維克多在等著，可能會出現一句「噢，你是做什麼工作的？」或是「你希望我是怎麼樣的室友？」或甚至是一句「嘿，你喜歡哪種電影？我們來聊聊天吧，多了解一下在未來很長一段時間中，都會跟你共處一屋簷下的室友吧」。

但勇利就只是盯著維克多看，那雙漂亮的棕色眼睛正藏在粗框眼鏡後面。他只是一直輕輕撲扇著眼睫，好奇維克多是要把門打開，還是介紹就到此結束。

維克多嚼起臉頰內側的軟肉。「你話可真少呢，『就叫勇利』，」維克多指出。勇利紅了臉，而維克多因為他的反應 **笑了起來** ，這讓勇利的臉變得更紅了。

「我——呃——我不太會跟別人相處。一般是這樣，我不會真的這樣做，」他比劃著他與維克多之間的空間，「做這種事情。跟人講話。通常是這樣。呃。」他又一次避開了他的目光，開始不安地撥弄著口罩。

「……你這是生病還是？」維克多問。勇利快速地搖搖頭。

「不、不是！我——我只是——這是因為——」勇利深呼吸，雙臂緊緊環在身側。「我只是……覺得戴著更舒服一點。」他的聲音很輕，懇求著維克多接受他的解釋，目光還是投向地板。勇利微微縮起身子，有點像朵快要枯萎的花兒。

「……好的，」維克多思索了一下當前古怪的情況，片刻之後說道。勇利抬起頭，擔心地看著維克多，維克多回以溫柔的微笑。

「嘿，如果我們要做室友的話，我會希望你能把這個地方當成你的家。如果你覺得戴著口罩比較舒服，那你就戴著沒關係，」維克多說著，笑了一聲。

維克多開口時，勇利有些焦躁不安地站在那兒，不過接著他的肩膀就放鬆下來，點點頭。他縮起下巴，讓自己在維克多眼裡顯得更小、更不成威脅。或許維克多起初覺得勇利有自信的看法並不正確。

 

維克多決定略過他的工作室（因為那是 **他的** 私人場所，而且他也不想讓室友進來碰他的東西），走回客廳。維克多帶他參觀廚房，走到正窩在廚房吧台下的馬卡欽旁邊，停下腳步。

「這位是馬卡欽，」維克多咧嘴笑著介紹道，接著跪在地上，把馬卡欽的後背和肚子全部揉了一遍。他抬頭看勇利，眼睛亮晶晶的。「你想要摸摸他嗎？」

勇利尷尬地絞著指頭。「呃，可以嗎？」他問道，而維克多指了指馬卡欽露出的肚皮。勇利小心翼翼地跪下來，伸出一隻羞怯又溫柔的手，摸摸馬卡欽的捲毛。馬卡欽很高興自己得到了雙倍的愛撫，勇利搔抓他的側腹時，他舒服得吐出舌頭，四隻爪子踢踢蹬蹬。

「他真的好可愛哦，」勇利喃喃道，抓抓馬卡欽的耳朵後頭，同時維克多正說了「馬卡欽最喜歡人家抓他那裡」。馬卡欽轉過頭舔舔勇利露出的手腕，勇利呵呵笑，眼睛皺起了開心的紋路。

維克多嗯了一聲。「這個嘛，你肯定得到馬卡欽的認可啦，」維克多大聲地打趣道，看著馬卡欽翻過身四爪著地站起，挨近勇利的小腿，聞聞他、認識他的味道。

 

六到九號候選人在這個階段都失敗了，這讓維克多蠻驚訝的，因為馬卡欽是他認識的狗狗中最友善的一隻。如果這隻對誰都很親暱的貴賓狗，會發現別人身上有什麼他 **不喜歡** 的地方，那說明問題可 **嚴重** 了。他們花了幾分鐘，就只是坐在地上撫摸馬卡欽，狗狗在他們之間來回跑，像在判斷誰給他的抱抱最好。他最後選擇挨在勇利身邊，癱在勇利腿上打盹。對，馬卡欽 **絕對** 很喜歡勇利。

「你還有考慮其他地方嗎？」維克多問，想起八號候選人覺得需要吹噓自己是個多好的室友，說好幾十個人邀請他去住，還都願意配合他的生活方式。好像這樣說就不會讓維克多把門摔在他臉上一樣。

勇利搖搖頭。「呃，沒有。我沒有……我沒有其他可以去的地方，」勇利回答。他的手慢慢地來回撫著馬卡欽的背脊，深陷在思緒中。

「……噢……好的……」維克多說，看向他的咖啡桌上，堆滿了垃圾小報，還有成堆從對街的餐廳訂來的外賣餐盒。

一片不舒服的沉默降落到他們之間，厚重粗礪地沉進維克多的肺部。維克多知道這世界上的人有內向和外向之分。問題是，他已經非常習慣跟一個可以聊天談笑的人共處一室，在家裡經常能聽到別人的聲音，讓他覺得很舒服。就算是那陣子偶爾出現的沉默，也不至於像現在跟勇利之間的一樣，如此艱難僵硬。 

嗯……這可能行不通。如果他們彼此沒有產生任何共鳴，連一分鐘的談話都撐不下去，可能就不行。維克多嘆了口氣。 

他打算要開始說那些虛與委蛇的台詞，答應勇利如果沒有其他人來的話，再打電話給他，而事實上不管怎樣都不會再見到他了。不過勇利先開口了。 

「我、」他結結巴巴地說道，「我可以……求你，我可以待在這裡嗎？我真的很喜歡這裡我保證我絕對不會煩你。而、而且我會準時交房租。我不會妨礙你。我會待在房間你都不需要見到我——」 

「哇噢哇噢 **哇噢** ，」維克多說，抬起手停下勇利的滔滔不絕。他把頭歪向一邊，藍眼裡旋繞著疑惑。「你為什麼會覺得我不想要看到你？」維克多問道。雖然他隔著那副口罩看不到什麼，但勇利的外觀顯得還蠻端正的。他的身材比例很好，既精瘦又有著足夠的體脂，承托出柔軟的輪廓和圓潤的曲線。再說，維克多覺得勇利的棕色眼睛應該很漂亮，只要勇利真的把頭抬起來，讓維克多好好看看。 

勇利的指尖掠過口罩。「因為我……我……別人沒辦法忍受我的臉。」

「嘛，那他們都是混帳。」維克多聳聳肩說，把頭歪向另外一側。「我覺得你不難看啊。」

勇利避開他的目光，調一下眼鏡，沒有回應維克多的讚美。維克多輕輕推了下他的肩膀。 

「嘿……聽著，如果你要做我的室友，我們就得要跟對方講話，好嗎？我不想要你一直躲在你的房間，或者覺得你 **得要** 那麼做，」維克多說，他笑了起來，伸出手。「誰知道呢，說不定你會成為我第二好的朋友。」 

勇利的眼裡有著疑惑，他的眉毛垂下。 

「第二好？」 

「這個嘛，顯然馬卡欽是我最好的朋友啊，」維克多說，看向他那還躺在勇利腿上的貴賓狗。「不過，我覺得我可能快被取代了。」 

勇利又笑了，笑聲很甜，融去先前的緊繃。現在可以呼吸得更順暢了，維克多鬆了口氣。 

勇利伸出手，握住維克多的手晃了晃，但維克多的手指環住他，不讓他太快抽手。 

「你喜歡義大利菜嗎？這條街對面有間店賣的是 **真的** 義大利餐點哦。我們可以去那裡一邊吃義大利麵，一邊商量房租還有其他那些正式規定之類的東西？」

維克多建議道，咧嘴笑著。勇利的雙眼驚訝地睜大，他的臉龐瞬間變成一種淺淡的玫粉色。 

他的手猛地從維克多的掌握中抽出，藏到身後，維克多馬上舉起雙手，表示他沒有惡意。 

維克多快速開口說「我不是在約你如果你是 **那樣** 想的話」的同時，勇利咕噥道「我不喜歡別人在我吃飯的時候看我」。兩人一塊停了下來，回想對方剛剛說了什麼，而勇利的臉色只變得更粉了。 

他們都試著要回應，但又在對方看起來要先開口的時候停了下來。維克多揉揉他的後脖子，伸出手往勇利的方向比劃了一下。 

「你先，」他說。勇利垂下眼，假裝自己在專心撫摸馬卡欽的毛。 

「我、我不會覺得那是約會的意思……呃……你會介意那種事情嗎？」勇利安靜地問道，而維克多搖頭表示不會。 

「我是泛性戀，所以相信我吧。我 **一點也不會** 介意。」維克多笑著說。勇利的姿勢稍微放鬆了一些，仍然怯怯地，不讓維克多看見他的全貌。「呃，嘛，那你呢？有什麼我應該知道的偏好嗎？用哪種代名詞？還有除了你那種神秘的『有名沒有姓』以外，有其他喜歡的稱呼嗎？」 

「指稱男性的那種……還有我……我還不知道我到底喜歡哪一種性別。我跟男人女人都約會過，都向我求過婚……但之後就沒有再深入交往了。」 

勇利的聲音說到最後慢慢淡去，像在回憶著什麼遙遠的事情。像是他未來能夠談及這個話題，但現在不是時候。 

維克多點點頭，決定不要繼續逼問了。 

「呃，你原本打算說什麼？」勇利問，試著轉移談話方向。 

「噢！我們不用出去吃沒關係。我們可以去附近走走，帶你認識周邊的環境、聊聊天，這樣你覺得可以嗎？」維克多問道。馬卡欽一聽到要去走路就豎起耳朵，接著維克多突然又變回馬卡欽最好的朋友了。 

勇利笑著看馬卡欽興奮地猛舔維克多的臉，還把他全身重量都壓在維克多肚子上。維克多正在想辦法讓他的狗冷靜下來，讓他可以繼續順暢地跟勇利對話。 

等到馬卡欽終於從他過度興奮的狀態中冷靜下來之後，維克多的臉聞起來就像狗狗口水了。勇利呼出一聲嘆息，點點頭。 

「好的，那聽起來很不錯。」

 

\---

 

「你的新室友怎麼樣啦？他還睡在我以前的房間，還是已經跟你躺一張床上啦？」 

維克多發出一聲諷刺的笑聲，從克里斯多夫手中接過書。「如果你要知道的話，唯一跟我睡一張床的只有馬卡欽。」 

「嗯，那可新鮮了，」克里斯多夫拉長聲音說，挑起一邊眉毛。「所以你現在是完全不搞一夜情了嗎？」 

「我不想讓他起床之後發現有陌生人在公寓裡面，他會不舒服。」維克多說。克里斯多夫瞇起眼。 

「所以讓 **我** 去應付那些被你扔下的一夜情對象就沒問題囉？」 

「那是你的專長啊。我以為我們在大學的時候就同意好了，」維克多輕笑。他挑揀幾本書，把它們整齊地排在架上，接著收下從克里斯那兒遞來的另一堆書。那個瑞士人咂咂舌，雙手抱胸靠向手推車。 

「你的室友到底是個怎麼樣的人啊？都已經一個星期了，你還只能告訴我他的名字和年齡，」克里斯多夫說。維克多嘆了口氣。 

「沒錯。他真的不太講話。他大部分的時間都待在自己房裡。有些時候我回到家會看到他，問他那天過得怎樣，但他好像也沒什麼可以說的，所以就變得很尷尬。他大概就只是成天無所事事待在公寓裡吧。」 

「他沒有工作？好吧，他到底有多可愛啊？因為你對他這個室友比你以前對我還好哦，而且我認識你還比較久欸，」克里斯多夫抱怨道，維克多瞪他一眼。 

「是 **你自己** 要搬出去住到你男朋友家的，」維克多聲明道，移動到下一層書櫃，把成排的書擺整齊。「還有，我不知道欸。我覺得他很可愛。我還沒真的看過他整張臉。他通常都戴著口罩或圍巾之類的東西。」

「你是在說你跟這個人住了一個星期之後，你還不知道他的全名，不知道他的背景，連 **他的臉** 長什麼樣都不知道嗎？」 

維克多縮了一下。「這個嘛，聽你說成 **那樣** ——」 

「維克多，你可能讓某個神經病進了你家欸。」 

「噢， **拜託** ，他 **又不是** 神經病，」維克多責備道。克里斯多夫比了個手勢，像是在說「你是 **真的** 那麼天真，還是你又喝醉來上班啦？」 

「維克多，你又不知道。你對那人可一無所知啊。如果哪天警察發現你的屍體切成一截一截，變成某個人魔漢尼拔的盤中飧，我要怎麼給他們嫌疑人的名字，怎麼描述他的長相啊？」克里斯多夫說道，維克多只是翻了個白眼。 

「你太誇張啦。」

「不，我這是合理的偏執。你 **至少** 應該要檢查一下這個傢伙的背景啊。」克里斯多夫緊逼不放，維克多嘆了口氣。 

他轉過身靠向書架，對克里斯多夫露出一抹笑，那應該可以消弭他的擔憂，不過同時也會讓他變得 **更加懷疑** 。 

「聽著，他不會把我切片配紅酒吃的。他只是很害羞很安靜。等他準備好之後就會對我更熟絡一點，然後我就會告訴你到底怎麼回事了，」維克多說道，一隻手放在克里斯多夫肩上。他輕捏他的肩，笑了笑。「好嗎？」 

克里斯多夫也笑了，把維克多的手拿開，頭撇向一側。 

「記得要在你的遺囑裡面把那台59年的芬達吉他留給我就對了。」

 

\---

 

「你們的披薩賣太貴了，」維克多應門時對那個送披薩的男孩抱怨，好像那不知怎地成了對方的錯。他付了錢，給了一筆優厚的小費，讓他繼續回去工作。維克多穩住前臂上的披薩盒，舉得更高一點讓馬卡欽搆不到。同時馬卡欽一直猛跳，想把披薩從維克多手裡撞到地上。 

「勇利！披薩到了哦！」維克多朝著走廊喊。他把披薩放到廚房吧台上，打開盒子，從櫥櫃裡拿出乾淨盤子幫他盛好一片。 

走廊裡傳來開門的聲音，勇利很快地出現在那裡，帶著一副新的口罩，穿著鬆垮的睡衣。他抓抓肚子，走到廚房吧台前，看到披薩的時候皺起眉頭。 

「……這是什麼？」瞪著那食物好長一會之後，勇利問道。 

「這是披薩，」維克多說，遞了一個盤子給勇利。「你喜歡夏威夷的嗎？」 

「……我從來沒吃過。這是正統夏威夷菜嗎？」勇利問，雙手接過盤子。 

「……呃？」 

「從夏威夷來的？怎麼能這麼快就送到呢？」勇利問道，語氣是非常真誠的疑惑。 

維克多眨眨眼，接著大笑出聲、搖搖頭。「呃，不是。這不是……從夏威夷來的。呃－－」他給勇利切了一片小一點的，放在他的盤子上。「吃吃看就對了。」 

勇利調整一下眼鏡，雙手拿起披薩，仔細檢視上頭鑲在融化起司裡的大塊鳳梨切片。他笨拙地試著把披薩抓穩，遞到他還蓋著口罩的嘴邊。勇利移開披薩，回頭看向正在殷切關注的維克多。 

「……噢，抱歉，」維克多道歉，轉身背對勇利。他的指尖敲著大理石製的桌面，在腦中大聲數到三十秒，然後等著聽勇利發出的聲音來判斷他喜不喜歡。 

「……這好好吃噢！」勇利幾分鐘之後宣布道。維克多輕輕笑了起來。 

「對吧？」 

「沒錯！我從來沒吃過火腿呢，我父母不准家裡的人吃豬肉。」 

維克多挑起一邊眉毛，假裝忙著看時鐘。「這是飲食習慣還是……？」 

勇利安靜了一會兒。「是因為……」 

「很複雜？」維克多問。 

「對。」 

「你有很多複雜的事情呢，『就叫勇利』，」維克多笑著喃喃道。 

「……對不起，」勇利用一種被人踹過的狗狗發出的語調輕聲說，像是他就連開口說話都很後悔。維克多搖頭。 

「不，那是……那就是我喜歡你的地方，」維克多安撫他。他往後瞥了一眼，只看到勇利早就背對著維克多，吃他的披薩了。他的肩膀聳起，他每次緊張或害羞的時候就會這麼做，某種程度上，維克多覺得這還蠻可愛的。 

維克多靠著吧台抱起雙手。「我喜歡你身上帶著這種神秘的氣場。這很有趣。讓你像是一道等著讓人解開的謎題。」 

「我不神秘……也不有趣，」勇利說著，嘆了一聲，調整一下他的口罩。他放下盤子，上面只留下一點碎屑，轉身面對維克多，再次將目光垂向地板。「我是說……我有什麼有趣的地方呢？」 

「總的來說的話——」維克多指了下他口鼻那一塊，勇利的臉頰又泛起粉紅。維克多應了聲，揉揉下巴。「嗯……要從頭說的話，我喜歡你的眼睛。」 

勇利嗤笑一聲。「我的眼睛是棕色的。哪裡有趣了？」 

「不是不是。不是因為棕色而有趣，只是……我不知道怎麼解釋比較好，」維克多說著，走近勇利。他舉起手，露出空無一物的掌心，慢慢移動，捧住勇利的臉頰。勇利起先瑟縮了下，但他沒有退開。他的眼睛驚訝地睜大，眼裡同時閃爍著期待和緊張。 

「對，就像這樣。有些時候你會這樣看我，像是你在研究我。像是你在找尋水源，試著判斷自己做的到底正不正確，是該跟我說話呢，還是應該跑走躲起來。而無論讓你最開心的選擇是哪種，你的眼睛都會這樣閃閃發光，能看到裡頭，除了你眼睛的棕色之外，還有更多東西。」 

維克多溫柔地用拇指揉著勇利鏡框下方柔軟的臉頰，思索著他能夠從勇利的眼鏡後頭，看到多少不同的棕色調，以及琥珀色的斑點。 

「……我……」維克多感覺到勇利在他的觸摸之下變得更熱了，而勇利輕輕地移開維克多的手。「呃……我就……」勇利伸出手再抓了三片夏威夷披薩，堆到他的盤子上。低著頭離開廚房，一路穿過走廊回到房間。 

「……晚安，『就叫勇利』！」 

然後非常非常細微地，維克多聽到一聲「晚、晚安，維克多」從走廊底端傳來，緊接著就是一扇門打開又關上的聲音。

 

\---

 

維克多的日常流程是這樣進行的： 

他大約早上五點起床，去沖澡、刮鬍子、準備出門上班。不用工作的日子，他通常會埋頭睡到十點多，或一直到馬卡欽開始抓門，急著要出去散步。 

早餐通常是揀方便的吃。煎蛋配鬆餅、果醬餅乾、幾口從冰箱裡拿出來還冷著的隔夜飯之類的。他幾乎從來沒在早上看過勇利，他不知道勇利是睡得很沉，還是他只是躲在房間裡等維克多出門。 

維克多總是會留心在離開之前，從前門對勇利喊一聲「掰掰」。有些時候會有一聲模糊的「掰掰」傳來，有些時候則不會。維克多並沒有對此多做揣測。 

他開車去書店，帶著訂單去書庫，為特殊節慶裝飾店面，在收銀台前工作大概八個小時。書店裡聞起來總是像松樹與西洋杉，還有咖啡的香氣。這種氣味剛好能讓維克多感到放鬆，放任心思四處飄蕩、直到工作時間結束。 

當他回到家時，有些時候勇利會待在客廳看電視，有些時候不在。維克多不知道勇利都做些什麼，不知道他是不是有兼職，或是要出門辦雜事。他知道他會想辦法帶馬卡欽出門散步，因為馬卡欽的牽繩總是整齊地綁好、掛在門把上，而不是維克多通常掛的掛鉤。 

換上更舒服的家居服之後，維克多會在他工作室裡面待個大約三小時，樂譜散在桌上，還有來自好幾間公司的電子郵件，要求他們的品牌需要某種特定風格的曲調。他們總是需要清楚好記又有創意，而維克多也總是努力確保他為某一種夏天上市的新品牌汽水創作的音樂，聽起來不會像他寫給薄荷口香糖的廣告旋律。 

如果在冰箱或廚房裡有夠多食物的話——通常沒有——維克多會用微波爐來加熱，這樣的一餐對他來說通常夠好了。他不知道勇利覺得怎麼樣，因為對方總是端著盤子安靜地走回房間，維克多也就沒法看他吃東西、從他的反應來判斷感想了。 

他們一天可能最多只有十個字的交流，「掰掰」和「晚安」出現得最頻繁。維克多覺得，如果勇利就是不想跟他說話，他也不應該為此感到這麼煩心，但他還是覺得 **很煩** 。 

當他要上床睡覺時，克里斯多夫的聲音就在他腦海深處迴盪。想著正睡在他幾呎之外的，到底是什麼樣的人，讓他在本應好好休息的時間一直無法入睡。 

他對勇利一無所知，而勇利似乎一點也不介意。勇利也完全不對維克多感到好奇，不想知道維克多是怎麼樣的人。維克多甚至連一些在握手寒暄、共享啤酒時應該會得到的沒用資訊都不知道，像是勇利最喜歡的樂團、他最喜歡的電影，甚至是他最喜歡的 **顏色** 。維克多只能猜他最喜歡藍色，因為勇利的鏡框和圍巾都帶著藍色。 

維克多覺得他只需要再多等等。總有一天，勇利會跟他說話。他會想要在吃完晚餐之後在廚房裡多待一陣子，或許甚至會跟維克多一起坐在沙發上，把腳往茶几一擱，看乏味的實境秀，或是從維克多的Netflix清單裡面找影片來看。 

維克多沒想好如果勇利永遠不會跟他熟絡起來該怎麼辦。他只能在沉默中氣餒，期盼著情況可能會轉好。

 

\---

 

書店的工作一般不會讓維克多累到快垮掉，但他這回得要應付一群太過急迫、非常渴望快點摸到最新一集花滑羅曼史的讀者。他聽說這套書很好看，但維克多從來不是那種會看愛情小說的人。書裡的戀情總是顯得太過生硬、乏味，充斥著用過太多次的浪漫橋段，讓維克多一點興趣也沒有。 

他的肩膀痠疼，大腿發出陣陣鈍痛，他蹣跚地走上公寓的樓梯。維克多這周還沒去雜貨店填補冰箱的內容物，他甚至不確定家裡的食物還夠不夠給他和勇利煮一頓晚餐。 

看來晚餐就得靠街對面那間義大利餐廳支援了。他很確定在那疊他們收到的垃圾郵件中，藏著一張晚餐時段義大利麵和硬麵包棍的半價優惠券。他摸索著拿鑰匙開門，踏進屋內。公寓裡很安靜，維克多下班回家時一向如此。屋內可以看到一些勇利活動過的痕跡，像是洗完槽裡多出的幾個要洗的盤子，還有電視遙控器放在沙發扶手上，旁邊是一本攤開的電視節目清單。但沒看到勇利。不知道為什麼，也沒看到馬卡欽。 

維克多用手順過頭髮，脫下鞋子，決定他要很快地先泡個澡來放鬆全身的肌肉，之後再去訂晚餐。他懶洋洋地拖著腳步穿過走廊走向浴室，眼睛幾乎張不開了。 

維克多的手放在門把上，正要踏進裡面，但停了下來，他看到他工作室的門開了一條縫。 

維克多皺起眉，安靜地走向房間，發現裡面開著燈。他的手指慢慢地握住門把，整個人壓在門上，往房裡窺探。 

他原本整整齊齊地排在桃花心木的書架上，從科幻小說、驚悚小說到非小說，按照類別排列的藏書，現在全都散在地上。還有兩疊高高的書堆，看起來快要倒向其中較矮那疊一側、那些攤開但還沒讀過的書。 

馬卡欽正縮在他閱讀燈旁的安樂椅上，已經沉沉睡著，還在抱枕上流口水。勇利坐在地上，背對著維克多，膝蓋邊正堆著維克多的另一些書。維克多認出書堆最上頭那團藍金相間的布料，正是勇利其中的一條圍巾。 

維克多內心深處是相信人類天性中有著好奇心的。這種天性讓人們總是會疑惑，詢問為什麼，去尋找他們不瞭解的事物。 

同樣的天性正用悅耳的音調對著維克多呢喃，要他從後頭接近勇利，偷看一眼這個人到底在藏著什麼。 

那是一種不安而連綿不絕的刺癢，讓維克多的手心冒汗，呼吸在迫切期盼中變得急促。

 

但他並沒有走進房裡。

 

「你在做什麼？」維克多喊道。馬卡欽聽到維克多的聲音，抬起頭來，而勇利在這片狼藉中，像隻受驚的貓似地嚇得跳起，撞倒了他身邊的一疊書。 

勇利馬上用手摀住他的臉，即便維克多沒辦法從背面看到他的樣子。他盲目地摸索著落得太遠的圍巾，維克多依然站在原地，手滑進褲子口袋裡等著。 

「我——」勇利還是設法抓到了他的圍巾，緊密地裹住他的臉，才轉過身看向維克多。他的眼睛睜得大大，盈滿擔憂，明亮的燈光讓他的雙眼在鏡片後閃爍得更加緊張。 

「我沒生氣，」維克多說，聲音模糊得成了一句低語。嘛，他沒說實話。他的確生氣了。他的藏書中有些珍本，現在就像翻爛的色情雜誌一樣隨意地擱在地上。不過他還是忍住了唇間的戰慄，還有朝下皺起的眉頭，冷靜地跪在地上把書收進手中。 

「我、我真的很抱歉。我……我是……我很好奇這裡面有什麼然後——」 

「我第一天就告訴過你了，這是我的工作室，」維克多應道。幾本書的紙頁折了角。維克多用拇指使力壓平那些褶皺。 

陳舊又不安的沉默像披風一樣落在維克多肩上，他開始重新整理、把他的書按照正確的順序放回書架上。擺好了三本書之後，他發現勇利也動過他的音樂理論和科幻小說，沒放在固定的位置上。他用鼻子深深呼了口氣，停下來把書歸位。 

「噢、噢……呃……你是做什麼工作的？」勇利結結巴巴地出聲，怯生生地，像他不知道自己是否就要踩到維克多舌頭底下滴答作響的炸彈。

「所以 **現在** 你想要認識我了？」維克多壓低聲音咕噥道，沒意識到音量比自己本來預期得要更大聲。 

當他轉身蹲下再收起更多書的時候，勇利也在同時突然站起身。維克多不解地抬頭，但勇利已經走過他身邊，就算維克多叫他名字的時候也沒有對上他的眼睛。 

勇利小心翼翼地跨過一地的書，彷彿跳著一種驚惶焦慮的優雅舞蹈，接著一走到門邊就衝回自己房間。當門摔上時，那聲音在維克多聽來相當響亮，讓他的骨頭都為之震動，一縷空氣鎖在胸中。 

維克多在地上坐了一會兒，接著轉過身看馬卡欽，狗狗正用閃亮亮的黑色眼睛，朝他露出一種批評的目光。 

「……你應該要告訴他，沒有我的允許不能進來這裡，」維克多責備道，好像把錯推到他的貴賓狗身上，就能讓這種突然發現自己在無意間變成一個混帳的感覺，瞬間消失。 

馬卡欽把鼻子翹高，從椅子上跳下，小跑著離開房間，順便對他失望地擺了下尾巴。 

維克多將他的藏書整理好，按照順序擺回書架上，房裡只有他一個人。 

他吃了一些今天晚餐的硬麵包棍和帕瑪森起士雞排、配一碗蔬菜湯，餐廳裡只有他一個人。 

他看了一會電視，想著怎麼道歉，等著勇利先踏出和解的一步，客廳裡只有他一個人。 

最後，維克多忘記要泡澡的事情，只把衣服脫了，爬上床睡覺。 

他昏昏沉沉睡了一個小時之後，透過門縫聽到了赤腳踏在硬木地板上，悄悄的腳步聲。一會之後，廚房傳來了碗碟碰撞的輕響，還有微波爐運轉的沉悶嗡鳴聲。 

悄悄的腳步聲又一次走過維克多的臥房，加熱過的帕瑪森起士雞排的淡淡香氣，透過被單，飄進維克多的鼻子裡。最後，是關上臥室房門的輕響，公寓中的一切又重歸沉寂。 

維克多把臉埋進枕頭裡嘆息。


	2. Chapter 2

「我是說，我認識一個人，他認識的人裡頭，有個人認識一個很會挖別人私事的傢伙。我可以安排讓你們倆見面，但是你見到他時必須時刻讓你的手在他視線範圍內，還有別直視他的眼睛。」 

維克多眨眨眼。「呃，不謝了，薩拉。只要外帶就好，」他說著，露出一個虛弱的微笑。義大利姑娘也眨眨眼、聳聳肩，準備好維克多跟勇利的訂單。

她讀過他們的訂單內容——勇利的佛卡夏麵包配芝麻菜，夾烤雞胸肉、奶酪、油漬乾番茄；維克多的義大利拖鞋麵包配蘿勒，夾義大利香腸、奶酪、番茄——之後將收據放進褐色紙袋裡，接下維克多遞出的信用卡。 

「他躲在那裡多久了？」薩拉問道，刷過維克多的卡。維克多嘆了口氣、聳聳肩，目光移往薩拉腦袋後面，黑板上的菜單。 

「我不知道。我三天沒看到他了。他趁我看不到或不在家的時候會出來。我敢打賭他一聽到我開門的聲音就衝回他房間，待在那裡直到我上床睡覺，」維克多說，這些話語在他嘴裡留下苦澀的滋味。 

他現在同時對他自己和勇利感到生氣了。他對勇利生氣是因為該死的，他沒那權力走進維克多的房間亂動他東西。自從他們住一屋子以來，維克多從沒進過勇利的房間。他將勇利的房間視作禁地，為了讓勇利覺得安全，所以他絕對不會跨過那條界線。他希望勇利跟他相處時能放輕鬆，可以跟他聊聊天就好。 

而另一部分，維克多對自己生氣，是因為或許他嘴巴有點太毒了。他知道自己不怎麼擅長應付別人和別人的情緒，不會讀空氣，沒辦法順著台階下。他不知道該怎麼修補他們的關係。他不知道要採取哪種方法，展現多麼真誠的態度，才能向勇利證明維克多只想跟他和解，繼續他們有點尷尬的同居關係。 

薩拉將卡遞還給他。「或許你應該試著跟他說話。說你很抱歉像那樣兇他，然後他就會開始出現了，」她建議道。她真的只能做到這樣了；維克多可以從她笑容中嘴角的抽動，知道她也不確定自己說的話能不能幫上忙。 

維克多拿起紙袋，點點頭。 

「謝謝妳……我會試試看的。」

 

維克多緩步走回公寓。慢慢爬上樓梯，在腦海裡順過一遍他想說的話，以及他現在有哪些選擇。目前喊得最大聲的選項是，問勇利是不是可以去找另一個比維克多更能配合他生活作息的室友。

要是那樣的話，他就得開始找一個能像勇利一樣總是按時交房租的室友了，更別提馬卡欽會因為少了一個能抱抱的好朋友而難過的，但維克多真的不知道還能說些什麼。他正左右為難，而勇利的態度也沒讓他好過多少。 

他讀不了勇利的心，他也不知道勇利腦袋裡面到底在想些什麼。維克多很想知道，他真的很想知道。他想要了解勇利，想要讓他們的關係恢復，但如果勇利沒有這種想法，那維克多也不能逼他改變心意。當他走到前門時，將耳朵靠在門上。隱隱約約地，聽見裡面傳來電視開著的聲音。維克多將鑰匙插進鎖孔，轉開門鎖，耳朵依然貼著門板。屋內電視的聲音馬上消失了，還有匆匆跑過的腳步聲。

他把前門打開時，剛好聽見勇利的房門猛地關上砰的一聲。馬卡欽坐在沙發上，頭轉向勇利前一秒衝過的走廊。

貴賓狗起身歡迎維克多，嘗試用鼻吻蹭蹭維克多手裡的食物。維克多朝著馬卡欽微笑，脫下鞋子，把門關上落鎖，之後穿過走廊走到勇利的門前。馬卡欽亦步亦趨地跟在維克多腳後，好奇地擺著尾巴。 

維克多輕敲勇利的門。「勇利？」他喊道，耳朵貼在門上。房裡很安靜，維克多聽不到多少聲音。他將手放在門把上，轉了一下，將門推開。

勇利從床上跳起，用床單遮住臉，因為他的口罩放在搆不著的地方。 

「你、你在做什麼啊？！」勇利大叫。這還是勇利第一次對維克多大聲說話，片刻之間，維克多覺得很驚訝。 

「我……」他舉起那包三明治，「我買了晚餐。」 

勇利還是將床單包在臉上，眉毛煩惱地蹙起。「好的。我等下就出去，」勇利說。不過維克多還是站在門框旁，馬卡欽擠過他雙腳之間，爬上勇利的床。 

「我們可以……我們可以一起吃嗎？」維克多問。 

「我不喜歡——」 

「我知道你不想要我看你吃東西。但是我們可以說說話嗎？我……我真的很想跟你談談這整件事情，」維克多呼了口氣。他看見勇利的雙眼躊躇不定，一抹光芒映著好奇和想知道的渴望，但其他的情緒還是讓維克多不甚了解。維克多蹲下、坐在地板上，他的背靠在勇利的床邊。 

「我可以像這樣吃晚餐。如果我面朝這邊就看不到你了，」維克多對著牆壁說。他先將自己的三明治拿出來，將裝著勇利那份的袋子放在旁邊。「這樣可以嗎？」維克多問，慢慢地拆開食物的包裝紙。 

沒有回應的話語，不過維克多聽見了紙袋的響動，是勇利把他的三明治從袋子裡拿出來，拆開包裝。一陣窸窣聲，還有床墊嘎嘎作響，是勇利和馬卡欽調整到舒服的位置，同時維克多安靜地吃著晚餐。

他看著勇利臥室一片空白的牆面，想起克里斯多夫以前在牆上掛很多新藝術風格的畫作，以及他和他男友在沙灘上的拍立得照片，貼了滿滿一整面牆。

這房間感覺不太像間房間。這只是四面牆圍成的空間，沒有能讓一處場所感覺像家的個性、溫度或愛意充塞其中。想到勇利就只是孤單一人坐在這裡，看著空空蕩蕩的白牆，讓維克多嚥下食物時，感到一股尖銳的疼痛刺進臟腑。 

「……你的三明治怎麼樣？」維克多開啟話題。 

「……很好吃，」勇利在咀嚼中咕噥道。 

「嗯，」維克多應了一聲。「……我沒對你生氣，勇利。你知道的，對吧？」 

「……你不用為了讓我覺得好過就否認這點，」勇利低聲說。 

「我不是在否認。聽著，我很抱歉。我只是……我不知道該拿你怎麼辦才好。你從來不跟我說話，然後我發現你在翻我東西然後，我不知道，我就是……好吧，我那時是生氣了。但是我現在不生氣了。已經結束了，沒事了。我只是希望我們能繼續相處然後……然後能重新做朋友？」維克多提議道。 

維克多聽著勇利咀嚼吞嚥的聲音。 

「……好的……」 

維克多鬆了口氣。 

他們之間意味深長地停頓了幾分鐘，不像先前在維克多工作室裡那樣僵硬沉重，但還是一樣尷尬。 

「……我寫曲子，」維克多說。 

「呃？」勇利問。維克多輕笑，用手背抹抹嘴。

「你之前問我，我另一份工作是做甚麼的。我寫曲子。不是那種你會在收音機聽到或之類的那種音樂。嘛，你可能在收音機上聽過。我寫的是廣告用的音樂[1]，那種會讓你把商品記在腦子裡的音樂。這是我的兼職，」維克多解釋。 

「噢，」勇利說，停頓一會稍作思索。「所以裡面那些樂器，你會演奏嗎？」 

「牆上的芬達吉他只是裝飾用的。不過那把吉布森還有角落的電子琴，我會拿來彈。呃……那你呢？你會什麼樂器嗎？」維克多安靜地問道。 

「……我會三味線。會一點點大提琴和小提琴。會一點豎琴。試過一陣子木琴，但是我發現真的不太適合我。我小時候會吹笛子，不過現在大部分都忘了。然後還有單簧管──」 

「哇噢，」維克多呼氣，想要驚訝地看向勇利，不過還是專心讓自己面向前方的白牆。「你是個專家耶！」 

勇利笑了。「我得讓自己有事做。我母親堅決認為一個紳士應該要精通各種樂器，」勇利解釋。維克多的唇彎成一個笑。 

「所以這就是你的身分嗎？一個紳士？」 

「……她希望我是。」出現了那種語調。那種「我不想再談這件事情」的語調，通常還會伴隨著勇利周身散發出的一種不安的、「可以請你離開了嗎」的氣場。維克多很快地試著轉開話題。 

「你真的應該在這放點裝飾，」維克多脫口而出，抬頭看著天花板，因為如果他轉頭看勇利，可能會把勇利嚇壞。他不知道勇利現在是背對著他，還是他正盯著維克多看，確保他沒有把頭轉過來。

不自主地，維克多把手放在腦袋後面，那塊他知道頭髮越漸稀疏的地方。 

「放甚麼裝飾？」勇利問。 

「我不知道欸。貼幾張海報或掛幾張畫吧。或許給你自己買點家具擺著。像是買個書架，放幾本你自己的書，待在房裡的時候就可以讀，」維克多建議。「我在書店工作，有員工優惠。如果你想要的話，我可以把我的優惠借你用，這樣你就能用更便宜的價格來買書。」 

「噢，謝謝你，」勇利說，聲音柔軟、帶著溫柔的懇切。短暫的停頓了一會，然後說，「我真的很喜歡你的藏書。」 

「我看到了，」維克多應了一聲。「你喜歡那些經典作品？」 

「我當然喜歡了。再說，我從來沒見過誰還有另一本初版的《花香》（ _La Parfum de Fleurs_ ）[2]。」 

維克多輕笑。「那是你個人最喜歡的一本嗎？」 

勇利嘆了口氣，然後，噢，那讓維克多的耳朵發癢，讓他的胸口感覺溫暖。「沒錯。我好愛它。主角隨著故事有了好大的轉變，裡面的戀情也非常美麗。不會太過嚴肅，但也不會細微到想懇求作者做更多著墨。就只是……完美。光是讀這本書就會讓我想去巴黎，看所有他們看過的景色，」勇利滔滔不絕地說道。 

「巴黎嗎？我會說一點點法文噢，」維克多挑起話題。 

「我也會。還有日文、西班牙文、德文和中文，」勇利一拍不落地列出這些語言。維克多低低吹了聲口哨。他想一個紳士一定也要精通各種語言吧。維克多有點好奇勇利到底有多少閒暇，可以投入這麼多時間來學習這些。他沒有朋友可以一起玩嗎？或者不會去參加派對嗎？ 

「沒有俄語嗎？」維克多反而這樣問道，不想提起那個可能會戳人痛腳的話題。勇利笑了。 

「我試過，但是我真的不喜歡，所以放棄了，」勇利說，然後當維克多發出受到冒犯的抽氣聲時，笑得更歡快了。 

「你大概沒有遇到好老師，」維克多說，一隻手順過頭髮。「如果你肯教我一點日文的話，我也教你幾個俄語單字吧？或許我的語言能力有所精進的話，就可以多招攬一些客人了，」維克多帶著笑意說。 

「呃，嗯，好的。我、我不確定我會不會是個好老師之類的，但是我可以教你一些能派得上用場的句子，」勇利提議。他的聲音好小聲，維克多得豎起耳朵才聽得到，不過維克多先前從來沒聽過他這麼放鬆地說話。 

維克多吃完三明治，把地上的麵包屑撿起收進掌心，以免弄髒勇利的房間。勇利沒有說話，但維克多不確定他只是安靜地坐著，或是還在吃；隱約地，維克多聽見馬卡欽淺淺的鼾聲。 

「……我們之後還可以像這樣一起吃飯嗎？」維克多感覺到那股想轉頭直接看向勇利的衝動時，開口問道。 

「……好的，」勇利悄聲說，床發出吱軋聲。馬卡欽在響動中起身，維克多看見勇利挪到床邊，坐下跟維克多平視。醫療口罩一如往常緊緊貼在他的臉上。他的雙眼變得更柔和、更親切。 

「我們以後也可以一起吃，」勇利說，指尖掃過口罩。「我……我很抱歉，我沒辦法解釋為什麼──」 

「沒事的，」維克多打斷他，淺淺的笑容掛在臉上。「只是……我想讓你跟我相處時能覺得舒服。我知道現在你還沒準備好談你過去的事情，或者你的臉……不過你可以答應我，等到以後，你覺得我們是感情夠好的朋友了，就會告訴我嗎？」 

勇利又用探詢的眼光看著維克多，找著某種維克多還不知為何的事物。信任？同情？勇利盯著維克多時，他的眼睛閃著一種漂亮的棕、紅、金色調。維克多覺得嘴巴發乾，臉上的笑容在如此專注的凝視下繃緊。 

勇利很快地回到原本跪坐的姿勢，應了一聲。「好的……不是現在，不過以後會的。如果你覺得我太難看了，我就會馬上收拾東西離開。」 

維克多張開嘴，又闔上。他就是不明白，勇利是覺得自己哪裡醜到會讓維克多想把他趕出這間公寓了。就維克多目前看到的部分來說，勇利相當正常。美麗的眼睛，很好聽的聲音。他八成能打賭勇利的笑容也相當好看，不過就沒多問了。 

他伸手向前。「好的，」維克多說，而勇利握住他的手，搖了搖。「雖然如果你離開的話，馬卡欽會很難過的。你那些抱抱把他給寵壞了。」 

勇利笑了，看向坐在床上、專注地盯著他們瞧的貴賓狗。勇利放開維克多的手，拍拍自己的大腿，然後馬卡欽從床上跳下，撲進勇利懷裡。 

「我以前從來沒養過寵物，所以我忍不住，」勇利說，用臉頰蹭著馬卡欽的絨毛，同時留心他的眼鏡。 

維克多笑了笑。「他很適合當第一隻寵物，是吧？馬卡欽？」 

馬卡欽快活地吠了聲，勇利笑了起來。 

維克多覺得那一點點對勇利的懷疑和擔憂，都隨著勇利的每一次發笑、每一句朝著馬卡欽的親暱呢喃而逐漸化去，取而代之的，是勇利笑的時候眼睛瞇起的模樣，以及他臉頰上的兩抹暈紅。

 

\---

 

「跟你煉獄來的室友處得怎麼樣啦？」克里斯多夫問。 

「煉獄來的室友？」維克多回問。 

克里斯多夫點點頭，晃了晃威士忌裡的冰塊。 

「沒錯。因為他不是那種完美又友善，從天堂來的親親室友，但他也不是那種從地獄來的混帳、討厭又邋遢的室友，」克里斯多夫解釋道。吧檯後方，克里斯多夫的男朋友輕笑了一聲，邊把一只酒杯擦擦乾淨。 

維克多隔著杯緣偷笑。「那你在這個室友光譜上處在哪個位置呢？」 

「這還用說嗎，我就是那種比天堂來的更好的室友啊。我這個室友對你來說好過頭了。但是我們不是在討論我。我們是在講你那還不知道他到底是不是連環殺手的室友。」克里斯多夫簡潔地說。 

「他不是。」 

「但是你又不知道。」 

「克里斯，他不是啦。他很安靜但他不會殺人。」 

「犯事的總是那些安靜的，」克里斯多夫的男友冒出一句，接著開始給一位與克里斯多夫隔著兩張椅子的女士調起琴湯尼。克里斯多夫朝他男友露出感謝的表情，才啜了一口飲品，挑起眉毛望向維克多。 

維克多嘆了口氣，身體往吧檯的木頭檯面垮了一些。「情況好轉了啦。事實上已經好很多了。我們會一起吃晚餐，聊自己那天過得怎麼樣、聊對方的嗜好，之類的事情，」維克多帶著笑意說。克里斯多夫的眼睛饒富興致地泛著光彩。 

「你是說你終於看到他的臉了嗎？」 

「噢，沒有。他要嘛就是在餐桌上用書堆出一道牆讓我看不到，不然就是他在他房裡、我在他門外吃晚餐，然後我們聊天。」當維克多說出口之後，他發現那情況還是相當奇怪。克里斯多夫的表情明顯同意他的想法。 

維克多舉起一隻手，在克里斯多夫的抗議即將脫口而出前阻止了他。「重點是，我們很快就會談到這個了。他答應我以後他會跟我說的……我不知道，我覺得所有事情都跟他的臉有關，」維克多咕噥道。 

「他的臉？」 

「對。像我們第一次見面的時候，他說了什麼像是別人不能忍受他的臉之類的話。然後，他答應我，等他覺得合適的時候要跟我說他自己的事情，那時他說如果我覺得他太醜的話，他就會打包搬走，」維克多說。 

克里斯多夫揉起自己的下巴，輕哼了聲。 

「你有他的照片嗎？」克里斯多夫問。維克多眨眨眼，挪了下位置，從褲子後口袋拿出手機。他滑起Instagram，同時克里斯多夫再給他們各點了一杯飲料，然後他找到了一張很好看的照片，是勇利坐在樹下、馬卡欽趴在他腿上。 

是維克多問勇利跟他一起去的，因為維克多不知道勇利是不是就一直待在家裡，除了繞著街區遛馬卡欽以外甚麼事也沒作。只要圍巾遮住他的臉，勇利對照片就沒什麼意見。

穿透枝枒的陽光完美地灑在勇利身上。維克多花了幾分鐘時間直盯著這張照片看，才將手機遞給克里斯多夫。 

克里斯多夫看了一會照片，然後頭偏向一邊。「我沒想到他會是這個樣子，」克里斯多夫說。維克多挑起眉毛。 

「這是甚麼意思？」 

「我原先以為他會看起來……鬼鬼祟祟的。顯然藏著什麼的樣子，而他的確是這樣沒錯。但他的模樣看起來……很尋常。有一點普通，他穿的衣服蠻樸素的。人是看起來蠻可愛的……」克里斯多夫哼了聲，將照片轉向他站在吧檯另一側的男友。「親愛的，你怎麼看？」 

克里斯多夫的男友往前靠了些仔細看照片。「他看起來很不錯，」他說。維克多伸手將手機拿回來，點點頭。 

「一點也不像連環殺手，對吧？」維克多說，朝克里斯多夫投去意味深沉的眼光。他的朋友聳聳肩。 

「我得見過他才能下結論。不過我得承認，只要你知道他圍巾下藏了什麼，這整個情況就不會那麼詭異了，」克里斯多夫喃喃道，邊揉著下巴。「不可能是鼻子整壞了。或許他有一些很噁心的痘疤？但是到底是要醜到甚麼程度，才會讓他覺得你會把他踢出門啊？」 

「我不知道，」維克多嘆氣，慢慢地喝了一口飲料。「至少就我看到的，他沒什麼問題啊。」

 

\---

 

跟「就叫勇利」一起住的第二個月過去了，維克多對這個年紀稍輕的男人有了一些發現。 

勇利很多事情都沒做過。 

他從來沒去酒吧喝過啤酒，他從來沒溜過冰，沒去現場看過運動比賽，沒去過那種音樂響到會把耳膜震破的夜店跳舞。他從來沒去過電影院看電影，不曾跟朋友一起逛過商場，不曾在星空下露營，不曾去遊樂園玩皇冠鞦韆[3]、玩了太多次結果暈到吐出來。 

這讓維克多很困惑，因為即便是個成人了，勇利卻似乎一點也不曾體驗過，那種小孩子都該享受的最簡單的樂趣。 

無論勇利是從哪裡來的，那都一定是個非常凋敝的地方。 

然後出於某些原因，維克多覺得有一種明確的責任感，要確保勇利各種第一次的生活體驗，要像維克多認為的一樣開心。 

「好的，所以你要做的就是拿這顆球把所有的瓶子都撞倒，別把它丟進兩旁的溝裡。很簡單的，」維克多解釋道，比了比他手裡那顆金色的保齡球。勇利坐在旁邊的小桌後，點點頭表示聽懂了；他們正在維克多決定要帶勇利來的這間小保齡球館裡頭，距離門口最遠的一條球道。 

球館裡沒什麼人，星期三下午通常都是這樣。不過維克多沒工作要做，他也不想坐在公寓裡看馬卡欽咬骨頭，而勇利就躲在房間裡面。 

每隔幾分鐘就會傳出撞倒保齡球瓶的響亮聲響，還有點心吧傳來的陣陣速食香氣，都讓維克多想起他跟克里斯多夫一起打發的時光。這次他是跟勇利一起，不知為何，維克多的脊椎底部出現了一陣刺癢，跟他以前的室友來玩了那麼多次都沒出現過。 

「好的，現在看我怎麼做，」維克多指示道，將注意力轉向球瓶。他將保齡球舉起，計算角度和速度來滾出完美的全倒，給他親愛的學生示範該怎麼玩。然後，伴隨著精湛的技巧和自信，球洗溝了。 

「我以為你應該要避開溝槽的，」勇利的聲音從他背後冒出，語調打趣又戲謔。維克多笑了一聲，甩甩手，撿起他的球準備再投一輪。 

「這只是暖身運動而已。我得對你放點水，不然就不公平了，」維克多說。勇利調整了一下圍巾，饒有興致地挑起一邊眉毛。維克多想知道，他是不是正在那層布料下對著維克多笑，還是維持著自然的表情，或者是一抹煩躁的撇嘴。勇利的眼睛能表現出足夠的情緒，而不需要看到他其他部分的臉，不過有些時候維克多會迷失在那雙眼的光芒中，而不能真的專心在其他事情上。 

維克多第二輪撞倒了七只球瓶，朝著勇利友好的鼓掌鞠躬。他的室友站起身，拿起了維克多挑給他的保齡球，站在球道前等球瓶歸位。維克多站在勇利身後，雙手輕輕地放在他的肩上。 

「好的，所以差不多站在這，」維克多將勇利往右邊移兩步，讓他站到正中央。「然後你要稍微跑一下再丟，才能讓它加速向前滾。你要用力丟，但是不能太用力，不然就會砸到天花板上那顆老迪斯可燈了，好嗎？」 

勇利笑了，嘴邊的圍巾稍稍模糊了那明亮的聲音，維克多看到勇利點頭也笑了。「好，我明白了。」 

維克多走去找個位子坐下，看勇利作預備姿勢，腳跟腳尖來回擺動後投出，讓球在正確的時刻落在球道上。勇利的球撞倒了四只瓶子，他驚訝地跳了起來，轉過頭眼睛睜得大大地看著維克多。 

「我撞倒了！」勇利喊道，維克多對他豎起拇指。 

「再撞倒六只！」他說，然後幫勇利拿球。他把球遞給勇利，將他挪到適當的位置，才回去坐好，看勇利再丟一次。他設法再撞倒了另外四只，不過一旁還有兩只沒倒；又一次，勇利很快轉過身，像要興奮地看維克多的反應如何。

維克多應了聲，看向記分板時揉著下巴，決定他要讓勇利在他們第一次玩的時候贏，這樣能增強他的信心。維克多抬起手跟勇利擊掌，然後提供一些他自己的小技巧，教勇利如何丟出更好的角度，這樣勇利就可以滾出全倒，或者下一輪能夠補中。

勇利點頭記下這些資訊，嘆了口氣，不過還是很快坐回位子上仔細看維克多丟下一輪球。

 

比賽進行一半時勇利遙遙領先維克多十分，勇利問：「你是故意的嗎？」 

「故意什麼？」維克多佯裝無辜。勇利的眉毛皺起了。 

「就是丟那些洗溝的球。我……如果你沒有想要試著跟我比的話我就不想贏了，」勇利嚴肅地說。維克多有點被勇利突然認真的語調嚇到，而勇利沒有抬頭對上維克多的眼睛。「我想要跟所有人一樣。我想要你把我當作平等的對手，維克多。你不需要故意讓我贏。」

維克多眨眨眼，不過接著他閉上眼，點了下頭。他笑起來，朝勇利伸出手。 

「那好吧。我不會對你放水，我們來公平的比賽。這就是我展現愛意的方式噢，」維克多說著，眨了下眼。勇利的臉頰染著粉色，不過他也點了頭，緊緊地握住維克多的手。勇利的眼睛有一點亮晶晶的，即便維克多沒法看到，他也知道勇利正朝他微笑。 

「很好。因為我會狠狠打敗你，」勇利說道，然後維克多的嘴笑開了。 

「哦喔，你這是在說大話呢？」維克多笑問。勇利的臉頰還是粉的，但他沒別開眼，仍然注視著維克多。 

「嗯，你確實讓我超前十分了。而且我覺得我這個學生早就超越老師了，」勇利說著，悄悄笑了一聲。維克多點點下頷，對自己哼哼。 

「這倒是真的。看著學生超越老師，實在是莫大的光榮。不過作為你的對手，我還是會贏過你的。三局兩勝，輸的人買晚餐，」維克多提議。 

勇利應了聲，手裡轉著保齡球。「我要吃豬排飯，」他告訴維克多，然後一點也沒猶豫地打出全倒。 

兩個小時之後，勇利就得到他的豬排飯了。

 

\---

 

勇利和維克多從「一起吃晚餐然後分別上床睡覺」發展到了「一起吃晚餐，然後一起看電視，一直到有人先睡著」。大部分的時間，是勇利輕輕搖醒維克多，帶他去他的臥室。維克多會發出一聲模模糊糊的「晚安，『就叫勇利』」然後勇利總是會輕笑，然後低聲說「晚安，維克多」。 

有些晚上勇利覺得維克多太想睡覺，不會理解發生什麼事情，他就會抱抱維克多、跟他說晚安，然後回到自己的臥室。那些晚上維克多會晚一點才完全睡著，因為他會細想勇利對他是什麼感覺，還有想著他在抽開身時，搔著自己鼻子的髮絲聞起來可真好。

他們還是沒有講到勇利的家世背景，或者他的臉，維克多也不知道勇利什麼時候才會覺得足夠安心，可以說起這些。維克多透過他們的談話，自己編出了關於勇利背景的故事，留心注意什麼時候勇利的眉毛會在思緒中蹙起，他的聲音是如何在懊悔中變得更加輕柔安靜。那總是跟他的家人有關，不管那些人是誰。就維克多所知道的，勇利不覺得他們是很糟糕的人。當他講起他父親喝醉了之後就成了你所見過最傻氣的醉漢，或者他母親總是很愛參加他還小的時候，在家裡舉辦的獨奏會時，能明顯看出他是很愛他們的。

他的聲音會在故事結尾變得更小聲，他的目光會飄向遠方，直到維克多設法將他拉回來，說起自己的蠢故事讓他分心。無論勇利跟他父母之間發生了什麼事情，都一定是最近發生的，因為他的童年似乎很快樂。 

維克多試著像拼拼圖一樣拼起勇利的過去，讓他的心神泅泳在思緒中，形塑出他永遠不確定是否正確的答案。勇利是塊拼圖。不只是拼圖，他是包覆著藍色圍巾、醫療口罩，還帶著閃亮棕色眼睛的謎團，那雙眼睛讓維克多每一次時看向他時，就陷溺其中。 

當他感覺到肩膀受到一陣輕輕推擠時，維克多回過神來，往下看向勇利，他的臉龐在遊戲廳五顏六色的燈光下閃閃發亮。 

「你真的很不會玩這個耶，」勇利笑著說。維克多抬頭看然後，噢，他的角色正被殭屍生吞活剝，而遊戲槍並沒有指向螢幕的任何一處。另一邊勇利的角色則破到第三關，正在進入山丘上廢棄的醫院。 

維克多愣愣地輕笑。「這個嘛，我猜你一定有用過真槍的經驗囉，」維克多打趣道，而勇利哼了口氣。 

「我只是前後移動手指，這很難算作是用過真槍吧……我以前知道一個人很投入狩獵遊戲。他甚至還把他最近殺掉的獵物帶給我爸媽，好像這能讓我更想跟他結婚，」勇利說，眼睛眨也不眨地掃射起一堆殭屍。

維克多應了聲。這還是第一次他聽到有人向勇利求婚的故事。這看起來對勇利沒太大影響，所以維克多清清喉嚨。 

「怎麼，有人帶一隻鹿的腦袋給你，不能給你留下好印象嗎？」維克多開玩笑地說。勇利笑了。 

「不可能啦！再說，他的性格很糟。就是一個被爸媽捧在手掌心、有錢又勢利眼的小孩，」勇利說。維克多又應了聲，點點頭。所以，這表示勇利也很有錢囉？這能解釋他看起來似乎沒在工作，卻又能付房租。他還跟他的家族有聯繫嗎？他們是作什麼工作的？好多疑問停在維克多的舌上，邊看著勇利的角色穿過廢棄醫院的第二關，音樂旋律變了，節奏加快。維克多站到勇利背後，沒什麼興致地看著他玩。 

「這個傢伙的個性有多糟糕啊？」維克多問。勇利咂咂舌，快速地給玩具槍重新裝填彈藥，擊破恢復體力的醫療包。 

「他是那種喜歡聽自己說話的人。那種會吹噓他們有多少錢、開哪種車、穿哪種名牌，那種事情的人。我遇過很多像那樣的人，男人女人都一樣。太多次了，」勇利喃喃道，說到最後聲音越漸微弱。 

好的，維克多晃到未知的領域了。所以現在，他得把勇利轉回來。 

他的手放到勇利衣服上，搔他肚子的癢。勇利尖叫，玩具槍往上傾斜，又在維克多抱住勇利、在他耳邊大笑時擺回螢幕前。 

「你要專心！殭屍會把你吃掉的！快點，開槍！」維克多警告道，嘴巴往勇利的鎖骨吹出噗噗聲，又引出另一串讓維克多耳朵癢癢的笑聲。勇利的眼鏡滑下鼻梁，同時試著舉起槍射掉那些圍繞他角色的殭屍。不過他動作不夠迅速，所以很快地，殭屍的手和大張的嘴就蓋滿畫面，噴出血花。 

維克多難過地嘆氣。「噢，你死掉了，」他誇張地噘起嘴說。勇利轉過身，往維克多的肩膀搥了一下，維克多就假裝受傷了，用手緊緊按著，還發出可憐的嗚嗚聲。 

「就因為你在遊戲裡面先死掉了，不代表你可以來整我啦！」勇利控訴道。他的聲音裡沒有真的怒意，他的眼睛在鏡片後閃亮，還因為剛才的搔癢攻擊而喘不上氣。維克多聳肩。 

「我可不敢偷走你的勝利啊，親愛的室友。」維克多沉吟著說，帶著一抹淺笑，讓勇利的臉龐染上粉色。維克多把手支在臀上，眨了下眼。 

「你可以試著在熱舞革命[4]裡面再打敗我。那一種花不了我們遊戲卡裡面太多點數的。」維克多建議道。 

勇利挑起一邊眉毛。「你是說你試著要打敗我吧。我上一次贏了噢，」勇利糾正道。維克多咯咯輕笑，伸手牽起勇利的手，帶他離開殭屍射擊遊戲。勇利為這樣的觸碰緊張了一秒鐘之後，就在維克多的手中放鬆下來。

 

維克多正在緩慢而謹慎地嘗試這些碰觸。勇利已經習慣牽手，也可以接受從後面抱住。面對面抱抱會更猶豫、更僵硬，之後還可能會有一點害羞。 

從上次他們吃披薩之後維克多就沒碰過勇利的臉了，不過他真的很想這樣做。他腦海深處有著某種事物，真的很想再次感受他的手掌挨著勇利的臉頰，在他腦袋裡發出渴望，像是遙遠的提醒、還反覆播放。

勇利捏捏維克多的手，然後維克多看向他，指著一台抓娃娃機，裡面放滿了填充玩偶。

 

「那隻狗看起來好像馬卡欽噢，」勇利指出。沒錯，那裡有隻棕色的貴賓狗玩偶，坐在大麥町和博美上頭。那雙閃亮亮的黑色眼睛就跟馬卡欽的一樣，催眠那些看到它的人，促使他們去刷遊戲卡，把時間金錢全都浪費在夾娃娃機上，試著把它給贏回家。 

維克多也捏捏勇利的手。「你想要一隻嗎？」維克多問，勇利搖頭。 

「我已經有馬卡欽了。」 

「馬卡欽是我們的。」 

「意思一樣，」勇利說著，懶懶地聳聳肩。他調整一下口罩，眼睛還是看著那台夾娃娃機和裡頭那些毛絨玩具。維克多又捏了一次勇利的手，把勇利拉往夾娃娃機。 

「我要給你贏一隻來，」維克多宣布道，觀察那隻貴賓狗的位置，還有爪子能抓到的可能。那隻博美可能會擋到，但是維克多很確定如果它沒歪倒的話，就能抓到那隻貴賓狗了。 

維克多拿出他的遊戲卡刷了一下，機台面板閃起粉紅色的霓虹燈，手柄旁邊顯示出剩餘次數。 

「你真的不用這樣做啦，維克多，」勇利喃喃道，懷疑地看著那只爪子，當維克多握住手柄時開始嘎嘎作響。維克多咂咂舌，把爪子移到那隻貴賓狗圓圓的腦袋上空。 

「你是在懷疑我沒辦法給你贏一隻玩偶嗎？」 

「在看過你玩其他遊戲機的技術之後，有一點點懷疑，」勇利說。他的聲音很柔軟，不過維克多聽到了他話語間打趣的語調。儘管勇利對他能贏沒甚麼信心，維克多還是笑了，按下按鈕讓爪子落下。 

它在貴賓狗的頭上張開，形成一個尷尬的角度，也沒像維克多想要的一樣緊緊夾住。當爪子升起時，那隻貴賓狗後腳朝上歪向一邊。維克多皺起眉，哼了聲，第二次調整爪子的位置，再落下去抓貴賓狗。這次，爪子在貴賓狗旁邊張開，什麼也沒抓到。勇利用手背掩住嘴巴，沒能掩住他的竊笑。 

「你覺得該放棄嗎？」勇利問，輕輕地、耐心地，像他在試著向維克多保證，如果他想放棄的話也沒關係的。但是該死的，維克多可是信守諾言的男人。如果他說他要給勇利贏一隻填充玩偶，他就會給勇利贏一隻來。就算他得使上尤里‧普利謝茨基的死亡之踢把玩偶震進出口也行。 

「我還有一次機會。我會抓到他的。這全憑手腕的功夫，勇利，」維克多說，甩甩手擺脫不存在的桎梏。勇利湊近一點看，估算著維克多贏到那隻貴賓狗的機率。 

「就聽你的吧，」勇利喃喃道。維克多點頭，揉揉雙手。 

「好的，」維克多呼出一口氣，再一次握住手柄。如果他這一回還是沒抓到貴賓狗，那他就再刷一次卡、再試一次吧。或者如果貴賓狗真的快掉進出口的話，就用上尤里‧普利謝茨基的死亡之踢。不管哪個都行，只要別讓他們被攆出遊戲廳就好。 

當維克多把那只顫巍巍的爪子移向貴賓狗圓滾滾的身體時，覺得自己的肩膀繃緊了。現在他看到那隻貴賓狗實在大到沒辦法讓爪子好好抓起來。這台機器裡面大部分的填充玩偶也都大到讓爪子沒辦法落爪。

維克多咂了下舌；夾娃娃機總有辦法騙走人們的錢。他通常根本不會去注意到這些東西，但是現在他真的很想要給勇利贏一隻玩偶。他這輩子從來沒這麼想贏到什麼東西過。

他摁下、按住按鈕，讓爪子落到他覺得最完美的位置。它將細細的爪子包住貴賓狗圓滾滾毛茸茸的身體，將它從那堆填充玩偶拎起。維克多沒放手，眼睛緊緊盯著，瞪著那隻貴賓狗，要它在爪子震動時可千萬別掉下來。

 

然後它掉了。

 

它在接近出口的時候尷尬地抖了一下，掉了下來，撞到另一隻填充玩偶。把那隻玩偶撞進了出口。

維克多將兩手往後一拋，大聲呻吟出聲，同時勇利蹲下拿起那隻維克多意外贏到的另一隻玩偶。當他把它拿出來時，維克多仔細看了看，然後──

 

……他不知道這鬼玩意是什麼。

 

維克多起先想說這是隻海豹，但它看起來像是一隻被蜜蜂螫過好多次的海豹。還是一種很噁心的綠色，像這隻玩偶隨時都要吐了。而且，它的表情也沒有多可愛，吐著粉紅色的舌頭，還有歪斜的黑色豆豆眼。跟那隻可愛的貴賓狗比起來，這東西看起來實在太畸形了。

維克多找不到話來表示他很抱歉贏了一隻這世界上最醜的填充玩偶。

但是勇利的臉頰還是喜悅的淺粉色，雙眼依舊柔和安定，手裡翻轉著那隻玩偶。他嘗試著擠了下玩偶，然後它發出了維克多聽過最尖銳的吁吁叫聲，比馬卡欽磨牙玩具的尖叫還惱人。 

勇利笑了。 

這一點也不像他在旁人周遭禮貌忍抑的笑聲。這是讓勇利的全身都在傻笑和喘氣中打顫的笑聲──明快響亮，還帶著火花，讓維克多感到某種事物正緩慢地從他的脊椎上移，在驚訝中梗在喉間。

當勇利把那隻玩偶抱在胸前再擠了一次時，它又發出了一次垂死的吁聲，然後勇利笑得更猛了。他的眼角擠出了淚光；維克多可以聽到勇利的肩膀在喘氣時發抖時，他還試著要在那一串笑聲中擠出維克多的名字。 

「維、維克多──這──這好可愛哦！看、看它的臉！」勇利在笑聲中喊道，又擠了一次玩偶，讓它對著維克多的臉吁吁叫。勇利的笑聲沒有大到會讓別人注意到他們，但是不知什麼原因，勇利的笑聲一直圍繞著他、在他耳中迴盪，直到這成了他能聽到的唯一聲音。 

勇利在每一次咯咯笑和打嗝之間試著喘過氣來，每一次斷斷續續地說出「我很抱歉」然後又不小心擠了一次玩偶，就讓勇利再爆出一串沒能平復下來的笑聲。笑聲嘹亮，在蜜一般的音調中叮噹作響，在維克多的腦中旋繞，形成迷夢一般的恍惚，而他一點也不想醒來。 

最後，勇利成功壓下他的笑聲，肩膀也不再打顫。他摟著那個玩偶，非常非常溫柔地撫摸它。當他抬頭看向維克多時，眼裡充滿暖意。 

「謝謝你，維克多，」勇利說，將他的下巴擱在玩偶的腦袋上。「我愛死他了。」 

「……真的嗎？」維克多挑起一邊眉毛問道，實在不太確定。 

勇利點點頭。「當然是真的啊！」勇利說，低下頭看著那個填充玩偶，它也用歪歪的眼睛回望他。他應了聲，沉思了一會兒，然後低聲說：「我要叫他小維。」 

維克多突然覺得臉頰發燙。 

勇利看向維克多，然後突然紅了臉。「我、我是說！因為——我——嗯——你給我的然後——我——呃，這不是——我是說——如果你不想要的話——」 

「我不介意，」維克多說，笑著，臉上仍舊暖暖的。 

「只是，你真的覺得我看起來有那麼怪嗎？」 

勇利把小維緊緊抱在胸前，它吁了一聲。「他看起來才不奇怪！」勇利抗議道，用一種堅定的目光看著維克多，兩頰酡紅中帶著一種「你怎麼敢這樣侮辱我的小孩？」的意味。 

勇利低下頭看小維，把玩偶的臉捧起來對著看。 

「又不是他自己想長成這樣子的，對吧，小維？」勇利問玩偶，然後擠了一下，讓它用顫抖的吁聲回答。 

維克多的胸中感到一股刺痛的喜悅，雖然他不太知道為什麼。 

「那好吧。最好別讓馬卡欽聽到它像那樣叫哦，不然他會把它當成新的磨牙玩具，」維克多輕輕笑著說。勇利點頭同意。 

他又擠了一次小維，對它發出的噪音笑了，然後讓左手垂在身側。維克多也伸出手，握住勇利的手，感覺到勇利捏了捏他的手掌。 

「好的，現在該在熱舞革命裡再打敗你一次了，」勇利打趣道。維克多笑了。

 

\---

 

維克多趴在工作桌上睡著了，三記敲門聲叫醒了他。 

「進來吧，」他對著電腦螢幕說。門打開了，維克多可以從螢幕的倒影中看到勇利探出的腦袋。 

「晚餐快做好了。我們要一起吃嗎？」勇利問。在維克多知道那些關於勇利的事情中，他發現勇利也是個比自己好太多的廚師。到目前為止，勇利前兩天晚上準備的晚餐都讓維克多歡喜得流下眼淚。 

維克多抹抹臉，轉過椅子。「好的，我馬上就來。等我一下，」他說，轉回去看現在螢幕上的編曲。 

這次是為夏季上市的一款服裝系列作的曲子，標榜從17歲到22歲的女性都能率性有型地去海灘玩。他放了一些六零年代的海灘音樂，還從最近排行榜前40名的曲子挑十首出來聽，看能不能得到一些具體旋律的靈感。

現在，維克多只寫完幾行湊起來一分鐘的音樂，而這首曲子應該要長達五分鐘的。 

「可以問你現在在做什麼嗎？」勇利問。他的聲音很小，像是維克多能甩下一句「不行」，然後他就會讓維克多一人待著了。不過維克多很快地轉過椅子，面向那個現在已經踏進房間的人，他的雙手背在後頭，淺藍色的圍巾嚴實地繞住他的半張臉。 

「就跟平常一樣。女士夏季服裝系列的廣告，」維克多說著，往後靠向椅背。「跟我說說，哪種音樂會讓你想到夏天和海邊？」 

勇利想了想維克多的話。然後他點了點圍巾底下應該是下巴的位置。「呃，應該是吉他吧？某種輕鬆的旋律？我不知道。我從來沒去過海邊。」 

維克多覺得他應該要預料得到這點，不過他還是很驚訝。 

「你想去海邊嗎？」維克多問。下周就是六月了，海灘會開始聚滿放暑假的青少年和大學生。 

勇利搖頭表示「不想」，手指掃過他的圍巾。噢，倒是沒錯。勇利沒辦法戴著會沾濕的口罩或圍巾泡進水裡。維克多拋開教勇利怎麼浮潛或打水仗的想法，伸手拿起他那把吉布森木吉他，擱到大腿上。 

「吉他嘛？」他對自己喃喃道，從後頭拿出撥片。他用手指挑起幾個音符，連起一些滑音，漫不經心地配上某種和弦，試著從隨機的合音中挑出特定的音色或旋律。木吉他的聲音在牆壁間迴盪，延伸至四面八方卻又凝縮原地。維克多嘆了口氣，用掌心停下琴弦。 

勇利很安靜地看著這一切，然後他禮貌地鼓掌。維克多笑了，對勇利的掌聲擺擺手。 

「我喜歡這個。雖然不知道這是什麼，」勇利承認道。維克多揉揉後脖子，看著勇利慢慢地接近他，目光瞥向他手裡的樂器。 

很奇怪的是，現在維克多光看勇利的眼睛就能理解他的想法了。維克多只看過勇利五官的其中一部分，但是他能從那雙眼中明白勇利所有的表情和當下的情緒，即便勇利那麼努力地想要掩飾起來。就像現在，勇利很好奇。他的舌尖上停著一個問題，但是他不想問出口，擔心會踩到那條維克多從未設下的界線。 

「你想彈嗎？」維克多提議，遞出那把吉他。勇利眨眨眼，接著上下點頭，從維克多手中接過吉他。他不知所措地抱著它，手臂橫在琴身上，小心翼翼地握著琴頸。 

「這跟三味線有點不一樣呢，」勇利說道，看著沾著點點色彩的面板。「弦更多了。」 

維克多笑了。「來，我教你怎麼彈，」維克多說，站起身，拿著吉他撥片。他站到勇利身後，從後頭調整他的姿勢。他的手放在勇利的手背上，將吉他撥片放進勇利的指間。 

「好的，所以你就像這樣拿著，對吧？」維克多說。他將勇利的手指挪到第二格指板上，然後帶勇利的手撥過琴弦彈出A和弦，發出響亮嗡鳴的聲音。馬卡欽馬上就出現在門邊，豎著耳朵想知道那聲音是從哪來的。維克多在勇利耳後輕聲笑了笑。 

「好的，那是A。然後這個，」他又移動一次勇利的左手，然後幫他撥弦，「現在這個是D。然後這裡的最後一個，」又換了一次手的位置，又一次大聲撥弦，「那是E。明白了嗎？」 

勇利了解地點點頭。「A，」他說著，將手放好位置撥出A音。撥弦有一點偏掉了，不過維克多沒有糾正他。他只是看著勇利自己練過一遍那些音的位置，小聲地唸著音名，邊換著手指在指板和琴弦上的位置。 

勇利的頭髮聞起來有點像薄荷和椰子，維克多認出了那是他其中一瓶洗髮乳的味道。用在勇利頭髮上感覺更好聞了，維克多想。還讓他的頭髮看起來更加閃亮。甚至更柔軟。幾乎讓維克多想要順過勇利的頭髮來看看到底有多軟。 

「是這樣嗎？」勇利的聲音突然問起，把維克多嚇出他的思緒中。維克多起先沒意識到，不過他的手自己找到位置放在勇利腰間，他的胸膛還貼著勇利的背。維克多很快地將他的手挪開，塞進口袋裡。 

「呃對。對。我是說，那些就是你彈一首歌真的會用到的所有和弦了。」維克多說，往下看到馬卡欽正坐著，搖搖尾巴抬頭看向他們。馬卡欽開始喘氣，而維克多想像有一個問號，伴隨著那雙好奇的眼睛，從狗狗頭上蹦出來。 

「哪種歌？」勇利問，沒甚麼原因地撥出一個開放和弦。維克多咯咯輕笑，有點猶豫地將手再次擱在勇利的手上。 

「一首有史以來最棒的歌，」維克多打趣道，對著勇利困惑挑起的眉毛笑笑，將勇利的手移到A和弦的位置。 

「You are my sunshine, my only sunshine,[5]」維克多唱，把聲音誇張地壓低。勇利馬上爆出笑聲，而維克多也跟著一起笑，試著在笑聲中繼續唱，邊把勇利的手移到D和弦的位置。

「You make me happy~ when skies are grey~」勇利笨拙地挪回A和弦，不過還是一直讓維克多帶他的手腕撥著弦。「我們要在這兩種之間來回換，可以嗎？」

「嗯嗯，」勇利應聲。當勇利移回D和弦時，維克多的手指壓在勇利的手上，帶他撥弦。

「You’ll never know, dear, how much I love you~」勇利正確地掐著拍子換回A和弦。維克多微笑。「好的，我們在唱到take的時候要到E和弦，然後回到A和弦。」

勇利又應了一聲。他放鬆地靠著維克多的身體，而維克多感到自己的下頷擱進勇利的頸窩。

「Please don’t take, my sunshine, away~」維克多低聲唱，他的吐氣溫暖地呼在勇利露出的頸項間。維克多差點沒注意到勇利撥出最後一組和弦時的輕顫，任樂音在房裡蕩出共鳴。 

很安靜。勇利的身體靠在維克多身邊的感覺很……舒服。他很溫暖，柔軟卻又清瘦。這感覺……其實相當完美合適。像勇利最應該待的地方，就在維克多的懷裡。

勇利慢慢吸氣時，維克多稍稍抬起下巴。「你……唱歌蠻難聽的，」勇利小聲地說。維克多佯裝倒抽一口氣。

「哇，真沒禮貌。」而勇利開始笑。他挨著維克多，身體發顫，維克多的下巴還擱在他肩膀上頭，跟著一起彈動。

「馬卡欽，我唱歌很難聽嗎？」維克多問。馬卡欽吠了一聲，擺起尾巴。「很好。不給你小餅乾了。」

勇利的笑聲化成一串串從齒間蹦出的輕笑，在維克多的懷裡轉過身來。突然之間，當勇利握著琴頸將吉他放下時，維克多意識到了他們之間有多麼接近。 

看到勇利的雙眼在鏡片後發亮，讓維克多的呼息變得急促。房裡變得更加溫暖；維克多體會到的那種感覺正從脖子下滑，在指尖抽動。

他唇間含著心神還未能組織起的話語。他想要說些什麼，但他不知道要說什麼。一定跟勇利的眼睛、他凝望著他的模樣有關，柔軟的棕色漩渦一如往常地尋尋覓覓。或者可能是立燈的光芒照在勇利臉上形成的影子。或者可能，他只是想問勇利洗髮乳的事情，想不想再去商店買一瓶。

維克多的鼻子突然皺起，他將目光從勇利雙眼抽開，往上看。 

「是什麼東西燒焦了嗎？」維克多問，勇利跳了起來，很快地將吉他遞給維克多。 

「我、我去看看！」勇利結結巴巴說道，繞過馬卡欽之後衝出工作室、趕往廚房。維克多看向勇利先前站著的位置，然後將視線轉到還坐在地上、用好奇的目光看著他的馬卡欽。維克多聳聳肩，清清他突然發乾的喉嚨。 

「好的。嗯。呃。」維克多抓抓後脖子。「吃晚餐吧？」 

馬卡欽應著他的話吠了一聲。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] 原詞叫Jingle，wiki詞條寫這是一種廣告宣傳的術語，華語廣告業界對這個詞沒有直接翻譯。所以這邊就按文意來翻：廣告用的音樂。能讓人記住商品的音樂。
> 
> [2] La Parfum de Fleurs。光虹的短曲XD。
> 
> [3] 作者此處寫「carnival rides」，後來查到應該也可稱為「swing ride」。我覺得指的應該是那種蘑菇狀、周圍一圈鞦韆，會逐漸升高、轉速加快的遊樂設施。麗寶樂園將此種遊樂設施稱為「皇冠鞦韆」。故這邊也如此稱呼。詳見：https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Swing_ride。
> 
> [4] Dance Dance Revolution，台灣這邊翻譯成「熱舞革命」。一種跳舞機。https://zh.wikipedia.org/wiki/%E5%8B%81%E7%88%86%E7%86%B1%E8%88%9E
> 
> [5] 這首歌是Johnny Cash（1932 - 2003）的《You are My Sunshine》。
> 
> *我對吉他和保齡球一竅不通，用法和名詞都靠Google，如果有小伙伴覺得不通順，或者有更適合的說法，請不吝提出！感謝！


	3. Chapter 3

「各位，這是勇利。」 

就跟維克多想的一樣，所有人都轉去看那個撞球桌旁的金髮男孩。尤里咂咂舌，對這場巧合渾然不覺，一桿開球之後，奧塔別克準備接著出桿。第一個接近勇利的是米菈，她友善地朝勇利伸出手。 

「很高興見到你，勇利，」她說。維克多將手擱在勇利後腰上，看著勇利周身的緊繃逐漸消去。勇利跟她握握手，然後調整了一下繞著臉的圍巾。 

「我們是不是應該要用姓氏來稱呼你們兩個啊？光叫名字怎麼知道是在叫誰？」米菈困惑地問道，目光徘徊在名字念法一樣的兩個人之間。 

維克多搖搖頭。「他就叫勇利。」 

也跟著站起身與勇利握手的披集，好奇地挑起一邊眉毛。 

「就叫勇利？」他問。桌子另一端的克里斯多夫旁觀著他們開始談話。薩拉正在用手機跟某個人講話。大概是米歇爾在質問她什麼時候會回店裡，還有如果附近有什麼鬼鬼祟祟的變態要找她麻煩的話，他會把他們打得半死。 

「對，就叫勇利，」維克多聲明道。勇利避開他的視線，目光垂向雙腳，手指揪起襯衫布料。披集揉揉下巴，慢慢地點頭。 

「……我喜歡，」披集說著笑了。「只叫名字沒有姓氏就像藝術家會做的事情。像愛黛兒，或蘿兒，或瑪丹娜！」 

「你會唱歌嗎，『就叫勇利？』」米菈問道，邊打趣地眨了下眼。勇利搖頭表示不會。 

「我、我不會唱歌。」 

「他是個大師呢。他會演奏一千種樂器，」維克多衝口而出。勇利已經開始臉紅了，模樣讓維克多發出諂媚的嘆息。米菈驚喜地吹了聲口哨，而披集說了「哇噢」。他朝勇利的方向輕輕晃了下手機。 

「你有Instagram嗎？」披集問。 

「噢、噢，沒、沒有，」勇利結結巴巴地說道。 

「推特？臉書呢？」 

勇利又一次否認地搖搖頭。披集倒抽了口氣。薩拉走過來加入他們的談話，整個人挨在米菈身上，看向勇利。 

「哇，我從來沒看過 **不用** 社交軟體的人耶，」薩拉說，每個人都點點頭。克里斯多夫是最後一個接近勇利的，他的手插在口袋裡，從頭到腳上下審視勇利，試著解開他過去三個月來一直想要弄清楚的謎團。 

克里斯多夫的目光落在勇利的圍巾上；勇利注意到他的視線，馬上開始撥弄起圍巾。 

「噢，勇利，這是克里斯多夫。他是我以前的室友，」維克多用手比劃了下，向勇利介紹克里斯多夫。勇利朝克里斯多夫伸手的同時，眼睛一直盯著地板，另一隻手則抓著圍巾掩住臉。 

「很高興認識你，」勇利低聲說。克里斯多夫握了下勇利的手，露出一個友善的笑容。 

「維克多有好好照顧你嗎？」克里斯多夫問。勇利抬眼看他，有點疑惑。 

「噢，嗯，有的。」勇利答道，實事求是地，沒有想太多。 

克里斯多夫應了聲，挑挑眉。勇利馬上就滿臉通紅，把手抽回身側像是克里斯多夫的手著火了。「我、我是說——我——他是個很好的室友。我們、嗯——我——他人很好？」勇利飛速轉頭看了維克多一眼。「我………對。他人很好。」 

克里斯多夫咯咯輕笑。「對，他是個溫文有禮的室友。他現在還會穿著黑色內褲在公寓裡走來走去嗎？」克里斯多夫問，純粹是要表現出他有多混帳。 

勇利睜大眼睛，停下來思索一番，回想維克多有沒有那樣做過。維克多咧嘴笑了，推了克里斯多夫肩膀一把。 

「你那時也會穿著內褲到處走啊！你還穿過緊身三角泳褲欸！」維克多叫道。 

「噢，拜託，男孩們，我們都還沒開始吃東西呢，」米菈埋怨地斥責。 

「嘿，我穿三角泳褲看起來超讚的，」克里斯多夫澄清道。 

「我想我手機裡可能真的有幾張照片，去年在薩拉的泳池派對上拍的。嘿勇利，你想看嗎？」披集咧嘴笑著打趣道。 

「那根本不是三角泳褲，那是 **男士比基尼**[1]。別再把那些照片秀出來了，披集，」薩拉懇求地說，揉起鼻樑。披集只是大笑，還是滑起了他手機裡的相簿去找那些泳池派對的照片。 

「你們要來玩嗎還是要幹嘛來著？！」尤里從撞球桌那頭喊道，他們轉過頭看到尤里煩躁地用腳打著拍子。他惱怒地朝維克多和勇利擺了下手。「他們人都到了至少我們可以點餐了吧！」 

「好啦，好啦！」米菈喊回去。她跟薩拉十指交扣，朝吧檯的方向歪歪腦袋。「我們去看看這裡有哪些點心吧，」她咧嘴笑著說道，薩拉也回以微笑，米菈就拽著那個義大利女孩到吧檯的小角落兩人獨處。 

維克多豎起拇指指向撞球桌。「你想玩嗎？」維克多問。勇利抬起眉，接著皺著眉頭，雙手抱在胸前。「噢，你從來沒玩過撞球？」維克多接著問。勇利搖搖頭表示沒有。「這樣，那我們這回就在旁邊看，之後再玩吧。」 

「好的，」勇利的聲音聽來像在微笑。他轉過身走向撞球桌。克里斯多夫從後頭挨向維克多，一隻手握住他肩膀，讓他停下腳步。 

「他真的不會把那條圍巾拿下來嗎？」克里斯多夫問，給披集讓路，讓他用那些克里斯多夫和維克多穿著超緊三角泳褲的照片，對勇利造成無法挽回的心靈創傷。維克多點點頭，看著勇利的臉脹得通紅，同時披集滔滔不絕地講起派對，又因為勇利的表情大笑出聲。 

「對。不要表現得太刻意，好嗎？我花了很久的時間才讓他相信，你們不會因為他把臉遮起來對他指指點點，我也不想讓他覺得自己不受歡迎，」維克多警告道。 

「我不會說他什麼啦……他吃東西的時候會把圍巾拿下來嗎？」 

維克多眨眨眼。糟糕。他沒想到這點。 

維克多揉起後脖子。「我……我們等開始吃了再想這問題吧，」維克多擺擺手隨意地揮開這個難題。他看到披集不知道給勇利看了什麼，而勇利試著忍住笑聲，便走去找勇利和披集說話。

 

\---

 

問題比想像中出現得更快。在他教勇利怎麼用球桿擊球時——一隻手擱在勇利的手上讓他握好球桿，另一隻手擱在他臀上帶他擺出適合的姿勢——米菈和薩拉帶著一些熱騰騰香噴噴的雞塊、炸雞翅和洋蔥圈回來了。 

「也該是時候了，」尤里嘟噥道。米菈翻了個白眼，把食物放在桌上，一邊的薩拉開始發盤子。她轉過頭看向站在撞球桌旁的維克多和勇利，揮揮手指向食物。 

「你們要過來吃嗎？」米菈問。勇利的身子僵住了，維克多輕輕捏了下勇利的手。 

「嗯，我們不餓！」維克多笑著喊道，接著回去看向擺好的花球，把手從勇利的臀上移向他的前臂。「好的，所以你只需要擊中七號球但還不要碰到八號——」 

「你的肚子在叫呢，」勇利低聲說。維克多又輕輕捏了下勇利的手。 

「我沒事的，小太陽，」維克多輕聲說。「現在呢，你要不要來——」 

旁邊迸出一陣響亮的撞擊聲，是盤子落到桌上的聲音，他們倆轉過頭，看到兩塊雞塊，還有一個忿怒的尤里在瞪著他們。 

「那個老巫婆叫我拿給你們，」尤里啐道，挑起一邊眉毛看向勇利。「還有你什麼時候要把那東西拿下來啊？現在外頭氣溫大概有二十六度[2]哎。」 

維克多的笑容僵在臉上。「我們沒事的，尤拉。」他咬著牙說。尤里咂咂舌，又看了勇利的圍巾一眼，然後跺著步伐離開。維克多用鼻子呼氣，鬆開勇利的手。「總之，你應該要用這種角度來推桿，才不會洗袋——」 

「他們在看我們。」 

維克多抬眼。的確，有幾雙眼睛正緊緊地注視著他們，克里斯多夫和尤里的眼神特別專注。 

「沒事的，別理他們就好──」 

「我不──我不行──」勇利突然在維克多懷裡轉過身，放開球桿。「我很抱歉，我只是……」他的手按住沒露出來的下半張臉。「我得去一下洗手間，」勇利匆匆說道，很快地離開維克多身邊，不顧他的叫喚。 

維克多攢緊球桿，接著轉過頭看他的朋友們。他們的臉上是一片混雜著困惑和擔憂的表情，維克多嘆氣。他揉揉額頭，拿起尤里剛剛遞來的盤子，端回桌上跟其它食物擺在一塊。 

米菈開口想要道歉，好像她把東西分給他們吃是作錯了什麼，不過尤里在她來得及發出聲音之前就打斷她。 

「他怎麼回事啊？」尤里脫口而出。維克多笑了。 

「全賴你那張笨嘴囉，」維克多應道。米菈往尤里胸口揮了一巴掌。 

「你對他說了什麼啊？！」米菈喊道，尤里把她的手拍開。 

「我什麼也沒說啊！老天爺啊！我只是問他為什麼都他媽 **夏天** 了還要圍圍巾！別裝得好像你們都不想問一樣！」尤里唾道。米菈結巴了一陣，然後雙手抱胸皺起眉頭。

「好啦，沒錯！我是很好奇！但你也不能就這樣去 **質問** 別人然後讓他們覺得不舒服啊！我們才剛見到他，而維克多已經跟他住 **一陣子** 了，就連他都不知道那條圍巾下面是什麼樣子，」米菈說著，看向維克多，「而這挺詭異的。」 

「看吧？我就跟你說這很奇怪，」克里斯多夫幫腔。維克多捏起鼻梁。 

「我知道這不太尋常。但聽著，我不想讓他覺得不舒服，所以可以麻煩你們拜託不要說起或盯著他的圍巾──」說到這裡，維克多特別看向尤里和克里斯多夫，「就我所知他沒有任何朋友，所以……我不知道，對他好點？不要讓他覺得自己很奇怪？」 

薩拉和奧塔別克表示了解地點點頭。披集揉揉下巴。 

「他是鼻子整壞了之類的嗎？」他大聲問。 

「都已經四個月過去了。不可能是鼻子整壞，」克里斯多夫沉吟道。 

「或許是顆瘤。我的阿姨上唇有顆很大的瘤，她會用粉底蓋住。或許是同樣的東西，」薩拉假設著說。米菈對著想像出的畫面哼氣，薩拉開玩笑地打了她肩膀一拳。 

「我開始學刮鬍子的時候會戴口罩來遮傷口，」奧塔別克說。尤里嗤笑一聲。 

「都已經四個月了，貝卡。你是在說他一個成年人還沒學會不要把自己刮得滿臉疤嗎？」尤里說。披集抽了口氣，眼睛閃著機智興奮的光彩。 

「如果是 **有史以來** 最酷的小鬍子呢？就像那種車把一樣往上翹的鬍子──」披集用拇指食指在自己上唇比劃他想像中的鬍子，然後頹然倒回椅子上。「我好想要留那種鬍子噢！」 

「那跟你一點都不搭，」米菈擺擺手說。「再說，如果是很酷的鬍子，他幹嘛還要遮起來？」 

「或許是很遜的那種鬍子。像是70年代色情片男星留的那種，」尤里說，引起桌邊一陣竊笑聲。「無論如何啦，他真的超 **詭異** 的。」 

「呃，不好意思？」 

每個人都跳了起來，轉過頭看到勇利站在維克多身後，安靜地偷聽他們說話，雙手背在身後。維克多的臉色瞬間發白，不過馬上又佯裝起興奮的表情，一手迅速繞過勇利的肩。 

「噢！勇利！我親愛的室友！你站在這裡多久──」 

「你圍巾底下留的是哪種鬍子？」披集燦爛地笑著問道。 

「 **披集** ！」米菈和薩拉厲聲說。 

維克多抬起手遮住臉。 

勇利眨眨眼，指尖輕輕地蓋在圍巾上，接著看向維克多。 

「你們是在講我嗎？」 

一整桌的人馬上開始否認，但維克多已經看到勇利的肩膀開始垂下，慢慢縮起身體。他輕緩地眨著眼，那表情意味著失望，還有持續潰敗的自我認同感。維克多讓勇利轉過身，把他拉近。 

「勇利？」維克多問。勇利馬上將臉垂向地板。維克多挑起他的下巴。「別這樣，來，眼睛看我──」 

「我們可以回家了嗎？」勇利問，將維克多的手移開，讓他可以繼續盯著地板看。維克多僵住了，接著點點頭。 

「……好的，」他低聲說。他輕柔地將手從勇利的手臂滑下，手指環住他的手。勇利沒有回握，他的手鬆垮地擱在維克多的手掌中。維克多沒有對此多說什麼。 

他轉過頭看向桌邊的那群人。「噢，我們要回家囉，」維克多宣布道，揮手道別。傳來一陣「好的」和「再見」的咕噥聲，伴隨著一些「真的很抱歉」混在其中。勇利只是聳起肩膀，好像希望自己已經不在現場，沒有拽著所有人跟他一起落入愁雲慘霧中。 

維克多點點頭，慢慢地拉著勇利，遠離那些目送著他倆離開的眼光。

 

\---

 

回到公寓之後勇利就把自己鎖在臥室裡。維克多決定讓他一人靜靜，自己則開始煮起晚餐。 

他懨懨地給煎鍋裡的魚翻面，確保它不會在他深陷思緒中的時候焦掉。他真的很希望帶勇利出門不會讓他們的溝通階段倒退回整整三個月前。勇利一開始並不是真的很想去。維克多就努力說服他，愚蠢地保證沒人會問起圍巾的事情。 

維克多只是希望勇利能跟朋友們好好玩玩。他希望勇利能更輕鬆地跟人們講話，但他不知道第一步該怎麼作。一有人接近勇利就退縮，而維克多喜歡在各式各樣的場合玩鬧、聊天，晚上再回去過他的私人生活。他現在該怎麼贏回勇利的信任才好？ 

維克多嘆氣，盲目地伸手摸索調味料，碰倒了鹽罐。 

「會倒楣七年噢，」勇利的聲音傳來。維克多轉過身，看到勇利從轉角探出頭來，他那位置剛好可以清楚地看到維克多對著瓦斯爐生悶氣。維克多低頭看向濺出的鹽粒，捏了一把，往後拋過肩膀。 

「好啦，沒問題了，」維克多沒什麼精神地笑著說。如果把鹽拋過肩膀可以挽回他搞砸的事情，能夠彌補他太快就把勇利推出舒適圈就好了。

勇利慢慢地走向維克多，踏在地板上的每一步幾乎都毫無聲響，最後在他身邊站定。勇利從維克多手中拿過勺子，攪拌了一下另一個煎鍋裡的蔬菜，低聲對自己哼哼著。 

「這些看起來快好了，」他評論道。 

「是的，主廚。」 

勇利對維克多小小的致意翻了個白眼，維克多接著把爐火關掉，拿回勺子。勇利還沒有離開維克多的身邊，就站在那裡，雙手背在背後，注視著滋啵作響的魚。 

「……我今天表現得很蠢，」維克多給魚翻面的時候，勇利在口罩後面低聲說。 

「這是什麼意思？」維克多問，繼續注視著食物。 

「就像是，我就是──我表現得很蠢。」 

「不你沒有──」 

「不，我有。我表現的很怪，讓每個人都覺得很不舒服，還讓你提早離開了──」 

「勇利， **不是的** 。你沒有讓任何人覺得不舒服，」維克多糾正，語氣嚴肅。他聽到勇利在口罩後頭嘆氣，伸手從上面的櫥櫃裡拿起兩個盤子，放到爐子右邊。 

「我向你保證，沒有人想要讓你覺得不舒服──」維克多開口說。 

「但問題就在這，」勇利說，放下盤子的力道比他原本打算的要重一些。「我希望別人不要擔心那種事情。我想要別人待我像普通人一樣，但是，我在那邊表現得就是神經兮兮又尷尬，讓別人 **有理由** 要用不同的方式對待我。我就是……我表現的很蠢。」

維克多把煎魚的爐火關掉，伸手接過勇利遞來的盤子。 

「這是我的錯。是我說服你去的，因為我覺得你可能會喜歡跟除了我和馬卡欽以外的人互動，」維克多說。他瞥了正埋頭吃晚餐的馬卡欽一眼，笑了起來。「倒也不是說有馬卡欽陪著不好了，但你知道我的意思。」 

「對……我也真的很喜歡跟大家說話。我只是表現成那樣，讓情況變得很怪，」勇利說，看著維克多把魚擺在盤子上，舀了一些蔬菜擺在旁邊。「……我之所以離開家裡，完全就是因為想要看看外面的世界。如果我只是這樣把時間都花在逃避上，我還是打包東西回家算了。」

維克多默不作聲。 

他把裝好食物的盤子跟勇利的空盤子交換，繼續盛起魚肉跟蔬菜。當維克多轉過身時，勇利正站在流理台旁，沮喪地瞪著他的食物。維克多把自己的盤子放在他的旁邊，雙手撐在流理台上。 

「你想要看些什麼東西呢？」維克多問。勇利抬眼看向維克多，接著又回到他的晚餐上。 

「……我們之前一起做的那些事情。去打保齡球，去公園划那些小小的船。看電影也很好玩，雖然你把爆米花全部都吃光了，」勇利突然冒出這句，維克多笑了。 

「對。我沒注意到嘛。」 

勇利應了聲。他開始用指尖劃過檯面。「我們之前去買家具，那很好玩。還有那個你幫我贏到小維的遊戲廳。我從書店買了好多書，在那邊看書也很好。我還……我想要認識更多人。我想要跟你一起做更多事情，維克多。我想要去跳舞，去泳池派對，跟你一起去街上那間餐廳吃豬排飯，就算我得先用菜單堆起一座牆也行。」 

維克多看著勇利的手移向他的。維克多探出小指，輕輕地勾住勇利的。勇利的小指頭也彎起，緊緊地勾起他的，讓他胸中一陣抽動。 

「我們會的。我們會去做你想要做的所有事情，勇利，就按照你的步調來。如果你明天想要去公園，去看電影，或甚至去麥當勞，都沒問題。如果你明天想要去搶銀行，我可能會試著說服你打消這念頭不過──」勇利開始哈哈大笑，維克多也笑了，讓他們十指相扣。「對，這好多了。我喜歡你那樣笑。」 

勇利的另一隻手抬起掩住他的下半張臉。「你根本看不到我的嘴巴，」他說，維克多的姆指輕輕撫過勇利的指節。 

「我知道。但是你笑的時候眼睛也會笑。它們那時會閃閃發光。但我敢說你嘴巴的笑也一樣漂亮，」維克多說，想也沒想地就說出這些話來。他懶懶地用拇指撫過勇利的指節，驚嘆著勇利的皮膚摸起來是如此柔軟。 

他繼續這樣維持了一分鐘左右，可能更久一些，直到勇利的手從維克多的手中抽回。維克多抬起頭看到勇利再次看向食物，臉頰泛著溫暖的粉。 

「……食物要涼了，」勇利指出。 

「……對……對，當然，」維克多呵呵笑，揉起他的後脖子。「呃，去你的房間嗎？」 

「好的，」勇利說，打開抽屜拿出刀叉，遞了一副給維克多。勇利端起盤子，回頭看了維克多一眼，走過走廊。維克多乖乖地跟在後頭。

 

\---

 

「他怎麼樣了？」 

「他好一點了。但現在我暫時不會帶他出門跟大家碰面，除非他自己想去，」維克多說，把書店會員卡的小冊子重新補齊。克里斯多夫倚在櫃台旁，嚼起臉頰內側的軟肉。 

「你有跟他說我們很抱歉——」 

「有，我跟他說過。但就像我說的，他沒準備好之前我不會推他出來。我知道他想要跟大家相處，但不是現在。雖然這都兩個禮拜了，不過我們還是要一步一步慢慢來。」維克多帶著安撫的笑容說。克里斯多夫嘆氣，手撐起下巴。 

「我知道你想要我們都當作沒看到，但自從你第一次提到他之後，我滿腦子想的就是他的臉長什麼樣。」克里斯多夫嘀咕道，維克多點點頭。 

「我還是覺得他過去的事情，還有他的不安，全都跟他的臉有關。也跟他的家庭有關。他都已經二十四歲了，但他 **什麼都沒做過** 。在上個月我們去看電影之前，他甚至 **從來不曾** 進過電影院。」維克多說著，不解地皺起眉。 

「我覺得他家很有錢。一定是那種相當有權勢的家族，才會有追求者來向他求婚。他說他遇過很多人想要追他，但他們全都因為他的臉而離開了。這根本說不通，因為一天到晚都有人是因為金錢權力而不是漂亮臉蛋來結婚。倒不是說勇利不好看了——」 

「所以你的確暗戀他囉——」克里斯多夫軟軟地感嘆道，不知道從哪得出這個結論。 

維克多眨眨眼。他看向現在站直了身體的克里斯多夫，正意味險惡地挑起一邊眉毛。維克多大笑，搖搖頭。 

「不是。不是，沒有啦。我們只是朋友，」維克多咬著牙說。 

「維克多，我就是你的朋友。我知道你什麼時候是在暗戀別人，什麼時候是把對方當朋友。你碰他抱他的方式，那種動作就是『我 **真的真的** 很喜歡你』的意思，」克里斯多夫如數家珍地說著。 

維克多啐了聲，手（有點顫抖地？）順過頭髮。 

「我不知道你在說什麼。你也知道我就是個很愛摟摟抱抱的人啊，我一天到晚跟你抱抱，這又不代表我暗戀你，」維克多說。語調中有一絲防備，趁克里斯多夫沒注意到之前又很快地嚥下了。 

「對，但你也沒有像那樣，整個人掛在我身上，」克里斯多夫語調平板地說。他懶懶地擺擺手。「你們倆之間一定有著某種性張力存在。這種事情又不奇怪。我男朋友第一次看到你的時候，還以為我們兩個在交往。」 

維克多猛地開口。「 **真的嗎？！** 」 

克里斯多夫點點頭，接著皺起鼻子。「這就是為什麼他跟我說的時候，我得馬上糾正他才行。倒不是說你沒吸引力了，但跟你交往就像在跟我自己表兄弟交往一樣。」 

「我還不算是你的直系親屬嗎？」維克多問，克里斯多夫翻翻白眼，輕笑著搖搖頭。 

「我要說的是，你們倆看起來就像一對……他對男人有興趣嗎？」 

維克多聳肩。「大概吧，因為跟他相親的人也有男的。他跟我說他還在摸索，所以我不想再追問他這點。」維克多嘀咕。克里斯多夫揉揉下巴。 

「如果他想來的話，還有如果你倆對彼此沒意思的話，我跟披集想著要去一間夜店的開幕派對。顯然呢，薩拉認識一個傢伙他認識另一個傢伙而他又認識一個姑娘知道有個人可以讓我們進場，」克里斯多夫拖著聲音說。維克多咯咯笑。 

「呃，我再問問他，不過我沒辦法保證。」 

「那你呢？」 

「嗯？」 

「如果他不想的話，那你要來嗎？或者你要待在家裡給他取暖？」克里斯多夫問道，還眨了下眼。維克多咂咂舌，調整一下自己衣服上的名牌，雖然這東西根本沒什麼需要調整的地方。 

「……當然，我會去啊，」維克多咕噥道。克里斯多夫應了聲，看到有客人抱著一摞書接近的時候，轉過身去收銀台為對方結帳。 

維克多轉而忙起一長串等著處理的線上訂單，都不需要多費心思，自然而然就想起勇利了。

 

\---

 

「你應該出去玩才對，」勇利低聲說，臉半埋在枕頭中。維克多撥開勇利的瀏海，手擱在他汗濕的前額上，嘴巴抿成一條細線。 

「我 **應該** 在家裡確保你沒事才對，」維克多說。有股衝動想要捧起勇利的臉頰，不過他忍下來了。勇利應了聲，輕輕地握住維克多的手腕。 

「我只是感冒而已，維克多。我之前也得過感冒的。再說，跟之前比起來感覺已經好多了。我只是太累了不能去跳舞，」勇利解釋道。他一直努力睜開眼睛又不住闔起，眼鏡尷尬地歪在臉上。維克多伸出手輕輕地取下他的眼鏡，放在勇利的床頭櫃上。 

「你確定自己一個人待著沒問題嗎？」 

「嗯哼。」 

「……我確定某個櫥櫃裡頭有存一些罐裝的湯——」 

「我扔了，」勇利嘀咕道。維克多眨眨眼。 

「為什麼？」 

「過期了。」

「……什麼？湯又不會過期。」 

勇利對他挑起一邊眉毛。「維克多，如果上面有標示保存期限，就表示它會過期。那罐湯放在櫃子最後面，積了一堆灰塵，都過期四年了，」勇利直截了當地說，聲音掩在圍巾布料底下。 

他的圍巾比以往圍得更鬆一些，勇利說話的時候，維克多敢說他能看到下頭一絲粉色的皮膚。讓維克多領子下方發熱，手掌冒汗，就像是在看著某人，露出了通常掩在飄動裙襬下的雙腿皮膚。 

勇利往被單下縮得更深。「我會沒事的。或許我還會從對街訂一些湯回來。出去玩吧。你還記得怎麼在沒有我的情況下出去玩，對吧？」勇利問，他的聲音嘶啞，邊試著逗維克多笑。 

維克多張開嘴想要抗議，不過當勇利抬起手指輕輕戳向他頭頂髮旋時，又把嘴巴閉上了。他戳了好幾次，安靜地輕笑。 

「就早點回來，然後跟我說說那邊怎麼樣，好嗎？」勇利問，手落回身側。他的眼睛闔上，在圍巾後頭抽抽鼻子。維克多在旁邊坐了一會兒，接著伸出手握住勇利的手指。 

「我晚上十二點會回來的，好嗎？」維克多輕聲地安撫道。勇利沒有睜開眼，不過他也輕輕捏捏維克多的手，表示他聽到了。「要好好照顧自己噢，『就叫勇利』。」 

勇利呵呵笑，接著打了個噴嚏。圍巾從臉上鬆脫，他很快地按住。他抱怨了一聲，然後把被單拉起罩住腦袋。維克多朝著床上的一團隆起露出微笑，聽到淺淺的吁聲，是勇利抱住小維的聲音，接著安靜地離開勇利的房間，把門關上。 

克里斯多夫幾分鐘之後就會到了。維克多已經沖過澡，換好衣服準備離開，不過他正來回踱步，試著想出一個可以不去的理由。馬卡欽坐在沙發上，看著他的主人漫無目的地繞著廚房走，一邊把玩著他短夾克的袖口，直到維克多終於停在電視機前，看向他的狗。 

「馬卡欽，我不在的這段時間，你要好好照顧勇利，因為他生病了，」維克多指示道。「他需要喝很多水，喝湯，要一直躺好休息，還要吃發泡錠[3]——我們家裡還有，是吧？」維克多跑過走廊，檢查浴室裡的藥櫃。很好，還是有些存貨的。 

維克多踏出浴室，很快地停下腳步去偷看勇利的臥室，不知道自他五分鐘前看過一次之後勇利還好嗎。 

「我正要睡覺呢，維克多，」勇利模糊地應道。 

「好，抱歉。我晚上十二點就回來。」 

「嗯哼。」 

維克多離開讓勇利休息，走進客廳，馬卡欽還是坐在沙發上，還是用那雙亮晶晶的黑色眼睛注視著他。維克多一隻手順過頭髮，另一隻手支在臀上。 

「如果我想要留下來確保他沒事，這很正常，對吧？我的意思是，如果克里斯多夫感冒的話我也會為他作一樣的事情啊。這完全是正常的，」維克多告訴馬卡欽。馬卡欽把頭歪向一旁，讓維克多發出一聲呻吟。 

「對，你說的沒錯。我是不會。但是……我不知道，這又不代表我 **暗戀** 勇利。我是說，我對他又沒多少了解。要說我暗戀一個幾乎不怎麼認識的人，這挺不合理的吧，」維克多說。 

馬卡欽哼哧喘氣，維克多笑了起來。「 **不是啦** ，那些又不是 **約會** 。我們只是出去晃晃，就像 **好朋友** 一樣。好朋友會一起去遊戲廳，去公園和看電影還有……你知道的。就是做這些事情啊。而且我們一起出去的時候都很好玩的！我真的很喜歡帶勇利出門，看他玩得很開心……我……我喜歡跟勇利一起分享他『第一次』作這些事情的時光……我不知道，這感覺就像……像只有我們兩個可以作的事情……但這又不代表我 **暗戀** 他。」

馬卡欽仰面躺平，伸展他的腳。維克多點點頭。「沒錯，勇利的確是很討人喜歡的。他人很好又溫柔，而且他的眼睛 **多美啊** ，而且他知道 **好多東西** 。雖然他不常出門，但他真的 **好聰明** 。而且他的笑聲很好聽，還有我 **就是知道** 他笑起來很好看然後……好吧，或許我真的暗戀他。但那是小小的暗戀。一點都不重要。今天晚上我在夜店遇到別人之後大概就沒感覺了。」 

馬卡欽打了個呵欠。「你說的對，就跟平常一樣，我又想太多了。我們只是好朋友。我是說，友情加上愛情只會讓事情變得麻煩又複雜，而且勇利已經 **很複雜** 了。我只是……只是有一段時間沒有約會了。我想太多了，這八成什麼也不是。」 

馬卡欽起身，走到床邊叼起玩具。他回頭看向維克多，緊緊咬住會吱吱叫的玩具。維克多點點頭，微笑著。「謝謝你跟我說這些，好孩子，」維克多讚美道，跪到地上張開手要抱抱，而馬卡欽快樂地跳進他懷裡。

 

\---

 

在夜店的時候，要把心思從勇利身上移開，還是說得比作得簡單。 

那裡播放的音樂讓他陷入低沉，閃燈、酒精和古龍水混雜著汗水的氣味，隱隱地在他喉間燃燒。披集已經玩得很開心了，緊緊抓著一個韓國人不放，那人的穿著正式得簡直不像是來夜店玩的。 

「他是個律師！」披集大聲地——醉茫茫地——對著維克多和克里斯多夫滔滔不絕。那個傢伙——顯然是個律師——只是把目光放在圍繞著他們桌邊的人群上，一邊啜著帶在身邊的飲料。 

「哇噢——希望他不要給你開禁制令[4]哦，」克里斯多夫喝著他那杯馬丁尼邊說道。披集大笑，醉到沒聽懂克里斯多夫的意思，還隨便把頭靠在那個律師的肩上。克里斯多夫轉過頭去看維克多，他正喝起第五杯啤酒，任那股甜美的灼燒感在脊椎發酵。 

「你還好嗎？」他問。維克多舔舔唇。 

「你覺得馬卡會幫他量體溫嗎？我應該——嗝——打電話給他，」維克多口齒不清地說。克里斯多夫嘆氣。 

「明白了，還在為『就叫勇利』一頭熱呢，」克里斯多夫說，站起身，看向那個律師。「我真不想讓你跟這兩人獨處，但我想要再喝一杯蘇打。你想要的話我請你一杯。」 

「噢我的 **天啊** ，你知道他是個 **律師** 嗎？？？？」披集哈哈大笑，手往桌上猛拍，像是他剛說了有史以來最爆笑的笑話。那個他逮著不放的人皺起眉頭，嘆氣。 

「麻煩了。我要可樂。」 

克里斯多夫對他豎起拇指，穿過人群去吧檯。維克多嘆氣，頹坐在長椅上，半睜著眼看向對方。 

「你怎麼會來這種地方？」維克多問。對方挑起眉毛，往後靠回椅背上，披集也跟著他一起往後倒，還一邊莫名其妙地繼續大笑。 

「我是來當一個合夥人的司機，因為她很可能會在這裡喝醉，」他乾巴巴地解釋，低頭看向抱著他手臂不放的披集。「現在這情況也沒有好到哪去。他是一直這麼黏人嗎？」 

「你該感謝他不是喝醉了會發脾氣的那種人，」維克多揶揄道，一邊笑著。那個人又翻了次白眼，然後維克多癱回他的座位，嚥下最後一滴飲料。 

現在他再仔細看看，勇利八成不會喜歡像這樣的地方。這裡瀰漫著汗水、體香劑和菸味。音樂太大聲了，還有太多人擠來擠去，可能會把他的圍巾撞掉，或扯到他的口罩。勇利太安靜了，不適合這種事情。維克多覺得他比較像是那種會在舞會上跳舞的人，就像他說過的，是那種紳士類型的人。 

維克多知道之後會有場秋季舞會，是從十九世紀一直到今天都還在舉辦的慶典活動。或許，如果勇利有興趣的話，他們就可以去瞧瞧。那聽起來很好玩的。勇利會穿得像個王子一樣……而且 **老天** ，他圍起金色的圍巾、眼裡閃著星光的模樣該有多美啊。 

維克多舔舔唇。「現在已經十二點了嗎？」 

「現在十點，」那個人說道，看向他的錶。披集哼了一聲。 

「你好聰明哦。大概因為你是個律師吧， **哈哈** ，」披集脫口而出，看向維克多。「嘿——嘿！為什麼『就叫勇利』不聘他去告那些把他鼻子整壞的人咧！？」披集問。維克多開始解開他襯衫上頭幾顆鈕扣，覺得身體開始熱了起來。 

「就說那不是鼻子整壞了，」維克多大聲說，用手抹抹嘴。 

「你們一直提到的這個『就叫勇利』的人是誰？」那個人完全是因為無聊才問的。披集又大笑了。 

「維克多的 **男朋友** ，」披集直截了當地說。「他是個歌手，他像——就像希雅，只有單名，你還看不到他的臉， **我** 覺得超酷的，而且他人 **超好的** ，」披集喘著氣。那人顯然不知道為什麼披集會咕噥這些，但是他的眉毛在思索中用力皺起。 

「……這個『就叫勇利』……他的名字有沒有可能是勝生勇利？」那個律師問。 

維克多設法讓表情維持冷靜，但熱度往臉上衝。 

「我不知道你說的是誰，」維克多含糊地說。他的手指解開襯衫上最後一顆鈕扣，把襯衫敞開，讓夜店裡黏膩炎熱的空氣可以直接接觸到皮膚。那個人繼續皺眉。 

「我換個方法來問好了。你認識的那個勇利，他有把臉遮起來，讓你只能看到他的眼睛，看不到鼻子嗎？」 

「…… **你那個** 勇利鼻子有問題嗎？因為——」維克多打嗝，「 **我的** 勇利的鼻子超 **可愛的** ，因為他整個人都超可愛。他又軟又可愛而且我才沒有暗戀他，但是我可以說他真的又好又聰明， **而且** ，他超可愛。」 

「他看起來像隻豬嗎？」那個人的問題非常尖銳，披集倒抽了口氣。 

「你怎麼這麼壞！他看起來才不像豬！他超可愛！」披集解釋道。那人咂咂舌。 

「我 **聽到** 你們這麼說了。但是他的 **鼻子** 呢？他的臉看起來像 **豬的臉** 嗎？」那人又問了一次，然後維克多嘆氣。 

「現在是晚上十二點了嗎？」維克多問，迴避這場談話。他喝醉了，但是沒有茫到不知道現在發生甚麼事。他不認識這個人，但維克多不喜歡他問的這些問題。 

他不知道那個現在正睡在維克多公寓裡，抱著醜醜的填充玩偶、有隻貴賓狗守著他睡覺的勇利，有沒有可能跟那個顯然長得跟豬一樣的「勝生勇利」是同個人。 

他們不可能是同個人。勇利多漂亮啊。他簡直 **天殺的美呆了** —— 

那人嗤笑了聲。「你朋友去哪了？從你們兩個口中我根本問不出答案，」他咬著牙說。維克多可以隱約看到克里斯多夫正在走回來，帶著兩杯飲料，笑著婉拒了一個半裸的、身上貼滿螢光貼紙的男人邀他跳舞。 

維克多跌跌撞撞地走出座位，撞著了成排桌子，越過這段短短的距離先找到克里斯多夫。他拋出雙臂摟住他朋友的肩膀，接過那杯可樂一口仰頭飲盡。 

「克里————斯，我們去跳————舞啦，」維克多拖著聲音說，臉上掛著假笑，還隨便扭了一圈屁股。克里斯多夫試著讓他倆都能站直身體，小心不讓他的蘇打水翻倒，挑著眉看維克多。 

「你還算穿著衣服，所以你根本沒有 **那麼** 醉。你怎麼啦？」克里斯多夫問。維克多咂舌，開始脫下襯衫，解開褲子皮帶。 

「咩——嗝——沒事！」維克多抗議道。 

「嗯，不好意思，」後頭那個律師試著開口說話，然後維克多全身繃緊。他很快地放開克里斯多夫，轉身跳向那個正打算站起身、掙開披集桎梏的男人。 

那人幾乎沒時間支起身體，維克多抱住他的肩膀，嘴巴撞上他眉間的皺起，給他一個濕答答的吻，馬卡欽的舔舔相比之下都不算甚麼了。 

披集發出大聲抗議的尖叫，同時那人把維克多推到一臂遠的地方。 

「 **老天爺** 啊，維克多！你都跟希雅約會了！律師留給我啦！」披集叫得太大聲了。克里斯多夫把他的那杯蘇打水放下，抓著維克多把他拉到一旁去。 

「好的。我不知道發生什麼事情，但是我想我應該帶他們回家了，因為這兩隻開始進入『喝醉騷擾人』的階段了。我代我朋友假裝成他家貴賓狗的行為向你道歉，」克里斯多夫帶著歪斜的微笑說。他伸出手把披集拉起來。 

披集很快地挨過去親那個律師的嘴，沒有維克多的吻那麼濕答答，不過也一樣醉醺醺親得亂七八糟。那個律師不像對維克多一樣，那麼快地把披集推開，不過他還是眼神堅定地向克里斯多夫伸出手。 

「等等，我還有幾個問題要問他——」維克多開始大聲唱起喇叭播出的歌，打斷對方要說的話，開始解開褲頭，褲子就順著腿往下掉。 

克里斯多夫在他的褲子掉到地上之前接住了，拉回維克多屁股上，一邊把披集攬住。 

「好的這位A片男優，該讓你的新室友來對付你啦，」

克里斯多夫說，同時披集聽到A片男優的時候開始哈哈大笑。維克多只是把臉埋在克里斯多夫頸窩裡，任克里斯多夫拖著他走，感覺到那個穿著西裝的男人盯著他背後的專注目光，還有那個名字「勝生勇利」，都伴隨著夜店的噪音一起消散而去。

 

\---

 

維克多可以自己跌跌撞撞地走向前門。不過，顯然他現在不太理想的行動力，無法勝任把門打開這麼複雜的任務。在第三次盲目地戳不進鎖孔、摸不到門把之後，門打開了，勇利和馬卡欽就站在另一側。 

黑暗中閃爍的電視光源照亮了勇利覆著天藍色醫療口罩的臉龐。維克多把唾液嚥下，笑了起來，感覺到膝蓋發顫撐不住身體。地心引力和酒精後勁拽著維克多，讓他整個人摔向門廊，兩手張得開開。 

勇利在維克多撞到地板之前接住他——算是接住了。情況更像是維克多倒在地上，而勇利充當一塊方便的靠枕來減緩撞擊力道。馬卡欽開始吠叫，勇利在維克多身子底下呻吟。維克多開始大笑，從勇利身上滾開，面朝上躺著，對著天花板和電視螢幕閃爍的光源笑著。 

「維克多？」勇利把門關好鎖上之後問道。他跪在維克多身旁，看著維克多敞開的襯衫和堪堪掛在臀上的褲子。「你是——我——發生了什麼事情嗎？你是——」 

「我沒———事，小太陽———」維克多咕噥道，懶洋洋地撐起身坐起。維克多輕哼，攬住勇利的肩膀，把他拉近，好讓他的額頭撞上勇利的。勇利瑟縮了下，維克多輕聲哼哼。

「你沒有發燒了呢，真是太好了。馬卡——嗝——馬卡把你照顧得 **真好** ，」維克多含混地說，舔舔他乾燥的唇。

「你聞起來糟透了，」勇利抱怨道，把頭轉向一旁，同時維克多把嘴巴貼在勇利頸邊。

「才——才沒有。我聞起來像……就像陽光，」維克多挨著勇利的皮膚說，然後噗噗吹氣。維克多笑了。「是陽光！ _You are my sunshine! My only sunshine!_ 」

「維克多，拜託放開我啦，」勇利懇求道，把維克多推開，讓他整個人癱回硬木地板上。勇利站起身，調整臉上的口罩歪歪的那邊，然後把一隻腳跨到維克多臀邊，站在他身上。他彎下身，抓起維克多的手，拉起他讓他坐起身。 

「來吧，睡到床上去，」勇利輕聲敦促，維克多應了聲。他捏捏勇利的手，不知道他的手是不是一直都這麼柔軟光滑，握在維克多手裡感覺總是剛剛好。 

「我們一起睡吧！」維克多笑著說。 

「不要。」 

「但是勇———利———，我們——嗝——我們來開睡衣派對吧！你有參加過睡衣派對嗎？我們——我們來看電影——爆爆米花——然後我們來打枕頭仗——然後來聊喜歡的男——生——」維克多哀哀叫。 

勇利設法讓他跪起身，然後維克多就蹭著勇利的肚子，抱著勇利軟軟的屁股。他的手擱在勇利睡褲的腰帶旁，手指伸到裡頭，剛好擦過勇利底褲的邊緣。 

就在那一刻，勇利把維克多推開，讓他整個人摔回地板上。維克多抱怨了一聲，用手肘撐起上身，眼前一片模糊，線條跟顏色都混作一團。 

當他讓視線聚焦之後，他看到勇利站得遠遠的，手抱住身體，眼睛看起來很緊張。維克多揉揉他的臉，搖搖頭。 

「不是。不要，不要那種表情，」維克多對著自己的手掌說。 

「怎、怎麼……我——我不覺得……你喝醉了而且——」勇利說不出話來。他小心翼翼地又往後退了一步，撞到牆邊。 

「……你在害怕嗎？」維克多低聲說。 

出現了一聲抽氣，維克多知道不是自己發出的，也不是電視播放的背景音。勇利的雙眼閃爍著看向他光裸的腳趾，眼底不確定的光彩回應了維克多的問題。 

「不要——我——我不想要你怕我。我想要你——嗝——我 **想要你** ——我想要你跟我說話。我只是想要跟你說話。我想要聽你的聲音，知道你所有的事情因為——嗝——因為 **哇噢** ，」維克多抽氣，手掌撐起身體好好地端詳勇利。「你真的——你真的好美哦，『就叫勇利」。你是……你是有史以來 **最美呆了最好最比聰明更聰明的室友了** 。」 

維克多拍拍地板，翻面趴在地上，掙扎著用手腳撐起身體，爬向沙發。「我——我就 **睡在這裡** ，好嗎？這樣你就不用擔心我了。你就回去睡你的美容覺吧因為哇噢。 **哇噢，** 」維克多說著，看向馬卡欽，好像在問貴賓狗說，「你看到『就叫勇利』有多讚了嗎？？？」 

維克多把臉埋進沙發上一顆裝飾枕頭裡，深深吸氣，呼出酒精的味道。他的眼皮沉沉地垂著睡意，四肢發沉，身體陷進沙發椅墊裡頭。 

電視的聲響描繪出了一幅漂亮的圖像，但是跟維克多腦海裡跳出的影像並不相配，所以鈴聲和小曲交響的樂音都消解開來，膨脹著變成了勇利的笑聲。勇利的笑聲多好聽啊。多麼溫暖，多美啊。勇利 **多美啊** 。 

有一股暖意覆上他的身體，聞起來像是剛洗過的布料，一陣碰觸撫過他沁著汗的前額，將他濕漉的頭髮往後撥，動作短暫快速。 

維克多陷入夢鄉，伴隨著只存在於他腦海裡的，不斷迴盪的勇利的笑聲，唇上露出了一抹微笑。

 

\---

 

「我要死了。我要死了。我死了。」 

勇利對維克多的抱怨充耳未聞，一早就把客廳的窗簾拉開。陽光灑進室內，正中維克多的臉，明亮得盲目又溫暖，在維克多還帶著宿醉、一隻手垂在沙發旁的時候，根本 **不想** 面對這樣的事物。

勇利走到沙發旁，馬卡欽跟在他的腳邊。（在維克多宿醉的腦海中）很吵鬧地翻找過走廊裡的醫藥箱、櫥櫃和冰箱之後，又再次出現在維克多身旁。他拿著一杯聞起來像是醃黃瓜汁的東西。維克多在沙發上翻過身，試著用一隻手擋住光線。 

「克里斯先前打電話過來了。他——嗯——他說這是你宿醉之後通常會喝的？」勇利輕聲說，好像他擔心如果自己把音量提高的話維克多就會整個人碎掉。 

維克多咕噥了聲，揉揉眼睛，接過那個杯子，很快地喝了一大口，滋潤他乾渴的喉嚨。 

勇利畏縮了下，看著維克多把杯子放低讓馬卡欽嗅嗅聞聞。「這個……這個真的有效嗎？」 

維克多揉揉臉。「我叔叔以前會作一樣的事情。我不知道，這對我來說蠻有效的。再說，我也喜歡醃黃瓜，所以……」維克多又喝了一口，哼了哼，對勇利露出小小的笑容。「謝謝你，我親愛的室友。」 

勇利坐在地板上，讓馬卡欽趴在他盤起的腿間。 

「你覺得怎麼樣？」勇利問。維克多從鼻子嘆氣。 

「糟透了。超不舒服的。有點餓，但是又覺得想吐。沒事的，我以前也宿醉過，」維克多說，捏起他的鼻梁。「你是個好傢伙，勇利，好傢伙不會把自己搞得跟我一樣。千萬別學我。」 

「你又在胡言亂語了，」勇利嘀咕道。維克多應了聲。 

他又抹了把臉，把手擱在胸口，疲倦地看向勇利。 

「我昨天晚上有做什麼會讓你想要拿來勒索我的事情嗎？」他問。勇利聽到之後馬上臉紅了，維克多瑟縮了下。「有多糟？」 

「呃……你……你抓著我然後……我知道你喝醉了，但還是有點嚇到我，」勇利輕聲說。維克多發出呻吟，支起身體在沙發上坐好。 

「我很抱歉。我 **真的** 很抱歉──」 

「不，沒、沒事，沒事的──」 

「不，不是沒事。你從來沒看過我喝醉，你不知道會遇到什麼事情，而我嚇到你了。克里斯多夫已經很習慣我喝醉之後亂七八糟的樣子，但你從來沒看過，」維克多認真的說。勇利低頭看睡在他腿上的馬卡欽，輕輕地撫摸他的捲毛。 

「我們已經住在一起一陣子了……跟你相處的時候，我不會像以前一樣緊張了，」勇利說，非常真誠地，雙眼在鏡片後方笑著。維克多嚥了口口水，然後又喝了一口醃黃瓜汁。 

「……嗯……那就好……我不希望你在我身邊的時候會緊張，所以……我很高興，」維克多也笑了。 

勇利點頭。「對啊，你昨天也說了一些像這樣的話。還說了一些很傻的事情，」勇利輕笑著說。 

一股緊張的、鹹味的氣流湧上維克多的喉間。他咳了幾聲，摀住嘴巴，等了幾分鐘確定他沒有要嘔吐，才用手順過頭髮。 

「呃，哪些很傻的事情？」維克多問。勇利正懶洋洋地撫著馬卡欽的絨毛。 

「像是……你說我很聰明人很好又很漂亮……你說的還是『最美呆了』，這個詞根本就不存在啊，所以……你知道的，類似這樣的事情吧，」勇利說著，聳聳肩。某種像是放鬆的嘆息呼出維克多的唇間，他癱回沙發上繼續躺著。 

「但是我真的覺得你很聰明人很好又很漂亮哦，」維克多承認道。這句話讓勇利的雙眼停在維克多臉上，維克多突然又覺得暖意湧上。他迎向勇利的視線，試著找出答案，去回答勇利眼裡的疑問。 

「我……你沒有……你從來沒看過我的臉，」勇利說，抬起一隻手碰碰他的圍巾。 

「……我不用看過。我就是…知道。就像馬卡欽知道什麼時候外送員會帶著我們的餐盒爬上樓梯，然後跑去門口看一樣，我就是 **知道** 你很好看，」維克多說著，聲音有點沙啞。 

勇利的眼睛在痛楚和羞愧中睜大了，而維克多的疑惑漸生。他是說錯什麼了嗎？他以為說別人很好看是種讚美。 

「……你覺得我看起來是什麼樣的？你為什麼會覺得我很好看？」

勇利的聲音好輕，語調中有一種脆弱的顫抖，讓維克多胸中深處感到一陣疼痛。 

維克多揪起他正躺著的枕頭。「這個嘛……你的眼睛。我之前跟你說過我有多喜歡你的眼睛。你笑的時候眼睛發亮的模樣就是……我不知道。再說，我們一起打掃房子的時候你會偷偷唱歌，因為你不想讓我聽見，但那聽起來真的很棒，像首搖籃曲一樣，那時候我也覺得你很好看。還有，有些時候你會變得更有自信一點，我們聊到樂器或者是玩遊戲的時候你會直接看我的眼睛，我可以看到好多 **熱情** 在你眼中燃燒，我……我就是──我真的很喜歡。我覺得那很美，」維克多承認，感覺臉龐發熱，同時浮現一抹笑容。

「而且，我承認我從來沒看過你臉的其他部分，但是我就是知道不管底下是什麼樣的，我都會覺得很漂亮……別人有說過你笑起來很美嗎？我敢拿二十塊錢來賭，你的笑容一定很美。」

勇利只是盯著維克多看，不發一語，一動也不動。 

接著，他抬起手摸摸圍巾，手指伸進纏裹的布料中讓圍巾鬆落。 

勇利非常小心，把圍巾從臉上繞開，不過維克多意識到他是警惕著不要露出鼻子的部分。戰戰兢兢的幾秒鐘過去了，勇利一隻手按住圍巾掩在鼻子上，另一隻手把圍巾拉下，露出了底下因為緊張而咬破的粉色雙唇。 

維克多只說得出「哇噢」。 

他看著珍珠白的整齊牙齒咬在那片下唇上，往內吸起，接著粉色的舌頭又一次潤過唇間。勇利嚥了口口水，同時維克多迅速地湊近他，臉又探得 **更近** 。 

維克多抬起手，想也沒想，用拇指指腹按住那片露出的下嘴唇。 

他又呼出另一句「哇噢」。 

摸起來又柔軟又溫暖還有一點皴裂，但是維克多無法自拔地感到驚艷。他發現自己舔了舔唇，感覺到勇利看到他這麼作的時候，嘴唇在他拇指下輕輕打顫。可以感覺到勇利溫暖的氣息呼在他的拇指上，可以聞到勇利舌上冰涼的冬薄荷味道。維克多輕聲哼哼。勇利的舌頭。他的唇。他的雙唇和牙齒。維克多……維克多喜歡勇利的嘴巴。 

「……哇噢，」維克多輕聲說。 

「……你只會說這句嗎？」看到那雙唇的動作，又聽到勇利的聲音從其間傳出，就像閃電一樣穿過維克多的身體。

「是醃黃瓜汁讓你腦筋出問題了嗎？」 

就是這樣。一抹翹起一邊嘴角的笑容，帶著呼出的輕快笑聲，讓維克多的喉嚨腫起，感覺就像正在溺水。 

他真的溺水了。

他正不斷下沉，腦袋發疼，因為陽光照在勇利的臉上。讓他的笑容更加閃亮，看起來更加夢幻、燦爛，遙不可及。讓維克多的喉間發癢，而那坨麻木的、讓維克多‧尼基弗洛夫稱作大腦的肉色腫塊，除了「 **哇噢** 」以外什麼都想不出來了。因為 **哇噢** ，勇利太美了。那笑容真是 **太美了** 。 

勇利讓維克多沉迷地撫摸他的嘴唇幾秒鐘，接著他就把維克多的手從臉上推開，好用圍巾繼續包住臉。 

「我去做早餐。你休息一下，好嗎？」勇利說。維克多傻傻地點頭，盯著那片現在圍巾已經遮起的地方。勇利的唇就在那底下。勇利美麗的笑容就在那底下。現在當勇利的雙眼發亮時，維克多就知道他笑起來是什麼樣了。 

他喃喃地說出最後一次「哇噢」，語調有一點點夢幻，一點點渴睡，流露出了一點點渴望，接著又躺回椅墊，任眼簾闔上。

 

第三章　完

 

[1] mankini。好像沒有正式中文翻譯，照片自己估狗一下，這種泳裝太魔性了。

[2] 原文是華氏80度，我轉換成攝氏了。

[3] Alka-seltzer，中文品名：我可舒適發泡錠。胃藥，還有止痛作用。

[4] Restraining order，法院在經過由各方當事人參加的聽審後發佈的在一定期間內有效的命令，旨在保護某人免受他人的騷擾、虐待、暴力或追蹤等。


	4. Chapter 4

「呃啊，我真是太混帳了，」披集趴在櫃台上呻吟。他身旁的米菈低下頭咕噥「我才剛擦完那塊欸」。披集呻吟得更大聲了。

維克多自顧自地笑笑，一手拿奶昔，另一隻手牽著勇利，勇利用一根長長的吸管啜著他的奶昔，一端探進他包裹的層疊布料中。現在冰淇淋店裡的生意不算太忙碌，敞開的窗戶旁有一家四口，幾對情侶零散地坐在小店裡，一塊享用冰淇淋。

「你到底有沒有要到他的電話啊？」維克多問，披集不高興地哼哼。

「我不記得了。我確定我有把 **我的** 電話給他，但我不確定他有沒有給我。我真的喝超茫的。我甚至都不記得他到底可不可愛了。我只記得他的眉毛 **超正點** 還有他是個律師，」披集說，從櫃台上撐起身。「我真的喝很茫嗎？」他問。

維克多應了聲。「嗯，我還有點印象，你叫勇利『希雅』，你還跟那個律師親熱──」

「克里斯跟我說你也跟他親熱啊！」披集控訴。維克多感覺到勇利牽著他的手抽了抽，眼角餘光瞥到勇利垂下眼陷入思緒。

披集嘆了口氣，噘起嘴。「好吧，我跟這個傢伙大概沒緣了，我大概只能在克里斯的婚禮上把這當作倒楣的酒醉笑話來講，反正他跟他男朋友遲早會結婚的，」

接著他頓了頓，看向勇利和維克多的臉，接著下移到他們牽著的手，露出笑容。「或者我應該等到你們的婚禮致詞再講。」披集玩笑道，咧嘴笑笑。

這些話一從披集嘴裡出口，勇利就馬上抽回自己的手。披集的笑容垮了下來，米菈也瑟縮了下，看著勇利把那隻手塞回自己的風衣外套口袋裡。維克多盡量不讓這突然的舉動影響到他，但是臉上硬擠出的笑容一點感情也沒有。

「噢，我們只是朋友啦，」維克多說，乾巴巴的，像是他已經說過太多次同樣的話了，每重複一次，聽起來就越沒公信力。

「……噢……好哦……」披集說，咬起下唇。他轉向勇利。「抱歉我亂講──」

「沒關係的，」勇利悄聲說，迎向披集的目光。「我沒有因為你以為我們在一起就生氣……我的確對他有朋友以外的感覺，但這有一點複雜。」

維克多看向勇利，驚訝的熱度沖上臉龐。米菈發出「哦哦哦」的聲音，而披集的臉色馬上亮了起來，眼睛閃閃發光，好像他已經開始計畫起他們的婚禮，還有婚宴上該買哪樣的蛋糕。

勇利應了聲，期待地看向維克多。「我們該回家去餵馬卡欽了，」勇利說，已經舉步走向門口。維克多眨眨眼，接著很快地向米菈披集道別，匆匆趕上走向人行道的勇利，他正往維克多停車的路邊走去。維克多把車門打開，繞去另一側坐上駕駛座，同時勇利在後座安頓好。

維克多還沒發動引擎。他把自己的奶昔放在置杯架上，眉毛困惑地蹙起，看向勇利。

「所以我不只是朋友嗎？」維克多問，手輕拍著方向盤上端。

勇利把吸管從層層圍巾中抽出來，調整一下包住臉的布料。

「對。」

維克多瞪著眼。「所以……所以我對你來說是什麼呢？就像……就像爸爸嗎？」

勇利笑了。「你沒那麼老啦，」他笑斥道。

「……那像哥哥嗎？」

勇利哼哼。「不是，也不是這樣。」

「那你，」維克多吞吞口水，不知道為什麼會覺得這麼緊張？為什麼會覺得這麼不好意思？為什麼他緊握著方向盤的手變得汗涔涔的了？這真不像他。這一點也不像他。不過，勇利只消用那雙眼睛對他露出那樣的目光，維克多就只能任憑差遣，毫無章法地吐露話語。

「那你……是把我看作戀人嗎？」

勇利直瞪著他，眼睛驚駭地睜大。他猛力搖頭表示不是，得緊緊摀著臉上的圍巾才不會因為劇烈的動作滑落。維克多不知道為什麼，感到一股失望如海浪沖上他的身體。

「我、我不想把你當作戀人。我、我只想要你做『維克多』就好，」勇利結結巴巴地說。「這……我對你的感覺……很複雜的。我知道這感覺不只是朋友。但是……但是我根本不會妄想要你費事稱我為戀人的。」

「……為什麼把你叫做我的戀人會很麻煩？」維克多悄聲問。他知道他對勇利的感覺可能也一樣複雜、難以解釋。他知道他們已經度過了純粹朋友的階段，也不只是室友，但是還沒有言語可以定義他們之間的關係。也絕對不是戀人，但是或許他們只是正要開始成為戀人。或許吧。

維克多將冷氣打開，覺得暑氣開始油炸他的大腦了。

「……相信我。你不會想要我做你的戀人的，」勇利低聲說。「……沒人想的。」

就這樣，勇利的視線望向窗外，而這場談話在維克多能挑起話頭之前就結束了。

 

***

 

某個星期二，維克多幫一位買報紙的老先生結帳。頭版的右下角有一個小小的欄位，寫著「勝生家族繼承人失蹤」，附上了一張小小的圖片，是看不出面目的剪影。

他沒時間細看，因為那位先生付了剛剛好的金額，而且早上的客人們已經在他後面排起了隊。維克多只得放下報紙，撿起零錢，印出收據，把錢幣扔進收銀機裡，露出公事公辦的笑容，以及一句，「謝謝，下次再來！」

維克多一直到克里斯多夫來接班、換他去休息的時候，才有機會看起報紙，很快地瀏覽過那個欄位，不確定自己到底是在找什麼。

勝生家族——就是那種數個世紀以來累積大量財富的家族，維克多想像他們是那種燒錢取暖的人——登出了一份公告，直接對他們的兒子勇利喊話，要他回家，才能跟他溝通他們之間相左的意見，並且承諾 **這一次** 會不一樣。

維克多根本不知道這是什麼意思。

他也不明白為什麼上面沒有這個勇利的照片。如果他是他們的兒子，他們應該要有張照片登出來，這樣要是有人見過他，就能幫忙他們一家團聚了。這整件事情真的……很奇怪……

勝生勇利。

不可能是同個人吧。

……但是維克多已經判斷出他的勇利一定很有錢了。勇利要真是勝生這種有錢家族的兒子，就跟他的推論是一致的。同時那些勇利跟他父母之間關係有問題的暗示也能吻合。

但是，維克多還是不明白訊息上頭的「這一次」是什麼意思。還有他不知道為什麼那個在夜店遇到的律師，會知道勇利用東西來遮臉，還有勝生勇利有張豬臉。

他看過勇利的嘴巴。他看過勇利的眼睛。他的臉根本不是豬的臉啊。豬有……豬鼻子呢。

……他從來沒看過勇利的鼻子。

……不，不這真是太荒唐了。

那一定只是刻薄的汙衊。跟他的勇利一點關係也沒有。他知道他的勇利漂亮極了。他知道他的勇利根本不是這個有張豬臉的失蹤繼承人。

……他這是從什麼時候開始把勇利叫成 **他的** 啦？？？

「嘿，」克里斯多夫的聲音從他身後傳來。維克多馬上轉過身，把那份報紙丟回架上，跟其他的放在一起。克里斯多夫朝維克多挑眉，手撐在髖上，決定就當作沒看到他奇怪的行徑了。

「我在想星期五去唱卡啦OK。你要來嗎？」克里斯多夫問。卡啦OK通常是歡迎別人進入他們朋友圈的活動。他還記得披集和薩拉荒腔走板的〈Loving You〉還有奧塔別克意外好聽的〈Thunderstruck〉。

「給你男朋友辦的嗎？」維克多問，克里斯多夫笑了。

「他喜歡在洗澡的時候唱歌，所以我就想讓大家都聽聽看我男友多有才華……你知道的，如果『就叫勇利』也想來的話，這可能是讓他交點朋友的好方式哦，」克里斯多夫提議。

維克多斜斜瞥了他扔回架上的報紙一眼，目光看回克里斯多夫身上，對他點頭。

「好。我會……我會問問他。」

「……你怎麼啦？」

「沒事。」

「維克多，」克里斯多夫拉長語調，雙手抱胸挑起眉。「怎麼了？」

維克多擺出笑容。這是當然，因為克里斯多夫真的很懂他，根本掩飾不了現在他腦袋裡頭那團龍捲風般高速旋轉的思緒和疑惑。

「沒什麼啦。真的，克里斯。我只是……在想勇利，」維克多說。這不算是真的說謊。只是小心措辭的半句真話。克里斯多夫接受了這個答案，露出笑容輕嗤了聲。

「你真的陷得很深耶。這一點也不像你。那個一起了興趣就窮追不捨的維克多‧尼基弗洛夫怎麼啦？」克里斯多夫問。維克多呵呵笑，抓抓臉頰。

「我們只是——」

「朋友。你是這樣說啦，但是每次你想到他的時候，你的眼睛和表情都在說你想要的不只這樣哦。」克里斯多夫指出。

維克多嚼起臉頰內側的軟肉，接著開口，「我不知道你在說什麼。」

克里斯多夫翻了個白眼。

 

***

 

「卡啦OK？」勇利問，從洗碗機拿出另一只盤子遞給維克多。

維克多點頭。「我們會擠在熱呼呼的包廂裡跟著電視螢幕上出現的字唱歌。星期五晚上通常是80年代的歌，不過他們也有排行榜前40名的搖滾和流行歌就是了，」維克多解釋。

勇利應了聲，手裡轉起一只盤子。

「我……我不知道我唱得好不好耶，」勇利悄聲承認。

「相信我，你不會是全場唯一的爛歌手啦，」維克多呵呵笑。「運氣好的時候，克里斯 **偶爾** 唱得出調子。但是大致上，我們就只是花一整個晚上對著麥克風大吼大叫，想把每個人的耳朵都唱爆。」

勇利笑了，聲音與維克多跟著發出的笑聲融在一塊。

「如果你想的話不唱歌也可以。他們那裏也有鈴鼓和一些會發出噪音的小東西，所以別人唱歌的時候你可以幫忙伴奏。而且，那裡有飲料可以喝，我們可以問他們要吸管，」維克多說。

他轉身面對勇利，從他手裡接過盤子放在流理台上，牽起他的手，拇指拂過勇利的指節。

「但要不要去還是由你決定，」維克多低聲說。勇利垂眼看向維克多握著他的手，喉間低哼。他翻過掌心，非常輕柔謹慎地讓他們十指相扣。

「……聽起來很好玩……」勇利說，端詳著他的手指嵌進維克多指間空隙的樣子。維克多什麼也沒說，讓時間在勇利隨意的觸摸中過去，聽著他輕巧的呼息，看著他的口罩隨著胸膛的起伏而震顫。

馬卡欽的叫聲將他倆從恍惚中震回現實、馬上就抽出雙手放回身側。維克多轉身看到馬卡欽叼著他的食盆，擺著尾巴，眼裡說著「不好意思，我不是故意要打斷你們之間的性張力，但是我在下午散步回家路上追完松鼠之後 **已經快餓死了** ，現在我需要一點營養補充哦」。

維克多嘆氣，笑了笑，彎下身從狗狗嘴裡接過食盆。「好啦好啦，給你開飯了，」維克多說，伸手揉揉馬卡欽的絨毛。轉過身的時候，勇利背對著他，一抹紅暈漫過他露出的頸背。

維克多沒對此多說什麼，他蠻確定自己脖子上也出現了類似的顏色。

 

***

 

披集在卡啦OK門口歡迎他們，給他們抱抱。事實上，幾乎每個人招呼勇利時都給他抱抱。就連奧塔別克也是，臉上一如既往沒有表情，手臂環住勇利，然後把他拉向自己覆著皮夾克的胸口，用力抱了下。

唯二沒有跟勇利抱抱的人是克里斯多夫的男朋友——因為他不認識這個人，選擇禮貌地跟他握手——還有尤里——他太不好意思了，不想承認自己上次真的蠻混帳的。金髮男孩咕噥一聲作為招呼，說他可以坐在勇利旁邊，臉頰紅紅還不肯對上勇利的視線。勇利禮貌地接受了他的提議，維克多就坐在他的另一邊。

「好噠！誰要先來？」披集說，朝克里斯男朋友的方向揮揮麥克風，好像除了他以外 **還有別人** 會想第一個接下麥克風唱歌。

但還真的有。

勇利舉起手，舉得不算高但還是很明顯。他低著頭看膝蓋，另一隻手緊緊攢著衣服前衿。

包廂裡安靜了好一會，米菈是第一個打破沉默的人，高興地拍手說「耶！上啊勇利！」，薩拉、克里斯多夫、披集都接二連三地附和。勇利的臉變得更紅了，那隻還舉在空中的手開始打顫。

「噢噢噢噢，要來雙人對唱嗎？」薩拉提議道，克里斯多夫低低吹了聲口哨，完全沒必要地朝維克多眨眨眼。維克多對那得意洋洋的混帳傢伙擺出假笑，聳聳肩膀。

「我不介意哦，」他帶著笑意說，看向終於把手放下來的勇利。「你覺得呢？」

「……嗯……好……可以的……」勇利說。

「噁，我又不是來這邊聽你們唱一堆芭樂情歌的，」尤里啐道。米菈哈哈大笑，把卡啦OK的平板遞給勇利讓他能看有哪些歌。

「我們很快就會唱到90年代暴躁青少年熱門歌曲選集了，尤拉，」她擺擺手說道。尤里又咂咂舌，難得成熟了那麼一次，沒有回應米菈的調笑。勇利慢慢地瀏覽過螢幕，讀過歌曲分類和名稱。

「嗯……你喜歡哪首？」勇利低聲對維克多說。維克多靠過去跟著一起看，一隻手繞在勇利肩上。

「選ABBA合唱團永遠不會有錯。皇后合唱團也不錯。然後這裡有80年代選集——」維克多點開那個標著「每日精選」的盒子，螢幕滿是明亮顏色的圖案和整排80年代的歌曲。他微笑著點出其中一首。

「這首歌大家都愛，」維克多說。勇利應了聲，瞪著那首歌，接著皺起眉頭。維克多等了一秒，接著笑了。「你沒有——」

「沒有，我不知道這首，」勇利承認。維克多呵呵笑，把歌名旁邊的編號輸入，點下播放紐。他們眼前掛在牆上的電視閃出白光，接著開始倒數五秒。數到一之後，一陣熟悉的電吉他旋律開始灌進包廂內的空間，在牆壁間迴盪。

披集和米菈發出大聲呻吟，但同時他們也笑得很開心，伸手拿鈴鼓和備用的麥克風。

「現在 **我們** 全都得來唱這首了！」米菈說，好像這實在太麻煩了，但她也已經站起身，拽著薩拉跟她一起站在小小的舞池上頭。尤里翻翻白眼，癱在自己的位子上，接過奧塔別克遞來的鈴鼓。維克多哈哈笑，看著勇利也領到一只鈴鼓，然後輕輕對膝蓋試敲幾下。

披集正在臉書上直播，他一邊把燈光調暗，轉成迪斯可模式，讓明亮的燈光一閃一閃、反射在牆面上，同時米菈和薩拉準備好要對著麥克風吼出第一句歌詞。

「 **Tommy used to work on the docks! Union’s been on strike, he’s down on his luck! It’s toooouuuuuugggghhhh~ so tough,** 」米菈和薩拉完全不協調地合唱。米菈已經唱到跪在地上、拳頭高高舉起，披集開始在角落尖叫。

奧塔別克——在這團混亂中——還在設法對著節拍甩鈴鼓。勇利看起來困惑得可愛又一臉著迷，他眼裡的光彩以及快速閃過他臉龐的迪斯可燈光，逐漸攫去維克多的心神，直到他的眼中除此之外再無他物。

在第一次副歌之前，他們就已經唱到大吼大叫的程度了。米菈和薩拉已經全盤接管了這首歌，把麥克風伸向坐在位子上的人要他們一起尖叫。

現在吵得要命又瘋成一團，讓維克多的耳朵發痛，但他愛死了。看著勇利第一次唱卡啦OK，當麥克風塞到他面前時，他緊張又興奮地試著跟大家一起唱歌，讓維克多更愛這一切了。

他們又多唱了幾首歌，但再也沒人重提勇利和維克多說好的對唱。他們點好的食物勇利沒辦法吃，不過維克多幫他點的特調飲料，和另外要到的吸管讓他也能湊合著參與。

在此同時，勇利對菜單上他從來沒嘗過的飲料提出意見，在大家唱歌的時候跟著打鈴鼓，在大家跳舞耍笨的時候跟著哈哈笑。

維克多想到的時候便覺得奇怪。他陪著勇利經歷了這麼多第一次，但是卻依然對勇利的過去所知甚少。但同時，維克多也不在乎。維克多一直相信過去的都是前塵往事，當下就在眼前、明日依然來臨，便沒必要去深究那些。

他想要跟勇利一起繼續創造更多的第一次。他想要繼續見到勇利的眼睛閃閃發光、臉頰泛起玫粉；看著他在乎的人，享受自己視為尋常幸福的那些事物。

他想要一直聽見勇利的笑聲。他想要一直聽見勇利的聲音，想要看見他的笑。他想要看見所有的勇利，了解他身體的每一吋，了解所有將勇利形塑為這麼一件藝術品，既美麗又溫柔的那些凹凸起伏。

他想要………

他想要………

維克多跟大夥合唱〈Dancing Queen〉到一半的時候就放空了，每個人的目光都放在引吭高歌、一手拿著麥克風一手拿著手機的披集身上。維克多身邊有什麼動了動，他看見勇利靠到他身上，緊緊依偎著他的身側。維克多的手臂環著他，勇利的皮膚泛著漂亮的淺粉，維克多在暗處也能看得分明。

「怎麼了？」勇利問，抬起頭朝他眨眨眼。他身上有莫吉托和西打酒的味道；那股氣味掩在他熟悉的薄荷和椰子洗髮精，還有那種「就叫勇利」獨有的味道底下。

勇利沒有等維克多回答，因為他把腦袋靠回維克多胸前，深深嘆息。

「……你還好嗎？」維克多問。

「只是……只是覺得有點熱，」勇利嘀咕。維克多把手放在他的額上，將勇利的瀏海往後撥。他在冒汗，但不是發燒。一定酒精讓他皮膚發熱。維克多的手往下移，到勇利繞著圍巾的脖子邊。層層繞著勇利臉龐的布料已經鬆脫，還沁著汗。

「你可能得把這個脫了，」維克多盡可能地說得越小聲越好。勇利的手摁到自己臉上，迅速地搖起腦袋表示不要。維克多皺起眉。「小太陽，你現在太熱了而且——」

「沒有，沒有。沒事的。我覺得好點了。不用脫的，」勇利慌忙說，胡亂搖起他的鈴鼓，好像這能證明他狀況甚好，才沒有在厚重布料底下汗流浹背渾身發熱。維克多嘆氣，把勇利的酒精飲料推到一旁，拿了杯水給他。

「那現在就喝這個了，可以嗎？」維克多問。勇利同意地點頭，接著腦袋便緊挨回維克多右胸上。維克多覺得自己的嘴巴發乾，他眼見勇利的眼睛闔上了一秒，就伸手抓起勇利的飲料自己一飲而盡。

桌子另一端的克里斯多夫朝他露出了有點了然的笑容，同時他的男友正胡亂甩著鈴鼓，而披集整個人往地上一躺，尖叫到破音。維克多沒有理他，放鬆地靠回沙發柔軟的靠墊上，感受著勇利暖呼呼地依偎著他。

 

***

 

「我們沒有……我們都沒有對唱，」維克多幫勇利爬上樓梯的時候他嘀咕道。維克多呵呵笑。

「不過你跟披集唱了很多歌呢。你是要跑去當他的室友嗎？」維克多取笑道。勇利抬頭看他，眼睛睜大，明亮又嚴肅。

「你、你想要我——」

「不是，」維克多很快地回答。勇利呼了口氣，打了嗝，接著吃吃竊笑，讓維克多負責撐起他的大半體重。維克多還蠻驚訝勇利只是還算醉了；通常唯一可以喝過薩拉的人是埃米爾，但是勇利的酒量八成不輸給他。

他的圍巾鬆垮垮地繞著臉龐，他在維克多的臂彎裡既溫暖又迷茫，腳步踉踉蹌蹌地一起走向大門。

「我們之後再來對唱吧。他們會辦很多主題夜晚，那時候食物飲料都有打折，」維克多說。勇利又打了次嗝，輕聲哼哼，腦袋蹭著維克多的肩膀，一邊用手把圍巾掩在臉上。

「真利……真利聽到我跟披集唱歌會笑到肚子痛的，」勇利輕哼。

「真利？」

「我姊姊，」勇利嗝了一聲答道。維克多應了聲。他記得勇利有些時候提到他有個姊姊，但一如往常，他不怎麼講起她，讓維克多沒辦法了解他的家人到底是怎麼樣的人。

當他回想起那篇勝生家的文章時，他確定裡頭有提到，尋找失蹤兒子的那個家族裡面有個女兒。他蠻好奇她會是什麼樣的人，她會是那種開小弟玩笑的大姊，還是又酷又冷靜的那種，還是就跟勇利一樣時不時會特別緊張的那種人。

維克多把門打開，馬卡欽大聲吠叫歡迎他們回家。維克多用腳踢上門，把門鎖上，讓勇利自己移動，恍惚地晃過客廳。維克多在他絆倒自己、臉朝下栽到地上之前接住他，把他拉回來靠向自己胸口。

「來吧，小太陽，我們帶你回房間了——」

「不要，我沒喝醉，」勇利抗議，把維克多的手推開。他轉了一圈，又靠在維克多身上。「我……我想跳舞。」

「跳舞？」

「因為我之前生病了，」勇利進一步解釋。他的手指揪起維克多的衣服兩側。「我想跟你跳舞，」勇利又說一次。維克多笑了，手上下撫著勇利的手臂。

「我們在卡啦OK吧跳過舞啦。記得嗎？尤拉、米菈和奧塔別克在唱歌，你跟克里斯多夫把我拉去跟你們尬舞，」維克多呵呵笑。他很確定現在披集已經把一堆照片和影片傳到臉書和Instagram上了。

勇利搖頭，伸手把圍巾繞緊。「不是。是像……」他開始帶著維克多搖晃，棕色眼睛變得朦朧、含著睡意。「像這種的舞。」

「……你想要跳慢舞？」

勇利把臉埋進維克多頸窩裡作為答案。

 

勇利和維克多坐在沙發上，把喇叭接上維克多的iPhone，聽起幾首慢歌，但這些歌都不太符合勇利對慢舞的伴奏要求。

維克多蠻確定播完四首歌之後勇利已經逐漸睡著了，因為他的頭靠著緊抱在懷裡的枕頭，肩膀伴隨著平穩的呼吸一起一伏。維克多還不想叫醒他，慢悠悠地把手放在腿上伴著旋律打起拍子，瀏覽播放清單來選他熟悉的音樂。

馬卡欽爬上沙發，在維克多腿上安頓好。維克多露出笑，手緩緩上下搓揉馬卡欽的背脊，同時一首新歌伴隨著溫柔的鋼琴旋律開始播放。

勇利動了動，從枕頭上抬起腦袋，圍巾從他臉上滑開。他把布料摁緊，站起身。

「這一首，」他說，低頭看向維克多，臉頰紅撲撲的，但並不是因為酒意。維克多眨眨眼，感覺到馬卡欽移到一旁，同時歌手的聲音開始出現。 

Why do birds suddenly appear, every time you are near? Just like me, they long to be, close to you~ 

「噢。好的，」維克多說，站起身，走到勇利身旁。他一手攬過勇利的腰，另一手牽起他的手。圍巾沒有繞緊；維克多可以在布料的翻動中瞥見勇利的一小塊皮膚。他順著咖啡桌引著他們往左邊起舞，勇利順著他的腳步。

勇利低聲哼哼。「我從來沒跟別人跳過舞呢，」他承認。維克多微笑，輕輕捏了勇利的手，慢慢地讓勇利轉了一圈，然後晃回沙發前。

「我跳得怎樣？還行嗎？」

「……對，你還行啦，」勇利說。維克多哈哈笑，讓勇利領舞，他帶著他們繞過咖啡桌，晃到電視機前。馬卡欽快活地坐在沙發上看著他們，喘著氣，讚許地擺著尾巴。

勇利把他的頭靠在維克多肩上，同時他們舞過客廳，回到了開始的地方，他的手臂抬起繞在維克多頸間。維克多的手臂則摟住勇利的腰，輕輕地讓他們伴隨著歌曲溫柔的旋律來回搖擺。

「……我喜歡你，維克多，」勇利悄聲說。維克多抱緊了勇利，把眼睛閉上，讓鼻尖探進勇利柔軟的髮中。

「我也喜歡你，『就叫勇利』，」維克多也回以低語，嗓音溫暖，帶著比喜歡更深的情感。

隨著樂聲漸強，他們慢慢地從一側晃到一側，然後突然之間，一隻手探進維克多後腦勺的頭髮中緊緊握住。勇利不再隨著維克多的動作搖擺，只是僵硬地讓維克多抱著。他的身體開始在維克多懷裡顫抖，維克多花了一會才意識到勇利這是在哭。維克多緊張了，抽開摟在勇利腰間的手。

「勇利怎麼——」勇利抓著維克多頭髮的手攢得更緊了，他把維克多抱得更緊，不讓他退開來看他的臉。

「拜託——拜託不要——」

「小太陽，怎麼啦？是我說了——」

「對不起，」勇利挨著維克多的皮膚不住哽咽。「對、對不起我騙了你，」勇利哭道。維克多低下頭，抬起手輕輕順過勇利的頭髮。

「你在說什麼呀？你從來沒騙過我啊，」維克多輕聲說，想要平息勇利的眼淚。勇利只是搖頭，把臉往維克多頸窩裡埋得更深了。他的眼鏡摁在維克多皮膚上感覺很不舒服，但是維克多沒有抽開身，讓勇利就這樣抱著他。

「對、對不起。我會走的。我會離開的——」

「勇利，深呼吸。你這話沒有——」

在維克多能多說一個字之前，勇利伸手扯下圍巾，讓布料落在地上。

維克多的視線順著布料往下滑落，在他們腳邊落成一團。接著，他抬起眼——

 

是豬鼻子。

是豬的鼻子。

**勇利有個豬鼻子。**

 

維克多嚇得踉蹌後退，腿撞到咖啡桌。他摔倒在地，輕柔播放的音樂軋然而止。馬卡欽站起身，吠叫著搖起尾巴，同時維克多看到了勇利的整張臉。

 

在夜店遇到的那個律師，他說過的話在維克多腦海深處迴盪，在他耳邊響亮轟隆，而他盯著勇利的鼻子看。有張豬的臉。怎麼會？這甚至不是看起來像豬鼻子的鼻子， **這就是豬的鼻子** 。

勇利的眼睛沒有看向維克多，但他眼中充滿了羞恥和痛苦。他的手毫無用處地在身側顫抖，呼吸變得更深更沉，維克多只能坐在那裏，瞪著他看。馬卡欽用鼻子蹭蹭維克多的後腦勺，維克多猛地一跳，嚇著了勇利。馬卡欽又叫了一聲，喘著氣，注視著勇利，舉止完全沒有不同。狗狗還是朝勇利笑得就像他給的抱抱是全世界最棒的一樣。

維克多慢慢站起身，看著勇利，勇利只是盯著地面。他的肩膀現在起伏得更快了，維克多小心翼翼走向他，而他已經哭得無法遏抑。

勇利的嘴唇還是又軟又柔，眼睛還是又大又圓又漂亮。他的臉頰還是帶著同樣一種會讓維克多每次見到，就從心底感到溫暖的紅暈。他的黑髮還是一樣蓬鬆柔軟，帶著維克多洗髮精的甜香。他還是他的勇利。但同時，維克多現在知道他不再是『就叫勇利』了。

他是勝生勇利。

他是勝生家族失蹤的男性繼承人。

他是那個夜店裡的律師說的，會把他的豬臉藏起來的男人，而那律師 **沒有說謊** 。

 

豬鼻子。

這不可能是真的。

這種事情不可能發生。

 

維克多的手慢慢抬起，一吋吋伸向勇利的臉，伸向那個鼻子。勇利的眼睛終於對上維克多的，裡頭盈滿害怕和懊悔。勇利的眼鏡後頭，那雙棕色眼睛裡，完全沒有了溫柔的漩渦或者光彩。

維克多在勇利的眼裡見到自己的倒影，他看起來就跟自己感覺到得一樣驚訝又無措。他的手靠得越來越近；維克多可以聽見勇利的呼吸變得越來越快，一直到快開始過度換氣了。

維克多往後退了一步，兩手捧起臉頰。

這……這真是太瘋狂了。

他聽見一聲哽咽的啜泣，抬起頭看。淚水從勇利的眼裡滾滾落下，他用雙手遮住自己的鼻子。

「我就是個 **怪物** ，」勇利打嗝。維克多睜大眼睛，馬上朝勇利伸出手。

「不， **不** 你不是——」勇利彎下身把圍巾撈起，用布料掩住臉。他轉過身跑出客廳，衝過走廊，維克多踉踉蹌蹌地追在他身後。

「勇利！勇利，等等！」維克多大叫。勇利沒有理他，跑進他的房間，在維克多面前把門摔上。維克多要轉開門把時，發現這次勇利把門鎖上了。

維克多用手撐著房門，垂下腦袋。聽到馬卡欽溜躂過來坐在他身旁時往下看，馬卡欽用閃亮亮的黑眼睛盯著他。

維克多兀自嘆氣，坐到地上。「勇利？小太陽，拜託──」

「你……你就只是 **站在那裡** ，」勇利的聲音從門後嘶啞響起，傷心又困惑地打著顫。

「……那我該怎麼做才好？」維克多問，即便勇利看不到還是翹起一邊嘴角。「吻你嗎？」

「 **不是。** 」

好，現在真的不是開玩笑的時候。

「勇利，你只是……你只是讓我很驚訝，」維克多說。如果他真的對自己很誠實的話，他現在還處在驚嚇的狀態中，好像這全部都只是某種奇怪的喝醉之後做的夢，勇利的鼻子就應該跟維克多想像的一樣又圓又可愛，而不是……呃， **豬的鼻子** 。

「你覺得我很噁心，」勇利控訴，維克多皺起眉。

「不，不 **我沒有** 。勇利，我跟你認識快五個月了，我還沒有找到你有哪裡讓我覺得噁心的地方。你……你就是 **很完美** 啊。你從來不會把衣服亂丟，不會把臥室弄得亂七八糟──好吧，你有些時候盤子裡會留食物渣然後我會有點火，但這都還沒到讓我覺得你噁心的程度啊，」維克多胡亂地想到什麼就說什麼。

他咬起下唇，手指從門下窄窄的縫隙中伸進去，傻傻地想要感覺到勇利有沒有在附近。門鎖轉開、門敞開得毫無預警。維克多差點來不及在手指卡住之前從門下抽回來，他又見到勇利的臉，還有那個 **絕對** 真實的豬鼻子。

「拜託，你不要為了讓我好過就對我說謊，」勇利的聲音從喉間顫抖著發出。維克多站起身，舌頭舔過嘴唇。

「勇利，我發誓我是在跟你說實話。你不是怪物。你不噁心。你……你還是你啊。」維克多說。他看著勇利哭紅的眼睛，還有泛著紅的小豬鼻子。勇利猛抽一口氣，避開他的視線，但維克多的手自己動了起來，挑起他的臉龐讓他繼續看向維克多。

他的皮膚好軟。

好溫暖，維克多驚嘆著勇利的臉龐在他掌心下的觸感。像絲綢一樣細嫩，一點雀斑或瑕疵也沒有；線條平順的下巴，還有帶著嬰兒肥的柔軟臉頰。

維克多的拇指撫過粉色開始在他觸碰下綻放的地方，指尖順過乾涸的淚痕。他的手一路往上，拇指按著勇利的眼角，聽著勇利緩慢深沉的呼吸。

「對……你還是你，」維克多呢喃，更像是對他自己、而不是對勇利說話，他的左手往下滑，捧住勇利的脖子。勇利抬手握住維克多的手腕。他的觸碰很小心，像是維克多隨時都可能消失，而他努力不要攀附得太緊。

「你……以前從來沒有人留下來。」勇利的聲音在喉頭繃緊。似乎跟維克多的感覺一樣，這對他而言也像是一場夢。維克多應了聲，欣賞著勇利的脖子，看著那兒是如何泛起顏色、一路漫過他的鎖骨，延伸到維克多看不到的地方。

「為什麼我會離開你呢？」維克多問。

「……因為沒有人……沒有人能忍受我的樣子，」勇利顫抖著說，咬著牙吸進更多空氣好讓自己平靜下來，不要再次在維克多面前崩潰。維克多的手往下順過勇利的手臂，直到他軟軟垂在身側的手掌。

他將他們的手指交扣。過了一會，勇利也握住維克多的手。

維克多微笑，用另一隻手捧起勇利的臉。

「嗯，我不介意看著你啊，」維克多說，瞥了馬卡欽一眼。「馬卡欽也不介意，是吧？」

馬卡欽汪了一聲，純真無邪地擠進勇利的臂彎要跟他抱抱，讓維克多沒法繼續觸碰勇利了。勇利露出笑容，笑出聲，伸手抱住貴賓狗，臉頰收下了幾個溼答答的親親。

維克多待在一旁，用手撐著身體坐著，看勇利深呼吸幾次，視線回到維克多身上。

「所以……現在你知道了，」勇利嘆了口氣說道。

「……這個嘛，我不是 **全部** 都知道啊。這是怎麼──你怎麼會有──」維克多閉上嘴。這一切真的太 **詭異** 了。他還在想著勇利會不會一把將鼻子拿下來承認那是假的，然後米菈跟披集從角落跳出來，舉起手機，手指指著維克多，看他現在的表情有多蠢。

「這說來話長了，」勇利警告。他的語調溫柔，像呼氣一樣嘆息。好像如果維克多想的話還可以退出，好像維克多可以把他趕出門，就永遠不用再看到他的臉了。好像維克多還是那個可以決定一切的人，而勇利一無所有。

維克多湊近勇利，膝蓋碰著。「我喜歡聽你說話，」維克多悄聲說，就像那是他個人的小祕密。勇利的眼睛亮了起來，它們 **笑了** 。

勇利嘆了口氣，放鬆肩膀。「好吧……我會把一切都告訴你。」

 

第四章　完


	5. Chapter 5

勝生勇利含著金湯匙出生。

勝生家族的食衣住行育樂，盡是金錢所能換取到最高昂的享受。他的先祖與日本皇室來往，家族世世代代的子孫都延續著貴族的血脈。勝生家的人屬於精英中的精英，任何只要有幸往他們走過的方向 **吸進一口氣** 的人，都能得到權勢與財富的庇佑。

但是在勇利看來，勝生家族跟普通人的家族有個相似之處：

他們也有個家族成員，毫無疑問地，就是個混帳。

勇利熟知他曾曾曾曾祖父的故事，他都可以直接背出來了。勝生次郎這人喜歡誇耀自己是勝生家的一員，就像孔雀喜歡炫耀自己的羽毛一樣。

可想而知，勇利的曾曾曾曾祖父也會用他的名聲和金錢，去勾引挑起他興趣的年輕女子，直到他看上另一個更漂亮更有魅力的對象。他毫無顧忌地同女人調情，死纏爛打，跟所有受他魅力引誘的人上床，接著又拋下她們去追求下一個對象。

直到終於，他勾引了一個女人，大家都說她是鎮上最美的女人，而那女人後來懷上了一個帶著勝生血統的孩子。

消息一傳回勝生本家，他們 **努力拜託** 次郎與這個女人結婚，別再用他玩世不恭的行事來玷污勝生家的名聲。次郎不情願地答應了。他們在三月的最後一天成婚，婚禮辦在一座翠綠的小丘上，可以俯瞰一片湖泊。如果這故事有個童話般的結局，這會就可以說，次郎跟那女人深愛彼此，他們的孩子一生出來就過著勝生家的好日子。

但事實不是如此。

他們結婚大概兩個月之後，有人逮到次郎跟附近鎮上的一個女人偷情，大家都說那個女人比他的妻子更美。

在故事裡，婚禮旁的那片湖泊又登場了，這會，它成了次郎的妻子帶著他們未出世的孩子自盡的地方。喪禮的規模很小。大家都不意外次郎沒有出席，但這仍然令他的姻親與死者的親屬大為震怒。

就在同一天晚上，女人家族裡那位謠傳是女巫的老祖母，去了勝生家的宅邸，決心為她的曾孫女復仇，讓溺愛出這隻豬的家族，為他們的漠視付出代價。

她把動物內臟往玫瑰叢和窗戶上扔，下咒要勝生家族裡頭下一個出生的男孩長出一張豬的臉，就跟他噁心的祖先一樣。只有在一個與他同族的人，對他許下終生的承諾，願意認同這個孩子是他們的一員時，這個詛咒才會解除。

那個晚上之後，又過了許多許多年，幸運的是，次郎因為把人家搞大肚子又娶的第二任太太，並沒有生下兒子，而是女兒。

而這個女兒生下了更多女兒。

那些女兒又生下了 **更多的** 女兒。

他們擔心了很多年。多年來一直想著是誰會受詛咒，生下那個有張豬臉的兒子。所以只要生出了一個女兒，勝生家大部分的女人都不願意再生第二個孩子，擔心會抽到下下籤。那些入贅進入這個家族，放棄自己的本姓、冠上「勝生」為姓氏的男人，也總會同意，不會多做要求。他們也不希望自己成了豬臉兒子的爸爸。

勝生利也跟勝生寬子在真利出生的時候也是這麼說的。絕對不要再生第二個了。

二月某個星期六的晚上，恰到好處的氛圍中，幾瓶香檳下肚之後，讓他們順理成章地忘了說好的事情。

勇利的爸爸說服媽媽把孩子留下來，主要是因為雖然沒有真的細究過機率，但她生下兒子的可能性也實在微乎其微。他也想著，可能這個詛咒只對 **第一個出生** 的男孩有效；因為他們第一胎生的是女兒，這個詛咒可能就不會落到他們身上了。他們可以再生一個女兒，或者也可能這個詛咒不是真的，勝生家的人只是浪費了一個世紀的時間擔心根本不存在的東西。

在十一月的一個星期一，勝生家終於有了一個男孩。他就是勝生勇利。

在那個十一月的星期一，詛咒終於成真了。

 

＊＊＊

 

「他是個詩人。他的詩作已經翻譯成十種不同的語言， **還有人** 說他的十四行詩選輯已經簽約要改編成電影了哎！」

勇利懶懶地翻過他那本講巴黎建築的書，根本沒在聽美奈子的滔滔不絕。那麼多建築和景點，他都只能從照片和電影中看到。他深深嘆氣，往床上一趴，同時美奈子雙手抱胸。

「勇利？你有沒有在聽我說話啊？」

「有啊，」他應道，又翻了一頁。巴黎的燈光可真美。勝生大宅的周圍種了很多樹、建了很多高聳的圍籬，都是為了要把討厭的狗仔隊擋在外面。勇利從來沒看過城市燈火。他 **真的好想** 看看城市散發的光芒，充滿生氣和各種新鮮刺激的事物，而不是一直待得遠遠的，關在他父母滿懷愛意為他打造的籠子裡。

美奈子嘆了口氣，往他的床尾一坐。「勇利，拜託嘛。這個人可能就是我們要的人了。他可能就是那個會 **留下來** 的人了。我 **很確定** ，」美奈子笑著說。勇利又深深地嘆氣。

「你過去六年也都是這麼說的，」勇利不是那麼小聲地咕噥。他的眼角瞥見美奈子渾身僵硬，但是沒有收回說出的話。這是事實沒錯，只是他是唯一一個選擇承認這點的人。勇利闔上書坐起身，雙手擱在膝上。

「我會盡量打扮得體一點，」勇利跟那個女人說，接著在她還能說什麼之前，拖著腳步走出自己的臥室，在浴缸裡泡了好長一段時間。

 

＊＊＊

 

從勇利十八歲那天開始，一直到他現在二十四歲，每天都不斷重複相同的事情。

他的父母會接見美奈子挑選的追求者，跟他一起共進優子準備的早午餐。對於那個追求者，只有一項要求：對方必須具有貴族血統。只有勇利的族人接受他才能夠打破詛咒。他的父母從來不曾透露他們有多麼絕望，一直想要找出 **那麼一個** 見到勇利的豬鼻子，還願意愛他的人，他們帶著笑容跟追求者談話，想辦法旁敲側擊地問對方問題，接著就進到下一階段，讓對方跟勇利談談。優子在一旁服務他們的時候，會轉告西郡對方的相關資訊，他再告訴勇利，好讓他能大概知道他要見的是什麼樣的人。

每個追求者都會通過他父母那關。是一直到他們得坐下來、與勇利談話的時候，才開始出問題。

格奧爾基‧波波維奇，美奈子這次選的人，到目前為止與勇利相親過的上百人比起來，並沒有什麼差別。

 

他就跟西郡描述的一樣，打扮過頭了，還帶著一種誇張的氣質，就懸在腦袋上像朵烏雲似的。勇利從雙面鏡裡看著他在自己的圖書室裡走來走去，光是從格奧爾基的外表，實在感受不到任何吸引力。勇利聞不到他，但是西郡腆著臉告訴勇利這人擦得是某一牌昂貴的古龍水，濃到都要窒息了。

格奧爾基開始審視勇利書架上那疊詩集的時候，勇利開口說話了。

「美奈子跟我說你寫詩，」他對著鏡子旁邊一只小小的麥克風說。他看著格奧爾基，他聽到勇利的聲音從圖書室的喇叭傳出的時候，嚇了一跳；他們每個人都會嚇得跳起來。

「噢對！我會寫詩！我的詩其實還蠻有名的，」格奧爾基說，困惑地四處張望，想知道勇利在哪裡。他揉起下巴，露出一抹小小的笑容。「如果你想的話，我可以為你朗誦幾首──」

「不了謝謝，」勇利打斷他，下巴擱在手臂上。格奧爾基一會之間看起來有點灰心，接著他又將勇利的語氣拋諸腦後，回去欣賞他的藏書了。

「你有很多書是在講愛情和戀愛的。你重視這些主題嗎？」格奧爾基問，想要挑起話題聊天。勇利應了聲。

「我想這是我感興趣的主題吧。我讀很多書。科幻、奇幻、歷史、探案，我只是喜歡讀書的時候能逃離現實一會兒，」勇利解釋。他渴望著各種可以逃離現實的方式，不管是透過他圖書室裡滿滿的藏書，或者是真利在國外旅行的時候寄給他的照片。

格奧爾基晃到鏡子前面，有些謹慎地注視著它。「你想要逃到哪一段理想的戀情裡面嗎？」格奧爾基問。他對著鏡子調整領帶，撫平西裝上的摺皺，同時勇利在鏡子後面毫無興趣地看著。

「沒有。我能體驗到的，跟書裡面會發生的，根本不是一回事，所以我就不讓自己太沉浸在其中了。」勇利嘀咕。格奧爾基聽到了便笑笑，靠在布幔旁，緊緊盯著鏡子。

「不是這樣的。事實上呢，有些時候人所能體會到的最純粹的愛情，正是那些童話故事裡寫的，」格奧爾基帶著笑意解釋，一邊檢查自己的牙齒。「我呢，就覺得這世界上每個人都會有一個命定之人。即便那些覺得自己只是孤身一人的，在這世上某處也有著會無條件地愛他們的人。他們只是還沒遇見對方而已。」

勇利聽著，覺得胸口繃緊。「那你是怎麼想我的？」他問。格奧爾基應了聲，頭歪向一側。

「如果你願意的話，我想或許 **我** 可以成為你的那個人。」格奧爾基帶著深情的笑容應道。

勇利知道在樓下的書房裡頭──他的爸媽、美奈子、優子，還有承吉──都圍在電視機前看著現在發生的事情。他敢說他媽媽跟美奈子現在一定在互相竊竊私語，說「就是了，他就是那個人了」。勇利看著格奧爾基的臉，試著想像親吻他的唇會是什麼樣子，同時證婚人驕傲地宣布他們結婚，然後勇利真實的模樣，就會從現在這個醜陋的表象下破殼而出。他注視著，考慮著，想著他能不能夠愛上格奧爾基，能不能夠看見他們在一起的未來，跟彼此一同度過後半輩子直到生命盡頭。

不過嘛，也只有一種方法能夠知道了。

 

勇利從鏡子前面站起身，走下小小的樓梯，到通往圖書室的隱藏式出口。他知道美奈子之後又要念他了，不過勇利覺得如果格奧爾基真的就是他的「命定之人」的話，他們最好就要能夠過這一關。

這樣想著，勇利把門推開，走進圖書室。格奧爾基轉過頭來看，與勇利四目相對。那雙眼睛稍稍往下看然後──

噢。好了。這就是了。

格奧爾基的臉從溫文儒雅一下子扭曲成憎惡恐懼，然後他放聲尖叫。勇利根本還沒時間說「哈囉」或者「嗨」，格奧爾基就絆到自己的腳，撞倒一盞燈，然後衝出圖書室的大門一路跑過走廊。一會之後，勇利看到西郡穿著他媽媽為這位管家特別購置的新跑鞋，追在格奧爾基身後。勇利聽見西郡撲倒格奧爾基的聲音，讓格奧爾基跟承吉能夠「小談一下」，接著他闔上眼嘆氣。他安靜地穿過隱藏室出口，關上門，蹣跚地爬上小樓梯回到自己的房間。勇利坐在床上，比之前感覺到的更加麻木，然後抬頭盯著天花板。

不該這麼難受的。同樣的一天在過去六年中已經重複過無數次了。同樣的麻煩，不同的人。當他感覺到自己的孤單時，不該讓他這麼難受的。當他提醒自己，這世界上每個人可能都有著屬於自己的另一半，但是他永遠不會遇見對方時，不該這麼難受的。當他這輩子一直是孤身一人時，這份寂寞就不應該讓他覺得這麼難受。

但那感覺依舊。

 

＊＊＊

 

「我覺得承吉應該在他們見到我之前就讓他們簽合約，」勇利說，咬了一大口巧克力派。

「我同意，」承吉說，瀏覽過最近一次西郡在勇利的追求者逃出勝生家族領地之前，攔下來讓對方簽好的合約。勇利蠻想知道他們家的這位律師，是不是特別闢出一間辦公室來貯存六年間累積的這些合約和保密協議書。

不過能確定的是，承吉的薪水 **相當可觀** ，他負責維持勝生家的秘密不致曝光，並且保證每個他們遇過的人也都能對此閉口不談。

西郡舉手表示同意，接著拍掉他在草坪上撲倒勇利的追求者時，褲子上沾到的草屑。美奈子皺起眉，同時寬子搖頭表示拒絕。

「如果我們在他們見到你之前就要他們簽東西，他們就會開始覺得你有問題了，」寬子嘆氣，勇利翻了個白眼。

「我 **的確** 有問題啊，」勇利說，往自己的豬鼻子一指。每次勇利指出自己的豬鼻子時，他媽媽總是會不住畏縮。勇利知道他的父母一直都試圖藏起他們對勇利窘境的愧疚感；寬子試著無視它，假裝那東西不存在，同時利也盡可能地接受它，迸出一些跟豬有關的笑話來提振氣氛，但只會造成反效果。

勇利低聲道歉，繼續吃他的蛋糕。他媽媽咬起下唇，試著想出一些話，來緩和讓他聳起肩膀、垂下腦袋的緊張感。

「……你的鼻子不是問題，勇利，」他媽媽悄聲提醒。勇利咬著叉子嘆氣；他知道的。他知道這不是他們的錯。他知道是他曾曾曾曾祖父的錯，他是個混帳，他才是勝生家族裡頭真正的那隻豬。這就是為什麼寬子會試著打扮勇利，把他教育成一個完美的、一點都不像他祖先的紳士。但這跟勇利受過多少教育無關；別人看到他的那一秒就逃跑了。勇利開始想他們到底為什麼還要繼續找下去。

「……好吧，我們會在他們見勇利之前就讓他們簽合約，」美奈子說，試著把事情組織起來。「真要說有什麼效果的話，這大概可以先清掉那些問太多問題，可能會造成麻煩的傢伙，」她思索道。

勇利真的覺得唯一可以清掉不適任候選人的方式就是附上一張他的照片， **只要一張** 照片就好。這件事情跟他姓「勝生」、他的家族很富裕完全無關。跟他熟諳多種語言、樂器，好學又認真，毫無關係。如果有人願意給他機會、愛他的話，他就會成為一個優秀的丈夫，但這也根本不重要。

這些美奈子和他父母為他增添的籌碼，在追求者親眼看到勇利的時候就全都被他們拋諸腦後了。在那一刻，他不再是那個神祕的上流人士勝生勇利，他成了他們差點上當，被騙去共度餘生的豬臉怪物。

勇利又吃了一口派，然後深深嘆氣。

 

＊＊＊

 

真利會定期給勇利寄明信片，上面鉅細靡遺地描述了她在國外讀書的時候看到的景色。她扮演勇利的眼耳舌，為他解釋她在一個城市裡經歷的所有一切，從她聽到的不同語言，到勇利從不知道的食物吃起來的味道。

他把每一張明信片貼在他的臥室牆上，把所有他想要去的地方標住起來，在他夢寐以求的旅程中，要花去數年的時間，看遍整個世界。法國、西班牙、英國，他有好多好多想要做的事情、想要看的風景，在勇利稱之為房間、一生都待在其中的四堵牆之外，還存在著好多好多事物。

有些時候，當他盯著那些明信片上面的聖家堂，或是倫敦的街景，或是巴黎炫目的燈火，某種感覺就會悄然潛入勇利的胸口，攢住他的心臟，力道有點太緊。他感到……無助。他覺得自己被困住了，就像長髮公主待在她的高塔中，等著王子營救，帶她見識高塔以外的世界。

他痛恨那種感覺，比起任何事情都要來得討厭。比見到那些男人女人看到他時露出的厭惡表情更加討厭──儘管在短短幾分鐘之前，他們還對他悄聲訴說著，如果勇利願意接受他們的話，會願意給予勇利的種種美好，但那全是空談。他最最痛恨的是，這人生不是 **他的** 人生，掌握在某個他根本不知道，根本還沒見過的人的手中。某個人會給他生活和愛情，和他多麼多麼渴望、但在過去二十年中從未得到過的自由。他對此 **厭惡至極** 。

勇利大部分的時候都盯著那面貼滿明信片的牆，上頭是那些解除詛咒之後他才能去的地方。他試著不要讓「自己的生活永遠不會開始」的念頭沉甸甸地壓在心上，盡量不要去想，就現在的狀況看起來，這很可能就是不會改變的事實了。

 

＊＊＊

 

在追求者見到勇利之前就先讓他們簽下保密合約，免去了他們閃過追趕逃出領地、對新聞媒體胡扯自己差點跟勝生家一個豬臉怪物結婚的麻煩狀況。這同時對西郡的腳而言也是一大好事，因為這一個來求婚的人尖叫著跑出圖書室的時候，他沒有像往常一樣追在後面。

「這次挺快的，」西郡對勇利說，他正拖著腳步走出圖書室，臉上一如往常帶著漠然和自厭的神情。

「我覺得把過程加快比較好，」勇利嘀咕，聲音小到幾乎聽不見。他的背和肩膀感到陣陣疼痛。這疼痛竄上脊椎，成了一股不舒服的顫抖，繞著他的肋骨，像一條藤蔓收緊他的肺。這種感覺似乎隨著每一次失敗的相親逐漸增長，腫脹潰爛成一道不會癒合的傷口。

「你這樣把追求者趕跑，美奈子會不高興哦，」西郡警告道。勇利知道這點。他知道他爸媽也不會高興的。但他開始覺得自己越來越不在乎他們想要什麼了。反正這整件事情都沒有意義。勇利不知道他們為什麼還要費事一直持續下去，又一直一直 **一直** 得到同樣的結果。

不過，當美奈子怒氣沖沖跑來找他，爸媽尾隨在後的時候，勇利嚥下了心裡的話。

「勇利！你為什麼要那麼做啊？！」那女人大吼。

「他說他覺得把過程加快比較好，」西郡替勇利回答。勇利點頭同意，繞過美奈子，去廚房想找甜點吃。這不會讓他腦袋裡面焦慮的念頭消失，好比說比起找到一個會愛他的人，他很可能就這樣悲慘又孤單的一個人死掉，而這種死法明明是他曾曾曾曾祖父應得的。不過吃點剩下來的派可以讓他到晚餐的時候才肚子餓。

「勇利，你不能就這樣衝出去，」美奈子說，手指按著兩邊太陽穴。

「我以為你真的喜歡那男生欸。你不是說你對西班牙人有興趣嗎？」利也莫名其妙地說了一句。這些詞句讓勇利的胃猛地挨了一刺，在他意識到以前便不耐地抿起嘴。

「我說我有興趣的是 **西班牙** 。是 **國家** 。是有聖家堂和巴塞隆納的燈火還有所有那些 **不是這裡** 的地方。」勇利停在這裡沒有說下去，因為他的聲音開始拔尖、崩裂，他媽媽又開始對他露出那樣的表情了。那種憐憫的神情，讓她更難以對上勇利的雙眼，讓她更容易無視勇利的痛苦，把所有的不幸通通怪罪給他們已故的先祖。

勇利閉上眼，避開她的臉。「……對不起，」他低聲說。他每次都會道歉。他一直是那個對自已的存在感到最為愧疚的人。他肩上的壓力總是最沉重的，沉得讓他想要縮起身子就這樣消失在虛無中。他希望或許能有那麼一次……他不用為自己的存在道歉，為自己生為勝生勇利道歉。他希望活著的愧疚和羞恥不會像現在這樣哽在他的喉中。

「……我們只要……我們只要繼續嘗試下去就會好的，勇利，」

勇利嚥下回覆，什麼也沒有說。

 

＊＊＊

 

星期天，美奈子通常會出門去尋覓可能的對象，讓他們周末來見勇利，然後勢必會被嚇跑。承吉星期天放假，優子和西郡星期天會出門辦事，他媽媽星期天早上有讀書會。他爸爸會在書房裡處理公事，接著開始看起他預錄好的節目。

換句話說，星期天就是勇利最孤單的一天。有些時候，在一整個星期的紛擾之後，他會享受這種安靜。其他的時候，他會提醒自己最好要能夠享受這種安靜，因為這大概就是他的未來：只能安靜地獨處。

勇利用湯匙攪著他的麥片，另一隻手翻起桌上的早報。他從來不關心首頁上有什麼新聞，這會上頭也沒什麼吸引他注意的東西。漫畫蠻可愛的，有點好笑，但是勇利不怎麼了解流行文化。他快速地做完周日填字遊戲，一邊啜起柳橙汁，接著慢悠悠地瀏覽起人事廣告版，完全是因為沒有什麼好讀的了。

那兒有一篇廣告，用放大加粗的新聞字體寫著，尋求室友一同分擔房租，公寓很豪華，窗外有優美的城市景致。登廣告的人還提到自己養了一隻貴賓狗，好像這小提醒可以讓合約變得更親切一點。勇利從來沒養過寵物，不過他確定動物也會被他嚇到就是了。

他的眼睛一直飄回那則廣告，讀了一遍又一遍。勇利不知道是為什麼，但他對這廣告很好奇。一個室友。住在城市的一棟大樓裡面，還有一隻可愛的貴賓狗。那個登廣告的人感覺也很友善，因為對方在簡短的文字訊息最末端附上一張笑臉，以及一句「如果有興趣的話請打電話來哦!!!」

勇利不知道自己是在想些什麼，但他在他爸爸走進廚房拿報紙看最新的運動版之前，小心翼翼地撕下那則廣告，折起來塞進後口袋裡。他安靜地繼續吃起麥片，想著從一個很高很高的地方俯瞰城市，一個離家非常、非常、 **非常遠** 的地方。

 

＊＊＊

 

「那東西噁心死了，」勇利輕蔑地說，他看著西郡想要騰出空間，來放他最新一位追求者送給他父母做為「禮物」的鹿頭。利也揉著下巴，從西郡現在擺的位置，來審視吊燈光芒在鹿的玻璃眼珠裡閃爍的樣子，接著搖搖頭。

「可能再往左邊一點，」他喊道。在設法穩住梯子的西郡下面，承吉煩躁地哼了一聲，可以解讀為「我的工作條約裡面可沒有這一項，我 **根本沒必要** 做這件事的」。利也回頭看勇利，聳聳肩，唇上掛著笑。「是你未婚夫送的嘛！拒絕人家的禮物顯得很沒禮貌呢！」

「他才不是我的未婚夫。他從來沒見過我，然後掛在牆上的那玩意會變得很尷尬，就一直提醒我們 **又有一個人** 因為我的臉拒絕我了，」勇利抱怨。倒不是說勇利真的期待自己的爸爸會聽他說話，不過把自己的感覺說出來，還是比蓄積自己的情緒要好，累積到一定的程度之後，他也只能把臉埋進枕頭裡面放聲尖叫了。

「他會愛你的，勇利。我很確定哦，」利也露出燦爛的笑容。

「有多確定？」

「百分之一百一十的確定！」他爸爸又隨便亂算數了。勇利就是個活生生的證據，證明他爸爸的數學可以錯到甚麼程度；這會變成一場災難的。他垂下肩膀，看著那隻鹿頭，跟牠的玻璃眼睛四目相對。

「……或許他不會跑掉，」勇利乾巴巴的說，一邊轉身上樓回到自己的臥室。「或許他會決定把我的頭也掛到牆上去。」

上樓的時候，他幾乎沒聽到爸爸喊了一句「這可不好笑啊！」

 

＊＊＊

 

讓－賈克‧勒魯瓦很英俊。法裔加拿大人，一雙漂亮的藍眼睛和曬得均勻的皮膚，昂貴的定制西裝下是一身緊實肌肉，手腕上還戴了一只金色勞力士腕表。他的外表真的很不錯；勇利看到那男人踩著自信的步伐走進圖書室的時候還緊張到打嗝，他的寬肩擺得很正，頭抬得高高，準備好與勇利會面，對他求愛。他真的…… **好帥哦** 。

 

直到JJ開口說話。

 

「所以，你想什麼時候結婚？」JJ大聲地對著圖書室問道。勇利在他的雙面鏡後頭挑起眉。

「什麼意思？」他問。JJ是第一個聽到勇利突然開口沒有嚇得跳起來的人。他反而轉身，馬上就發現聲音的來源了，眼睛掃過房間，臉上非常自然地露出靦腆的笑容。

「這個嘛，我想我們越早結婚越好，」JJ說，一屁股坐在皮革沙發上，兩腳往咖啡桌上一放，像他就在自己家裡一樣。「我想要婚禮辦在海灘上。我家族在馬爾地夫有一片私人海灘。我們可以早上結婚，晚上就在我爸媽的遊艇上度蜜月。你有搭過遊艇嗎？」

勇利從來沒搭過遊艇。他從來沒去過海灘。他甚至不知道馬爾地夫 **在哪** 。

JJ沒等他的答案，繼續說下去。「你覺得下周就結婚怎麼樣？我知道一些最優秀的大廚可以負責我們婚禮上的餐飲，還有最棒的歌手能在兩位勒魯瓦先生跳第一支舞的時候現場演唱。」

「……你要我冠你的姓？」勇利問。

JJ聳肩。「勒魯瓦－勝生也行。不過我個人覺得勒魯瓦比較好聽。念起來比較順，你不覺得嗎？你知道嗎，我在這城裡隨便一間高級餐廳都不用訂位，只要報上名字就有位子嘍？而且，我的姓在法文的意思是國王，這蠻好玩的，因為這其實也算是我自己的綽號啦，」JJ露齒笑著說，但勇利完全沒有領會到他的意思。

「哦。我明白了。」

「你去過法國嗎，勇利？」

勇利回頭看向他貼滿明信片的牆，法國田野、紀念碑和博物館的照片排在右上角。他想要去看那城市的燈火。他想看。

「我……我沒有──」

「我的家族在尼斯有兩座酒莊。我們每年夏天在那邊度假的時候，會開著最新款的豪華房車去蒙地卡羅玩。我自己有兩台賓利和一台法拉利。我們結婚之後，我也給你買一台吧，這樣我們就能湊一對啦！」JJ爽朗一笑。勇利也笑了，但笑聲很尷尬，又馬上被JJ的聲音蓋過去了，幾乎像是他從沒發出過聲音一樣。

JJ說著，然後他一直說， **一直說** 。他比勇利目前遇過所有的相親對象說得更多，還是頭一次，這對話感覺不像是對方在了解勇利的事情，而是勇利在了解JJ。他喜歡什麼，他不喜歡什麼，他對什麼感興趣，什麼不感興趣，他在這段關係裡面期待勇利怎麼做，勇利在這段關係中 **應該** 期待能得到什麼。所有跟一個像讓－賈克‧勒魯瓦一樣英俊富有的人結婚的優點，同時毫無缺點。勇利除了贊成或者是感興趣的應和之外幾乎沒機會開口。即便他發出的不是感興趣的聲音，JJ也把它解讀成勇利聽得很開心，然後繼續說起巴塞隆納的天氣，還有他在威尼斯遇過的那些多采多姿的人們，他在維也納享受過的各種不同的食物和飲料。

這…這真令人心潮澎湃。這同時也有點惱人了。

 

「不好意思，」勇利設法，終於打斷了JJ自顧自的談話，他這會講的是狩獵，還有他是怎麼殺掉那隻勇利現在每次經過門廳都必須見到的鹿。「我……不好意思，但為什麼你想要跟我結婚？」

JJ眨眨眼，不過他開口可一點猶豫也沒有。「當然是因為你是勝生家的人啦！這個家族的女人都是我見過最美的女人，所以生在這個家的男人當然也該一樣漂亮才對。再說，目前還沒有能滿足你的追求者，這點讓我很感興趣。要讓第一個勝生家的男人成為我丈夫，我喜歡這挑戰，」JJ自豪地說。

「所以，你覺得我是個等你贏下的獎品，」勇利語氣平平地說。JJ的笑容變得更燦爛，毫不羞澀，蠻好笑的。

「這麼說來，我也是個可以贏下的獎品啊，」JJ說著，往自己的身體一比，好像那是什麼璀璨耀眼的聖物似的。

「但事實是你根本不是真的愛我，」勇利低聲說。突然一股刺痛插進他的胸骨，但他忍下了哽咽的喘氣。「這只是在浪費我的時間──」

「跟我這人相處 **從來不是** 浪費時間！人們都很喜歡有我陪著呢！為什麼呢，因為上個禮拜吧──」

「我不──我 **不在乎** ，」勇利啐道。他不在乎了。他不想再繼續嘗試下去了。他是注定只能坐在這裡，聽人們對他承諾一個美好世界，然後永遠不會帶領他經歷嗎？他是注定只能盯著這四面牆壁，永遠見不到城市的燈光，或是感覺到有人的手臂抱著他、飽含愛意地吻他嗎？他的人生……他永遠逃不出這地方。他這輩子永遠躲不過這道詛咒。

JJ站起身，大步走向鏡子，檢查他的倒影。「嗯，你盡可以慢慢考慮我的求婚。但我要讓你知道，要是你拒絕我可是大錯特錯了哦。我有次約會，是跟──」

「你知道，我受詛咒了，」勇利打斷他。「我長了一張豬的臉。」

JJ大笑。「太好玩了！我喜歡對自己外表謙虛的人。那些會吹噓自己外表的人真是 **太討厭** 了。」

「你沒在聽我說話，」勇利強調。沒人在聽。這感覺就像他的話語、他的聲音是對著虛空發出，在一片空無中迴盪。他是唯一一個能聽到自己喉間顫抖的人，忍耐太久的怒意就要爆發出來。

JJ靠在布幔旁，發出一聲嘆息。「唉，我明白你覺得自己『被詛咒』的感覺。我們都有同樣的感覺。有些時候呢，社會菁英的生活可能會顯得有些空洞，有點虛假。我遇過很多人，接近我、想做我的朋友，全是因為我有多少車子、我有多少人脈、有多少名牌衣服可以穿。但我不會讓他們了解我！我知道我在乎的人會了解真實的我，而這就是勇利你會得到的！真正的JJ style啊！」

他抬起頭，有那麼一瞬間，勇利感覺像是JJ知道他正在鏡子後面看著他，因為他露出了清爽溫暖的笑容，讓勇利覺得自己卡在一團黏稠中，把他的呼吸都扯出肺葉。

「所以，你覺得呢？我們就撇下這些偽裝，去結婚吧！」JJ喊道。

勇利還是坐在椅子上，看著JJ笑容的曲線，他眼睛的形狀，記下其中的色彩和光澤。這不是真愛。這不會奏效的。勇利知道他要解除詛咒，需要的就是一個愛他的人，勇利不需要回以同樣的愛。但他知道的，他知道當JJ看到自己的臉時，他的態度就會一百八十度大轉變了。他不想要再經歷同樣的事情。他不想要在言語和承諾中心動，懷抱終於可以離開的夢想，卻又被同樣一隻給予他想望的手猛扇一巴掌。

他只是好累了。他不想再做這些事情了。他 **沒辦法** 再繼續了。

所以，他搖搖頭。

「不要，」他悄聲說。

JJ挑起一邊眉毛。「什麼意思？」

「我──我沒辦法繼續下去了，」勇利說，站起身。

「我不明白，」JJ說，目瞪口呆。勇利已經走向隱藏的出口，手握住門把，推開門。他走進圖書室，JJ的腦袋馬上轉過來，與勇利對上眼。他臉上瞬間就露出了驚恐厭惡的表情，馬上就從喉間飆出尖叫。

「你、你！你是──你是隻──」

「一隻豬。我告訴過你了。我是隻豬。這就是 **我** ，」勇利嘶聲說。他舌上滲出怒意，滴落恥辱。他痛恨這一切。他痛恨自己。他痛恨他曾曾曾曾祖父。他痛恨身為勝生家的一員。他痛恨自己如此 **無助** ，這種人生就這樣強加在他身上，他 **根本無法逃脫** 。他痛恨這一切。他 **恨死這一切** 了。

JJ退到角落，警惕的看著勇利的一舉一動，好像勇利是某種野獸，隨時都準備好撲上前生吞了他。這只讓勇利更生氣了。馬爾地夫怎麼啦？不是說要去蒙地卡羅和尼斯渡假的嗎？為什麼勇利就得坐著聽JJ **不停不停不停** 的談著 **真正的他** ，但同時JJ見到了 **真正的勇利** 卻連兩秒鐘都坐不住啊？為什麼這就得發生在他身上不可？為什麼他非得出生不可？為什麼他得經歷過 **這種詛咒** ？ **為什麼是他** ？

圖書室的大門瞬間打開了，美奈子、利也和寬子衝進來的時候把JJ嚇出了非常沒形象的尖叫。

「勇利！你是在──」眼見有逃出生天的機會，JJ往門口跑去。他衝過美奈子、一頭跑向走廊的時候差點撞倒落地燈。美奈子試著抓住他的時候險些被高跟鞋絆倒。「西、西郡，攔下他啊！」

「就讓他走！反正他都已經簽過保密書了，」勇利啐道，聲音在怨恨中打顫。他的語調嚇著了父母，勇利盡最大的努力，想至少為他們眼裡的愧疚和擔憂感到羞愧，但只感覺到更熾熱的溫度在皮膚底下沸騰。他很快地轉過身，馬上抬腳走回臥室，但是一隻緊緊握住他手腕的手阻止了他。

「勇、勇利，就等一會──」寬子努力露出一抹笑容說道，那笑容在她唇上繃得太緊，滿載煩惱，完全沒辦法安撫勇利胸中相互衝撞的感情。勇利把手從他媽媽的掌握中抽出。

「不。不要，我不幹了。我不想再繼續了。我 **不能** 再繼續了，」勇利搖頭說。寬子抬手輕輕捧住勇利的臉。

「我們只要再更努力一點就好，勇利。我們只要給你找個好人然後──」

「這沒用的，」勇利說，推開他媽媽的手。「我知道你們想要相信這世界上可能會有某個人不會逃走，但這人就是不存在。我……這就是我了。我就是一個怪物，總有一天會孤零零的死掉，我曾曾曾曾祖父就應該這樣死掉才對，」勇利說，說到最後一個音節時聲音破了開來。

利也走上前，伸手想將勇利拉近，但是勇利不肯讓步，不肯抬頭。

「勇利，這你就不知道啦。為什麼呢，我敢說──」

「爸，我不想再聽你的計算了，事實就是你們逼來見我的每一個人 **全部都逃跑了** 。你們知道這讓我 **有什麼感覺** 嗎？ **整整六年** ，看著別人見到我就逃跑，一路尖叫，叫我「豬！」。 **整整六年** 都不知道這房子外面是什麼樣的，就被困在這裡，但同時真利就可以出去探索這個世界，然後 **每個人** 都有機會得到正常的人生，就除了我，」勇利打斷他。

他覺得他還想說得更多，但現在他能感覺到的只有對他自己、對家人，以及對於自己就只是這樣 **活著** 的憤怒。他渾身作痛，讓他縮起身體。他肩膀很沉，胸口和頭顱內裏燃起一股灼燙。勇利不想說話了。他不想去管這些事情了。他 **甚麼也不想做** 了。

他的父母看起來不像是有話能說出來，讓勇利對自己感覺好過一點的樣子。勇利也不期待他們能這麼做；他們花了所有時間，試著為勇利準備詛咒終於解除的那天，他們從來沒花時間讓勇利準備好接受詛咒 **不會解除** 的那天。他們的眼神，和他們咬起下唇的樣子，只顯露出惋惜和遺憾，勇利真是恨透了自己，就是這麼個累贅，讓他們每次經歷過這些事情之後，都得對他露出這樣的表情。

「我要去睡了，」勇利自顧自地說，然後快速地從秘密通道溜回他的臥室，把門關上。他一頭栽到床上，把臉埋進枕頭裡，從聲帶爆出一聲尖叫，喊到直到喉嚨發痛為止。

 

＊＊＊

 

他的爸媽整整一周都沒再提起要給勇利找結婚對象的事情。那隻掛在牆上的鹿頭不見了；一幅雨林主題的畫作取代了它的位置，看上去跟周圍其它畫作和照片格格不入。

勇利整整一周沒跟任何人說話，因為通常當他覺得鬱悶又不肯配合的時候，談話最後就會導向他該怎麼 **繼續努力** 啦，或是勇利的 **命定之人** 絕對還在這世上某處啦，所以他就是 **不能放棄** 啦等等。他根本不想聽那些話。他不想要任何人試著說服他繼續懷抱希望，因為所謂的希望 **根本就不存在** 。

勇利真希望真實人生就跟他的那些書一樣，無論發生甚麼事情，主角永遠都能想辦法找到他們的那位真愛，然後幸福快樂一輩子。勇利的人生事實上也可說是一則童話了，受到邪惡女巫的詛咒，需要真愛的救贖。但沒有白馬王子會來救他。有些時候，勇利會希望他從一開始就不需要白馬王子。

勇利清醒地躺在床上，瞪著他頭上那些天花板的房樑。如果他盯得不是他的天花板，他就會盯著那面貼滿明信片的牆。他那面貼著小小夢想的牆，上頭的夢想連神仙教母都無法應允。他唯一的、僅有的願望就是從詛咒中解脫，但這是連精靈也無法許諾的願望。

他不喜歡就這樣枯坐著，但除此之外唯一的選項就是下樓去他爸爸的書房，他知道他爸媽就在那裏討論，想要找出方法說服勇利跟美奈子找的下一個對象相親。即便如果勇利沒有去樓下跟他爸媽說話，接受另一個追求者，美奈子沒過多久也會自己給他找一個來的。勇利對此從來沒有選擇或話語權可言。他不是自己想要生在這樣的家族。這也不是他 **自願** 受困其中的人生。

有些時候，在零星的間隙，勇利腦海深處會有個聲音一閃而過，低語著，「如果這不是他想要的人生，那或許他該給所有人行個方便，乾脆結束它吧。」這樣的話，他就不再是他父母的負擔了。他就不會花上好幾個夜晚醒著躺在床上，想著他的人生什麼時候才會開始，或許他從一開始根本就注定不會擁有快樂的人生。或許這就是他的人生、這本盜版的童話故事，唯一的結局，就是沒有幸福美滿的結局。

勇利嘆了口氣，一手撫上喉嚨，接著雙腳盪到床下站起身，打算慢悠悠地晃到廚房去喝水。這時他不小心碰倒了放在床腳的其中一版《花香》，過去幾周勇利都告訴自己會把書放到一旁的，但通常他一拿起書的時候就又重新看了一遍。

他從地上撿起書的時候，一片充作書籤的紙片飄到地上。他把那張紙也撿了起來，在黑暗中瞇起眼睛，發現是那則徵求室友的廣告。

一個室友。

那個會跟勇利一起生活的人不了解他，但了解外面的世界，還有那些勇利多麼想要探索的枝微末節的小事情。他的室友不必看見勇利的臉；勇利可以就待在自己的房間，不會去打擾對方，只要能讓勇利待著，直到他想出之後該去哪就好。

他該去嗎？他該逃走嗎？這可是個重要的決定，最後還可能會造成更多問題，而並非好事一樁。他的爸媽……他的爸媽在他離開之後會很難過很擔心的。但同時，勇利也知道如果他後半輩子就這樣待在家裡，在詛咒解除之前永遠不去看外面的世界，他的爸媽一定對此心滿意足。他不知道外面的世界是什麼樣的。他也沒有天真到會相信一切都像書和電影裡的一樣，那麼璀璨耀眼，隨處都能見到美麗親切的人們。如果可怕的事情發生了怎麼辦？如果他闖進了什麼危險的處境怎麼辦？

老天， **就這麼一件** 他能夠為自己決定的事情，他甚至都不覺得自己 **能決定** 得了。

他在臥室裡來回踱步，把腳步放輕以免吵到樓下的人。他把廣告收好，開始打包他的衣服，又把衣服拿出來，重新打包一次。他該輕裝上路嗎？他該帶更多東西嗎？他有管道使用勝生家的銀行帳戶，所以金錢不會是問題，但是如果他帶了太多東西，要在沒人注意到的情況下離開就會很困難了。再說，如果勇利不喜歡那個登廣告的人怎麼辦？如果對方很沒禮貌呢？如果對方傲慢自大，就跟他遇過的每個來碰運氣的追求者一樣討厭呢？如果──？

 

他的房門一陣輕響，勇利馬上把塞滿衣服的行李箱推回床下，一屁股坐回床墊上。

「進、進來吧！」他結結巴巴地說，希望他聲音裡的恐慌沒那麼引人注意。

房門稍稍開了道縫，寬子探頭進來。

「這兒有點暗呢，」寬子評論道，把一盞勇利的檯燈打開。勇利吞吞口水，僵硬地點頭，同時他媽媽坐在他身邊，突如其來地將他拉進溫柔的懷抱中。

「你還好嗎，勇利？」

「我沒事，」他答道，語調疏遠。

寬子抽開身，捧起勇利的臉。「你爸跟我在討論，」寬子繼續說，嗓音和藹輕柔。「我們在想，或許你可以跟美奈子一起，挑出下一個來見你的追求者，這樣你對這整個過程就會更有參與感了。畢竟，這人 **還是** 你要結婚的對象，所以或許你在先前能見過他們，會對他們有更強烈的連結感，」寬子解釋道。她的手從勇利頰上滑下，轉而牽起他的手。「然、然後，或許你爸跟我可以在你們相親的時候待得在旁邊，提供一些鼓勵，這樣情況就不會那麼緊張了。這樣會好一點嗎，勇利？」

不，不會。這根本 **不重要了** 。他們到最後還是會逃跑。為什麼勇利是唯一一個接受真相的人？他 **受夠了** 。

他媽媽的雙眼在擔憂的期盼中閃爍著，等待勇利的答案，希望他只會給出同意的答案。他們真的非常相信要解除詛咒的方式就是 **更努力嘗試** ，而勇利覺得自己的身體變得越來越沉重，一想到這艱難的過程得一直持續到他死掉為止，就讓他充滿恐懼。

「我……我得想想，」勇利咕噥道。他的媽媽接受了這個回應，點點頭，露出微笑，她的手臂緊緊抱住勇利。

「好的，我們會在樓下等你的。如果想的話就先睡一睡，好嗎？」寬子的聲音中帶著一抹輕快，讓勇利比起平靜感覺更為緊張。他沒有回應她的話，當她在他後背揉起小圈時渾身僵硬。

當她起身的時候，勇利什麼也沒說，她離開時沒有關上房門，這舉動是在邀請他一起下樓去。他坐在一片寂靜中，思索著、忖度著、考慮著。他要怎麼做？他要留下來嗎？他該離開嗎？他該乾脆放棄嗎？他該更努力嘗試嗎？如果這鼻子就是其他人能看到的全部，他還有什麼可做的？如果這鼻子就代表了他這個人的全部，他還有什麼好嘗試的？

如果他就只是……離開去喘一口氣呢？如果他跟室友處得不好，那就回家吧。畢竟，每個人最後都會從勇利身邊逃開，所以當那個室友最後還是發現勇利是隻可怕的怪物，勇利就直接收拾東西離開，回家去吧。在那之前，他會把自己的臉遮住，盡可能藏得越久越好。如果他只是離開……一個月左右的話也不會讓爸媽太傷心的。他可以打電話給他們，跟他們說他很好。只是一個月的時間。他甚至可能根本就不會喜歡外面的世界呢。那兒可能根本就不像他夢中的一樣充滿驚奇，勇利可能還得透過他天真又殷切的眼光來看待一切，才能繼續生活在外面的世界。

勇利把行李箱從床底抽出來，抱在手裡。他又繞著臥室多走了幾分鐘，盤算著到底是留還是走，直到他終於感覺到一股恐慌的衝動，在他腿上蓄積，讓他蹬起鞋子，一路衝下階梯，笨拙地拿著行李箱磕磕碰碰。

「勇利！」他聽見他爸爸在書房裡喊道。

「我下來喝水！」勇利喊回去，想要停下他心臟瘋狂的跳動，跳得幾乎要把呼吸嗆出他體外。他匆忙跑進樓下的浴室，從洗手檯上的櫥櫃抓出一只口罩戴上。當他把大門打開時，一股冷風迎面而上，讓勇利凍結了好幾秒鐘。這跟房子裡的冷氣機輕柔吹出的冷風感覺完全不同。既尖刻又強烈，既新鮮又刺骨，同時也無比美妙。

當他抬頭看的時候，他驚訝地發現天空中綴著好多星星，而月光多麼明亮。這感覺好奇怪啊；從勇利的窗戶看出去也能見到天空，但這跟在戶外看的感覺完全不同。

「勇利，你可以也給我倒杯水嗎？！」勇利聽見他爸爸又叫了一次，他不住瑟縮，在匆忙中不小心把門關上了。他快速地跑過花園裡的鵝卵石小徑，小徑通往金屬大門，而那扇門朝向通往市區的道路。當他拉開大門時，花園的燈光亮了起來，他嚇得尖叫。

勇利跌跌撞撞地跑出大門，他一直跑，一次都不曾回頭，就連他隱約聽見爸媽在黑暗中呼叫他名字的聲音時，他吃力的喘息掩蓋怦怦心跳時，也沒有回頭。他一直跑一直跑 **一直跑** ，他從勝生家宅邸座落的山坡一路跑到城郊，燈光、建築物和交通工具隨著他前進的每一秒越來越多。他眼角有著一股燒灼的感覺，一直當他跑到十字路口，停下腳步喘氣的時候才意識到自己在哭。

勇利憤怒地抹抹眼睛，調整他的口罩，抬頭環視四周，仔細地將周圍全新的景色、聲音和氣味記在心裡。他從來不知道城市跟自己家之間的距離有多遠，他總是感覺城市像在千里之外，在一個勇利根本去不了、一輩子也沒希望見到的地方。這裡好吵，有好多人，在人們摩肩接踵的人行道上，甚至還有些趕往目的地的人們撞到了他。勇利緊緊抱住行李，尷尬地翻找著他褲子前面口袋裡的那片紙片。

上頭沒有地址，只有那句如果感興趣的話就打電話過去的要求。勇利沒有手機……而且他也沒想到，當他還在家裡，為著要不要逃家而驚慌的時候，該提早打電話過去。勇利很快地回頭張望一下，好像他爸媽會突然從他後頭出現，然後把他拽回家。

勇利緊張地跑過街道，想要找公用電話，設法讓自己不那麼引人注目的時候又撞到更多行人。拳頭裡緊緊攢著那張紙，試著不要被這全新的環境迷倒。置身城市之中，這裡的燈光看上去非常明亮，溫暖的光暈掩蓋過夜空中的星光。勇利不知道該看哪才好，是要看天空，還是看霓虹燈，還是偷看那些他第一次見到，因為他把鼻子遮起來而沒有嚇跑的人們的臉。他只是一路前進再前進，走進市中心，試著忘掉他留下了什麼。

 

＊＊＊

 

在他繞著同個街區走了整整十分鐘，還得到一個下了班的警察幫助之後，勇利終於能夠打電話了。說實話，當那個男人接近他的時候，勇利真的快嚇到魂都沒了，但幸運的是他沒有問太多問題，像是勇利為什麼要帶著行李箱在城裡閒晃，並且只好奇地瞥了一眼勇利的臉。

「哈囉？」電話響了第三聲之後有人接起來了。是個男人，他的聲音流暢冷靜，讓勇利的胸口有點發癢。

「呃、嗯──我──你是──我是──廣告？」勇利用手掩面。為什麼他這麼不會說話啊？

「……你是打電話來想做我新室友的嗎？」對方設法理解他的意思了。勇利用力點頭表示沒錯，接著想到電話另一端的人看不見他，所以他也結結巴巴地說了「對」。「太好了！你想要明天下午來看──」

「其實我、我可以現在來嗎？我──嗯──我真的……拜託？」

勇利得到了一陣沉默，感覺有一個世紀之久，不過事實上只過了十秒。

「嗯，好啊。我得整理一下家裡不過，可以啊？你什麼時候要──」

「現在。我現在就過去，」勇利重複道。對方呵呵笑。

「你可真是興致勃勃啊，是吧？」對方打趣。勇利覺得自己臉紅了，同時對方又笑了一聲。「有紙筆嗎？我給你住址？」

勇利馬上拍遍身上的口袋，轉身看那個警察，比出寫字的動作。他從自己的車裡給他找來一枝筆，看著勇利很快地在皺巴巴的紙上寫下住址，同時滿臉通紅，說話結結巴巴。等勇利掛掉電話，把手機交還給警察的時候，那人雙手抱胸，對勇利挑起眉。

「你沒問題吧？」他問。勇利低頭看手裡的那張紙，讀過那個他不知道該怎麼去的地址。一會之後，警察伸出手，勇利將那張紙遞給對方，讓他看看地址。年長些的男人抿起唇應了一聲。「我知道這地方。需要我帶你過去嗎？」

勇利點頭。「拜、拜託你了，」他補充道。警察咧嘴笑，伸出拇指比向他的車。

「那就上車吧。」

勇利蹭著腳步過去，坐上副駕駛座時小心翼翼地抱好行李，然後擱到腿上。他花了幾秒鐘的時間看過車的內裝，他從來沒真的搭過車，驚嘆地看著儀表板上好多按鈕和旋鈕，接著警察禮貌地要他繫上安全帶。

「順道一提，我是切雷斯蒂諾，」那個警察──切雷斯蒂諾自我介紹，朝勇利伸出一隻手。勇利尷尬地與他握了握手。

「呃……勇利，」勇利應道。切雷斯蒂諾似乎等了一會，想看勇利還有沒有別的要說，不過勇利往椅背靠得更緊，把注意力轉向窗外。

「你沒事吧，勇利？」切雷斯蒂諾問道。他看了看勇利腿上的行李，接著看向他的臉和他的口罩。當切雷斯蒂諾的視線感覺有點太沉重又太多疑的時候，勇利又調整了一下口罩。

「我……我沒事……我很好，」勇利回應，喘不過氣來，語氣中顯露出顫巍巍的笑意，他不知道這到底有沒有幫助，會不會造成反效果。切雷斯蒂諾又應了一聲，再看了一眼勇利腿上的行李一眼，接著把收音機轉開，啟動引擎。勇利試著在座位上放鬆，但他只感覺到電流般的緊張感在他的脊椎上下流竄，讓他緊張地上下抖起腳。

切雷斯蒂諾指向一個按鈕。「這是警笛，」他說，朝勇利眨眨眼。勇利盯著他看，不懂他的意思。「……你想的話可以按按看。」

「噢──噢！嗯，謝謝你，」勇利說著，點點頭，好奇地看著那個按鈕。他小心翼翼地伸出手按了一下，被警笛的聲響和閃光嚇到，馬上又把它關掉了。切雷斯蒂諾開口大笑，同時勇利睜著眼睛朝四周眨眨眼。

「呃……這好大聲哦，」勇利告訴切雷斯蒂諾。

「這就是它的用途啊，勇利，」切雷斯蒂諾應道。幾分鐘之後，勇利又輕輕壓了一下那個按鈕。警笛再次發出聲響，在勇利聽來，甚至又更大聲了，他在座位上聽著這些對他來說非常新奇的噪音，身體不住抽動。別人是看不見的，但是勇利在他的口罩下露出笑容，握住行李箱握把的手開始冒汗。他出來了。他 **自由** 了。

他的生活現在開始了。

 

第五章　完


	6. Chapter 6

維克多通常不是那種會相信童話故事的人。到他這個年紀，早就已經不相信牙仙、聖誕老人，睡在床下的怪獸，或是衣櫃裡的壞巫師了。但現在站在他跟前、活生生的這一位，感覺正像是從寫著「很久很久以前」的童話書裡，那些水彩插圖上撕下來的。

「所以說，這是詛咒囉，」維克多慢慢地開口。他僵硬的雙手捧著馬克杯，剛沏好的茶香飄進鼻子。勇利坐在他旁邊，捧著他自已的那杯茶，慢慢點頭。他捧起杯子淺淺啜了一口，維克多驚訝地看著勇利，在自己面前終於不再遮掩或躲閃地吃喝東西了。多奇妙啊，勇利的雙唇在移開杯緣時那樣地微微噘起、呼出嘆息，這模樣竟是如此迷人。

他們倆現在都坐在勇利的臥室地上，思慮重重，消化著剛剛得到的資訊。馬卡欽開始陷入熟睡，維克多從眼角瞥到勇利正在看他。等著他做些什麼，可能是逃走或尖叫，或是喊他是個怪物。

不過，維克多只是悄聲嘀咕道，「你的父母……他們在報紙上登了找你的消息。他們很擔心你。」

勇利握著馬克杯的手收緊了。「我絕對不要回去，回去只是讓他們又一次把我鎖起來。在我 **終於** 得到機會好好生活，做那些我以為永遠沒機會做的事情之後，絕對不要，」勇利說，唇角下撇。

「你知道一直得有人來控制你的生活，那感覺有多糟糕嗎？要不是我的爸媽，想保護我讓我安全，就是那些追求者，我每次都得坐下來聽他們承諾會給我的世界，保證我所有的夢想都會成真，但最後他們一看到我的臉就會馬上逃走。那 **太可怕** 了。我……我討厭那樣。我恨死了。我恨透這個詛咒了。但是……但是當我跟你和馬卡欽在一起時，我……那詛咒就不重要了。因為我成了『就叫勇利』，這個『就叫勇利』可以去打保齡球、吃豬排飯，傍晚時跟你一起散步。『就叫勇利』有機會可以覺得自己是正常的，或者至少假裝是正常的。『勝生勇利』就永遠沒那個機會。」

勇利低頭看回他手中的茶。「我……我不想回去。我 **不能** 回去了，」勇利啞聲說。維克多看到他輕微顫抖的雙肩，聽見勇利的呼吸悄悄地在喉間哽咽。不發一語地，維克多抬手捧起勇利的臉頰。指尖觸及的顫抖馬上平復了，勇利的眼眸慢慢地迎向維克多。那雙眼鎖住他的視線，深深凝視著，帶著一抹閃亮微光搜尋著維克多的雙眼。

「你還是你呀，」維克多說，拇指撫過勇利臉頰的柔軟。他究竟是「就叫勇利」還是「勝生勇利」並不重要，這個有著溫暖的雙眼、柔軟的肌膚、美麗雙唇的勇利是……他是 **維克多的勇利** 。就是那個會讓維克多喉間湧起搔癢、肺葉下沉與臟腑一同攪扭糾結成團的勇利。

勇利偎向維克多的撫觸，闔上眼。一抹笑就自然不過地在他唇上浮現，維克多覺得自己的胸膛變得越發溫暖。

「謝謝你了……」勇利悄聲說。

「……有什麼我能幫得上忙的……」維克多咬起下唇，放任自己迷失在掌心之下、勇利臉頰的溫暖中。他是能幫什麼忙？找一個神仙教母來打破詛咒？上網查找有沒有東西能夠解開詛咒？單單兩個小時以前，維克多都還不認為這種東西存在呢。老實說，他現在都還不太能相信眼前這一切是真實發生的事情。

但勇利用那雙溫柔的眼眸看他，維克多就知道這是真的了。勇利的眼睛是真的，他的皮膚、他臉頰的玫色紅暈，都是真的。那個小豬鼻子也是 **真的** 。

「除非你是貴族，不然你是幫不了我的，」勇利嘆了口氣說道。他握住維克多撫著他臉頰的手，但不是要移開它。「真要說什麼的話，我希望你就繼續這樣就好，」勇利輕輕嘆了一口氣。「我從來……以前我從來沒有交過朋友。我不想要讓你再為我多做什麼了。」

不知為何，維克多臉上扯起的笑感覺有點太過緊繃。

「當然好了，我……沒問題了，」維克多尷尬地說，揉起他的後脖子。「你想要什麼都好，勇利，你快樂的話我也會快樂的。」

勇利笑了。接著，他挨過來，把頭靠上維克多的肩。勇利從來不會主動進行肢體接觸，所以肩上這突如其來的重量讓維克多措手不及。不過他很快就放鬆下來，感覺到臉上的緊繃逐漸化去，取而代之的是逐漸浮現的紅暈。

「謝謝你，」勇利悄聲說。

維克多猶豫了一會，才舉起手臂、繞起勇利的肩，將他摟近。

「沒事，」維克多低語。「這就是朋友該做的嘛。」

 

＊＊＊

 

「好，『就叫勇利』這次又怎麼啦？」

維克多用眼角瞟了克里斯多夫一眼，他雙臂抱胸，腳打著拍子，像個母親殷殷盼著孩子從實招來。

「我不知道你在說什麼，」維克多裝出一個笑容，他們倆都知道那是假笑。

「你過去半小時一直站在那裏給同一套書上架又下架。要嘛你是在為你那個室友煩惱，要嘛就是你無聊了。如果你真的無聊的話，我這裡還有一整個童書區可以讓你打掃哦，」克里斯多夫帶著笑意說，拇指朝身後那套色彩斑斕的系列叢書指了指。

「沒什麼啦。」

「真的嗎？」

「真的，」維克多強調。那抹假笑還是掛在臉上，但他的聲音很明顯表達了「我就是不知道為什麼我現在感覺這麼糟啦，我們可以別再講了繼續回去工作嗎？」克里斯多夫多盯了他幾秒鐘，眉抬成一條嚴峻的線條。不過他接著聳聳肩，架起一車要放上「指南」區的書。

「無論是怎麼回事啦，你都應該跟他談談，」克里斯多夫斬釘截鐵地說，在維克多能擠出俏皮話，表示他根本不知道克里斯多夫在說什麼，或是在維克多的笑容就要撐不住掉下來之前，他就大搖大擺地走開了。

維克多嘆氣，又繼續重新給書上架，想要從他腦中繞著勇利轉得太猛而形成那堆粉色灰色泥濘中理出思緒。起初，那些想法只是他思量著詛咒的概念，還有那對勇利而言代表什麼。如果他一輩子都要陷在其中會是什麼樣的，以及維克多會不會有什麼辦法可以打破詛咒，即便他根本沒有貴族血統。

接著，他開始想到勇利的爸媽，以及如果他們發現勇利翹家之後正跟維克多待在一起會怎麼做呢。他們會讓他留下來嗎？他們會想要帶他回家嗎？他沒辦法想像他們現在是什麼心情，兒子失蹤了，不知道他是否平安，有沒有受傷，有沒有人欺負他。不過那是勇利跟他家人之間的事情，維克多不想跨過界線涉足其中。他心裡知道勇利也很擔心他的父母，但他太固執了不肯承認，也太過堅持於他現在擁有的一點點自由。

接著，他的心思就純粹繞著 **勇利** 打轉了。從勇利的唇到他的笑容，還有維克多 **有多麼** 想要讓勇利快樂。不過勇利只希望跟他做朋友就好。勇利只需要他做他的朋友，倒不是說維克多曾經妄想要把勇利推上一個令他不能與維克多自在相處的位置，但這還是讓他覺得…… **很怪異** 。這讓他覺得，每次他說出他們「只是朋友」的時候，就有什麼東西揪住他的肺臟。他知道他們的關係不只是朋友，但他不明白他們就是一直用那個詞來描述。他們的關係，還有維克多對勇利的感覺，早就不只是單純的友誼之情了。

然而，他還是找不出注視勇利時心頭浮上的感受，那感覺威脅著要傾軋他、令他陷溺，直到肺裡除了呼喊勇利時，脫口而出夢一般杳然的呼息，再無一物。

默默無言地，他離開上好架的圖書，拖著腳步走過正在「指南」區，假裝沒盯著他看的克里斯多夫。

「我要去給童書區撢灰了，」維克多咕噥著也不是要說給誰聽的話，便繼續走向書店後方的儲物櫃，伴隨著舌上嘗到的一縷苦澀，以及腦海中的勇利。

 

＊＊＊

 

「之後有舞會嗎？」勇利問，他看著一張小傳單，那張傳單就放在維克多從他們的信箱清出、擺在咖啡桌上的一疊垃圾信件上頭。維克多抬起頭，他正把碗盤從洗碗機裡拿出來，勇利走過來拿那張傳單給他看。他的眼睛掃過上頭的金色印刷字體，還有那幅他們反覆用在舞會宣傳上的古老藝術作品，不過他注意到了這次的主題「童話故事」倒是新的。

「對，這是夏季要結束時，人們會舉辦的傳統節慶活動。我們通常不會參加舞會啦，因為那挺無聊的，不過嘉年華很好玩，而且還會賣一些真的好好吃的東西，」維克多解釋道。他把幾只裡頭還留有一點食物殘渣的碗擦乾淨，擺上流理台晾乾，繼續擦起餐具。

「聽起來很好玩啊。你們會扮裝之類的嗎？就像電影演的一樣？」勇利問。維克多聳聳肩。

「我想會吧。如果穿的是那種會穿去夜店的衣服，看起來會格格不入的，」維克多呵呵笑。勇利走到維克多身旁，拿起紙巾擦乾那幾只碗。

「我們可以去嗎？我從來沒去過真正的舞會，」勇利說，聲音輕快，隱隱抑著興奮。

「當然了，小太陽。不過還要再過兩個月才會舉辦就是了，所以在那之前還有一陣子要等，」維克多提醒他。勇利應了聲，踮起腳尖把碗放進最上層的櫥櫃。他轉過身，雙手撐在流理台檯面上，就這樣看著維克多把刀叉放進抽屜裡。維克多什麼也沒說，不過他覺得自己的臉在勇利的注視下越變越熱。讓他覺得戰戰兢兢很不對勁，最後他忍不住了，突然站直身體，看向勇利的方向。

「怎麼了？」維克多問。勇利把身體重心放在腳後跟、前後晃起身體。

「我只是在想，」勇利小聲回答。

「想什麼呢？」

勇利的臉頰燒紅，紅暈橫越過他粉色的鼻吻。看他整張臉像這樣泛起紅真的好可愛，能見到的不再只有他的耳朵和一小片從層層圍巾或口罩底下瞥見的皮膚。

「在想……你……還有我……」

維克多笑了，不過他的心在胸膛裡跳得越來越快。

「噢？想我們的什麼呢？」

「……就是……我還能跟你在一起多久呢？」勇利問，指尖輕敲流理台。「我是說……不久之後，你就會開始跟別人約會吧。或許你會結婚，或許會有孩子，變得更老之類的。然後我……我不希望硬擠到你的生活裡面，待得太久讓你都不歡迎我了。然後，我又在想，我真的很想要一直跟你待在一起，越久越好，想要跟你一起做更多事情……然後我開始想，我想要自己一個人獨佔你，這樣真的很自私。然後，我又覺得想這些事情實在很蠢，覺得很難過……不知道欸……」

「你想要跟我在一起多久呢？」維克多問。勇利在身後絞起手指，隔著眼睫抬眼望著維克多。

「我……我不知道……你想要我在你身邊多久就多久吧，我想，」勇利說。維克多知道這不是他真正的意思，不過勇利嗓音中的顫抖表示他也不敢承認，事實上，或許──只是或許──他想要在維克多身邊待得更久更久。

「如果我告訴你，我想要你一輩子待在我身邊呢？」維克多問。勇利看向他，眼裡閃過驚訝。

「我……」他垂眼看向他們的雙腳，接著又回到維克多臉上，又一次垂下眼，像是他也不確定該看哪裡好了，「我覺得如果你想要跟我一輩子在一起的話是很浪費的……你得一直擔心別人發現我的秘密……你還得每天看我的臉──」

「我說過了，我不介意看你啊，勇利，」維克多打斷他。他 **多愛** 看勇利啊，愛極了他臉上所有的曲線和柔軟的輪廓。但他感覺到喉頭一股突如其來的緊繃，令他緘默，那些字句便只停留在維克多的舌尖。

勇利揪起他的T恤下襬。「但你也會想看看別人，有點改變，不是嗎？你會厭倦我的臉……這世界上還有那麼多好看的人。」

「但還有很多人是虛有其表的呀。而你除了外表還有更多更重要的內在，就叫勇利，」維克多誠心誠意地說。勇利沉默地想了一會，牙齒磨起下唇，維克多就看著勇利的牙齒吮起色澤漸紅的下唇，又鬆開牙關，一次又一次。這實在很令他驚奇，就連這麼細微的事情，勇利都能為它施上某種魔咒，讓維克多頭暈目眩，腳踩著球鞋身體卻開始打轉。

「我……謝謝你，維克多……如果我──如果我哪天成了你的負擔，那我會──」

「你不會的，」維克多在勇利能把話說完之前就打斷他。「永遠不會的。這世界上所有『好看的人』裡頭，不會還有誰讓我想要跟他一起變老，」維克多帶著笑意說，勇利的眼睛 **閃閃發光** 。維克多的喉間突然冒出一顆腫塊，他得繃緊脖子清清喉嚨，舌頭舔過他突然乾燥的下唇。

勇利悄聲輕笑。「跟你一起變老……我……我覺得那樣不錯，」勇利承認道，聲音細微只比耳語響亮。

維克多感到一股暖意從身體裡蔓延開來。「對，我也是。」

 

＊＊＊

 

「我這是暗戀他吧，」維克多對著一棵樹大聲說。馬卡欽坐在他身旁，抬頭看著他的主人，想知道他們這會是要繼續散步，還是維克多現在得先崩潰一下。維克多揉揉臉，深深嘆氣。「我暗戀他啦，」他又說了一次，不過不知為何，他胸中奇怪的感覺並沒有因此減輕。

他喜歡勇利。他 **知道** 他很喜歡勇利。他知道他們不只是朋友，但為什麼這感覺就像是維克多還是得跨過一條線，還是得理解他們之間發生的是怎麼回事？他跟勇利說話時會有一種輕飄感，注視勇利的時候感覺就像同時在上飄又在下沉，迷失在一汪情感之洋中，海浪旋繞翻攪，又像火一般燒灼，脫離了維克多的掌控。

他喜歡勇利。他知道勇利除了跟他做朋友之外不做他想。他知道勇利對維克多不是 **那樣的** 喜歡，他明白的。但他就是不明白為什麼自己覺得這麼……奇怪。為什麼每當勇利在他身邊時，就覺得自己的肺收束縮緊，每當勇利快樂的時候，維克多的心就唱起足以衝破天際的讚美詩、還一邊向下灑落光芒。

「維克多！」勇利的聲音從小徑遠處傳來，維克多轉過身。勇利朝他跑來，拿著一盒紅白格紋的紙箱，裏頭裝滿了塗滿肉桂糖、生奶油和楓糖漿的小油條。勇利停下腳步，遞過那盒甜點，眼睛在鏡片後閃爍，笑容藏在裹住臉蛋的圍巾底下。

「我在公園裡面找到一家賣這些東西的攤販，聞起來超好吃的！」勇利好興奮地說。他低頭看向那幾塊油炸麵包。「嗯，我看看噢，我覺得這幾塊是法國香草口味的，這幾塊會甜一點。不過──嗯──我在想我們可以分著吃嗎？我是說，不是在別人可以看到我的地方啦，不過或許──我──我們散步回去之後？」

維克多露出微笑，他感覺到無論是哪種緊張感在胸中隱隱發痛，都隨著勇利滑進他掌心的手而消散無蹤。

「當然好啊，不過可能會冷掉哦，小太陽，」維克多說，環視四周。他指向一棵樹，周圍長滿了茂密的灌木。「我們可以在那邊吃。那個位置可以讓我們看著馬卡欽在一邊玩，也沒人能看到你的臉，」

勇利捏捏維克多的手，點點頭。「好的，聽起來不錯，」勇利應了一聲，讓維克多輕輕地牽著他走，同時陽光在他們身上閃爍舞動。

 

＊＊＊

 

披集在臉書上發了一則貼文，說他要去約會了，文章內文充滿了表情符號和標籤。維克多沒怎麼留意內容寫什麼，懶洋洋地滑著動態，一邊啜著他的第四瓶啤酒。

「這部電影蠻難看的，」勇利嚼著爆米花說道。坐在地上的馬卡欽嗚嗚應和，維克多漫不經心地聳肩。這部片是從Netflix底部那些標題比較普通的獨立電影中搜刮出來的。如果維克多更清醒一點的話，他們可以出門溜躂。勇利還沒在夜店跳過舞，或許他們可以出門玩玩，吃頓像樣的晚餐，而不是放在流理台上慢慢冷掉的外送披薩。

「總是像這樣的嗎？」勇利問，維克多用眼角瞥他。勇利這會身上鬆垮垮地掛著一件看起來對他而言尺寸太大的衣服。維克三心二意地想著他們拿去洗的衣服一定是混在一起了，勇利穿到了他的舊衣服，但他不想提起這個可能，只是盯著勇利，看他移動手臂的時候，衣服就會滑開，露出一片鎖骨。

「什麼總是像這樣？」

「找到真愛呀，」勇利說，往電視螢幕歪歪腦袋。這時，兩個主角正緊緊地擁抱彼此，背景模模糊糊地播起老掉牙的民歌，這對情侶周圍的城市光影，讓他們看起來就像置身於一座浪漫天堂。

維克多輕輕嗤笑了一聲。「要是真像那樣就好了。電影裡面演得多容易啊，」維克多抵著啤酒瓶口說道。

「對啊……他們都不考慮到那些看起來普通或醜陋的人該怎麼辦。那種人該怎麼找到真愛呢？看起來會像這樣嗎？」勇利問道，手往螢幕上正在接吻的情侶比畫一下。

「也有電影是普通人找到真愛的啊，」維克多說。

「嗯，對，我知道啊。但那是好萊塢式的普通。好比說他們就只是不化妝，或是穿樸素的衣服，就是那些很容易就能修改好，讓觀眾知道那個角色一直都很好看的地方。但是……如果是像我這樣，只有在有人愛我之後才會改變的人呢？那要怎麼發生啊？」勇利問。

他頹然滑坐在沙發上，眼睛垂向腿上的那碗爆米花，邊難過地嘆了口氣。「好奇怪哦。我已經很習慣別人拒絕我離開我了，我都開始覺得不要在意會不會遇上能愛我的人了。但是……我不知道耶，我有時還是會想。如果能跟別人牽手應該很好吧……跟別人接吻也是。」

維克多猛嚥下一口啤酒，咂咂嘴。「嗯……我可以……如果你要的話我可以親你啊，」維克多盡量裝作隨意地說，同時心臟就要跳出肋骨了。

勇利轉向維克多朝他撇嘴一笑。「很有趣哦，但我不想要同情的親親啦，」勇利責備道。

維克多眨眨眼，接著臉上掛起笑容，發出乾啞無比的笑聲。

「哈哈。對。開玩笑的啦。我們是朋友嘛，」維克多語調平平，把瓶裡剩下的酒一飲而盡。現在他們倆之間只剩一片尷尬的沉默了，至少就維克多看來是這樣的。螢幕上的那對情侶正說著肉麻的台詞，古典音樂伴奏滿載誇張過頭的情感，維克多開始覺得有什麼怪怪的東西在身體裡攪動了。是不好意思嗎？緊張嗎？緊張什麼啊？維克多‧尼基弗洛夫才不會緊張好嗎。維克多‧尼基弗洛夫才不會這麼容易就害臊，特別是在他自己都不知道原因的時候。

但是，他還是感覺到了衣領下邊湧起一股熱度，膝頭不自主地上下彈動。他發現自己很難再繼續盯著螢幕上，那對親嘴親到要把對方的臉吸下來的情侶，也很難再繼續忽視他胳肢窩那裡蓄起了一團不舒服的汗水，黏答答的噁心死了。

「你那時是怎麼樣的呢？」勇利問，把維克多嚇出他的內心獨白。

「嗯？」

「你的第一次啊，」勇利解釋，對上維克多的眼。有那麼一瞬間他們就這樣彼此互望，接著勇利突然紅了臉，捧住臉頰。

「我──我是說，我，除非你──我──這太尷尬了。我只是──當我沒說吧──」

「沒、沒有啦！這個……沒關係的，」維克多倉促地說，揉起脖子。反正他也需要找個東西讓注意力別放在電影上。別再想客廳好像開始變得越來越暖。或許是酒精的效果讓維克多視線裡的一切都變得更加模糊，但是勇利在他眼裡還是無比清晰，在隱密的思量和好奇中撲扇著眼睫。

「我的第一次啊……也沒有什麼特別的。跟電影裡面演的不一樣。電影裡面什麼都是好的，」維克多解釋道，一聲輕笑讓勇利的肩膀放鬆下來。那件尺寸太大的衣服又往下滑，露出更多的皮膚，電視的光源映在上頭快速閃爍著。維克多馬上別開視線，把目光集中在勇利身後牆上的時鐘，嚥下喉間一顆不知從哪裡冒出的腫塊。

「嗯……是在我十七歲的時候，我爸和我叔叔把老車修好送給我。一輛九三年的公羊皮卡，有皮革座墊，後車門上面的油漆還少了一塊。那時候我會載我男友一起去風景漂亮又安靜的地方看星星然後……嗯，接下來就這樣那樣了，」維克多聳聳肩說。

「那蠻尷尬又蠻難受的，我們都不知道自己在幹嘛。好比說，一部分的我中途想要停下來因為我不覺得自己已經準備好了，但另一部分的我還想繼續，因為我們人都已經到這裡了，衣服都脫了，不知道欸，我那時大概是不想臨陣脫逃，讓自己看起來很遜吧。」維克多承認。

「會痛嗎？」勇利問。

維克多搖頭。「沒。嗯，我是說，畢竟第一次嘛還是有點痛。而且我跟我男朋友還在吵說誰該在上面，他也沒讓我好過多少。我覺得我們一兩周之後分手，大概就是因為他高潮的時候那表情讓我一直笑吧。」

勇利哈哈笑著看維克多表演，他皺皺鼻子，癟起嘴咬緊牙，眉毛用非常快的速度速上下挑動，最後終於揪起，嘴巴擺出一個O形。

「你很壞欸，」勇利笑著，玩笑地推了他的肩膀一把。維克多也跟著他一起笑，呼出一口氣，放鬆地靠向沙發背。勇利露出淺笑，稍稍往維克多的方向蹭近一些。「我敢說你愛過很多人吧，」勇利悄聲說。

維克多在腦海中咀嚼起勇利的話。「是有一些，但不是很多。他們每個人都有自己的優缺點，」維克多糾正道。他站起身想要再拿一瓶啤酒，不過想要往前跨步的時候發現房間在旋轉便又坐了回去。維克多呻吟一聲，手摀住額頭。他都跟自己保證過了，勇利在旁邊的時候不要再喝得醉醺醺搞得他不舒服，不過這會已經有一股眩暈的嗡鳴滲進他骨頭裡了。

「噢，」勇利應道，拇指摩娑起爆米花碗的內裡。他的鼻吻跟眉毛一起緊緊蹙起，想著維克多無法揣測的事情。他嚼起下唇，電視的光源為勇利雙頰的柔軟鍍上一層發亮的輪廓，維克多的視線便緩慢地順著那曲線移動。

勇利垂下頭，盯著正偎在他赤腳邊的馬卡欽。「那你……有想過你的前男友嗎？」

維克多眨眨眼。「沒有啊？為什麼會想？他們成了前男友不是沒理由的。」

「嗯，我只是……自從我搬進來之後，從來沒看你跟別人在一起過。你沒說過在跟別人約會的事情，也沒看過你跟別人調情，然後……嗯，我不知道啦，」勇利嘀咕，又紅了臉，抖著手把沒必要調整的鏡框推正。

維克多想說他之所以不曾提過要跟別人約會、去跟別人約會，或甚至 **考慮過** 跟別人約會，完全是因為勇利佔據了他的腦海，擠進維克多的思緒，攪動它們的方向，令他只能在想著勇利玫瑰色調的笑容和雙眼，腦中再也想不到其他東西。但他沒說，他只是伸手抓了太多爆米花一把塞進嘴裡。

「我是說，」維克多的聲音響起，有點模糊。他把剩下的食物嚥下以免嗆到了。「這個嘛……也不是說我沒想著要……約會。跟別人坐在一塊…碰碰他們……之類的事情……但是，遇到你之後我就沒有特意找人約會了。你……跟你待在一起對我來說就夠了，我想是這樣吧。」

他真的不知道自己在說什麼。維克多的話語就這樣從他嘴裡傾洩，毫無目的也沒有意義，到了句尾就混亂隨意模糊不清。太混亂了；維克多應該要趁自己還沒說出會後悔的東西之前快點跟勇利道晚安。但勇利竟然靠得更近了，那雙眼睛閃爍著望向他，逼著維克多得坐在原地，也盯著他看。

「但我只是你的室友啊。我們不能做那些情侶會做的事噢，」勇利提醒他。他的聲音好小，就像他正想著自己是不是正踩在維克多不記得曾經畫下的無形分際上。但是，那聽在維克多耳中，是多麼誘人甜美啊。

他們可以做戀人的。他們可以像戀人一樣觸碰彼此。維克多可以好好愛勇利，用他應得的方式來愛他，傾盡維克多的血肉、靈魂和氣息。維克多可以用勇利值得的方式來觸碰他。順著他臉頰的柔軟，手指靈巧地順過勇利的髮絲。他會吻遍他的唇，一路吻到勇利脖子的血管，輕輕囓咬他的鎖骨，下至胸膛，吻過他肚皮的軟肉。他想要移到勇利的腿間，含住勇利，嘗遍他皮膚上的每一滴汗珠。他想要感覺到勇利依偎著他，他想要感覺到勇利的體溫，以及他身體、唇舌或雙手的每一處瑟縮顫抖。他想要以戀人的方式徹底了解勇利的全部。

他想要勇利。

他 **渴望** 勇利。

 

 

 

 

……噢媽的。

勇利沒注意到維克多受到這突如其來的點化而全身僵硬，還是跟平常一樣，理所當然地往維克多臂彎裡一靠。他從維克多身旁拾起遙控器，把電影切換回主選單畫面。

「我們來看點別的吧，」勇利說，瀏覽起電影標題。他瀏覽過Netflix給維克多客製化的「最佳推薦」，接著是喜劇片清單，又移動到按片付費的區域，最後他咬起下唇，擺出尷尬的笑容。「嗯……所以……你有推薦的嗎？」勇利問。

「嗯，那你現在想要看哪種類型的呢？」

「……我以前從來沒看過恐怖片？」勇利說。維克多低低吹了聲口哨，摸摸下巴。

「這樣的話……《月光光心慌慌》絕對是經典啦。《十三號星期五》、《大法師》、《厄夜叢林》……我倒不會推薦《絕命終結站》。我第一次看之後怕到好幾個月都不敢搭飛機，」維克多承認。勇利應了聲，靠回維克多身邊，遞回遙控器。

「那就挑一部好看的吧，」勇利指示道。

「我不希望挑到對你來說太恐怖的哦，」維克多警告。

「挑一部就對了啦。你覺得我的第一部恐怖片應該要看什麼呢？」勇利問。維克多真的沒時間去想勇利第一次的恐怖片體驗該看什麼才好，因為他一看進他的雙眼，臉就瞬間發燙。他愛上勇利了。他 **愛上勇利** 了。每次觸碰勇利、注視勇利、聽勇利說話、看見他眼中的小小光芒時，胸中感覺到的緊繃，全都是因為他無可救藥、難以自拔地 **愛上了勝生勇利** 。

這已經不是暗戀了，維克多意識到。

他愛他。

他愛著勇利。

有隻手指戳上他的頭頂，他轉過視線，看到勇利正用那雙映著電視光源的大眼睛凝望著他。

「你為什麼要露出那樣的表情？你在想什麼？」勇利悄聲問。

「……我只是……在想該挑哪部電影才能把你嚇到尿褲子，」維克多笑了一聲，擺出了太過緊繃的笑容。勇利朝他眨眼，接著頭靠向維克多的肩膀。

「那就給我個驚喜吧，」勇利渴睡地嘀咕。他打個呵欠，不過眼睛還是堅定地望著電視螢幕。維克多只是隨便挑了一部根本沒注意片名叫什麼的電影，一門心思全都放在光線閃爍在勇利臉上的模樣。

他愛上勇利了。

他愛上勝生勇利了。

電影看到一半，勇利就靠著維克多在沙發上睡著了，而維克多全程只是一遍遍地在腦海裡重複著「要命」。

 

＊＊＊

 

「你有想過動手術切掉嗎？」一個不用上班的星期天早上，維克多問道。他正端詳著勇利的鼻子，看它泛著粉色瑟瑟顫抖多麼可愛。勇利正吃著麥片配培根當早餐，聽著抬起眼──勇利在超市裡面狠狠念了維克多一頓，說就因為他有豬鼻子又不代表勇利跟他一起住的時候不能吃豬肉──接著唇角下垂嘆了口氣。

「我爸媽想過了。相信我，他們 **什麼** 都想過了。」

維克多湊近了些。「然後呢？」

「我的鼻子連著頸動脈，所以如果他們動手術把它切掉，我就死了，」勇利解釋。維克多咬起臉頰裏側，用鼻子哼氣。

「嘛，一定有其他辦法──」

「能讓你打破詛咒？沒有的。我一定得得到自己族人的愛，沒有其他辦法的，」勇利說。他的話語在舌上嘗起來酸苦、疲憊而自厭。維克多也真心感覺到了同樣的苦澀滲進自己的皮膚，因為這鼻子帶來的諸多不便，因為他這麼急切地想要幫助勇利快樂，又覺得自己如此 **沒用** 。

勇利嘆了口氣，又吃了一口早餐。「但我不想講那個啦。我們來想想看今天要做什麼吧，」勇利說著，輕聲哼哼。「想想噢。我沒去過主題樂園，我也沒滑過冰，沒去過劇場看表演，然後我們還沒去跳舞。所以，我想如果我們現在就出門的話，今天就可以把這些事情全部做完吧。」

維克多呵呵笑。「我們應該一天一件就好，小太陽。這樣的話你才可以好好玩啊。」

「我知道、我知道。我只是……我不知道還能跟你在一起多久，我希望能夠充分利用每一天嘛，」勇利說。

「你這是要離開我了嗎？」維克多問道，笑容在唇上抽動。「我這個室友是做了什麼不好的事嗎？」

「沒有，沒有啦！完全沒有！」勇利出聲抗議。他的手垂在腿上，擺弄起雙手拇指。「我是……我是在想或許我應該……聯絡我爸媽。」

「……噢，」維克多開口。他把椅子挪近一些。「你為什麼開始這樣想呢？」

「……只是……我知道他們也是為我好……我向自己保證過，我會給他們寄明信片或打電話跟他們說我過得很好。但我一開始跟你一起玩的時候……我只覺得好自由好快活，我不想去想他們的事情，或者他們對我逃家是怎麼想的。但我只是……我開始想到他們，想到我媽媽，她一定擔心死了，而且他們也沒辦法找警察幫忙，因為他們大概寧死也不會讓大家知道我是個豬臉的怪物。我只是受不了這種愧疚感了，」勇利連珠炮似地說完，嘆了口氣。

「我明白了，」維克多應了聲。

「對啊……我不知道他們會怎麼說。他們會不會逼我回家或者…或者如果他們看到我有多快樂，他們會讓我跟你在一起。或、或許我只要跟他們說清楚，讓你見見他們，然後他們會知道你是個好人，我就能留下來了。我不──我不想離開。我不想又變回孤單一人──」勇利的呼吸開始變得粗重，手摀住胸口。維克多馬上環住勇利的肩，緊緊抱住他，鼻尖深深埋進勇利的髮絲中。勇利聞起來有維克多的洗髮精的味道，雖然他們這周已經給勇利買過洗髮精了。

「深呼吸，」維克多對著勇利的耳朵低語。他感覺到一雙手揪住他背後的衣服，緊緊掐著布料。接著，越漸平穩地，勇利吸了一口氣，顫抖地呼出。維克多往勇利的肩胛骨揉起小圈，用每一下溫柔的撫觸驅走那些瑟縮和驚慌焦慮的戰慄。勇利在維克多的懷裡放軟身體，依偎著他，臉埋進維克多的頸窩。

「……我只是，」幾分鐘的沉默之後，勇利開口，「我只是不希望你離開。」

「我哪也不去，」維克多抵著勇利的髮頂低聲說。他顫顫地輕笑。「記得嗎，我們要一起變老，我們要去做你這輩子想做的所有事情，」維克多笑著說。勇利揪住維克多背後衣服的手放鬆了。

「嗯，對，」勇利低聲說。他在維克多的懷裡多麼溫暖、柔軟，好像這就是家，這就是他安全的避風港。維克多的鼻尖埋在勇利髮中，不自覺地輕蹭著他。勇利的手放開維克多的衣服，在他懷裡挪動身體，抬起頭看維克多。突然之間，他意識到他們距離彼此 **有多近** 。太近了。 **太近太近了** 。

馬卡欽往維克多的腿側一頂，把他嚇得跳了起來，間接讓勇利也跳了起來，很快地躲開。維克多的腿撞到餐桌底面時勇利差點把早餐打翻，他轉過頭去看到馬卡欽坐在那兒擺起尾巴，嘴裡叼著他的牽繩。

對了，他們早上要去散步。

維克多擺出笑臉。「好啦好啦，我這就起來了，」維克多呵呵笑，覺得膝蓋關節撞著桌子的地方開始灼痛，伸手揉了揉。他站起身，稍稍伸個懶腰，接著跪下把馬卡欽的項圈接上牽繩，回頭越過肩膀看向勇利。

「散步完之後我應該會去超市。你有想要買什麼嗎？」

勇利搖頭表示沒有，眼神溫暖。「平安回來就好。那樣就夠了。」他低聲說，維克多覺得一股溫暖流進心中。

他朝勇利一鞠躬，還配上誇張的擺手，逗得勇利發出藏在手背後頭的笑聲。

「如你所願，我最親愛的室友。」

 

＊＊＊

 

克里斯多夫正啜著他那杯酒，而維克多一屁股摔進他隔壁的高腳凳上，坦白道，「我愛上他了。」

克里斯多夫哼了聲。「哇，你花了 **那麼久** 才想到啊？一定是認真的吧，」他撇嘴一笑。維克多用手肘往他身側搗了一記，克里斯多夫的男朋友從吧台另一側走來，給他遞上他常喝的那種飲料。維克多嚥了幾口，讓冰塊沉沉壓在舌上直到融化。

「……所以呢？」克里斯多夫挑起話頭。

「所以什麼？」

「他 **怎麼說** 啊，大情聖？」

維克多瑟縮一下。「我……我沒跟他說。」

克里斯多夫把手指往太陽穴上一撐，開口就發出 **那種** 嘆氣聲。這讓維克多想起雅克夫，他是書店經理，每次覺得維克多在 **考驗** 他的耐心時就會那樣嘆氣。

「你怎麼沒跟他說呢？」

「因為……他是……情況很複雜啦。」

「你要花多久才能讓『就叫勇利』的事情變得沒那麼複雜啊？」克里斯挑起眉問道，維克多嘆氣。

「這個嘛，之前 **的確** 是沒那麼複雜了……但是現在我發現我愛上他了，就又變得複雜了。」

「你是說……你終於看到他圍巾底下的樣子了嗎？」克里斯多夫問。他聽起來真的蠻驚訝，幾乎就像是他不覺得勇利還長有下半張臉似的。維克多點頭，嘴巴閉得死緊，雖然就克里斯多夫看來，他顯然很想把自己好奇許久的事情全部說出來。

「這是我跟他之間非常隱私的事情，所以我不想讓別人知道，」維克多說。克里斯多夫挑起一邊眉毛，維克多嘆氣。「我知道這聽起來很不合常理，但是可以請你就相信我這一次嗎？我知道他長什麼樣了，現在他什麼都跟我說了，我可以 **確定** 過去幾個月我沒有跟什麼心理變態住一屋子啦。」

克里斯多夫噘起嘴，哼了聲，接著又從杯裡抿了一口。

「如果他不知道你對他是什麼感情，你們就不能算是完全對彼此坦白啊，」克里斯多夫糾正道。維克多揉揉額頭。

「我們不可能的，」維克多說。

「為什麼不行？要我老實說的話，我會覺得他其實真的很喜歡你啊。」

「就算他真的喜歡我，我們也沒辦法在一起的。」維克多喃喃道，手指撥起杯壁凝起的一顆水珠。

「怎麼，你倆是奇蹟似的有血緣關係嗎？」

「 **不是啦** 。只是……就是……是……他爸媽啦，」維克多最後這麼說。

克里斯多夫眨眨眼。「……他的 **爸媽** ……你沒跟他說你對他的感情，就因為他的 **爸媽** ，」克里斯多夫重複道。他的手往膝蓋上一撐。「維克多， **誰會在乎啊** ？你想要上床的對象是『就叫勇利』，又不是他 **爸媽** 。」

維克多咬起臉頰內側，覺得有點挫敗。他有那麼一會，想到勇利是不是總有這種感覺，覺得如果就直接說出來，說他受了詛咒、 **不能用常理判斷** 該怎麼辦的話，會有多簡單啊。但他沒辦法這麼說。維克多趴在吧台上，手指憊懶地順著他亂糟糟的瀏海。

「我不是他需要的那種人，」維克多應道。

「這話是誰說的？」

「克里斯，我們是不能在一起的。我……」維克多陷入沉默，他想辦法嚥下喉間乾硬的腫塊，邊在腦中盤算。他愛上勇利了。他愛上勇利，而他沒辦法解開詛咒。維克多不是貴族。他的爸媽從來沒上過大學，他的帳戶裡幾乎算不上有多少儲蓄。他不是勇利需要的，能幫他破除詛咒，給他機會過正常生活的人。

他是……他是「只是維克多」。

「只是維克多」根本解決不了勝生勇利的任何問題，勝生勇利家財萬貫，只需要有人讓他能以愛人身分相待。「只是維克多」能使盡全副心力去愛勇利，但永遠不夠，無法徹底解除詛咒。

他摁住胸口，有那麼一會，他想著是什麼時候開始，這感覺變得像是有人拿了把鈍刀，往他心上挖鑿。

「……你會沒事吧？」克里斯多夫問。他的嗓音輕而嚴肅，帶著一絲興致觀察著他的舉動，對他低聲說話。維克多沒有馬上回應，不過他最後還是重重點頭。他又喝了一口，強撐起笑容，因為他除此之外也無能為力了。這並沒有讓克里斯多夫顯得更加放心，也掩飾不住壓在維克多胃上、那股岩石般沉重的糟糕感受。

不過，只這麼一會，維克多就假裝一切都好。

 

＊＊＊

 

「今天真的好熱哦，」勇利咕噥道，用手背抹去眉上的汗水，邊把圍巾繞得更緊了些，包住他的下半張臉。維克多擔心地看看這個年輕些的男人，注意到他在左右搖晃時把手擱到他肩上。

「你今天不該穿這麼暖的，小太陽，」維克多低聲說。他們還有一小段路要走，才會抵達披集自己籌畫舉辦野餐的公園，但即便到了那裏，勇利還是會曝曬在太陽底下。維克多咬起下唇，想著勇利又要生病了，擔憂沉沉地滲進他的心中。

「或許我們該跟披集說不能去了──」

勇利稍稍把身體重量傾向維克多，汗涔涔的手胡亂揪著維克多的手指。

「我……我沒事的。我之前都沒野餐過呢。我……我想去野餐，」勇利含糊地說。馬卡欽走在他身旁，靠得很近，牽繩鬆鬆地垂在勇利握起的手中

「……我們會給你找個涼爽的地方待著，這樣可以嗎？要撐住哦，」維克多說。勇利沒有回話，只是蹣跚踉蹌地隨著維克多和馬卡欽往公園前進，慢慢地走過彎曲的泥土小徑，路邊沒有樹可以提供遮蔭。披集在臉書上說野餐是辦在公園裡頭「風景最漂亮的地方」──就在噴泉雕像旁邊──因為他想把跟朋友們一起玩的合照當作推特的新橫幅。

他們走上山坡，沿著公園中央大型人工湖的湖畔蜿蜒向前。路上沒有攤販，在維克多看來這實在太不方便，令他相當惱怒，因為他還想著 **至少** 可以給勇利買杯飲料來喝。他們早先喝了奶昔，但冰淇淋只是讓維克多的嘴巴更渴。馬卡欽一直轉頭看旁邊的湖泊，他要不是想縱身跳進去裡頭，就是想把湖水通通喝進肚子裡。老實說維克多也有同樣的感受。

他伸出一隻手撐住勇利的身子，穩穩扶著他走，感覺到他的體溫不斷發散開來。繞著勇利臉龐的圍巾變得鬆散，眼睫隨著每一口艱難的呼息打顫。他們走過一張長椅的時候，維克多停住腳步拉住勇利要他坐下。輕柔地，他將勇利汗濕的瀏海往後撥，接著稍稍將圍巾拉得更鬆。勇利馬上抬起手摁住圍巾。

「不用，我沒事──」

「勇利──」

「我把外套脫掉好了，」勇利說，拉下拉鍊，把外套脫下。他底下穿的是長袖衣服，所以維克多很懷疑光脫一件外套會有多少效果。勇利揉揉膝蓋，張望四周。

「披集應該就在附近了。我們快到了，剩下這段路我沒問題的啦。」

「勇利，我覺得我們該叫計程車回家。我們改天還是可以一起野餐的──」勇利已經站起身了，他把外套塞在肘彎，抓好馬卡欽的牽繩。

「我們快到了。我沒事的。」勇利向他保證。在維克多站起來之前就繼續往下走，維克多連忙追上他倆，走到勇利旁邊。如果勇利真覺得累了，他也盡可能不讓自己表現出來。他的眼睛直視前方，頭抬得高高的，沒有靠維克多撐住他，而是自己小步小步走向前。他們再次牽起對方的手，邊走下另一座山丘，維克多安撫地捏了一下勇利的手，表示他就在這。他不知道為什麼自己要這麼做，但他覺得得要讓勇利知道。雖然沒辦法看到，但當他感覺勇利也捏住他的手時，還是可以想像出勇利唇上小小的笑容。

在維克多看到噴泉之前，馬卡欽突然扯著勇利衝向前。勇利完全沒有防備，差點一頭栽到水泥地上，險險穩住腳步，同時馬卡欽跑向噴泉、一頭埋進去喝水。勇利跟著在噴泉邊緣坐下，享受著水霧飄上汗濕皮膚的感覺。

「嘿！維克多！」維克多左手邊傳來一聲叫喚。他轉過頭看，看到克里斯多夫從一棵樹下朝他招手。米菈、薩拉和克里斯多夫的男朋友，他們一群人正坐在紅白格野餐墊上分著一大堆食物。

維克多回頭看看勇利和馬卡欽，覺得等他們涼快一會之後再回來接他們好了。他走向朋友們，臉上冒出這一周以來最真誠的笑容。克里斯多夫看向坐在噴泉旁的勇利。

「我真不敢相信──」

「克里斯──」

「好啦，不提這個了，」克里斯多夫擺手，嘆了口氣。維克多朝在場的大夥揮手打招呼，不解地皺起眉。

「尤拉和奧塔別克呢？披集呢？一開始辦這活動的人 **不就是他** 嗎，」維克多問。克里斯多夫咧嘴笑，米菈則非常誇張地翻了個白眼。

「奧塔別克和尤拉快到了。披集會跟他的 **新男友** 一起來，」米菈拖著聲音說。維克多應了聲，瞥向克里斯多夫。

「他人好嗎？」

「你不知道？披集一直在臉書和推特上講他欸，」克里斯多夫指出。維克多害羞地笑笑，聳聳肩。他之前有太多東西要考慮，根本沒時間真的想起來要去看社群平台，更不可能還去檢查他朋友最近是不是開始跟別人交往了。

「那人是誰啊？」

「就是上次那個你在夜店裏頭隨便跟人家親熱的律師啊，」

維克多在驚恐中僵住了。

克里斯多夫看到他的表情，呵呵笑。「噢拜託，別擺出那張臉好嗎。我敢說他早就忘光了。就算他沒忘，你見到他的時候跟他道歉就好啦。我剛收到披集的簡訊，說他快到了，」克里斯多夫淺淺地咧嘴笑道。維克多馬上轉頭看向還坐在噴泉邊的勇利和馬卡欽，接著又轉向克里斯多夫。米菈似乎注意到了維克多的古怪行為，因為她朝維克多挑起眉毛，頭歪向一邊。

「你怎麼啦？你是熱到腦袋烤焦了嗎？」她問。

「我只是──我──這是──我們得走了。事出突然。我剛剛想起來，嗯，我得再買點食物來才行！」維克多言不由衷地笑道。

「我們的食物已經很夠了，」克里斯多夫的男朋友禮貌地說，比了比現在野餐墊上擺出的食物。維克多開始倒退，乾笑著邊盤算起離開公園的捷徑。

「嗯，我只是──勇利有特殊的飲食習慣，我就是──我們會馬上回來所以就──」

「維克多，你表現得很怪耶，」克里斯多夫說，慢慢皺起眉。米菈和薩拉也困惑地看向他，要說是天上的太陽，不如說是現在這一雙雙緊盯不放的眼睛，讓維克多脖子後頭的汗流個不停。

「我會回來的。我們馬上就回來，」維克多說，他盲目地伸手抓勇利的手，拉著他站起來。勇利尷尬地放開馬卡欽的牽繩，空出來的手才好摀住鬆鬆掛在臉龐的圍巾。

「怎、怎麼了？」勇利結巴道。

「我們得走──」

「但野餐怎麼辦？」

「小太陽──」

「嘿大家好！抱歉我們有點遲到啦！」

噢 **糟了** 。

維克多握住的那隻手瞬間繃緊，他看到勇利的眼睛在震驚和 **恐懼** 中睜大。維克多越過肩膀看去，看到披集笑咪咪地，身邊站著一個頂著高溫還穿著西裝、面無表情的死板人物。

「……承吉，」勇利用氣音說。那個站在披集身旁的人與勇利對上眼時彎起唇角，接著他看向維克多，然後手舉到耳邊。

「西郡，」他開口說，「我們在第五大道附近的公園──」

勇利掙開手，開始跑往與他們來時相反的小徑。馬卡欽從池裡抬起頭，追上勇利，牽繩在風中擺盪。承吉也拔腿追趕勇利，不過維克多終於從驚訝中回神，在那律師跑出幾步之後把他一腳絆倒。嚇得披集喊了一聲，不過維克多來不及解釋原由，他已經跑去追勇利了。他不管克里斯多夫喊他，徑直衝下小路，心臟在胸中瘋狂跳動。

「勇利！勇利，等等！」維克多叫道，看到馬卡欽消失在一棵樹後頭時急急轉彎。他的腋下積起汗水，上衣變得濕黏、不舒服地貼在身上。「勇利！勇利！」

「勇利！勇利！」不知何處出現的另一個聲音尖叫，聽起來像是一個完全喘不過氣的女人。那女人衝到他前方，維克多急急停下，在她差點跟他相撞時煞住腳步。她赤著腳跑，高跟鞋抓在手中，長長的棕髮綁成一個亂糟糟的髮髻。她上下掃視維克多，抿起嘴，皺起眉。

「 **你** 誰啊？」

「我──我是維克多？」他緊張地越過她，聽見承吉的聲音從後方傳來時繼續往前跑。「美奈子！別讓他跑了！」

維克多閃過一雙要逮住他的手，加快腳步跑下小路，只希望勇利沒有岔出路徑。他甚至不知道勇利和馬卡欽 **到底在哪** ；維克多從遠處看不到他們，跑過的野餐區也不見他們的蹤影。維克多正跑向公園的西側出口，剛好是他們進來公園時的相反方向。勇利可能會想跑回公寓嗎？勇利對這一帶也沒有熟到會知道公園外有哪些可以躲藏的地方。但如果維克多現在回頭了，他就會遇上那群人， **他知道** 他們是在追他，要嘛他們想逮住他不讓他先追上勇利，要嘛他們就是想逼問他這到底怎麼一回事。

「馬卡欽？！勇利？！勇利！」維克多喊道，停了一會兒來檢視自己周遭，確認他到底在哪。他沒在地上看到任何腳印或爪印，他也沒時間再仔細檢查了，因為他聽到後頭有人喊他，克里斯多夫的聲音跟一群叫聲混在一起。維克多覺得身側開始抽痛，雙腿在每一秒衝刺中越來越酸，但他還是繼續跑，順著路往下跑。他得找到勇利。他得找到勇利，確保他是 **安全的** 。他不知道該拿承吉還有跟他一夥的人怎麼辦，或者他該怎麼對克里斯多夫和其他人解釋這情況。現在唯一重要的就是 **勇利** ，保護 **他的勇利** 。

「勇利！勇利！」維克多一遍遍地叫道，眼睛大力轉動尋找一條飛舞的圍巾，或者找一隻跟在後頭、掛著一條紅色牽繩的貴賓狗。他只絆了一跤，在一頭往地上栽倒、打斷他腿上累積的動勢之前穩住身體。他呼吸粗重，汗水從肩胛一路滑下脊椎。他們到底跑多遠了？勇利在哪？他還好嗎？現在這麼熱，他還穿那麼多衣服，他一點都不耐熱──

他 **現在** 就得找到他。

維克多終於跑到西側出口，檢視著交通繁忙的街道，滿是汽車排排停著等紅燈。就在那裏，靠著一棵樹站著，馬卡欽在他腿邊嗚嗚叫的，就是勇利。在他旁邊的是奧塔別克，正撐住他的身體，同時尤里正生氣地想把安全帽脫下同時打電話。

「勇利！」維克多喊道，邊跑向那三人。馬卡欽用後腿站著，前爪刨著勇利的大腿。

「維克多！他怎麼回事啊！」尤里朝維克多尖叫，接著馬上朝著電話那端的人大喊，叫救護車來，因為有人要昏倒了，而維克多簡直不敢相信這情況變得有多糟糕。勇利呼吸粗重，臉色脹紅。他朝維克多伸出手，維克多馬上握住他的手。

「勇利？勇利，沒事了。我在這裡。我在這裡──」

「不要──不要……不要離開──」勇利喘著。他掙扎著抓緊維克多的手，維克多撐住他、把他拉進懷裡。勇利繞著臉的圍巾鬆落，幾乎遮不住他的鼻子，他的膝蓋開始打顫。

「維克多，他不能呼吸了。我們得把那東西拿下來，」奧塔別克說，朝勇利的圍巾伸出手。勇利抖著手把它摁在自己臉上。

「不不不，」他嗚咽道。「我──我──我只是想要…想去野餐──」

「我們還是可以去野餐的。你想要去幾次都可以，」維克多悄聲說。勇利還是重重地呼吸著，觸手還是滾燙。視線所及之處沒有任何遮蔭，除非維克多想要帶勇利回到公園──

「維克多！維克多！」克里斯多夫的聲音喊道，維克多回頭看去。克里斯多夫和他的男朋友、薩拉、米菈和披集正在跑來，看起來也一樣氣喘吁吁一臉疲憊。從他們身邊擠過的，是承吉和那個棕色頭髮的女人，維克多覺得她應該叫美奈子。承吉的西裝上沾了泥巴，是先前維克多絆倒他時沾上的，那女人看起來陷入膠著，不知是該為維克多懷裡搖搖晃晃的勇利著急，還是為維克多不知道的原因怒目瞪他。

她選了前者，朝勇利伸出手。「勇利，你還好嗎？你沒事嗎？你受傷了嗎？你的父母 **馬上** 就來了，」美奈子安撫道。薩拉走向前，擔心地看著勇利。

「他還好嗎？我們需要叫救護車嗎？」她問。

「不。不能叫救護車，」承吉馬上說。

「你是在開玩笑嗎？他大概是中暑啦！維克多，把那圍巾拿下來啊！」米菈說，已經伸出手要摘圍巾了。

「不行！圍巾不能拿！」美奈子說，止住米菈的手。勇利在維克多懷中轉身，緊繃地呼了一口氣，邊想再往前踏一步。他的身體重心傾向腳尖，接著又倒回腳跟。那隻摀住圍巾的手軟軟垂下，同時他的雙眼往後翻，身體垮了下來。維克多猛地伸手撲向前，剛好在勇利摔到地上之前接住他。

維克多抱著勇利跪在地上。接著，勇利的圍巾往下滑落，在維克多來得及接住之前落到地上。

維克多同時聽到了美奈子喊的「不！」以及一群人震驚的抽氣。除了他那群朋友、承吉和美奈子之外，有更多人開始在周遭聚集。勇利的頭歪向一側，皮膚通紅、張著嘴。維克多可以聽到勇利微弱的呼吸聲，但氣息輕淺急促。

一抹陰影罩在他倆上方，維克多抬頭看到披集屈膝站在一旁，克里斯多夫也在旁邊。

「他……他會沒事的吧？」披集問，眼睛直直盯著勇利的鼻子。維克多保護地伏下身掩住勇利的臉。

「只是……我們需要水。還有遮蔭。還、還有……」維克多重重吞口水，憂心地看向他的朋友們，大家都不知道該拿這情況怎麼辦。克里斯多夫看看勇利，彎下身。

「他會沒事的。我們快點把他帶到陰涼的地方吧，」克里斯多夫說。抓起勇利的雙腿，將他抬起。維克多也跟著動作，撐著勇利的上半身站起身。這附近有太多人在看了，太多人擠在一旁看著、拿出手機對著拍。美奈子和承吉現在只是憂傷地看著勇利，像是對他們而言無比珍貴的事物，現在已經染上髒汙。維克多低頭看向勇利的臉，那張他多麼努力想要藏起不讓這世界看到的臉。他胃上沉著某種感覺，向上爬升到舌尖。嘗起來像愧疚，感覺則像膽汁在喉頭底部燒灼。

維克多不知道接下來會發生什麼事，但他知道自己會願意放棄一切，換得這一天從未發生。 


	7. Chapter 7

《豬臉男人因中暑緊急送醫！》

《勝生家族秘密曝光：豬鼻的孩子！》

《科學家都震驚了！有張豬臉的男人：勝生勇利！》

《出院後勝生勇利首度公開露面！》

「維克多，你不能把這些雜誌全部丟掉啊，」克里斯多夫說。維克多正一個勁地往紙箱裡塞雜誌，封面上勇利的臉龐一覽無遺，好像他是什麼展示出來吸引人圍觀的動物似的。

「我可以，而且我就會這麼做，」維克多說，封起塞滿的紙箱，接著又拿起另外一個，開始往裡頭扔一疊疊日報，上頭是勇利的黑白照片，標題寫著《勝生勇利：小豬王子》。這些人究竟哪裡了解勇利了？就這樣毫無廉恥地騷擾勇利，一點都不在乎他對此做何感想，他們真該感到羞愧才是。照片裡，刺眼的閃光燈照在勇利的臉上，承吉和美奈子匆忙護送他走下醫院外的樓梯，勇利的父母低著頭緊跟在後，那模樣讓維克多胸口一緊，感覺就像在心臟上打了個結要從喉頭扯出一樣。

他不知道該怎麼辦，不知道他能做什麼。自從勇利出院之後就沒能連絡上他，而那都是兩天前的事情了。勇利的東西還在公寓裡，維克多一樣都沒碰，也沒人來取回。之後會怎麼樣呢？勇利必須一直跟他爸媽住了嗎？既然全世界都知道勝生家族的秘密，現在也沒有必要繼續隱瞞了……但要是這只讓他們更有理由不准勇利跟外界接觸呢？畢竟外頭的世界顯然更想把這整件事情當作聳動的八卦新聞吧。

有人拍拍維克多肩膀，他嚇得跳起，轉過頭對上克里斯多夫的雙眼。他垂下眼看到雜誌封面，嘴便不悅地抿起。

「所以，這就是他要隱藏的事情，是吧？」克里斯多夫說。維克多下意識地一手掩住勇利的照片，依然想要隱瞞早已公諸於世的秘密。克里斯多夫嘆氣，搖搖頭。「維克多，這樣根本沒有意義。大家現在都知道了。你什麼也做不了。」

維克多回頭看，雜誌和新聞報紙還成堆疊在桌上，他全身緊繃地眼見一個客人漫不經心地從還來不及收起的架上拿起一份報紙，走去收銀台。

「我……我只想幫助他，但看看現在發生了什麼好事。大家都圍著他指指點點，好像他是什麼怪物，而我根本什麼也做不了。我覺得自己實在……實在很沒用，」維克多咬牙切齒地說道。為什麼他沒辦法幫助勇利呢？為什麼他給不了勇利需要的安慰呢？他沒辦法打破詛咒，現在他也沒辦法讓這些照片和文章消失不見。他不能將世人的眼光從勇利臉上移開，他也不能讓勇利擁有他多麼渴望的平凡生活。

他一無是處。他就只是維克多罷了。

「不要太苛責自己了。我們都不知道會發生這種事情啊，」克里斯多夫嘆口氣說。「披集的新男友殺得我們措手不及啊。」

「他還在跟那混帳聯絡嗎？」維克多問，克里斯多夫竊笑。

「這個嘛，是也不是。披集因為勇利發生的事情，還有承吉利用他找到勇利，把他好好訓了一頓。不過我也聽說披集從他那兒得到一份還不錯的小禮物，所以我想他們的關係現在還不是很確定吧。」

「什麼禮物啊？把這事從此拋到腦後的封口費嗎？」維克多問道。克里斯多夫稍稍聳肩。

「可能一半算是封口費，一半算是『真不好意思，我真的喜歡你但我有責任在先』的意思吧，」克里斯多夫說。他抱起胸，垂眼望向雜誌封面上勇利的臉龐，幾秒之後又看回維克多，問道：「所以，是因為他的臉，你才沒把你的感情告訴他嗎？」

「不是。我愛他。就算他有個豬鼻子我也愛他。我會一直愛他……但……他不能愛上我，」維克多咕噥道。克里斯多夫繼續保持沉默，只挑起一邊眉毛，維克多沉沉嘆了口氣繼續道。「那是詛咒。他得跟他同族的人結婚，得是個貴族才行。我不是貴族，所以他不能跟我結婚。」

「但要是他也愛你呢？當然，他還是會有那個豬鼻子，但現在大家都知道了，還有什麼好隱藏的？就算有那個豬鼻子你們還是可以在一起，對吧？」克里斯多夫問。維克多轉過手中那疊雜誌。

「不……問題不在這……我真希望我能跟他談談，看他好不好。」

「這都兩個多禮拜了，」克里斯多夫想了想，自顧自地喃喃。

「表示他不在我身邊的時間已經太久了，」維克多埋怨道，把雜誌抱在胸前。

「他們還有很多事情得做，維克多。給他們一點時間想出解決辦法吧。」

「如果那解決辦法是為了勇利的安危著想，不讓他跟我在一起呢。我的意思是，如果他爸媽以為這段時間以來我一直挾持著他呢？」維克多問。同時他還是繼續打包雜誌和報紙。他知道這舉動徒勞無功，但他還是想要覺得自己是在為勇利做些什麼，能讓他稍微好過一些。

「既然披集的男朋友沒帶著逮捕令來抓你，我蠻確定我們可以排除這點了，」克里斯多夫說，緊盯著維克多，看他繼續把印有勇利照片的雜誌裝箱。「維克多……如果你真的愛他，你就得去找他。你現在是想丟掉所有寫到他的報紙，但外頭還有上百上千份在流通，這樣根本沒有用啊。」克里斯多夫說。

維克多知道的。他知道這毫無意義。他知道自己很沒用。他知道他沒辦法繼續保護勇利的隱私了。他知道就那麼一個本應屬於他倆之間的秘密，就這樣變得人盡皆知，而那些人全都太過驕傲自大，只看得到勇利的鼻子，根本不知道他有多麼美麗。但老天啊，他還能做什麼呢？他甚至連要去哪裡找勇利，該撥什麼號碼才能連絡上勇利都不知道啊。

他滿腹愁緒，嚼起嘴裡的軟肉，不住咂舌。從報紙上找嗎？他可以打打看那通尋人啟事上面的號碼。但要是他們不讓他跟勇利說話，或者以為他又是一個要來訪問的狗仔呢？

克里斯多夫嘆氣，搖搖頭。「你太鑽牛角尖了，」他拉長聲音說。

「吭？」

「我們已經有辦法找到勇利在哪了，」克里斯多夫說，手伸向後口袋。「我們只需要給某人打個電話，請他幫我們一點小忙就好。」

 

＊＊＊

 

三天後披集回簡訊給維克多，上頭有一行地址和詳盡的指示，說明該怎麼從花園大門進入勝生宅邸，以及如何確保沒人發現他溜進去。

「你真從他嘴裡套出話啦？？？」維克多的回覆是這樣寫的，不過人已經匆忙踩進離他最近的一雙帆布鞋，找了一件扔在地上的T恤套在身上。

「你不會想知道噠 ;) 現在快去把我們家勇利找回來吧」披集回應道。維克多笑了，嘴角抽緊。一種接近寬慰的感受在胸中安適停歇，能輕易地隨著吐息呼出。勇利一直都會受到他朋友們的歡迎，他的模樣並不重要，他們也不在乎他是誰。

維克多找出通往勝生宅邸的路線，鬆了口氣地發現那裡事實上並不遠，就位在城市邊陲地帶，接著將手機放回後口袋。他捋順頭髮，有那麼一會想著是不是該穿得更體面一點。他是要去那裡對勇利求愛的……他就要跟那些富有的追求者一樣，身著筆挺西裝，擺出挑逗笑臉，蓄勢待發要大獻殷勤，而對象是個溫柔美麗的名流，就像勝生勇利。

維克多咂咂舌，輕拍臉頰，繞著馬卡欽的小床轉圈，狗狗正躺在上頭。那只是勇利，就只是勇利而已。無論如何，勇利就是勇利。維克多再也無法忽視自己對他的感情了。他不能繼續一笑置之，無法繼續咬牙、硬擠出笑容，假裝自己可以繼續跟勇利只做朋友。他得告訴勇利他愛他。他得告訴勇利他已經無可救藥地愛上他了……即便他無法破除詛咒，他也無比希望勇利對自己有相同感受。

「我做得到的，」他對自己低語。他低頭看向馬卡欽，那雙閃亮亮的黑眼睛困惑地望著維克多。「我做得到的，」他對貴賓狗重複道，馬卡欽翻身躺到一側。維克多點點頭，感謝自己的狗狗夥伴提供的鼓勵，接著抓起櫃台上的鑰匙。

「勝生勇利，」維克多對自己說道，邊鎖上大門，匆匆溜下樓梯，離開公寓走向停車的路旁。「我愛你。勝生勇利，我愛你。」

維克多把這句話重複了一遍又一遍，點燃引擎從路邊駛離，每過幾秒就瞥一眼手機，確保自己的路線正確，確實通往勝生大宅。車裡開著冷氣，所以外頭的滯悶炎熱並不是維克多眉間和緊握方向盤的掌心蓄積起汗水的原因。他才不緊張。他才不緊張。維克多‧尼基弗洛夫才不會緊張。維克多‧尼基弗洛夫決不罷休。維克多‧尼基弗洛夫要去贏得勇利的心。

他不停複誦自己對勇利的告白，複誦他做得到，複誦他不會放棄勇利，一遍又一遍，接著哼起收音機裡播的一首朗朗上口的小調，想平復背脊底端搔不到的麻癢。在這兒左轉，在那兒右轉，往前開個好幾哩，還要繼續向前直到抵達你的目的地。維克多覺得自己的嘴越來越乾，舌頭發沉，字句慢慢給吞進喉嚨裡頭，同時嘴巴抿得更緊了。他才不緊張，他才不會緊張，他才不會放棄。

勝生宅邸外頭有五輛黑車停在鑄鐵大門前，門上著鎖，與外頭的世界隔絕開來。這裡很美，同時也死氣沉沉；前庭有一株大樹，上頭綁著一個給小孩子的鞦韆，看上去有好幾十年沒人碰過了。維克多盯著大宅，上上下下仔細端詳，壓下打顫的齒關。他做得到。他不會放棄。他愛勇利啊該死的他才不會放棄。

他下車，放輕腳步繞到宅邸後頭去。那裡有另一扇大門，就跟前頭的一樣巨大懾人。裝在磚牆上的對講機下方有兩座小狗雕像。維克多得瞇著眼，才看得到其中一座雕像的爪子下有一張小紙片。他蹲下身，扯出紙片的時候差點沒把它撕成兩半，翻面看到用黑色墨水寫的一行小字。

**檢查嘴巴**

「嘴巴？」維克多咕噥道，不甚明白。他小心地用指尖撫過爪子下有紙片的那隻石犬嘴巴，接著探進嘴裡，蹭到了某種金屬。手很難整隻伸進去，但他還是設法把一串鑰匙勾進掌心。維克多站起身，把鑰匙插進鎖孔，轉動的同時推開大門。

一聲響亮的匡啷之後門開了，維克多加緊腳步衝進裡頭，在驚動其他人來到後院之前把門鎖上。他把鑰匙塞進口袋，匆匆走過花園裡的鵝卵石小徑，聞到陣陣甜美花香，艷陽高照。隨著維克多走近，宅邸似乎越發巨大，越發駭人、凶險，對維克多尖叫著，他不知道他這是在做什麼，他不屬於這個世界。這不是他能扮演白馬王子拯救公主的世界。

「我不會放棄的。我不會放棄的，」維克多咬牙嘶聲說，往門上草草敲了兩記。他等了大概一分多鐘，笨拙地左右晃著身體，每過幾秒就回頭看有沒有人來。外頭熱得很，衣服黏在身上，他把瀏海往後撥的時候，發現手上的汗濕讓他不住皺起臉。

突然之間，門開了道縫，一雙嚴峻的灰色眼睛瞪向他，嚇得維克多原地跳起。

「尼基弗洛夫先生，」門後的人說，維克多從那平板的語調聽出來是承吉。有那麼一秒他心頭火起，接著站直身體。

「勇利在嗎？」

「進來，」承吉說，幾乎是一把抓住維克多的手腕扯他進門，生怕他在外頭多待一秒就會有人從後門瞧見。迎面襲來的是一股冷風，維克多放鬆地呼了口氣，抹去額上的汗水。他看看四周，是間不錯的小廚房，一疊紙放在桌子中央，承吉拉了一張椅子到桌邊。維克多把手放進口袋裡，目光順著走廊望向大廳。

「勇利在哪？」

「你得簽下這個才能跟他說話，」承吉說，把那疊紙張往前推。

「什麼？封口令？現在不是有點太遲了嗎，」維克多說。承吉在旁邊放了一枝筆。

「不是封口令。這是一份合約，聲明從今天以後，你就再也不會跟勝生勇利有所接觸。我們會賠償你的房租，取回他的所有物——」

「我不會簽的，」維克多語氣平板地說。承吉嘆了口氣，捏起鼻樑。

「我真該知道披集開始回我電話一定是出了什麼問題，」承吉扁著嘴咕噥道，接著轉頭疲倦地看向維克多。「現在事情已經一團糟了。我們整整二十四年都在隱藏這個秘密，一瞬間所有努力都付諸流水。這個家族現在搖搖欲墜，我會盡我所能確保不會再出現更多不必要的複雜狀況。」

「所以，我就是那個不必要的複雜狀況？」維克多質問道。

「沒錯，」承吉回答，再次把合約往前推。維克多絲毫不讓步，承吉就繼續用手指施力。「尼基弗洛夫先生，你很清楚勇利的狀況，對吧？」

「對。」

「所以，你知道你無法解除詛咒。」維克多覺得自己的胸口脹得又熱又緊，但他盡力在繃緊的笑容中藏起這種感受。

「我知道。」

「勇利得找到一個跟他同族的人來愛他，才能解除詛咒。到頭來，你也不會是他選擇的人。你不覺得這一切都是徒勞無功嗎？」

「就這麼一次，讓勇利自己決定想做什麼，如何？」維克多撐著笑容說，雙手攢成拳頭。承吉靠回椅背，對維克多挑起眉。

「這全都是為了他好——」

「但這是他想要的嗎？他一開始會逃家，就是因為他覺得自己過不了想要的生活。你可以問問他想要什麼，而不是再一次要他閉上嘴。」維克多說。他的目光垂向自己布鞋的鞋尖，邊緣磨損得破破爛爛。「如果他不想要再見到我，那沒問題。但我想聽他親口告訴我，而不是你。」

承吉沉默了一會，雙眼平靜無波，沒有光芒，也不見任何同情或理解的神色。他閉上眼，抹一把臉，嘆了口氣站起身。

「跟我來，」他嘀咕道，調整一下領帶，才踩著光可鑑人的鞋子轉過身，大步離開廚房，那疊合約就留在桌上。維克多看也不看就跟上承吉的腳步，走出廚房，穿過走廊到門廳，走到通往豪宅二樓的巨大樓梯前。走過一系列小幅肖像畫和家族照片時，維克多苦澀地意識到勇利的身影完全不在其中。就像勇利根本不存在，就像勇利根本 **不應該** 存在一樣。這景象讓他的舌尖嚐到一股糟糕的味道，想拋到腦後的同時，卻一路往喉嚨裡燒灼。

維克多在階梯前停下腳步，因為承吉伸出手攔下他。「請在這裡等。我讓西郡護送他下來，」承吉說。維克多點點頭，雙手在胸前抱起。

「行啊，」他嘀咕道，看著承吉拖著腳步上樓，好像應允維克多的要求是多大的負擔一樣。他站在大廳裡的樓梯前，前後晃著身體。後脖子開始冒起一種不同的汗水，伴隨著背脊一路往下震顫。遠方牆上的老爺鐘滴答作響，在維克多耳中大聲迴盪，聽來真不舒服，每一聲沉重的「滴答」聽起來都更像是「碰梆」。維克多嚥下喉間的腫塊，聽到樓梯上的腳步聲時又冒出了一顆新的。

他抬眼望向樓梯口，焦灼地等待。當勇利的臉龐出現時，他感到自己的身體發硬，話語和呼息在肺裡停滯。勇利身後是另一個男人，不是承吉，但穿著一樣正式。維克多推測他大概就是承吉早先提到的西郡了。

勇利穿著寬鬆的衣服，臉上沒有遮掩，露著他的小豬鼻子。維克多感覺不到自己移動，沒辦法讓自己開始動作。他感覺不到下巴開始動作組織字句，無法問勇利他還好嗎或讓愛意脫口而出。他的雙膝鎖死，喉嚨太乾，雙手變得汗涔涔的。他凍住了，卡頓了，無法動彈分毫。

幸運的是，勇利為他解決了那些需要動作的部分。

他的雙眼震驚地大睜，接著盈滿快樂的淚水而閃閃發光。勇利跑下樓，一次跨下兩階、三階，好像他等不及要快點接近維克多了。他差點絆倒摔跤，險險抓著欄杆穩住身子，一路扶著欄杆走下。勇利再踏下一階，就張開雙手，維克多也同時下意識地展開雙臂。勇利投入維克多的懷裡，差點讓維克多跟他一起倒在地上，同時維克多緊抱住他，鼻尖埋進勇利柔軟的髮絲中。勇利聞起來不再像維克多的洗髮精了，他聞起來有蜂蜜、向日葵的味道，就跟夢一般甜美，溫暖得讓維克多感覺像是回到了家。

「你回來了，」勇利挨著維克多的脖子呼氣，維克多感覺得到有隻手抓緊了他背後的衣服，渴切而想望。

「當然我會回來了，小太陽，」維克多低語。有那麼一會他就抱著勇利，記著勇利依偎著自己的感覺，深深沉醉在他們交織的體溫中。

勇利稍稍抽回身，退開的距離剛好能讓維克多看見自己在勇利眼裡的倒影。勇利的雙手上移，抱住維克多的肩膀，而維克多的手則下滑，握住勇利的腰間。隔著他的眼睫，維克多能看到樓梯口聚集了越來越多人，但他一秒也不曾將注意力從勇利身上移開。

「維克多，我……如果……如果你還想讓我做你的室友……我很樂意跟你一起回家，」勇利悄聲說。他垂下眼望向他們的雙腳，好像維克多還會說不，而他得撐住自己熬過心痛似的。維克多握緊了勇利的腰，讓那雙溫柔的眼眸迎回維克多的視線。

「當然我希望你能跟我一起回家了，」維克多說。他舔舔唇。「勇利，我——」

**到頭來，你也不會是他選擇的人。**

維克多的話語梗在喉間。

勇利再一次抱住維克多，他的臉抵著維克多頸項的筋絡，指尖靈巧地穿梭在維克多的髮絲間。

「我也想你，」勇利回應了維克多沒說出的話。維克多咬住下唇，嚥下了他的告白，將勇利抱得更緊。

「勇利，」一個聲音輕輕響起。維克多感覺到勇利在他懷裡轉過身，他抬起眼，看到一個女人，現在正站在階梯底端，絞扭著雙手。她眼中有一種溫柔讓維克多想起勇利，她圓潤柔軟的身形和線條也遺傳給了勇利。這應該就是勇利的母親了，他們倆之間的相似極其驚人。

她看了維克多一眼，帶著無法辨別的表情，接著又看向她待在維克多懷裡的兒子，咬起下唇。

「……請一定要平安，」她對勇利說，在維克多聽來那聲音輕而細，幾不可聞。勇利抽開身，跨越了他們之間短短的距離，給他的母親一個溫柔的擁抱。

見著這般，站在樓梯口的那些人也都下樓走向他們倆。西郡跟另外一個穿著類似制服的女人，美奈子和承吉，還有一個年紀較長的男人，維克多猜測是勇利的父親。他們全都圍繞著勇利，一個接一個跟他擁抱，就像他們不願讓他離開。維克多什麼也沒說，只是站在一旁安靜地看著，雙手尷尬地插在口袋裡。

等勇利給出最後一個擁抱之後，他從那群人中抽身，回到維克多身邊。一隻手悄悄握住維克多的手腕，輕輕捏了捏。

「我們該走了，」勇利悄聲說。維克多沒時間回應，因為勇利已經拽著他走向來時的方向，神態莊重沉靜。維克多回望勝生大宅，他看到那些人目送他們離開，臉上露出不同的表情。有些人看起來憂心忡忡，有些則一片空白，像是無法相信這真的發生了。承吉面上不動聲色，只洩氣地蹙著眉。無疑只要維克多繼續妨礙勝生家族，他就會繼續干涉他們之間的關係。

勇利又捏了下他的手腕，讓維克多轉過頭看向身旁的人和他低垂的眉眼。

「小太陽？」維克多問，勇利嘆息。

「只是……我只是想確定你真的在這裡，」勇利低聲說，臉頰泛起粉。維克多露出笑容，探出手讓他們十指相扣。這動作微小，不過維克多能看到勇利鬆下肩膀，在這安慰中放軟身體。他什麼也沒說，想著等他們回家之後再來好好談談。他們會傾訴一切。他們會溝通，然後維克多會告訴他……

勇利沒有回頭看，面朝前方舉步向前，推開通往小徑和花園大門的門。看上去門外沒有人在，勇利毫不遲疑，安靜地開了門，讓維克多先出去。維克多接著感覺到勇利挨近他的背後，臉埋在他的肩胛，手臂抱緊他的腰間。

「去停車的地方吧，」勇利埋在維克多的衣服裡說，聲音含混模糊。維克多握起勇利的手，拇指拂過他手腕內側。

「知道了，」他悄聲說，沿著磚牆走到前頭，車停在那，不過在狗仔拍不到的地方。

維克多打開車門，讓勇利迅速地上了車，接著匆忙繞到駕駛座的一側。他上車啟動引擎的時候，兩個人從一輛黑車中出來，已經準備好相機了。勇利縮在位子上，盡可能遮住臉，同時維克多忍下自己的衝動，很想輾過那兩個擋在路上要拍勇利的人。

維克多迅速把車開到大路上迴轉，一腳踩下油門，在有人能看清楚車裡是誰之前加速駛離。勇利的手落到腿上，嘆了口氣，看向窗外飛掠的建築物。

他倆之間的沉默令人不適，收音機低鳴著。

「……勇利——」

「他們看到了嗎？」勇利打斷他。維克多不解地挑起眉。

「誰？」

「你的朋友們。在公園的時候，」勇利解釋。他伸手碰碰鼻尖。「我是說，反正這也不重要了。所有人都知道了，不是嗎？」勇利輕輕笑了一聲，聽上去是難過得笑不出來。維克多握緊方向盤。

「勇利，他們看你的眼光並沒有不同——」

「你不用費心讓我覺得好過——」

「 **是真的** ，」維克多說。「勇利，他們都在擔心你。他們想知道你好不好。他們關心的是你，不是你的豬鼻子。哪怕他們會在意你的鼻子——而事實上他們不會——這也不關他們的事。如果你不想說發生了什麼事，這就不關任何人的事，」維克多說。勇利的手指絞作一塊，咬起下唇，像在找出適合回應的話語。幾秒鐘之後，他放棄了，轉頭繼續看向窗外。

「……我們都支持你，勇利，」維克多說，他的聲音溫暖，滿溢著同情。「我們都是站在你這一邊的，我向你發誓，勇利，我不會讓任何人侮辱你的。」

這讓勇利翹起一邊唇角，瞥了維克多一眼。

「就像個英勇的騎士，要來維護我的名譽啊？」勇利問道。維克多想做得可比這多得多，他想要為勇利而戰，為他的尊嚴、為他的愛情而戰，保護勇利不受一切醜惡傷害，為勇利的美麗讚嘆謳歌。勇利呵呵笑，聲音更輕軟，轉頭看回窗外。

「謝謝你，維克多……謝謝你作的一切，」他說，同時維克多在燈號前暫停。

維克多覺得他的話語就在舌尖，卻不敢往前探出唇齒。他只得盲目伸手摸索，牽起勇利的手。勇利馬上扣起他們的手指，緊緊握住。

 

＊＊＊

 

「現在為您播報的是最新的一則新聞。勝生勇利，這個現在家喻戶曉，造成轟動的名字。所有人都為這個有著豬鼻子的年輕男人深深著迷。醫生都想知道，人類究竟有沒有可能，生下來就帶有動物——」

 

喀啦！

 

「我覺得那鼻子實在超酷的！事實上，我還希望我自己的鼻子也能長成那樣咧！」

 

喀啦！

 

「勝生勇利經常來這間書店。有次我看到他跟一個店員在這，在我看來嘛，他們看起來似乎站得有點太近了，不太像是普通的顧客服務。我覺得這蠻——」

 

喀啦！

 

「今晚七點，本台將有格奧爾基波波維奇的專訪，談論他跟勝生勇利的關係，並且跟我們詳盡介紹他的新詩集，據稱靈感就來自這位年輕名流！」

 

「說真的，你還真找不到沒人討論他的時候，」維克多咕噥著，邊聽克里斯多夫的男朋友快速地切換頻道，想找一台不是在講勇利的。維克多身旁的克里斯多夫淺淺點頭。

「他適應得如何？」

「蠻好的。沒人說他是怪物，除非想讓社會大眾看成是糟糕透頂的傢伙。如果真有人想說他壞話，他們也不會趕著跑去攝影機前頭大聲嚷嚷，」維克多悄聲說。他幫著給雞肉切片放進平底鍋，同時克里斯多夫開始切萵苣作沙拉。

「那你倆怎麼樣了？」克里斯多夫問。維克多的肩膀繃緊，接著垂下。

「我還沒告訴他……克里斯……我想他知道。」

「你怎麼會這麼想？」

「我的意思是，每當我想告訴他的時候，我會把他帶去一旁，看進他的眼睛，然後想要開口說出來，但那時他就會改變話題。或者，我就感覺他整個人開始緊繃，擔心會嚇到他，就什麼都說不出來了，」維克多說。他偷偷回過頭看勇利一眼，勇利坐在沙發上，跟克里斯多夫養得其中一隻貓縮在一塊，臉上戴著口罩。維克多不太確定勇利會不會把口罩摘下來吃飯，不知道勇利能不能在他跟馬卡欽以外的人面前吃東西。但他不想讓勇利有壓力，覺得必須摘下來，即便現場所有人都知道口罩下面是什麼樣的了。

「所以，你覺得你該怎麼做呢？」克里斯多夫問，一邊給萵苣葉沖水。

「我不知道。我覺得如果我告訴他了，他最後也會拒絕我，因為我沒辦法解除詛咒。又如果我不告訴他的話，我就會一直感覺到這股吞吃我內心的痛苦，直到再也承受不住，」維克多說。他又嘆了口氣，轉身處理煎鍋裡的雞肉，同時克里斯多夫噘起嘴。

「或許你應該……給點暗示。讓他感受到你的想法。挑個好地方帶他去，讓他心情放鬆，你就能找時機問他了，」克里斯多夫說，接著笑了。「就像約會。」

「約會……勇利從來沒有約會過……」維克多突然想到了，他睜大眼睛，綻開笑容。「去跳舞！」他突然叫道，克里斯多夫用手肘往他身側搗了一記，同時沙發上的兩顆腦袋都轉向維克多，困惑地挑起眉。維克多朝勇利的方向害羞地笑笑，傻呼呼地揮手。勇利笑瞇了眼，也朝他揮手。維克多的心馬上就感受到一股悸動。

等維克多把注意力放回煎鍋裡的雞肉時，他唇上還帶著笑。「我們還沒去跳過舞。勇利已經等了好一會了。」

「像是下個月會辦的舞會嗎？」

「那個也行。不過我想，我們可以找間不會太大、太可怕的夜店，喝個幾杯，好好享受就好，」維克多說。「或許這周末？這周六晚上？你有空嗎？」維克多問。

克里斯多夫嘆了口氣，把萵苣倒進沙拉碗裡，抓了一把佐料撒上去，邊往他男朋友的方向歪歪頭。

「我是很想去沒錯，但我跟他要跟他家人吃晚餐。他那個老以為我用基佬之力把她親愛孫子拖下地獄的祖母顯然也會到場，這就 **很好玩** 了，」克里斯多夫乾巴巴地嘟噥道。

「米菈跟薩拉呢？」

「找米菈去夜店基本上就是邀請米凱爾跟她一塊出現了，你也知道的。」

維克多縮了一下。「這倒沒錯……」

「披集可能有空，」克里斯多夫提議。維克多應了聲，考慮起來。披集可能有空，沒錯。勇利跟披集處得蠻不錯的，而且披集絕對知道該怎麼尋歡作樂。他的笑容越來越燦爛，心裡想像著勇利的臉龐在夜店的霓虹燈下，跟維克多一塊隨著快節奏的音樂擺動身體的模樣。一起跳舞，好好玩耍，不用擔心任何事情，只要享受他們在一塊的時光就好。這就是勇利想要的，而維克多就會讓他得到。

他對自己點點頭。「跳舞。我們就去跳舞。」

 

＊＊＊

 

披集星期六晚上果真有空，還知道一間符合維克多的需求、能讓勇利玩得開心的夜店。是間位處市區西邊的小型夜店，那條路上滿是酒吧、喜劇俱樂部跟時尚精品店，專門開給晚上出來逛街購物的客人。雖然不用排多久就能入內，不過夏夜暑氣沉沉，擠在排隊人龍中還是不怎麼舒服。

勇利把半張臉藏在薄圍巾底下，但隊伍裡的人早就認出他了，竊竊私語，每過幾秒就偷看他一眼。維克多想站近一點，或許能擋下那些投向勇利臉龐的好奇目光，不過這只讓他們倆變得更熱，勇利輕推他的胸口。

「沒事的，」勇利悄聲說。夜色中很難看清他的臉，但維克多看得見他抬眼時眼裡的光芒。

他們進了夜店，音樂在維克多耳中噪響，感覺就像沉重的鼓點在炫光中一路猛擊他的脊椎，還帶著一股汗味。他牽起勇利的手，將他拉近，同時別人與勇利擦肩而過，在暗處驚訝地挑起眉眼。

「待在我身邊噢。」維克多說。

勇利捏捏他的手。「當然了。」

他們擠過人群，在一群舞者間跋涉前進，將那些悄聲抽氣的「老天，那不就是那個豬臉男孩嗎？」拋諸腦後。這是專屬勇利的夜晚。維克多不會讓任何人壞了他的好心情。勇利不會是隨便哪個陌生人就能指指點點嘲笑的對象。

「噢，嘿！嘿！勇利！維克多！」

維克多聽到那聲音從右側傳來，轉過身，見著一隻手和一個蹦蹦跳跳的披集，正朝他們的方向靠攏。他的穿著打扮看起來就是專為跑趴搭配的，寬鬆的坦克背心、刷破的牛仔褲，便宜的螢光手鐲掛在手腕和脖子上，看上去反而像是珍貴的珍珠。披集朝他倆燦爛一笑，接著牽起勇利的雙手。

「你看起來超棒的！」披集在夜店的噪音和音樂間吼道。勇利掙開手，馬上碰了碰自己的臉和圍巾，像反射動作一樣。披集的表情只失落了萬分之一秒，馬上又露出笑臉。「我真喜歡你的鞋子欸，就叫勇利。這是會發光的那款，是吧？」

「噢，呃，」勇利低頭看看自己穿著的那雙沒在發光的鞋。「嗯，我不知道耶。」

「對，我覺得就是。你得要——等等——」披集蹲下身，捧起勇利的腳。他的手指繞到勇利腳跟的地方，維克多不知道披集按了什麼，不過勇利的鞋底就閃起了亮藍色的燈光，接著暗下成了紫色，又變成紫紅色。勇利抽了口氣，好好端詳了一會自己的鞋子，接著轉頭用大大的眼睛看向維克多，好像在說「看看這個！」維克多呵呵笑。

「現代科技真厲害，是吧？」維克多說。勇利認真地點頭，轉頭看披集。

「謝謝你！」勇利說，披集哈哈笑，牽起勇利的手臂。

「不客氣！來吧，我們回位子上吧，我給我們搞到一個不錯的包廂噢。」披集笑咪咪的說。他領著他們穿過人群，輕鬆地在人群中前進，邊跟勇利小聲聊天。周圍太吵，維克多聽不到他們說些什麼，不過無論披集說了什麼，都讓勇利眼裡露出維克多看了能放下心來的光芒。

不過這份安心維持不了多久，他們到了包廂時發現披集還帶了別人。

「承、承吉，」勇利結結巴巴地說。維克多心頭火起，同時承吉從酒杯後瞥了他們一眼，又垂下目光。

「我不是來這裡敗人興致的，」承吉乾巴巴的說。披集從勇利身邊走開，擠到承吉身旁，一手勾住他的手臂。

「對呀，我們都是來這裡玩的，」披集笑著說，但眼底沒有笑意。維克多哼了聲，起碼披集意識到他們之間的尷尬氣氛。承吉放下他的酒杯，直直看向維克多。

「我想跟尼基弗洛夫先生私下說幾句，可以嗎？」承吉問。

「你要說什麼，不能在他們面前講嗎？」維克多質問道。承吉皺眉，他從位子上起身，走出包廂。

「尼基弗洛夫先生，」他說，手比向遠處的牆。勇利握住維克多的手，眼裡一片溫暖。

「沒事的。我們待會再來跳舞，」勇利悄聲說，聲音稍稍混雜在噪音中。維克多回握他的手，轉身看看披集，披集點點頭，給了個笑容和一句「沒事，我會照顧他的」，維克多用鼻子呼氣，不情願地跟著承吉穿過人群。

他們走到牆邊，承吉轉身面向維克多，雙手抱胸。不知為何，這讓維克多更緊繃了，他繃著笑容嘶聲問，「你想幹嘛？」

「不是讓你把我當成敵人就是，」承吉回嗆，語氣聽起來一樣激動。維克多吞下自己的不滿，儘管這舉動艱難得像吞石頭似的，但他還是做到了。承吉觀察著他，接著也嘆了口氣，忍住自己的煩悶。他往後靠著牆，目光越過維克多，看向披集和勇利落座的地方。

「他還好嗎？媒體現在一窩蜂的報導他的事情，他爸媽在擔心他會不會被捲入其中，」承吉說。維克多聽了放鬆了一點，能夠理解他們的想法。勇利跟他爸媽的關係在他離開家之後似乎變得更疏遠了。就維克多所知，勇利離開之後只跟他們用電話聯絡過一次，而且那段談話一下就結束了。

「他沒事，」維克多應道。「大家都喜歡他。」

承吉聽了瞇起眼。「你真得是個智障才會覺得這種轟動代表大家接受他，」律師啐道。

「你這話甚麼意思？」

「這些人沒一個真正接受勇利。他是人家指出來取笑，被排斥在人群之外的對象。我以為你不會天真到把那些虛情假意的笑臉看得這麼簡單，」承吉說。他嘆了口氣，一手草草順過頭髮。「我起初不確定你的目的，才會擬那份合約。」

「那現在呢？」維克多問。承吉哼了聲。

「現在我只覺得你是個笨蛋，」承吉說。維克多覺得自己的笑臉快繃不住了。承吉無視維克多的不適，繼續說道：「勇利很天真。他讀很多書沒錯，但他對世道一無所知。如果你毫無警覺，就這樣帶著他招搖過市，他會受傷的。」

「我沒有帶他顯擺的意思，但我也不會把他藏在我們家裡，像你要我做的一樣。為什麼你就不能讓他自己決定要怎麼過生活啊？」維克多斥道，語調回復到先前的防備。

「現在秘密曝光了，他愛怎麼生活都行。但這不代表他已經準備好要面對外面的世界了。」承吉回道。

「這就是為什麼，我要試著帶他去看這個世界，讓他知道這是什麼樣的。享受生活，跟朋友一起玩，這種正常的生活是什麼樣的。」

「但他不是，尼基弗洛夫先生。他是不一樣的。你要是選擇忽略這一點，這個世界會生吞了他。你我都知道勇利要變得跟大家一樣只有一條路可走，而你得知道自己就擋在那條路上。」承吉說。

維克多的唇角抽了抽，同時他握起右拳。「不，我沒有。」

承吉把手插進口袋裡，嘆氣。「我們也在乎勇利，只希望能給他最好的一切。我們知道他經歷了多少痛苦，知道這詛咒傷他有多深。我們希望勇利快樂。你現在給他的快樂並不會長久，尼基弗洛夫先生。我這不是要做你的朋友，我也不在乎你喜不喜歡我。但要是這樣繼續下去，勇利會受傷的。」

維克多用力吞吞口水。承吉沒繼續等他回應，直接推開維克多，走回他們的包廂。維克多給自己片刻時間撫平臉上的怒意，甩掉身上的緊繃。等到他終於能抬腳前進，腳步仍沉沉壓在鞋底。他走到包廂的時候，正好聽到承吉朝披集嘟噥道，「來吧，我們去跳舞。」

披集跟勇利一塊抬頭看他們，思緒重重地端詳他們的表情。披集首先開口，朝承吉皺眉。

「你們吵架了嗎？」他問。握住承吉伸出的手，讓對方拉他起身。「你都說你不會吵架了。」

「我們沒有吵架。你是要不要跟我跳舞？如果不要的話，那我們就回家——」披集把承吉拉向舞池，不讓他說完原本要說的話。維克多看著他們離開，嘴裡嘗著的那股苦澀，在聽到一聲輕輕的「維克多？」時消失無蹤。他轉身看到勇利坐在桌邊，已經拉下圍巾露出臉龐。維克多馬上進到包廂，坐在勇利身旁，突然全身緊繃。

「嘿！玩得還開心嗎？」維克多說，老天爺啊，他的聲音聽起來假得可以，滿是虛偽的雀躍。他捏起掛在勇利鼻子周圍的圍巾。

「你沒有遮住臉呢，」維克多指出。勇利點點頭，絞紐起擱在腿上的手指。

「你倆不在的時候有別人過來找我們講話。反正每個人都知道了，我還要遮著也沒有意義。再說，圍著圍巾感覺越來越悶了。」勇利嘆了口氣說道。維克多用眼角餘光瞥見別人都在看他們。他盡可能無視那些人。

「那，你還好嗎？你想回家——」

「不要！」勇利驚訝地喊道。「我們甚至都還沒跳舞，連飲料都還沒喝呢。為什麼要這麼早就走？」勇利問，接著頓了頓。「……是承吉說了什麼我的事情嗎？」

「沒有。他只是——我們只是說了些不重要的事情。」

「承吉才不會說『不重要的事情』，」勇利說，皺起眉。「他說了什麼？」

「什麼也沒有。跟你一點關係也沒有。」

「承吉會想跟你說話唯一的原因就是因為我。維克多——」

「來吧，我們來跳舞吧，」維克多打斷他，抓起勇利的手，帶他離開包廂。勇利踉蹌了一會，想跟上維克多，一邊跌跌撞撞要站直身體。

「但包廂怎麼辦？」勇利擔心地問，但維克多除了讓勇利無暇他顧之外什麼也不在乎。他不想談承吉。他不要去想或許這一切到頭來都沒有意義，維克多無法給勇利解除詛咒後才會擁有的真正的快樂。或許這一切都持續不了太久，就像天燈閃爍、燃燒得多麼熾烈，接著轉瞬黯淡一如從未點著。

維克多轉身將勇利拉進懷裡。這會播放的音樂，低音節奏太過快速、轟鳴震耳，但不知為何，時間似乎慢下來了。勇利周遭的色彩斑斕模糊，而他依然清晰無比。維克多懷裡的他既溫暖、柔軟、穩當又真實，同時一切都在他們周圍融化，世間的存在只剩下一個維克多和一個勇利。

勇利朝他微笑。他緊緊抱住維克多，頭依著維克多的鎖骨。維克多的鼻尖埋進勇利髮間，決心屏去最後一點憂心，深知在他最不願意的時候將會重新浮現，然後深深吸進陽光的氣息。

 

＊＊＊

 

又有兩個追求者受邀登上日間節目，大談他們差點要跟勝生勇利結婚的事情。他們說真可惜自己已經找到別的真愛，如果有更多時間認識彼此的話會很樂意牽著勇利的手步入禮堂。這訪談讓維克多想用冰淇淋勺把自己的眼睛給挖出來。

「我真不敢相信勇利會跟那種德性的人結婚，」薩拉對自己嘀咕，接下米菈遞給她的甜筒。這是個星期三午後，街上空空蕩蕩。因為天氣熱，街上只有零星幾個攤販在做生意，他們在這烈日當空的時候還能找到冰淇淋車實在是老天保佑。

維克多點頭同意，隔著櫥窗瞪向瞪著電器用品行裡的電視，冰淇淋車就停在那間店前頭。他後面的米菈正幫勇利點一碗七彩豪華剉冰。

「不好意思，」維克多聽見那小販說道，「可以讓我拍張照片嗎？從來沒有名人來我攤位上買過東西呢！」

維克多在心裡嘆氣，同時勇利尷尬地想拿穩他那碗冰。

「噢，呃，我……我想可以吧，」他小聲說。小販——是個老人家，讓維克多覺得自己不能太煩躁了——笑得燦爛，翻找了一會手機，拍了一張勇利拿著比頭還大的剉冰的照片。小販呵呵笑，跟勇利握握手，給他的剉冰淋上更多糖漿。勇利也笑了，輕悄有禮地道謝，維克多覺得自己瞬間就融化了。

訪談結束時勇利剛好轉過身給維克多看他的冰品，米菈也帶著她的雙球甜筒走來。

「好多顏色噢，」勇利說，吃了一口，開心地哼哼，接著捧起碗遞到維克多的臉旁邊，維克多就尷尬地想在不讓臉沾滿黏黏彩色糖漿的情況下吃到一點。

「對呀，」維克多說，用手背抹抹嘴。「真好吃呢，小太陽。」

勇利點點頭，又吃了一口，大夥漫無目的地走在人行道上。薩拉跟米菈聊起夏天快結束了，還有九月開學時要做的事情。維克多聽得不怎麼專心，看著勇利享受他的剉冰，每次勇利吃太大口，覺得太冰的時候，他粉色的小豬鼻子就會可愛地皺起。

維克多突然覺得被擠了一下，轉過頭看到薩拉回頭看他，臉上帶著淺笑。

「你有看到埃米爾的臉書活動邀請嗎？海灘上的篝火派對？」

維克多眨眨眼。他最近沒怎麼用臉書。他那一大群臉書好友傳了太多假的關於勇利的事情，而下頭那些非常無知的留言讓維克多比看到貼文還氣。

「噢，沒有，還沒去看呢，」他應道，勇利遞過剉冰時又吃了一口。薩拉嘟起嘴。

「那你可以去嗎？我已經問過克里斯多夫了，他說他那時很忙。披集也這麼說。」

維克多應了聲。披集不去的話表示承吉也不會到場，把情況搞得尷尬又緊張，還令維克多懷疑自己讓勇利快樂的能力。不過同時，勇利不認識埃米爾或埃米爾的朋友。埃米爾是個會跟任何人交朋友的人，這不見得總是件好事。

薩拉轉頭看勇利。「你從來沒去過海邊，是吧勇利？」

勇利搖頭表示沒有，眼睛興奮地睜大。「你們會做些什麼事情？」他問。

「就聊天啊，喝酒啊，跳舞啊，埃米爾可能還會烤烤棉花糖。大家都會去的，」米菈懶洋洋地說。勇利點頭，認真地聽進每一個字。他轉頭期待地看向維克多。

「聽起來很好玩耶，」勇利猜測道。維克多僵硬地點頭。

「是沒錯……但是勇利沒跟那些人相處過。所以，我不太確定——」

「埃米爾不會欺負勇利啦。而且，米奇也會在啊，」薩拉說，語氣有一點點防備。維克多馬上搖頭。

「不，我不是指他們。我是說……呃，埃米爾通常會找一些蠻吵的人參加派對……或許我們再找時間去吧，」維克多澄清。

「但我想去耶，」勇利說。他困惑地看著維克多，嘴巴稍稍噘起，見著這樣，維克多實在不該感到胸口悸動、胃底打結。

「埃米爾會是你見過最友善的人啦！再說，大部分說好會去的人通常都不會出現啦。最後可能就只有一小群人會在，我們可以坐在火邊說鬼故事噢，」薩拉興奮地說道。勇利的眼睛驚訝地睜得更大了，維克多嘗到一股苦澀盈滿口中，大概是血的味道，因為他正咬著下嘴唇。

維克多強裝出一抹笑容。「但重要的是他們不認識勇利，情況可能會變得有點尷尬——」

「但是我想要去，」勇利重複道。他停下腳步，轉身正面面向維克多。「我不會一個人去的，我會跟你一起去呀，」勇利皺著眉說。他的視線垂向地面，思慮重重。「別人已經知道我的臉了。我知道人家都會盯著看的。即便我遮起來，別人還是會看我，」勇利說。「但是……我還是想跟你一起在外頭消磨時光。我還有好多事情想跟你一起做呢，維克多。」

維克多臉上的笑容發緊。「我們會的，小太陽。只是……我不覺得我們現在該這麼做。之後再說，好嗎？」

勇利沉默了，眼睛沒有看向維克多。接著他垂下肩膀，陰沉地吃了一口剉冰，這次沒再分給維克多了，邊繼續在人行道上前進。米菈捏住維克多的手腕，擔心地瞥了勇利和維克多一眼。

「發生什麼事了嗎？」她悄聲問。維克多馬上搖頭否定。

「沒有，沒有，什麼事也沒有。只是……我只是想謹慎行事，好嗎？我們下次再一起出來玩。或許等這波媒體熱潮消退之後吧，」維克多說。米菈朝他挑眉，嘴唇微張好像想多說些什麼，不過最後一刻又吞回肚子裡了。她轉頭繼續吃冰淇淋，同時維克多注意到勇利垂落的眼睫，以及他們不再合拍的步伐。

 

＊＊＊

 

「但我說的是，在我那時候，這種東西根本不會轟動成這樣。像勝生勇利這種人就是在怪物秀上登台給人嘲笑的。現在也沒好到哪去啊。」

「但他的鼻子不知怎地還吸引到很多年輕人呢。他這點蠻值得佩服的，長成那樣不去整形還大喇喇地走在外面，如果那真的整得了的話啦。」

「當然沒辦法啦。誰會想長成那樣啊？如果我是他爸媽的話，在他還是個小嬰兒的時候我就會把那東西從他臉上扯下來了。」

 

「維克多？」

維克多嚇得跳起，馬上切換頻道，轉過頭看到勇利從走廊另一端走來。他脖子上掛了條毛巾來擦洗完澡後溼答答滴水的頭髮，穿著一條鬆垮的睡褲和一件洗太多次褪色的上衣。勇利看了電視機一眼，盯著螢幕上顏色鮮豔的速食漢堡廣告，接著謹慎地將注意力轉回維克多身上。

「嗯……所以……我在想我們今天晚上可以做的事情……就是……出去玩玩。」

維克多盡可能不讓自己聽起來太過三心二意，邊笑了一聲，聽起來響亮刺耳。他看到勇利瑟縮了一下，就像聽到維克多的聲音溢滿虛假的歡快會讓他難受似的。

「噢……我沒真的想到要出去玩耶，小太陽。我更想待在家看電影呢。你還沒好好領略過星艦迷航系列的美好，還有後來那幾部威廉薛特納到底怎麼會想去演的影集，」維克多說，笑了笑。「那還真的挺……了不起的呢，就叫勇利。」

「噢，」勇利說，清楚聽見他語調中藏不住的失落，感覺就像維克多臉上輕輕挨了一掌。「嗯，披集提過有間咖啡店晚上九點之後會打折。他們會辦詩歌之夜。或許我們可以去參加？承吉不會去哦？」

「披集什麼時候說的？」

「上週去唱卡啦OK的時候吧？我們提早走了，因為別人一直擠在我們包廂前面想要看我，」勇利解釋道。維克多縮了一下。

「我們提早離開不是因為那個原因啦。」

「那是為什麼呢？」

「……路上會堵車。我只是……覺得我們應該提早回家避開車流，」維克多說。他輕輕拍拍身邊的位子想示意勇利坐下，但勇利還是站在走廊上，眼神低落地注視著維克多，鼻吻淺淺皺起。

「今天晚上應該不會堵車。我們可以出去走走，對吧？像是去打保齡球？或是出去吃晚餐？」

維克多過了太久才做出回應，笑臉緊繃。「……對的……我們可以出去走走，」維克多小聲重複道，臉上的笑容太微弱，一點也不像他了。緊接著的是他們之間一陣尷尬的沉默，像烏雲一樣壟罩在頂空。維克多清清喉嚨，突然就找到除了勇利失望的表情以外的東西來看，同時等著自己想出一個他們現在不應該去，但可以之後再去的理由。

「……如果你不想去的話也沒關係。但如果我想去的話我應該可以去的，」勇利突然說，他的聲音不再那麼安靜羞澀了。聽起來更銳利，有點憤懣，是那種他覺得維克多可憐他的時候通常會用上的語調。維克多震驚了一會，不過他還是往勇利的方向挨近了些。

「你是可以去任何你想去的地方沒錯。你離開家的目的就是因為這樣才可以去過你想要的生活，」維克多說。他把視線轉向電視螢幕。「只是我……一定要今天晚上不可嗎？我們不能別的時候去嗎？」

「什麼時候？」

「我不知道——」

「那我今天晚上就想去，」勇利嚴肅地宣布。「除非……你覺得我不能去嗎？」

「我不這麼覺得啊，」維克多說，他的確覺得勇利不該去。勇利也感覺到了，他抓緊披在肩上的毛巾。又是一段尷尬的沉默，直到空氣變得太沉重而緊繃，讓勇利得猛地吸一口氣。

「好的……那就好……那我就……去準備了——」勇利嘀咕道。

「那我也去——」維克多開口說，邊從沙發上站起身。

「如果你不是真的想跟我一起去的話，我就不希望你也去——」

「我是想跟你一起——」

「那為什麼我們都不再去那些 **本來應該** 要去的地方了呢，」勇利打斷他。他的聲音拔高，又立刻降下音量並輕聲道歉，同時一聲小小的、憤怒的哽咽趁隙而出。維克多走到勇利身旁，同時勇利環抱住自己，垂下臉，在維克多的手輕輕放在他肩上時瑟縮一下。

「……對不起，」維克多道歉。勇利沒有抬起頭看他，只輕輕嘆氣。

「只是……你是認真的，對嗎？你還是想要我在這裡，對嗎？」

「我當然想了，」維克多震驚地說。「我真不敢相信你還會覺得我不希望你待在我身邊。」

勇利開始揪起衣服。「就是……我們都會提早離開，也不怎麼出去玩了，讓我感覺你不再那麼想了，」勇利悄聲承認。維克多的手從勇利肩上抬起，輕輕捧住勇利的臉。勇利還是固執地不肯看向維克多，一抹美麗而悲傷的光澤淺淺盈在他的眼瞳中。

「我真的很喜歡有你在我身邊，勇利……我只是……我不喜歡別人看你的樣子。我不喜歡別人盯著你看，根本沒有真正了解你，就覺得自己有資格批評你。就是這樣而已。」

「所以，你覺得把我留在這裡比較好嗎？」勇利問，把維克多的手移開。「你也沒比我爸媽好到哪去。」

「不對，我不是那個意思，」維克多糾正道。「小太陽，我只是……我只是想照顧你而已呀。」

「你不是我爸，維克多，」勇利鄭重說道。接著，好像只是才想到的，他小聲嘀咕，「你也不是我男朋友。」

維克多僵住了，覺得有什麼像是子彈當胸穿過。這種感覺蓄在肺裡，一節一節敲上脊椎，直直捅進他大腦深處。勇利嘆息，抽開脖子上的毛巾扔到沙發椅背上。他越過維克多走到衣帽架旁，拿走上頭掛著的圍巾，小心翼翼地繞起他的下半張臉。

勇利拍拍腿側，馬卡欽的腦袋馬上從小床上抬起。

「我要帶馬卡欽去散步，」勇利宣布道，人已經穿起鞋子，抓起馬卡欽的牽繩。在維克多擠得出字眼，或者解釋清楚這些一直鼓搗他腦袋、蠶食他胃袋，就像嚥不下的苦澀愧疚的感覺之前，勇利早就開了門。維克多眼見馬卡欽快步跟在後頭，興奮地擺著尾巴。勇利看向維克多，終於對上他的雙眼，在疲倦的眨眼之間將自己的意思傳遞給他。

**我不想煩你了，就讓你自己待著吧。**

就這樣，勇利安靜地關上了門，就剩維克多孤身一人了。

 

＊＊＊

 

克里斯多夫邀請維克多和勇利一塊去參加一間夜店的盛大開幕典禮。那是其中一間「薩拉的朋友的朋友的朋友」開的那種店，沒得商量就是要去。因為勇利那時剛好路過書店要找些東西來看，尷尬的氣場馬上就落在維克多肩上，克里斯多夫手撐在髖上宣布道：「無論你們想不想，我們就是要去好好玩玩。」

維克多還真的不想。

他不知道自己現在想要什麼了。他所做的只有不斷的想。他想著要怎麼樣才能解除詛咒，他想著這一切都是徒勞，因為他不是貴族，無論給祖父母打了多少通電話，擠出來的資訊都不會改變這點。他想著勇利，想著電視上排滿了訪談節目，或是浮誇的彩色雜誌宣稱這世上有人生來就有魚鰭或狗耳朵。他想著深夜脫口秀主持人開勇利的玩笑，那些笑聲似乎不斷在維克多耳裡迴盪，揮之不去地提醒著他，這世上就是有人不會像他一樣看待勇利。維克多不想讓勇利接觸那些事情，他不想讓勇利意識到有人會想要拿他來開玩笑。他只想讓勇利安全快樂。他只希望勇利能幸福。

老天，他真討厭這種感覺。他討厭酒精剛下肚、明明該嘗到甜美的時候卻滿嘴苦澀。他討厭想起那些嘲笑的回音，還有承吉的聲音一遍遍提醒，如果他真的在乎勇利的幸福，就該帶勇利回家。他討厭自己現在就像個徹頭徹尾的偽君子，只希望勇利能夠過自己想要的生活，同時又擔心有什麼本可避免的事情發生在勇利身上。

**你也不是我的男朋友。**

維克多呻吟，臉落進手中。

「有什麼不對嗎？」他聽到勇利的聲音問道。

維克多瞥向他，見到勇利盡力盯著自己的飲料，而不是關切地看向維克多。克里斯多夫離席到舞池的某個地方跳舞、跟陌生人磨磨蹭蹭，享受美好時光。維克多還沒問勇利要不要跳舞，勇利看起來也不太想離開吧台邊的座位。吧台遠處有個傢伙的眼光一直往勇利的方向瞟，維克多努力憋住自己想說的話。

「沒事的，」覺得他倆之間沉默太久的時候，維克多應道。勇利用拇指抹過杯壁上一顆滾落的水珠。

「噢……你想回家了嗎？」

「不想，」維克多應道。「……你想嗎？」

勇利咬起臉頰內側，四處張望。「這裡……有點太吵了，夜店通常都把音樂放這麼大聲嗎？」他問。維克多輕笑。

「只是因為現在是開幕式。給大夥一點時間冷靜下來之後，就只是普通吵了，」維克多應道。他捧著下巴，看向那一群群的人們隨著重低音節奏磨蹭碰撞。「老實說，我一直都比較喜歡酒吧。更喜歡坐下來喝喝小酒聽聽音樂。」

勇利應了聲。「或許我下次可以跟你一起去酒吧……我是說……如果你想的話……」

「當然了，我們可以去酒吧啊，」維克多回答。「我們……我們是朋友啊。朋友會一起去酒吧的。我們可以玩射飛鏢，還有打撞球。」

勇利的臉色亮了起來。「噢！我有段時間沒打撞球了呢！」

維克多淺笑。「對呀。或許我們可以來一對一。當然最後會是我贏了，不過——」

「維克多，我們玩遊戲的時候你從來沒贏過呢，」勇利呵呵笑。維克多對勇利吐舌頭，探過身開玩笑地推他一把。

「那是因為我是個超厲害的老師好嗎！我了不起的學生一直學得比我教得更快，這就是為什麼你老是贏啊。」

「噢，所以這就是你的藉口囉？」勇利掩著嘴笑問道。

「這是我的理論。我的另一個理論是你就是天生什麼都很行，所以要跟你比賽就已經很不公平了，」維克多說，引得勇利又是一陣呵呵笑。維克多沒意識到他有多想念勇利的笑聲，但他還記得見到勇利的笑容時，那股酥麻的暖意在胸口綻放會有多麼甜美。他再也不想讓那抹笑容從勇利臉上消失。維克多希望自己是那個可以一直讓那笑意停駐的人。

維克多又往舞池看了一眼，舔舔唇。「所以……勇利……關於我們——」

「不好意思，」有個聲音突然打斷他。維克多回頭看，看到有個人站在勇利身旁。就是早先那個在吧台另一端垂涎勇利的人，但現在他是站得更近盯著瞧了。維克多覺得有股防備感直直竄上，又不好意思地想讓自己冷靜下來，同時那個人朝勇利伸出手。

「我在想，你願意跟我跳一支舞嗎？」

維克多端詳起對方的臉，注意到他鼻樑上有一抹酒醉的紅暈，眼神稍稍有點呆滯。他喝得有點醉了，但腦子起碼還清楚得能夠站直身體問勇利跳舞。維克多什麼也沒說，見著勇利的臉色因為泛起粉紅而發亮，接著尷尬地把玩起他襯衫的鈕扣。

「呃……我……我不怎麼會跳舞呢，」勇利回覆道，同時那人慢慢地眨眼，上下打量過勇利周身。

「那太好啦，因為我也不太會，」他說。他的手還舉著等勇利接下，在空中左搖右晃，邊舔過嘴巴上殘留的酒液，舌頭咂響。勇利小心翼翼地回頭看維克多一眼，接著回望向那人，手優雅地滑進他的掌心。

「呃，那好吧，」他說。對方燦爛一笑，接著朝維克多眨了下眼，維克多不知道那究竟是安撫還是嘲弄或兩者皆是。或許更接近後者吧，因為那眨眼接著是一彎洋洋得意的竊笑，讓維克多渾身血液氣得沸騰。

他緊盯著他們，看著他們走到人群邊緣，並沒有真的在一團亂的身體搖擺手臂揮舞燈光搖曳間失去蹤影。勇利的手臂尷尬地環抱對方，同時那人將勇利拉近讓他們前胸相貼，維克多覺得自己光是坐在這裡看著他們就渾身緊張。他逼著自己轉開視線，看向自己的酒杯，一手舉起一飲而盡。

他不是勇利的男朋友。

他不是勇利的未婚夫。

他不能解決詛咒，勇利永遠只會將他看做朋友，所以維克多沒有資格感覺到這股佔有慾和忌妒一路蠶食他的心臟，像要嘔出的膽汁一樣溢滿口中。他沒有資格選擇勇利該怎麼過生活，畢竟勇利都是成年人了。他喜歡的話怎麼樣都行，他想要的話怎麼樣都行。維克多做了勇利要他做的事情，幫助他、支持他，盡一切可能讓勇利能夠感覺自己是正常的，有機會能夠過上平凡、快樂的生活。為了勇利的幸福，要他做什麼都行。

維克多瞪著他杯底殘留的幾塊冰塊，希望能知道他為什麼還會想要緊緊牽繫勇利。為什麼他聽著那些笑語迴盪、聽著承吉警告他一切都是枉然，還會想讓勇利留在他身邊？他這是自私嗎？他之所以擋在勇利追求幸福的路上，是因為他自己想要快樂嗎？又一股尖銳的疼痛戳進維克多的太陽穴，同時嘴裡的苦澀越來越難以承受。

維克多突然從椅凳上站起，輕輕推開人群，走進洗手間。進門後裡頭的味道像是性跟汗水，濃得讓維克多想要乾嘔，但他還是拖著腳步走到洗手台，往臉上潑點水讓自己冷靜下來。

維克多看著自己在鏡子裡的倒影，看著自己那副「我即愁苦」的表情和沮喪的抿嘴，深深嘆氣。如果勇利不愛他，那也沒關係。維克多壓根不敢想著要將勇利逼進牆角，在他經歷這一切、被家人推到邊緣之後，他絕對不會這麼做的。維克多可以沉默地愛著勇利，像愛一個朋友一樣地愛他，成為勇利想要他成為的人。這樣就好。這樣就夠了。

反正維克多對勇利而言也不夠好。勇利又聰明又溫柔，來自一個維克多毫無立足之地的世界，也根本看不到自己在其中的位置。維克多是那種吃碗裝的爆米花、晚上看Netflix電影的人。他是那種養著毛茸茸的貴賓狗，大半夜跑去遊戲廳只為了點一杯半融化的藍莓櫻桃冰沙的人。他不是啜飲裡頭有著珍珠般的香檳、會說七種不同語言、去根本不知道怎麼發音的地方旅遊的貴族。他不是騎著英勇駿馬、全身上下毫無錯處、能用一個真愛之吻解除壞女巫詛咒的王子。

他什麼也不是，但這樣也沒關係的。

洗手間的門又打開了，維克多馬上就看到克里斯多夫擔心的表情映在鏡子裡瞪著他。

「我回到吧台看到你跟勇利都不在。你還好嗎？」克里斯多夫問。雖然感覺跟屎一樣，維克多還是笑了。

「我很好，」他說。克里斯多夫一如往常聽出了維克多的語調然後換了話題，邊環視洗手間裡頭，看著那些關著的隔間。

「勇利在哪？」

「他在外頭跟別人跳舞，」維克多說，手撐在洗手台上。

「而你覺得沒問題嗎？」克里斯多夫問。維克多哼了口氣。

「不，但我不能這麼說。我們不是在約會，我不是他爸，我不能就因為不喜歡而幫他做決定，」維克多說。克里斯多夫點點頭，雙手抱胸。

「所以，我就當你們倆還沒談過了，」克里斯多夫乾巴巴地說。維克多呵呵笑。

「沒，因為我在還沒得到答案之前就想要逃跑了，」維克多說，眼光轉向地面。「我改變不了我的身分，而那個律師說的大概是對的，我沒辦法讓勇利快樂，我還擋在他得到幸福的路上，」維克多說。「我這麼想要他是太自私了，不告訴他我真正的感覺又太愚蠢了。克里斯，我愛他。我好愛好愛他，但我不夠好，我只想要他快樂，但我不知道該怎麼做。」

「維克多，你不會在夜店的洗手間裡面哭出來吧？」克里斯多夫挑著一邊眉問道。維克多搖頭，一手抹過臉，深深嘆氣。

「我愛他啊……我只想要他快樂……克里斯，我要怎麼向他證明無論發生什麼事情我都會愛他？無論未來是好是壞，就算世界末日只剩我們兩人我也不會在乎因為我們在彼此身邊，」維克多問。

克里斯多夫眨眨眼，走過來低下身嗅嗅維克多脖子。「你聞起來不像喝醉了——」

「克里斯，我是認真的！」

「維克多，你這是在胡言亂語。你只需要告訴勇利你對他的感覺。又不需要寫一套婚禮誓詞，」克里斯多夫說。維克多正要開口說些愚蠢又不負責任但滿載對勇利的滔天情意的話時，有人大聲叫罵踉蹌著闖進洗手間。

是兩個人。

「離我遠點！」勇利喊道，同時早先那個人把他推到牆上，撞到裝擦手紙的機器，手滑到勇利後頭去捏他屁股。勇利滿是惶恐的雙眼一閃而過的那一秒，維克多就擠到他們之間，猛地將那人從勇利身前扯開推到地上。

「喂！你他媽搞啥啊！？」那人口齒不清地叫道，抱住腦袋。勇利渾身發抖，緊緊抱住自己，背貼緊牆面想躲開來。維克多來到勇利身旁，伸手想摸摸勇利的臉。

「小太陽——」勇利馬上躲進維克多懷裡，臉埋進維克多胸前，手臂緊緊抱住他的身體。維克多差點站不住腳，設法穩住身體的同時感覺到勇利的雙手絕望地攢緊了他背後的衣服。

「你對他做了什麼？」克里斯多夫質問那個倒在地上正要蹣跚爬起的人。他渾身的酒味更濃重了，臉脹得通紅，滿頭大汗。他不滿地皺眉，揉起腦袋。

「啥也沒啊！我只想知道他還有哪些地方長得像豬啊，」那人脫口而出。維克多渾身緊繃，眼睛在震驚厭惡跟憤怒中睜大。那傢伙朝維克多翻了個白眼，「放輕鬆啦夥計，我開玩笑的。」他啐道。

「你玩笑開過頭了。現在給我滾出去，」維克多說。對方咂舌，搖搖晃晃地走向門口，回頭看了一眼。

「隨你便。反正我也不想讓人以為我跟你一樣是個操豬的，」他吼道。克里斯多夫馬上衝向他，把他推出洗手間，同時勇利渾身僵硬。現在只剩他們兩人，沉默越來越濃重，維克多的心臟在胸腔裡面警戒地猛跳。

「……我們不該來的，」維克多對自己嘀咕。勇利的手在他背後收緊了千分之一秒，接著從維克多懷裡抽身，頭低低垂著。

「我們可以回家嗎？」勇利問，沒有看維克多的眼睛。

「小太陽，我們還是可以跳——」

「我想回家了。我現在就想回家，」勇利重複道。他的肩膀打顫，雙手緊握成拳。他沒有看維克多的眼睛，但維克多看得到勇利咬起下唇，眼角閃爍著羞窘的淚意。

維克多脫下外套遞給勇利，他馬上接下，包在頭上遮住自己的臉。維克多朝勇利伸出手時，他也握住了，走在維克多後頭，好把臉藏在他的肩胛之間。

「……小太陽，他還做了——」

「他只是……抓著我……」勇利說，聲音有些模糊。他又揪住維克多的衣服了，懇求著別再問問題，快點離開這裡。

維克多安靜地照做。

 

＊＊＊

 

「勇、勇利，我在想，或許你想一起去吃豬排飯——」

「我不餓。」

 

＊＊＊

 

「勇利！有一部新電影上映了，或許我們可以——」

「我不想看。」

 

＊＊＊

 

「勇利，我跟馬卡欽要去公園散步然後——」

「好的。我就不去了。注意安全。」

 

＊＊＊

 

維克多已經徹頭徹尾沒轍了。

自上次夜店發生的事情之後已經過了兩個禮拜，勇利躲維克多也躲了兩個禮拜。晚餐現在是兩個人孤零零地各吃各的，維克多工作回家的相處時間也沒有了。勇利也在躲馬卡欽，維克多經常看到狗狗待在勇利緊閉的房門前，希望他會出來。某種程度上，這讓維克多想起了他們剛開始認識的時候，在彼此周圍摸索，對對方一無所知。那時也很寂寞，但那時至少是能忍受的。

現在這種是新的寂寞。是那種維克多腦海深處的回音會尖叫著，『你根本無能為力。你根本幫不了他。你沒辦法讓他快樂。他永遠不會像你愛他一樣愛你。』對此，維克多設法吞進肚裡，對勇利的拒絕一笑而過，然後馬上找起其他勇利能做的事情，讓他把心神從那些傷人的話語中轉移開來。

「約他去吃晚餐怎麼樣？」有個星期五早上在書店的時候克里斯多夫提議道，他的手擱在一小疊目錄上，裡頭詳盡地介紹了街上那間居民活動中心會開辦的秋季課程。

維克多應了聲，在收銀檯後面拆開裝在箱子裡的一包袋子。

「也行……但他昨天晚上跟他爸媽吃了飯，我不覺得他會想要一連兩個晚上去外面吃飯。」維克多解釋道，一手抓起幾個袋子。

克里斯多夫驚訝地挑起眉。「他爸媽又怎麼了嗎？」

維克多抿起嘴。「就算真發生了甚麼事情，他也沒跟我說……但我確定他會跟我說的。我們無話不談，」維克多說。他接著苦澀地想起了自從夜店的那一晚之後，他就沒怎麼跟勇利說上畫了，還想到，或許昨天晚上勇利跟爸媽吃飯的時候，真的發生了什麼維克多不知道的事情。

維克多搖搖頭。不，他這只是在幻想。一切都很好。他跟勇利會和好，一切都會恢復正常的。最後會的。希望會的。唉。

「你覺得你們倆會沒事嗎？」克里斯多夫問。就這麼一次，維克多沒有馬上擺出他虛假的笑臉。他想了一會，想著那個能跟勇利在一起的未來有沒有可能成真。他要怎麼向勇利證明自己的愛？他能說什麼向勇利證明自己或許足夠好？他能說什麼呢？

維克多的目光瞟過克里斯多夫擺的那疊目錄。封面是一則舞會的廣告，視覺風格華麗，還附上金色的花體字，宣布已經開始售票。

 

……

……

 

「就是這個了！」維克多突然喊道，嚇得克里斯多夫失手掉了那疊要放到櫃檯上的目錄。

「啥——」

「舞會！我要帶他去舞會！那會很浪漫，他看起來會美得不得了，然後，等他們放煙火的時候，我就要問他了。」

「問他什麼？」

「問他跟我結婚。」

克里斯多夫眨眼。「……你不是認真的吧，」在長長一段沉默，還帶著批評意味地挑眉之後，他終於說道。

「這是唯一讓他知道我多希望他能留在我生命裡的方式了。我希望他知道我真的有多愛他，我會在他身旁。我會像對待伴侶一樣對他。我會盡到所有伴侶應盡的責任，還會做得更多。我會煮飯打掃，在他生病時照顧他——馬卡欽已經很愛他了，我確定就算我們結婚也不會改變的。如果他要的話，我還會做那種家常瑣事好比說幫他揉腳——」

「維克多，你們連一次約會都還沒有過欸。你不覺得你起碼應該先跟他說你喜歡他，再問他要不要一起步入婚姻的聖殿嗎？」克里斯多夫問。

「那我就帶他去約會！就今天晚上！我會用晚餐和兩張舞會門票讓他驚喜！他會超級興奮的！」維克多興致勃勃地說，接著很快地看了一眼手表。「我現在就應該先過去那邊，才好搶到他們可能會提供的活動豪華套餐。你可以幫我代班嗎？」維克多問道，同時人已經繞過櫃台走向前門，壓根沒等克里斯多夫的回答。

「我想說不要，但你已經蓄勢待發啦，大情聖，」克里斯多夫嘆了口氣說。不過他臉上帶著笑，目光溫柔和善。「無論你想跟他說些什麼，我都祝你好運了。」

「好的……謝了，克里斯，」維克多誠摯地應道，笑容跟太陽一樣燦爛。

 

＊＊＊

 

維克多下班回家的時候，口袋裡塞著漂亮的金色信封，裏頭裝著兩張門票，不過勇利不在。冰箱門上留了一張小字條，寫著勇利又去見他爸媽了，不過晚上會回來，維克多不用留門沒關係。

這樣也好，維克多想。事實上，這給了他完美的充裕時間，準備好跟勇利的晚餐約會。

時間太短來不及找餐廳，維克多平心而論也不怎麼想在別人的圍觀下跟勇利共享他們的親密時刻。在家裡好好擺上一桌晚餐，配上適合的燈光和音樂也很好。

他花了大概一個小時的時間在網路上搜尋食譜，要拿現有的材料做料理。馬卡欽蜷在他腳邊陪他。維克多總算找到一道焗烤，看起來夠簡單，準備起來也夠迅速，這樣勇利回家時晚餐就已經上桌了。決定之後，他匆匆進入廚房把櫥櫃和冰箱裡的食材全部拿出來。

他帶著笑容哼哼唱唱，排練起要對勇利說的話，邊煮著晚餐，穿著襪子在廚房裡轉悠，馬卡欽跟在他屁股後頭，希望能撿到一些食物殘渣。焗烤送進烤箱時他檢查起食譜，不過手機看著看著就沒電了，所以維克多馬上去書房要把內容印出來，順便可以排一組播放清單，吃晚餐的時候就能播來聽了。

「這不會太過頭，對吧？」維克多問馬卡欽，邊點開瀏覽器。馬卡欽豎起耳朵，維克多點點頭。「沒錯，我不能再迴避這個話題了。要嘛我告訴勇利，不然就不說……老天，要是這沒成功，我把他嚇跑了怎麼辦？或許我不該——」

馬卡欽用腦袋頂維克多的小腿，對他大聲吠叫，露出喘吁吁的狗狗笑容。維克多覺得驚訝，不過他點點頭，深呼吸。他不能退卻，他得讓勇利知道自己的感覺。如果不這麼做的話，維克多會後悔的。邊平復起心緒，維克多點起搜尋欄，正要輸入食譜名稱，手指在鍵盤上停頓。

下方顯示的歷史搜尋清單上，是他不記得曾經找過的關鍵字，全都跟勇利有關。「勝生勇利」、「勝生勇利的臉」、「勝生勇利豬怪物」。維克多 **壓根不記得** 自己找過這些東西，他也不知道為什麼這些會出現在自己的搜尋紀錄裏頭。他不想去看搜尋之後會出現的結果，但有著什麼在搔抓著腦海深處。是一股他不確定自己能夠嚥下的扭曲可怖的好奇心。

他點了第一筆搜尋紀錄。

前五個跳出來的連結都是些沒營養的網路文章，內容跟電視和雜誌上的愚昧狂熱如出一轍。不過第六個連結連到一個線上聊天室，顯然維克多在上個星期天點過那個網頁。這可奇怪了，因為維克多根本沒時間上網啊。

……不可能是 **那樣** 吧……

……但的確可能是的。

他點開那則連結，馬上就看到一個留言板和線上聊天對話框，似乎已經累積了十二頁的內容了。

 

**哈哈哈為什麼我們還要聊那個怪物啊？？？**

**我敢說這是什麼電影宣傳手段啦。根本沒人會真的鳥那傢伙好嗎**

**我真不敢相信訪談裡的那些傢伙差點被騙去跟他結婚欸　你能想像每天早上醒來就看到那東西嗎**

**^^^^同上**

**他屁股肥得跟豬一樣，或許叫起來也像啊;)**

**我寧願死也不要跟那個怪物結婚哦**

**哈哈哈哈哈哈哈**

 

維克多在自己能看進更多內容之前馬上關掉瀏覽器，但還是沒有快到能讓心臟停止狂跳、血液停止沸騰。他繃緊下顎、咬緊牙關。他是在呼吸沒錯，但吐氣淺吸氣快就像過度換氣。馬卡欽也意識到他的情緒不對了，因為狗狗用後腳站起，前爪擱在維克多腿上，嗚嗚叫要他冷靜下來。

勇利啊……

**沒人會真正接受勇利。他是個會受人指指點點，供人取笑的對象。**

**到頭來，你也不會是他選擇的對象。**

維克多抬手掩住臉，咬牙嘆氣。不行，他不會放棄的。這應該要讓維克多更有理由加倍努力讓勇利快樂。確保勇利再也不會看到任何像這樣的東西。那為什麼承吉的話語在維克多腦中變得更響，就像怪物在緩慢逼近，而維克多只能坐以待斃呢？為什麼他的心跳慢不下來，連一秒都無法正常跳動呢？維克多知道自己是不夠的。他知道自己不夠好。但他不能就這樣讓勇利離開。

  


維克多就坐在那，為那些他無法忍抑的情感而煩悶，嚼著下唇的力道重到能嘗到鐵鏽味。維克多直到聞到燒焦的味道才站起身，匆忙跑出書房去拯救他那盤已經成了一坨爛泥的焗烤。邊緣都烤焦了，不過至少還能救回兩人份。

維克多給食物裝盤，在廚房裡的動作慢了下來。他在桌子中央擺了一罐沒開過的香檳，旁邊是兩只香檳杯，還有一根香薰蠟燭好更進一步營造浪漫氣氛。他暫時不想管音樂的事情，心情還是太緊繃，一想到要放鬆就開始繞著客廳踱步。

維克多沖了澡，換上一套不是太正式，但也不是隨便一套睡衣的服裝。他給自己撒了點古龍水，把頭髮好好梳整，不過對於自己臉上因為不住用力抿嘴、深思皺眉而浮現的煩惱皺紋是束手無策。他在臥室裡繞著圈走，接著在浴室裡轉圈，接著繞起廚房外圍，接著才終於逼自己坐在餐桌前等待。

他等了又等。

等了又等。

等了又等。

他看著火光熄滅、燭蠟融化。他看著食物在眼前冷透，聽著肚子餓得直叫。他只站起來餵馬卡欽吃晚餐——因為馬卡欽不該被迫等到勇利回來才能吃——以及去浴室再次打理儀容，往臉上潑水好讓自己冷靜下來。

維克多坐著等待，聽著牆上時鐘輕悄的滴答聲但沒有去看時間。他開始覺得煩躁，用叉子推耨盤裡的食物，但還是沒吃。等到嘴巴乾得不行才從杯裡喝水，有時還坐在椅子上打起盹，幾秒鐘後又驚醒繼續聽時鐘的聲音。

他不知道幾點才聽到前門門鎖轉開的聲音，站起來的時候不記得腿什麼時候麻了，一股尖銳的疼痛猛地穿過大腿。勇利安靜地進門，將門關上，回過身對上維克多的眼睛。他的半張臉又一次掩在藍色圍巾底下。不知為何這讓維克多胸口發疼，勇利的雙眼浮腫泛紅。

「……為什麼你還醒著？」勇利問道。他聲音很輕，顫抖著低語。維克多片刻之間無話可說，接著他尷尬地比劃了一下桌上冷掉的晚餐。

「我……想要做點晚餐歡迎你回來，」維克多笑著說。

勇利走近餐桌，盯著他那盤結塊泛油的焗烤，旁邊擺著煮過但已經涼了的蔬菜。

「……我已經吃過了，」勇利冒出這句。維克多不讓笑容從臉上落下，但嘴角繃得更緊了些。

「噢，嗯，沒關係。我是說，我該想到的，因為你都說了要去看你爸媽嘛，」維克多笑了一聲，揉揉後腦杓。勇利還是盯著他的那一盤，一動也不動。接著，他拉開椅子坐下，抓起叉子的同時臉上的圍巾落到肩膀上。

「噢，等會，讓我——」維克多拿起勇利和他自己的盤子，放進微波爐加熱。

「……所以……跟你爸媽還好嗎？」維克多問，用眼角偷瞟勇利。勇利沒有回話，只是垂著頭、肩膀聳到耳邊。維克多咬起臉頰內側，定時到了之後把已經熱好的晚餐從微波爐裡拿出來，小心翼翼地放在勇利面前，帶著自己的那盤在他對面落座。

勇利拿起叉子戳了一會食物，接著切了一小塊開始吃。

「……很好吃，」他讚美道。維克多笑了。

「太好啦！我很高興你喜歡噢，小太陽，」維克多歡快地說。勇利還是沒有看維克多，只是安靜地用餐。看了幾秒之後，維克多也開始吃。

餐桌上唯一的聲音就是餐具敲擊盤子的聲響，還有模糊的咀嚼聲。維克多打開香檳蓋子問勇利要不要喝一杯的時候他婉拒了，所以只有維克多一人在喝，任咕嘟冒泡的感覺穿過身體，讓他溫暖起來。馬卡欽走到桌邊趴下，但沒有想要跳起來邀請勇利，或哀哀拜託也分他吃一點的意思。現在的狀況感覺不安而生硬，維克多知道有什麼不對，但不知道怎麼提出來。

他的眼角餘光瞥向擺著金色信封的咖啡桌，信封還放在一包沒拆封的微波爆米花上頭，維克多是希望或許可以在餐後說服勇利一起看電影，就可以把票拿給他了。

「……呃，勇利？」維克多開口。勇利沒有看他，但聽到維克多叫他，叉子就停在半空。「我……嗯……我在思考我們的事情。我在想我還能為你做什麼，讓你快樂，我也在想你讓我有多麼快樂，然後——」

「 **不要** ，」勇利說。他的嗓音破碎，雙肩顫抖著，邊搖頭表示不要。「拜託別說了。」

維克多頓住了。「……小太陽，怎麼了？」

勇利開始渾身發抖，將叉子放回盤子上。維克多站起身，伸手放在勇利肩上。「勇利，勇利你還——」

「我要結婚了。」

維克多凍在原地。勇利不再發抖了，終於抬頭看維克多。他的雙眼沒有平常的光彩。看起來黯淡空洞，就像洋娃娃的眼睛一樣呆板，無一絲快樂生氣。

「我要結婚了，」他重複道，嗓音依然破碎。「我……有個人回來向我求婚……而我接受了。」

「……勇利，那是……我不明白，」維克多說。他的心臟收縮得像是困在藤蔓之中，雙膝隨時都可能垮下。他無法呼吸了。他真的無法呼吸了。

「我明天早上就走，回去我家族的宅邸。我現在已經訂婚，再跟你一起住就有失體統了。」勇利說。他的嗓音變得單調、僵硬而毫無情緒，雙眼低垂盯著他吃了一半的晚餐。「所以今晚之後，我想解除我們的室友關係。」

「……我……哇噢，」維克多嘶啞地說。他找不到言語來描述現在如龍捲風般失控旋轉的情緒。他張開嘴，閉上，又張開，接著再次閉上，就像沙灘上垂死的魚。「我不知道該說什麼，」維克多終於喃喃道。

「我什麼也不希望你說，」勇利馬上回道。「我原本還希望你不會注意到我離開了——」

「我怎麼可能不會注意到你沒回家？」維克多不敢置信地問。說到最後一個字的時候嗓音啞了，他抿起唇。家。這裡再也不是勇利的家了。勇利要走了。這樣不對。不該發生這種事的。

「情況已經很困難了，我不希望還搞得更亂，」勇利說。他站起身。「我應該要開始打包我的東西了——」

「你愛那個人嗎？」維克多問。勇利頓住了，雙眼有那麼一瞬間恢復了信任的光芒，接著就轉開頭不再看維克多受傷的表情。

「我愛不愛對方並不重要。解除詛咒並不需要我的愛。」

需要。 **一定要的。**

「勇利，」維克多開口，聲音輕如耳語。「如果……如果我有貴族血統，如果我非常非常愛你，無論什麼時候、無論你要我做什麼我都願意，因為我只希望你快樂……你會因為我是貴族而願意跟我結婚，還是因為你也愛我？」

勇利伸手摀住嘴，接著蓋住眼睛。「為什麼你要問我這個問題？這不重要。你不是貴族，所以我不能跟你結婚，」勇利啞聲道。

「但我——」

「我已經不想繼續當豬臉怪物了，好嗎？別想說服我，因為如果你是我的話也會做一樣的事，」勇利防備地控訴道。「這是我唯一可以變得正常、變得跟其他人一樣的機會。我只想要做個正常人。然後就……你不需要再擔心我了，好嗎？我要……我要走了。」

**到頭來，你也不會是他選擇的那個人。**

雖然非常困難，維克多還是深吸了口氣。不知為何，他露出微笑。

「沒錯……好吧……這是你的決定。」

「對。這是我自己想好自己決定的，」勇利說。維克多點點頭，感到臉上的笑凍結鎖緊。他覺得輕飄，同時又感覺地心引力想把他拽進地核的最最最深處的熔岩中。他的眼光避開勇利的雙手，他正絞扭著衣擺，每次他緊張或在想事情的時候都會這麼做。勇利不愛他。勇利想要從維克多的生命中抽身離開。

勇利……

有隻手輕輕撥開他額前的瀏海，勇利困惑的臉龐出現在維克多模糊的視線中，噢，維克多在哭啊。

「……怎麼了？」維克多問。聲音可悲地打顫。

「……我……我從來沒見你哭過，」勇利承認。他的聲音充滿了那種靜悄美麗的驚奇，每次見了都能讓維克多的心臟滿滿膨起，現在卻只是讓維克多的眼淚流得更快更急。他推開勇利的手，猛地深吸一口氣，沮喪地抹起眼睛。

「我只是……我不知道該做何感想。」

他覺得憤怒。他覺得悲傷。他覺得困惑無助愚蠢。

……這一切難道真是徒勞？

「……什麼也改變不了你的決定，是吧？」維克多問。

「沒有，」勇利疏遠地答道。

「……就算我告訴你我愛你，我想跟你結婚？」維克多問。

勇利瞠目結舌。

他們之間出現了一陣沉重的沉默，四目緊緊相對，維克多急切地在勇利的雙眼中尋找著類似答案的神情。勇利的雙眼閃爍著未落下的淚水，雙唇微張，不是因為震驚或錯愕的抽氣，而是喘不過氣來的驚奇。美麗的驚奇。

接著，勇利的嘴唇失卻所有情感地抿起，眼神閃避。

「為什麼你要說那種像在考驗我的話？」勇利問，說到最後發出一聲不會聽錯的哽咽。他在維克多能解釋之前推開他，不管維克多喊他名字，也不管匆忙趕在他身後的馬卡欽。勇利跑進他的臥室，在馬卡欽能鑽進去之前摔上門，餐桌旁就只剩維克多一人了。

維克多動彈不得地盯著地面，微笑還刻在唇上。這個嘛，雖然說他也不是沒想過這個可能。但，還是很疼啊。

維克多把碗盤收拾乾淨，任馬卡欽坐在勇利門前。他清醒地躺在床上，盯著天花板。有那麼幾次，當他的雙眼慢慢闔上，意識進入無夢的睡眠時，還依稀可以聽見哽咽和抽鼻子和哭泣的聲音，接著沒入沉寂，一如從未有過聲息。

 

第七章　完


	8. Chapter 8

維克多做了早餐，有鬆餅、蛋、六條培根和六塊碎肉餅。切水果切到一半的時候，才意識到自己一個人吃這些太多了，又放任自己花一點點時間來想勇利，想他的前任室友現在不知好不好。

自勇利離開後已經過了一周，但每當維克多經過如今空蕩的臥室，還是不斷想起他。馬卡欽一直在那間房進進出出，好像勇利會在他進門的時候神奇地突然出現，不過最後還是趴回維克多腳邊傷心嗚咽。

今天的早餐——就是一堆碳水化合物、肉類和食之無味的咀嚼——就跟昨天吃的一樣，毫無目的、陰沉低迷。唯一的不同之處是今天早上，克里斯多夫不請自來，宣布要幫忙之後，就幫他做起烤鬆餅。

「我以為你現在喜歡巧克力脆片的那種，」維克多反常地沒先開口說話，克里斯多夫就挑起話頭。維克多拿起咖啡杯放到嘴邊但沒喝。

「喜歡巧克力脆片口味的是勇利，」他在杯緣後頭解釋道，雙眼無神。克里斯多夫繃起下顎，開始切起鬆餅，淋上楓糖漿。

「……所以，他沒打電話給你？」克里斯多夫問。維克多搖搖頭嘔

「沒有，」維克多喃喃。當他沒有要喝，僵硬地拿在手裡也不舒服的時候，就把馬克杯放回桌上。「我手機上有未知來電，我覺得是勝生家打來的。但每次我想打電話過去的時候，都沒人接。這要不代表那個律師或他爸媽在確保我不會跟他說上話，要不就是——」維克多頓住，咬住舌尖，接著發出一聲心碎的嘆息，把一塊英式瑪芬蛋糕塞進嘴裡。

「……要不就是，他才是那個想躲你的人，是吧？」克里斯多夫問。作為回應，維克多再往嘴裡塞了一塊瑪芬蛋糕，這樣嘴裡塞得滿滿，唯一能發出的聲音就是在柔軟麵團充塞下模糊不清的傷心嗚咽。

克里斯多夫咬了一口他的烤鬆餅，接著挑眉繼續說下去。

「你覺得他到底怎麼想的？他不是一直想要獨立自由的過活嗎，接著就什麼也不說全部放棄了，」克里斯多夫問。

「你該看看那些人怎麼寫他的，克里斯。那實在糟透了，」維克多怒道，感覺到爛泥一樣的厭惡就壓在舌尖上、淤積在骨子裡。「他唯一害怕的就是秘密曝光之後別人會怎麼想他，而現在他們都在哈哈大笑，好像那是什麼笑話似的。好幾個月來他都不肯讓我看他的臉，要是我覺得他是什麼噁心的怪物，還自願離開回去街上流浪。然後那些混帳——」

「對，說了那些混帳話的是那些混帳玩意，又不是 **你** 。」

「但我表現得好像我覺得他很丟臉。就像他爸媽一樣想把他藏起來，那時我以為我做得比他們更好、是在保護他，」維克多咬著牙，垂首將臉埋入掌心。「我嚇到了、慌了。是我把他趕走的，現在他在躲我了。」

「……所以，你要放棄了嗎？」

維克多嘆氣，頹坐在椅子上。「我不知道。我還能做什麼？勇利一心想解除詛咒。這點我沒辦法幫他，而且如果只有這樣能讓他快樂的話，我也不想妨礙他，」維克多解釋道。

「但如果他只是以為那會讓他快樂呢？他這是要結婚了啊。要跟一個人執手相伴到死欸。他甚至根本不愛對方就願意許下那種承諾嗎？」克里斯多夫問。維克多咬起臉頰內側，垂眼望向他丁點未碰的食物，沉默不語。

「重點是你們倆都沒想清楚。勇利是要趕著去跟一個他不愛的人結婚，而你就坐在這裡自怨自艾，但這時候你明明該去找他，跟他談談才對，」克里斯多夫直言不諱，雙手抱胸。維克多皺眉，緊握雙手成拳。

「我沒有在自怨自艾。但我又能做什麼？我解除不了詛咒，但那就是他想要的啊。」

「你確定那就是他要的嗎？」

維克多呻吟，揉起太陽穴。「這麼早就要談這種假設性的問題嗎，」維克多抱怨道。克里斯多夫翻翻白眼，有那麼一會，兩人相對無言地坐著。

「……要跟他結婚的人是誰？」克里斯多夫問。

「我不知道。什麼J開頭的，詹姆斯、傑克——寫在雜誌裏頭的。某個勢利又有錢的傢伙吧。」維克多說，手指按起太陽穴。

「那不管這人是誰好了，他愛勇利嗎？」

「他如果不愛的話為什麼要跟勇利結婚啊？又不是說他不知道勇利長什麼樣子，」維克多說，雙手抱胸冷哼一聲。

「但他是個回頭追求勇利的人。這表示他以前曾經被勇利嚇跑過。他為什麼會改變心意呢？」

克里斯多夫說，揉起下巴。維克多抿起唇，手肘擱在餐桌上。

「或許……他……」維克多突然把臉埋進手中。他開始想得越來越氣，想著勇利不是他的男朋友。他知道勇利沒想清楚，但他又怎麼知道勇利會願意聽維克多提出的這些擔憂呢？維克多沒那個權力去支使勇利該怎麼過日子。如果這是他想要的，維克多就應該放手讓一切按照勇利所希望的發生。

所以又是為什麼呢？

為什麼他的身體還是一直煩惱得發抖，為什麼他還是一直在勇利會被愁雲慘霧吞沒的想法中頭痛地打轉呢？

他悄悄咒罵一聲。「我該怎麼做？我不知道要跟他結婚的那傢伙是誰。那個律師應該會確認他們只會去應付能解除詛咒的人，而且如果那就是勇利想要的，那傢伙真能幫上他的話，那我就沒差了，」維克多說。克里斯多夫用鼻子呼氣，閉上眼睛。

緊接著又是一段沉默，馬卡欽慢慢地在維克多腳邊蜷起，現在他沒有勇利的抱抱了，需要別的安慰。最後，維克多看了看克里斯多夫，兩手垂到腿上。

「你跟披集星期六有空嗎？」維克多問。克里斯多夫眨眨眼，接著笑了。

「我一定可以抽出時間的，」克里斯多夫說，朝他眨眼。維克多點頭，接著終於吃了一小口早餐，同時胸中有種別樣的感覺開始攪動旋轉。

 

＊＊＊

 

「為什麼每次你打電話來，讓我以為你原諒我的時候，都是他在背後搞鬼啊？」

披集抿著奶昔的吸管微笑。「嘛，我們還是可以一起打發時間，而且我的確會原諒你啊，只要你幫我們一個小小的忙，一下下就好，」披集淺淺笑了聲，手肘輕碰承吉的手臂。承吉根本也沒費事回應身旁披集的笑臉，直直盯著眼前坐在小包廂對面的維克多。克里斯多夫點頭，拿一根薯條指向承吉。

「沒錯。只要我們想要的資訊到手，維克多跟我就不打擾你倆的約會了。所以呢，知錯能改從實招來吧。」

「我無權透漏勝生家或勇利的事情。老實說，這也不干你們的事，」承吉語氣平平地回應。

「那個要跟勇利結婚的人，他是誰？」維克多質問道。

「你不需要知道——」

「是那個叫做讓‧賈克‧勒魯瓦的傢伙，是吧？星期二深夜專訪的那個？」披集問。承吉沉默了一會，接著發出煩躁的咕噥，整理起西裝袖扣。

「對。你知道勇利未婚夫的名字了。現在滾吧，」承吉朝維克多和克里斯多夫怒道。

「等等，我還有問題——」

「他是個貴族，代表他有能力解除詛咒。不像你，」承吉直截了當地說。維克多笑了，擱在腿上的雙手緊握成拳。

「但他愛勇利嗎？」維克多咬牙問道。

承吉頓了短短一會，但也夠讓維克多胃底發沉。承吉馬上又繼續擺弄起他的袖扣，好像挑起衣袖上的線頭也比應付維克多的問題來得有趣。

「他們都要結婚了，不是嗎？」承吉清晰地反駁道。

「但他愛他嗎？」維克多重複道，語氣加重，見到承吉煩躁地抿起嘴。「你這樣遲遲不肯回答，讓我覺得情況可能不是這樣，」維克多指出，突然覺得更有底氣了。他挺起胸，直直看向承吉的雙眼。「你一直說我會是那個傷害他的人，但看起來你也做得不錯嘛，安排他跟某個根本不愛他的人——」

「詛咒解除的條件是勇利必須受到同族的接受。到八月底，勒魯瓦先生就會跟勇利結婚，承認他是自己的丈夫，詛咒就會解除了，」承吉斥道，接著咬起下唇，同時一抹粉色橫過鼻樑，惱火於自己衝口而出的資訊。

克里斯多夫問道，「詛咒是這樣解除的嗎？」

同時披集喊道，「八月底？那不就是兩個禮拜之後嗎！」

承吉先回應了披集的不滿，清清喉嚨想恢復鎮定。

「要說我們一直都在準備這一刻都還太輕描淡寫了。勝生家自從勇利出生的那天起就在祈禱這天能夠到來。勒魯瓦家想要盡快兌現婚約好確保沒有任何波折，所以我們同意讓他們快點成婚。」承吉解釋道。

「是啊。最好在勇利開始好好考慮自己在做什麼之前定下來嘛。」克里斯多夫冒出這句。承吉瞪他一眼，克里斯多夫靠回座位上，雙手抱胸，挑起一邊眉毛。「聽著，我承認我對勇利的處境不怎麼清楚，但你也沒辦法否認你跟他爸媽的做法是錯的。」

「過去是我們在照顧勇利，早在你們認識他之前——」

「這又不代表我們不關心他、不擔心他了，」維克多插話。「我知道你不喜歡我，我真的也不喜歡你。但我們兩人都能同意我們在乎勇利的安危，希望他快樂。而這不會讓他快樂，」維克多強調道。

「那怎麼做？讓他跟你在一起？我們是這麼做過，而他自己回來了，」承吉平板地陳述道。維克多聽著縮了一下，承吉馬上抓準了這個突破口。他靠回椅背上，眼神更加專注深沉。

「我們只跟他提過一次，說勒魯瓦先生來提親，沒有強迫勇利要接受求婚。是他自己回到家，親口同意的。尼基弗洛夫先生，他等了這個機會等了一輩子，這是你沒辦法為他做到的事情。與其騷擾我要勇利結婚的細節，你要不就幫這個家族一個忙，別再探聽跟你毫無關係的事情了吧？」

克里斯多夫嘆氣，慢慢起身。「好吧，聽到這裡我真得踹你屁股了——」

「這樣吧，大家都冷靜一下好嘛？」披集說，跟著站起來。承吉捏起鼻樑，儘管披集想讓他留在座位上，還是站起身。

「我沒時間應付這些，」承吉嘟噥道，伸手從後口袋拿出皮夾。他掏出一張五十元鈔票遞給披集，披集困惑地接下。「這只用來付你的餐費。下次你再約我出來，這兩位最好不要出現。」

「很高興跟你聊天啊，律師先生，」克里斯多夫甜甜地說。承吉不理他，大步走向前門。維克多馬上越過克里斯多夫跑出包廂，趕在承吉後頭，同時律師匆匆走向停在大廳外的車。

「等等，我還沒說完呢！」維克多喊道。

「但我說完了，」承吉斥道，要打開駕駛座的門。維克多馬上在他伸手開門之前，擠進承吉跟車門之間。

「聽著，我知道我不是貴族。我知道我妨礙你們了，我知道你每次都被我惹得越來越生氣，但我愛勇利。我在乎勇利。我可能沒辦法解除詛咒，勇利可能不像我愛他一樣愛我，但我向你保證，無論那個叫傑克還詹姆勒魯瓦的傢伙是誰，我對勇利的愛都比他多上十倍，」維克多連珠炮似地說，擋下想繞過他進到車內的承吉。

承吉再次渾身緊繃，早先那片紅暈又一次在他咬起下唇時浮現。維克多沒有在承吉專注的瞪視下退縮，他咬緊下顎。

「……你知道勇利的未婚夫並不愛他，對吧？」

承吉瞪著維克多，好像想要只用眼神和皺眉就能逼退他似的。當維克多紋風不動，承吉只得站直身體咂舌。

「……我都跟你說過無數次了，勇利是自己決定想要解除詛咒的。我們只需要勒魯瓦先生接受勇利成為他的丈夫就好。現在，如果你不介意的話，我還有工作要做，」承吉說，語氣簡短煩躁。

維克多沒有動作，還是擋在車門前不讓承吉進去。承吉抬手碰碰太陽穴。「我跟你說話都說到頭痛了——」

「他快樂嗎？」維克多問。

「……什麼？」

「勇利……他快樂嗎？」維克多問。「我……我只希望勇利快樂。我不會再煩你跟勝生家了。我再也不會介入你們的生活。只要讓我知道勇利快不快樂就好。」

還是頭一次，承吉的表情軟化了。維克多不知道是因為他終於把這個律師煩到極限，還是承吉就這麼一次對維克多感到同情。他低頭看向雙腳，沉默了一會，接著悄聲嘆息。

「……他還過得去吧，」承吉應道。他沒有對上維克多的眼睛，周身氣場變得更加陰鬱。雖然如此，維克多還是站到一旁，讓承吉能把車門打開。不過，他並沒有馬上進到車內。

「……這個月月底的秋季舞會。你會參加嗎？」承吉突然問道。

維克多困惑地應聲，沉浸在思緒中沒能理清承吉的提問。

「我……我不知道。票我還留著，但是……原本是讓我跟勇利一起去的，」維克多應道。承吉點頭，輕輕哼了聲，臉上表情晦澀難解，邊進到駕駛座，關上車門。隨著引擎發動的一聲輕響，承吉的車就從路邊駛離，維克多眼見它離開。他就站在那，呆呆地瞪著承吉停車的地方，嚥下喉間突然冒出的腫塊，呼出一口沒能讓胸中舒暢的吐息。

維克多拖著腳步走回大廳，回到克里斯多夫和披集的包廂，他倆用擔心的目光看著他走近。維克多一屁股坐在克里斯多夫身旁，垂下頭，克里斯多夫把手放到維克多肩上。

「怎麼啦？」克里斯多夫問。維克多沒有馬上回答，轉向披集朝他淺淺一笑，不過眼中沒有笑意。

「抱歉又把你的約會搞砸了，」維克多抱歉道。

「這不重要啦。我之後再跟他和好就好。你跟勇利呢？」披集問道。維克多的視線垂向擱在腿上的雙手，嘆了口氣。

「……如果勇利想要這樣的話，我就不能妨礙他。沒有其他辦法了，」維克多承認道。

「但這樣不對。愛勇利的人是你啊，」克里斯多夫指出。維克多的手握緊了，同時擠出一抹笑。

「但能夠解除詛咒的人不是我。勇利不是在找一個能夠愛他的人。他只是希望有人能夠讓他過上正常的生活，」維克多承認。

「那之前你們一起度過的那幾個月又怎麼說？」

「我想那不夠吧，」維克多聳肩說道。他把臉埋進手裡。「我不想放棄。我不想失去他，但如果勇利不想要我干涉的話，我還能做甚麼呢？」

「那我們假設……勇利就這樣結婚了。如果他光是結婚還不夠呢？如果他真的需要真愛才能解除詛咒，就跟童話故事一樣呢？」

「那不是好事嗎？勇利就沒有理由要繼續跟他未婚夫在一起啦。或許他會回到維克多身邊哦？」披集猜測道。

「但如果他希望的就是解除詛咒，結婚又不管用的話，他會非常傷心的。如果他就是需要解除詛咒呢？如果光只有我就是不夠呢？」維克多問。克里斯多夫嘆了口氣，伸手按按太陽穴。

「我們得聽聽勇利親口說出他想要什麼……但要跟勇利連絡上，又不經過他家人或披集男友，還蠻困難的，」克里斯多夫說。披集點頭，皺起眉頭思索著。

「我再看看能從承吉嘴裡套出什麼，但大概也沒多少。再說……我們到現在還沒正常約會過，讓我覺得挺糟糕的，」披集承認道。維克多垮下肩膀，同時洩出一聲嘆氣，鄭重搖頭。

「不，別擔心了，」維克多說。看到克里斯多夫和披集的困惑時，他擠出虛弱的微笑，即便胸口緊得喘不上氣也還是笑了幾聲。「我不是貴族，所以我解除不了詛咒。我愛勇利，但即便那樣也不足以讓他選擇我。如果還有機會讓我贏回勇利的話，我得重新思考該怎麼做了。」

「但我們沒多少時間了。婚禮就在兩個禮拜後，我們甚至連具體的時間地點都不知道。再說，如果他們真的很趕，還可能想把婚禮時程提得更早，」克里斯多夫指出。

「不會。勇利不會讓婚禮提早的。他做事太謹慎了，」維克多說，肯定地點頭。「舉行婚禮的時間還是會在八月底。我會在那之前想辦法連絡上他。如果必要的話，我會去勝生大宅要求見他，」維克多說。

「假使你真的找到機會跟他說話的話，你又要跟他說什麼呢？」克里斯多夫問。

維克多聳肩，下巴擱在手上。「不知道……但我知道無論要說什麼，八成都只有一次機會說出口，所以最好確定不會把它浪費掉了。」

 

＊＊＊

 

一周過去了，維克多愈發認識勇利的未婚夫是個什麼樣的人。

 

各大新聞媒體都在報導他，名字用誇張吸睛的字體印在雜誌封面上。無論維克多到哪兒，都會看到讓－賈克‧勒魯瓦在接受訪談，聊他跟勇利的婚約，美滋滋地對鏡頭大談他有多 **喜愛** 這個未婚夫，多麼迫不急待要跟他結婚。

「你最喜歡未婚夫的哪一點？」主持人問道，顯然很想挖出更多勇利隱密、不為人知的怪癖。但這種問題得到的答案總是千篇一律；勒魯瓦會迸出一聲假得要命緊張得半死的笑聲，接著開始胡亂掰起空泛的答案，像是「他的個性」或是「他的心腸」之類，說不出個具體內容。維克多知道光是看這人出現在電視上就會讓他火大到幾乎睡不好覺，但他還是紋風不動地坐在沙發上看起訪談。

馬卡欽坐在維克多腳邊，咬著勇利以前買給他的磨牙玩具。每當牠低落地咬下一口就擠出一陣可憐的微弱噓聲。維克多有那麼一會想著，不知他倆之間究竟是誰對勇利的離開感到更加心碎。維克多揉揉他狗狗的後背，想盡可能安慰牠，同時眼睛緊盯著電視螢幕上勒魯瓦可憎的笑臉。

「唉呀，這可真是可愛得要命啊！我們現在要進一段廣告，不過稍後回來，就有請勝生勇利加入我們的獨家專訪！」

維克多的手攢緊了馬卡欽的捲毛，痛得狗狗發出一聲嗚咽。維克多馬上道歉，邊看回電視螢幕上這會循環播出的一些普通的洗碗精、成藥的廣告。這不可能，勇利不會接受訪問的，而即便他的確想讓別人對他指指點點，維克多也確定承吉會介入處理。這根本不合理。讓維克多開始擔心是不是哪裡出問題了。

他的手機就在這糟糕的時機響起，還遠在廚房流理臺上。維克多起身，試圖不讓眼睛從電視螢幕上轉開，邊笨手笨腳地倒退到流理臺邊。他的腿撞上沙發腳，腳跟還踩到馬卡欽的一個咀嚼玩具，讓他一時半會之間失去平衡。

他一把抓起手機，盲目地用拇指戳按，都不確定到底是按到接聽還是拒絕來電，直到克里斯多夫的聲音傳來。

「嘿！聽著，有個訪談——」

「我知道，我現在就在看那一台——」

「你還好嗎？」

「我沒事，」維克多說。他聽見克里斯多夫的嘆氣，接著自顧自地咕噥起什麼，在雜訊中聽不清楚。

「你覺得他會說什麼？」

「我不知道。勇利會想出現在鏡頭前就已經很不合理了，」維克多說。有那麼昏昧的一個瞬間，勇利要在全世界面前宣布他不會跟勒魯瓦結婚的幻想在眼前閃現，接著跟出現時一樣迅速地拋諸腦後。

維克多坐回沙發上，馬卡欽緊張地坐起身，維克多也緊張地傾身向前，看到主持人假裝興奮地將臉上那副標準的笑容轉向鏡頭。

「我們回來啦！」主持人尖聲宣布，鏡頭轉向勒魯瓦，這人這會看起來比早先更加緊繃。「現在跟我一起的，是最近受到不少關注的明星情侶，讓－賈克‧勒魯瓦和——為觀眾特別邀請來的——勝生勇利！」

鏡頭移到勒魯瓦旁邊，勇利坐在他身旁，對主持人的介紹毫無回應。薄圍巾裹著他的下半張臉，雙眼低垂扇著長睫。他的肩膀垂著，整個人散發出一種維克多許久未見的畏怯感，自從勇利第一次拖著行李箱走進公寓之後就沒見過了。

維克多知道他不該為別人對勇利的無禮感到驚訝，但聽到主持人問話時還是皺起眉。

「勇利，可以給我們看看你的鼻子嗎？」

勇利的肩膀又向下垮落，頭也低了幾分。

「我想圍著圍巾，」勇利應道。主持人靠回椅背上，毫不掩飾自己的失望，不過還是繼續訪談，問起下一個問題，將目光轉向勒魯瓦。

「所以呢，聽說你們倆很快就要結婚了，是吧？可以告訴我們是什麼時候嗎？」

勒魯瓦又擺出一副僵硬的笑臉。「噢，我們打算在秋季舞會的隔天早上結婚。」

主持人發出了驚訝而熟練的抽氣，同時維克多把手機捏得太緊，不小心掛了克里斯多夫的電話。

「唉呀！不就是這星期天嗎！」主持人喊道，接著露出了不懷好意的淺笑。「噢，但我敢說，你們這對恩愛的小倆口，大概一刻都不能多等啦。」

勒魯瓦設法擠出了又一聲虛假僵硬的笑聲，同時勇利還是毫無反應，眼睛直直盯著他們跟主持人之間那張咖啡桌上的花卉擺飾。節目繼續下去，穿插著勒魯瓦想表現他們的確是一對情侶所做的尷尬嘗試，以及主持人急切地想要從勇利單音節的回覆中擠出更多資訊。這才不是勇利「還過得去」。這是勇利整個人已經愁雲慘霧到極點。

維克多的手機在他緊握的拳頭中再次響起。他馬上接聽，邊擱到耳邊，眼睛睜得快從眼眶掉出。

「不好意思，」他抱歉道，已經知道是誰打來的了。

「沒事的，我也想到這消息可能會讓你措手不及，」克里斯多夫應道，接著發出同情的嘆息。「這場訪談徹頭徹尾就是場災難啊。」

「我激動的原因比較像是因為披集的男朋友竟然會讓這種事情發生，」維克多說，同時主持人又一次沒能讓勇利回答那挖人隱私的問題。時間過去的速度慢到可怕，在結束前似乎已經沒空檔可以插進廣告時又變得更加緩慢。主持人看起來累得半死，一直想從勇利那方擠出一些辛辣的答案給觀眾，同時勒魯瓦的視線一直瞟向鏡頭外的不知什麼東西。或許是想找出怎麼在沒人注意到的情況下溜走吧。

「好啦，再次祝你們新婚愉快啊，兩位。但在我們結束之前，還有最後一個問題，勇利，」主持人開口說，勇利還是沒有抬起頭。「我們從你的未婚夫那兒知道了他最喜歡你的什麼地方。所以呢，我們也要知道，你最喜歡他哪一點呢？」

勇利什麼也沒說，但看得出來他全身僵硬。主持人往前湊近，眼中開始出現了興致，覺得這是可以深入的問題。但勇利的肩膀垂下，低沉抑鬱又不作回應。勒魯瓦笑了好大一聲，把主持人都給嚇著了。

「噢－噢，我的未婚夫真的很容易在鏡頭前害羞啦！沒辦法在這裡講那些私事，懂我意思嗎？」勒魯瓦笨拙地解釋道。接著，他僵硬地往勇利膝頭拍了一掌，看起來應該要是安撫的意思，但只顯得像是勒魯瓦在打一隻看不見的蒼蠅。主持人笑了，聲音緊繃、聽起來一樣渾身不適，接著轉向面對鏡頭，臉上帶著勉強的笑容。

「總之，感謝各位的收看，晚安！」

攝影機馬上拉遠，同時燈光暗下，晚間新聞開播的聲音從鏡頭外傳來。

「那是哪門子的訪談啊？」克里斯多夫的聲音終於傳進了維克多的耳中，即便他的話聽起來也只像是遙遠的空谷回音。他直直盯著電視螢幕，用口淺淺地吸氣呼氣，全身關節逐漸緊繃。

「我得見他，」維克多終於擠出話來，舌頭打了結，發出的聲音像是喉頭深處的嘟噥。

「……你要去破壞婚禮？」

「我不知道。我只知道我得跟他談談，最好就是現在，」維克多說，揉起雙眼，同時雙膝開始緊張地上下抖動。他覺得想吐，也沒別的方式可以形容了。他的胃抽緊像是打了個溫莎結，前臂冒起冷汗，後脖子也蓄起汗水。他不明白。他不明白這一切怎麼還能繼續。就像現在，他跟勇利應該要興奮地聊著明天晚上，準備一起參加他們有生以來第一次的秋季舞會。

這個月底舉辦的秋季舞會，你會參加嗎？

……為什麼那時承吉會提到舞會的事情？

「維克多？」

「嗯？」維克多問，沒時間細想自己怎麼突然想起承吉的話。

「或許我們可以讓披集想辦法把你弄進去。如果他男朋友邀他的話就加你一個一起參加，」克里斯多夫建議道。

「噢－噢。對，我們也是可以那麼做沒錯。但我們已經對付過這傢伙兩次了，所以他這次一定會覺得有那裡不對，」維克多說。他垂眼看向咖啡桌，舞會的門票現在已經壓在垃圾郵件和雜誌底下了。那場舞會……為什麼承吉會特別提到呢，特別是如果承吉不會講「無關緊要的事情」的話……

「維克多？」

「怎麼？」

「你一直沒回我話耶，你還好嗎？」

「對……對，我沒事……嘿，我們明天還是會去參加舞會嗎？」維克多問。

「舞會？為什麼都現在這種時候了還會講到那種事啊？」

「不。只是……我不知道，我覺得有什麼事情會發生，我們應該要去，」維克多解釋道，一手梳過頭髮。

「是好事還是壞事？」克里斯多夫謹慎地問道。

「是……是『我不知道』的事。希望到頭來會是好的，」維克多無力地說道。他不知道之後四十八小時會發生什麼。這感覺像是他捲進了一陣快要把他四肢一條條撕下的颶風中，往四面八方又是扯又是拉，根本不知道何時才會終於停止。這讓他覺得很不自在，但他更無法想像勇利現在到底是怎麼面對的。

維克多咬起下唇，舌頭舔過咬得泛紅生痛的地方。

「我之後再打給你，我得發簡訊給披集，」維克多說，聲音恍惚散漫。他都不確定克里斯多夫有沒有回說再見，或是別的完全不同的事情，因為維克多已經掛了電話，把手機往腿上一落，身體靠回沙發椅墊上。

馬卡欽對他嗚嗚咽咽，用爪子輕推維克多的膝蓋。維克多拍拍身旁的座位，馬卡欽就應他邀請爬到上頭，腦袋枕在維克多腿上。牠親暱地蹭蹭維克多，在他身邊放軟身體躺在沙發上，同時輕悄的嗚咽聲在維克多耳中迴響。維克多繼續撫摸馬卡欽的毛，臉轉回電視螢幕，但沒有真的看進這會螢幕上快速變幻的色彩是些什麼。

他想著勇利跟他低垂的雙眼，想著不知還能不能至少最後再見一次那雙眼睛閃閃發光。

 

＊＊＊

 

「這地方真他媽遜弊了。」

「還是一如既往的言簡意賅啊，尤拉，」米菈乾巴巴地說。尤里朝她吐舌頭，接著差點因為腳上那雙大了一號的皮鞋而栽倒。奧塔別克和薩拉扶住他，幫他調整西裝，像照顧小雛鳥一樣打理他的儀容，同時尤里還是悶悶不樂，眉頭皺著連嘴也抿起了。

「我要說的只是這實在很蠢。為什麼我們非得待在舞會上不可啊，明明就可以出去逛沒那麼遜的慶典不是嗎。看看這地方，就只是一群太閒的老傢伙一直跟著同一首歌轉圈圈而已啊，」尤里說，一手揮向在舞池裡跳舞的人群。

事實上他們到了之後維克多就沒特別留意他周圍的朋友，一直專注地盯著人們進進出出的那扇大門。他知道自己覺得舞會上會發生什麼事情完全是無憑無據的想法。承吉可能只是在確認當勇利在忙著準備婚禮的時候維克多自己有其他事情可做。

但是，他還是來了，穿著一套死板的西裝，跟舞會主題的童話和美夢毫無關係，他跟幾個朋友在周圍與會的人群中顯得格格不入。其他打扮華麗的來賓不時對他們投以關注的目光，每次一有頂著厚重妝容的人露出鄙夷眼神，尤里就皺眉瞪回去。

「我們是來這裡挺維克多的。因為我們是一群支持他的好朋友嘛，」披集說。

「如果他根本不在這裡呢？我最好沒有浪費這三十塊原本可以拿去買火雞腿的門票錢哦。你們看到那玩意有多大隻嗎？！」尤里喊道。薩拉摀住肚子呻吟一聲。

「別提了。我到現在還沒吃東西欸，」她抱怨道，轉頭看向點心桌，上頭散放著寡淡無味的三明治和小菜。

「他一定會到的。那些老太太都在偷聊有特別來賓要來舞會的事情。既然『就叫勇利』是現在這會人家唯一會講的事情，那一定就是他了，」米菈用氣音說。克里斯多夫嘆氣，調整他西裝的金色袖扣。

「那也不代表他一定會來。特別是在那場災難訪談之後，要是他想一直躲到必須跟那混帳結婚才出來我也不會怪他，」克里斯多夫說。維克多想到這點就氣，但他的舌頭在嘴裡重如千鈞，抓不著能用的話語。克里斯多夫注意到他的緊張，一手拍上維克多的肩膀輕輕捏了捏。

「一切都會沒事的。我們還有秘密武器啊，」克里斯多夫說，頭歪向披集的方向。披集咬起下唇，一手撐在髖上，另外一隻手揉起後脖子，一臉游移不定。

「這個嘛，我問他邀請函之後，承吉還沒回覆我。我想最糟的情況就是他把我晾在一邊，這樣我們可能要考慮闖進婚禮了，」披集說道，不住縮了一下。

「如果婚禮場地根本不在他們家呢？如果是在哪個根本沒人知道的遙遠小島呢？」尤里推論道。

「或者如果他們已經私下結婚了呢？」奧塔別克補充道。維克多的臉色開始發白。

「你們幾個要嚇死他了，」克里斯多夫嘶聲說，轉向面對他們幾個。「好吧，想出去逛慶典，到外頭去等的人舉手。」

尤里的手馬上舉起，奧塔別克緊接在後。一陣停頓之後，米菈跟薩拉也舉起手。

「不是說我們不想見到勇利、確保你們倆之間一切沒事，只是我們為了等他出現已經在這裡站了快兩個小時了，」薩拉嘀咕道。維克多咬起臉頰裏側，朝他們沉默但理解地一點頭。

「也對……你們幾個出去好好玩吧。我會沒事的，」維克多說，接著把注意力轉回出入口。他身後出現一陣急促低語來來往往，他沒怎麼細聽，直盯著聚在舞會大廳入口的人群想看勇利在不在其中。最後，他的眼角餘光瞥到有四個人走向通往慶典的出口，米菈每走兩步就朝他投以同情的目光。

維克多發出一聲嘆息，轉頭發現克里斯多夫和披集還是站在身後。他朝那兩位露出虛弱的淺笑。

「所以，我們就是要站在這裡像白癡一樣等著某個根本不確定會不會出現的人囉？」維克多問。

「我們還是可以去跳舞啊。或許聊點廢話，好比說其他人身上那是什麼搞笑造型啊？」克里斯多夫一挑眉建議道。這話逗得維克多發出一聲輕笑，接著雙眼又再次回到大廳出入口。

「是啦，我們可以……就是……給我幾分鐘，」維克多說，不知怎地感覺到一種傻氣的樂觀。克里斯多夫點頭，放鬆地靠向牆柱，同時披集拿出手機開始刷社群網站。

「當然了，」克里斯多夫說，也注視著出入口。「你慢慢來。」

 

＊＊＊

 

他們等著。

等著。

等著。

 

克里斯多夫最後走去點心桌，檢視有沒有什麼可以下肚的東西，帶回幾塊茶點。還算新鮮，但小得誇張，維克多一口就能吃掉，完全止不了餓。他大腿後方開始灼痛，膝關節發緊，倦意襲來時令他開始左搖右晃。他不知道時間過了多久，如果聽得夠仔細，依稀能聽見應該是九點多會開始的煙火秀。

這表示他們已經站在這裡快四個小時了。

附近沒有座位能讓維克多歇腿。所有的位子都坐滿人，而且看起來一時半會是沒人會離席的。維克多開始挨著披集的肩膀好撐直身體，瞇起眼睛審視每一張走進大門的面孔。

「米菈跟其他人有消息嗎？」他突然問道。他的喉嚨又癢又乾。舞池對面的那碗甜酒缽看起來誘人至極，是一片廉價香水味兒的金色草原上盛著粉色糖水的綠洲。他解開白色西服上的頭幾顆鈕扣，同時披集搖搖頭，滑過最近幾封訊息。

「沒人看到『就叫勇利』。但顯然外頭有輛食物推車在送免費的糖漬蘋果，看起來超好吃的，」披集呻吟了一聲說道。克里斯多夫把後腦杓靠在牆柱上，把體重移到左腳，同時擺正肩膀。

「所以，現在有什麼打算？舞會正式結束還有兩個小時。你不覺得那律師只是隨口說說，是吧？」

「勇利說過他不會講無關緊要的事情。為什麼他要在意我會不會參加舞會？」維克多問。他揉揉額頭，嘆氣。「我什麼也不知道了……我要去洗手間潑點水清醒一下，」維克多說，轉動肩膀消解緊張。披集點頭，朝維克多的方向揮揮手機。

「你不在的時候如果我們看到他，我會給你發簡訊！」披集喊道。維克多露出微笑，感激地一揮手，接著蹣跚地走進遠處牆角的洗手間，與隨著時間過去逐漸減少的人群有一段距離。他進門之後徑直走向洗手台，讓冷水沖過指節，再掬水潑到臉上。他瞪著自己在鏡子裡的倒影，可憐的藍眼無神地回瞪。如果他一直在浪費時間等待勇利出現，其實該試著先去找勇利呢？如果這已經太遲，勇利早就已經帶上婚戒，換上一張新的臉孔，不再是他的勇利了呢？他瞎抓了一把紙巾來擦臉，踉蹌著走進最大的一間隔間，關上門讓自己能好好想想。

維克多整整衣服，讓自己看起來又是一副體面模樣，用還濕著的手撫順頭髮，邊盡可能不要吸進多少漂白水和馬桶芳香劑的味道。他把背靠在門上，閉上眼睛思考。他想著勇利。他想著訪談上勇利黯淡的雙眼，想著能做什麼才能帶回那抹讓他墜入愛河的光彩。他想著所有希望能讓勇利快樂的方法，在他發現自己做不到的時候，就一個接一個像蠟燭一樣熄滅。

在沉思的過程中，維克多聽見洗手間的門開了，一個激動的聲音抱怨道，「我真不敢相信我們終於甩掉他們了。」

當他發現自己知道那是誰的聲音時，眼睛差點睜到從眼眶裡掉出來。

「JJ，」另一個聲音回應道，聽起來更為低沉成熟，「你還是得跟他一起待在舞會上。別人會好奇為什麼就要結婚的小倆口沒待在一起。」

「好讓更多人圍著我們猛看，把我們當成動物園裡的動物嗎？這煩死人了。我根本不該忍受這些的啊！」

洗手台的水龍頭轉開，嘩啦水流聲在浴室小小的空間中迴盪，接著是水龍頭轉上的聲音。一聲嘆息，聽來乾涸疲憊。

「我是習慣了鏡頭跟狗仔沒錯。但現在我聽到的都是『親勇利一下嘛！』『跟我們說更多勇利的事情嘛！』勇利這勇利那。為什麼別人這麼迷他啊？他臉上那噁心的鼻子實在怪得要命，他們還想要我親他？父親——」

「聽著JJ，」另一個聲音回應道，「這麻煩是你自找的，因為你粗心大意把我們的家產都賭光了。勝生家族願意幫我們解決金錢上的問題，只要我們能幫他們這個忙，把債還光之後，你就能悄悄跟他離婚。在那之前，就做你該做的事情，維持形象。現在全國上下都愛死這個小豬王子了，如果消息傳開說他未婚夫覺得他醜死了，他們會氣得要命。既然你是勇利的白馬王子，就表現得像樣一點。」

這頓訓話之後是惱怒的哼聲，接著是太急促的輕聲低語，維克多聽不清楚。他等到腳步聲響起，門開啟又關上，才從隔間探出頭，發現現在洗手間只有自己一人了。他抖著腳步走出隔間。他的下顎繃緊，呼吸急促，心臟在胸中跳得太急太重。他覺得自己根本不該驚訝勒魯瓦就是在利用勇利，但是他的血液在皮膚下沸騰，嘴巴繃起露出牙齒。他走了一步向前，接著是兩步三步，直到他一股腦衝出洗手間，進到舞會喧鬧的環境中。突然之間，這一切聽起來太過嘈雜，就像鼓點和雷聲同聲響起，他的呼吸變得越來越快。舞池對面湧出一群人，聚集起來擋住維克多的視線，同時所有人都匆忙趕去看是怎麼回事。

維克多的胃底有種下沉感。勇利。如果勇利就在那裡，就站在那一群像暴風一樣環簇著他的陌生人之間呢。如果勒魯瓦就在那裡，表現得好像他就是能夠力挽狂瀾的白馬王子，要保護他的「勇利小親親」的名譽呢。維克多全身發燙。他的耳尖像在燃燒，胸肺像是著了火。吞嚥變得困難，連呼吸都變得困難。他也該跟著跑過去嗎？他該揭穿勒魯瓦是個只想要勇利的錢的騙子嗎？如果他沒考慮清楚就行事，結果勇利根本不在人群中怎麼辦？如果他真的在那，而維克多把勇利終於能得償所願的機會給毀掉了怎麼辦？但又如果——

他熱過頭了。他渾身燥熱，腦子太過迷茫。維克多很快地找起出口，要從明亮的金色燈光和濃郁得淤積在肺裡、讓一切變得更加糟糕的香水味中脫身，想呼吸一下新鮮空氣。右邊有一個員工出口，他推開門踏到戶外。夜晚的空氣溫暖，他猛地深吸幾口。

外頭有煙火，伴隨著一旁慶典上的喝采，在響亮的爆炸聲中點亮了夜空。煙火一朵接著一朵炸開，片刻間只是黑暗，接著迸出紅黃色彩，就像彗星在宇宙中爆炸。他正身處一個小花園中，玫瑰和風信子的味道重得令人窒息。灌木叢的枝椏間綴著星星點點的彩燈，一閃一閃地照著一條小路，通往花園正中央的長椅。

在那裡，仰頭看著滿天煙火絢爛更勝群星的，就是勇利。

他的雙手交疊在腿上，周圍一圈閃爍在玫瑰叢中的小彩燈讓他看起來像是一場在黑暗中明滅的夢。維克多慢慢地朝勇利走了幾步，好像在想著自己是不是正在夢中，醒來時下巴會靠在披集肩上，正坐在要開回家的車上。他的呼吸也變得更慢，更小心翼翼，隨著舉步走近成了更悠長的吐息。

維克多的腳踩下的時候，壓著了一根樹枝，煙火的回音沒能掩蓋過尖銳的嘎喳響聲。勇利嚇得跳了起來，馬上轉過身來同時用手掩住臉。一片耀眼的金紅色彩在頂空炸開，勇利的臉龐就沐浴在那光彩之下。

他在哭。

維克多僵住了，雙眼睜大，雙手在身側顫抖。勇利的手還是掩著鼻子，但盈滿淚的雙眼驚訝地大睜，引得維克多想走得更近。他以為先舉步的會是自己，沒想到勇利才是先走向他的人。

他的動作急促，像想要跑向維克多的同時又壓抑自己。勇利的雙手垂下改揪住身上那件雙排扣大衣的前襟，是一件純白色的外套，袖口和領邊繡著金線。他的頭髮也往後梳起，沒有眼鏡的框限，那雙眼睛閃爍得太過耀眼。勇利在他們之間還有一步的距離時停住，近得讓維克多能端詳起勇利的模樣，嗅著自己洗髮精的熟悉味道沾染在勇利的皮膚上，混雜著甜美的古龍水香。

「我……你在這裡做什麼？」勇利說，雖然他的雙眼似乎想訴說的是別的事情。慶典上的歡呼或頭頂上閃爍的煙火都沒有掩蓋過他的嗓音，是一陣讓維克多背脊打顫的低語。維克多的目光落在勇利的臉上，看著他的小豬鼻子，上頭還有一片因為哭泣而浮現的紅斑。

「……你真美，」維克多喃喃回應。勇利抽噎，雙手緊緊環抱住自己。「對不起，」維克多接著道歉，不過勇利的臉上還是泛起紅暈。勇利懊惱地揉揉眼睛，抹去還想落下的淚水，接著深吸一口氣。

「……你是自己一個人來的嗎？」勇利問。

「我跟大夥一起來的。不過他們一半的人都去慶典上玩了，所以實際上只有我、克里斯多夫和披集待在舞會上就是，」維克多解釋道。他還沒收到披集的簡訊，所以他不知道他們是不是在找他，或者還是在找勇利。維克多又往前走了一步，看到勇利瑟縮一下，不過沒有往後退去。

「你呢？」維克多問。「你是一個人嗎？」

勇利沒說話，維克多又朝他走近一步的時候才結巴顫抖地擠出一句「不、不是」。

「我……我是跟承吉一起……還有我未婚夫和他父親，」勇利說。

「他們在哪？」維克多問。又往前走一步，勇利的雙手收得更緊。

「就是……我的未婚夫想要自己晃晃。承吉是去幫我找東西吃，」勇利答道。好奇心似乎贏過原有的決意，勇利抬眼與維克多四目相對，令維克多喘不過氣來。他又再次愛上了勇利的雙眼，這感覺重若千鈞地壓在胸上，當煙火在空中綻放、落了勇利一身金色光芒時讓他沒法讚嘆地抽氣。

勇利避開他的目光，終於後退一步。

「我……我不該跟你獨處。我不想讓記者把你寫在報導上，」勇利說，兩手背到身後。他還是有所防備，這讓維克多無法理解，想得頭都痛了。維克多乾嚥一口，專心呼吸。

「我不在乎他們要不要拿我做文章。我只在乎你，」維克多說。

「我告訴過你了，你沒必要擔心我——」

「他對你好嗎？」維克多問。「你的……未婚夫。」維克多說出口的字眼聽來僵硬而尷尬。勇利一定注意到他的語調了，視線閃爍地回到維克多臉上。

「他……還好啦，」勇利應道。維克多慢慢地一點頭，雙手插進口袋裡。

「只是還好嗎？」

現在，勇利的眼中又亮起了那股固執的光芒。他懊惱地呼氣，轉開臉不看維克多，身體靠回長椅上。

「你想要我說什麼？我說過我不需要愛他來解除詛咒。我只需要他接受我，」勇利說。他的聲音聽起來是受傷大過憤怒，像是光講起要跟勒魯瓦結婚就讓心臟難以負荷。維克多走過去坐在勇利身旁，雙手放在膝上，雖然他很想伸向前握住勇利的手。

「解除詛咒對你來說很重要，是嗎？」維克多問。勇利咬起下唇。

「當然是了。我這輩子都是個怪物，現在這是我唯一的機會，終於能夠變得正常……我……我沒辦法放棄，」勇利說。他說著哽咽，擱在腿上的雙手緊緊交握。

「但你不是怪物。你是勇利啊，」維克多加重口吻。勇利嘆氣，聲音輕柔而絕望，聽著就讓維克多想緊抱住他想到心痛。「……勇利，我有些事情得告訴你，是關於你未婚夫的，他——」

「我知道。」

維克多頓住，不解。勇利絞紐起雙手拇指，右膝開始彈動。

「我知道他是為了我的錢……我知道他不愛我。在我接受求婚之前承吉跟我說過了，他想確定我真的想要跟他結婚，」勇利說。他擠出一抹他倆都知道是虛假的微笑，發出的笑聲聽來像是嗚咽。

「真可笑。我們明天就要結婚了，但光是想著要跟對方接吻都難以忍受。」

「……那為什麼呢？」維克多問。「為什麼你要跟一個不愛你的人結婚？」

勇利垂下頭，那抹假笑從臉上滑落。「……你不明白的，」勇利喃喃道。維克多沉默了。他們頂空又有一朵煙火綻放，深藍的色調點亮夜空。

「……我想要明白，」維克多說。勇利沒有看他。他聳著肩膀，僵硬緊繃，想盡可能與維克多保持距離。維克多舔過乾燥的下唇，又湊得更近了些。

「對不起，勇利，」他道歉。現在他臉上也掛不住假笑了，只剩憂愁綴在唇角。「對不起，因為我沒能明白。對不起，因為當我怎麼看、怎麼試著了解接受都只是越來越糊塗、越沮喪，」維克多說。他雙手疊在腿上，嘆氣。「我只想要讓你快樂。我以為只要有我就夠了，但我猜，想讓你只屬於我，只是我癡心妄想吧。」

「不要說這種話，」勇利應道，聲音顫抖。

「我希望能夠給你你想要的一切。我希望能夠讓你快樂，像你讓我感覺到的一樣的快樂。我——」維克多停下，感覺他想說的話暫時梗在喉間。他垂眼望著自己顫抖的雙手，咬起唇收拾好心緒。「……謝謝你跟我分享你所有的第一次，」維克多在再也說不出口之前設法擠出這句。

「……你是讓我很快樂啊，」一秒之後勇利應道，他猛地深吸一口氣，好像忘了怎麼呼吸一樣。「你讓我多麼快樂啊，維克多。你為我做了那麼多而我——」勇利轉過頭，他的視線攫住維克多。天空中再也沒有煙火，只剩下每隔幾秒發光的彩燈閃爍地映在勇利臉上。勇利的手毫無預警地抬起，怯怯地，用指尖拂過維克多的顴骨，讓維克多的所有一切都變得真實，而勇利這般捧著他的臉龐，感覺卻像鏡花水月。

他的碰觸很輕，像在擔心維克多會碎掉一般。但依維克多在勇利的眼中所見，更趨近於碎裂的人是他。太多情緒在死命強撐著不能崩裂的面具後旋轉。他看到勇利希望自己不要在乎，他看到勇利想說「這是我的決定，這是我想要的」，但他的唇在渴望中凍結，那些言語從未出口。他看到所有交互衝突的思緒和情感，在勇利映著閃爍光芒的眼瞳中打轉。他看到勇利在懇求他明白。

維克多抬手握住勇利的手腕。稍稍往後挪開，讓他可以吻上勇利的脈搏。

「我愛你，」維克多的唇抵著勇利溫暖柔軟的皮膚。「別以為我會不再愛你。」

「……我……」勇利吸了口氣，但止住自己不再說下去。維克多又吻了一次勇利的手腕，從他的掌心開始落下輕吻，直吻到那隻沒有戒指的指頭。勇利沒有抽開身，即便在維克多的目光移向勇利圓潤的臉頰和那雙柔軟的唇時，也沒有退開。慢慢地，維克多舉起另一隻手，捧住勇利的臉頰，用拇指順過勇利的顴骨，接著指腹下移拂過勇利的下唇。

「……維克多，」勇利低語，偎進維克多的手掌。

他們靠得好近。太近了。勇利是滿天繁星，是在夜裡隨著燈光明滅閃爍的美麗。他感覺到指尖下勇利的溫暖，他皮膚的柔軟。他知道他就在此時此地，卻同時感覺他會在午夜時分消失無蹤。他再次垂眼看向勇利的嘴唇，拇指指尖漫不經心地碰了碰勇利的唇角。

「……那一次我說要吻你……不是因為同情，」維克多說，語調恍惚如夢囈。勇利顫抖著呼出嘆息，挨著維克多的掌心，露出淺淺的微笑。

「……我還沒有跟人接吻過噢……」勇利應道，他的雙眼閃耀如金。

維克多僵住了，看著勇利的雙肩不再僵硬緊繃。他的肩膀下垂，顯出弱勢；維克多握著的那隻手在他掌中翻過，好與他十指交扣。維克多垂下他倆緊扣的雙手，同時另一隻手伸向後頭，順過勇利的髮絲，捧住他的後腦杓。勇利的呼息停頓了一秒，接著他挨著維克多放鬆下來，雙眼夢幻地撲扇著闔上。

維克多挨得更近、更近、更近。他的眼睛閉上，想像著或許在別的世界，在童話故事裡，光有他就足夠了，這就會是他們故事的結局。他會是那個令勇利墜入愛河、共赴結婚禮堂的王子。他會能夠解除詛咒，給予勇利想要的一切。他會是那個與勇利一起「從此幸福美滿」的人。

但他只是維克多。

不知從何處傳來一陣騷動，有人喊道「他在那裡！」，一把將維克多拉回現實。

勇利猛地退了開來，同時維克多困惑地轉向聲音來源。有一群人正在朝他們跑來，拿著相機和手機。在那群人跟前，像隻牧羊犬領著盲從羊群的，就是勒魯瓦，臉上還掛著他在受訪時擺出的那副上相笑臉。勇利站起身，雙手背在背後，趁那群人接近的同時，在他跟維克多之間隔出距離。維克多還是坐在長椅上，一秒之後才發現他現在感覺到的熱度是出於不同的原因了。

「我美麗的未婚夫在這啊，」勒魯瓦從咬緊的牙關擠出這句話。閃光燈開始亮起，刺眼的白光打亮勇利的身形。勇利馬上遮住他的眼鼻，讓攝影師們失望地喊道「別這樣嘛！把鼻子給我們看看！」維克多跳起身，一手保護地攬住勇利讓他躲開相機閃光。

「不，維克多——」勇利試著低聲說。但是他的手還是緊緊地揪住維克多的西裝前襟，不肯放手。

「你還好嗎？」

「我沒事、我沒事——」

一個攝影師繞到維克多和勇利身邊，抓拍了一張非常近的照片。勇利不自主地轉向維克多胸口，就像反射一樣，把臉埋進維克多的頸窩。維克多抱著他，同時相機閃得更加頻繁，問題從四面八方朝他喊來。他是誰？他跟勇利是什麼關係？這是豪門醜聞嗎？這段童話戀情出現問題了嗎？

「對不起，」維克多聽見勇利道歉。

「不要道歉，」維克多簡短地應道，注意力放回那群急著想要一睹勇利模樣的攝影師和舞會賓客，

「你們可以放他一馬嗎？他又不是什麼供人圍觀的動物。他是個人，跟大家一樣都有感情。他明天就要結婚了，希望你們可以不要給他這麼大壓力，」維克多說，嗓音中藏起了挖苦的語調和舌頭下的騰騰怒氣。

他接著轉頭看勒魯瓦，這人一直尷尬地站在一旁盯著他倆，不知道他該怎麼辦。維克多帶著還緊緊貼在身旁的勇利走向他，試著忍下皺眉，讓表情維持純然平靜。

「你是他未婚夫，」維克多說，他實在藏不住挖苦，就擺上空洞的笑臉繼續說，「帶他回家。經過今天這些事情之後他該好好休息了。」

勇利抬起頭，鼻吻尖端蹭過維克多的下巴。

「維克多——」勇利試著開口，但勒魯瓦一聲不合時宜的大笑打斷了他。

「當然了！我們今天的確忙得很呢，現在是該回去休息啦。感謝你們如此盛情款待，但我們的確是該離開啦！」勒魯瓦說，態度還真是迷人至極。勇利的手把維克多的衣服抓得更緊了。

「維克多——」勇利說，但他的話卡在喉中。維克多的手緊了緊，想要記住這最後一次，勇利在他懷裡的感覺，還有望進他眼底時勇利臉上的表情。

「我愛你，小太陽。我唯一的陽光，」維克多用只有勇利能聽到的聲音低語。他多希望現在可以與勇利接吻。他多希望他能夠讓這些人看看誰才真正愛著勇利，但他反而逼著自己盡可能真誠地微笑，同時心口發痛，任憑勒魯瓦將勇利從他身邊帶走。

人群中不知是誰喊道「這婚禮是還辦得成嗎？！」維克多不知道這問題打哪來的，但他看到勒魯瓦和勇利兩人都頓住了。勒魯瓦摟著勇利的手變得僵硬，他像孔雀膨起羽毛一般挺起胸。

「當然了。我……我愛勇利啊！」勒魯瓦說，他硬擠出這些話的感覺就像接著要吐了一樣。勇利羞愧地避開他的目光直看著地上，一隻手再次抬起摀住鼻子。

接著勒魯瓦在他能遮住臉之前壓下勇利的手，把勇利轉過面向他，猛地將他倆的嘴巴撞在一起。

這不算個吻，維克多想告訴自己。這不算是勇利的初吻，維克多想在腦中大聲說，同時相機閃光燈照得他兩眼一片白茫。但這的確是。

人們推開他，完全不管他的存在，好更近一點拍下勒魯瓦的手握住勇利腰間，想搞清楚怎麼像抱著愛人一樣抱住他。維克多感覺到……麻木。他感覺像是大石沉進五臟六腑，水泥隨著勒魯瓦的唇舌擠進勇利嘴裡的每一分秒一股股湧上胸肺。

勇利很快就掙開來，就跟勒魯瓦拉住他的時候一樣快，一臉難以置信又惶恐地瞪著對方。勒魯瓦做著鬼臉，但在鏡頭前看起來還像是個不好意思的笑容。維克多的周圍是一陣噪音、喧嘩，燈光變得越來越亮。這會聲響和擁擠人群充塞其中，小花園和裡頭溫柔閃爍的彩燈再也沒了親近氛圍。

勇利的雙眼找著了維克多，維克多現在看到了。

他看到後悔。

他明白了。

勇利推開勒魯瓦，轉身離開。他雙手掩面跑出花園，逼著自己擠進人群，相機閃光燈追在身後。有個人——維克多從那律師每個場合都會穿的呆板西裝看出是承吉——很快脫下外套披在勇利身上，引導他走向出口。同時勒魯瓦試著一笑置之，說勇利只是在鏡頭前害羞了。

一隻手拍上維克多的肩，一把將他扯回讓他沒能走向勒魯瓦。他猛地轉過頭，對上克里斯多夫的眼睛。

「來吧。在他們堵住我們的出口之前快走，」克里斯多夫說，一手勾住維克多，在他淹沒其中之前帶他從噪音和燈光中離開。

他們稍後轉移陣地到一個已經撤下、收拾好的攤位前。慶典上的人慢慢散去，清潔人員魚貫走過將所有擺置拆下。米菈把她吃剩的東西給維克多，他咕噥一句謝謝後收下，同時薩拉雙手抱胸，克里斯多夫解釋他跟披集遇到的事情。

「我們遇到他男朋友，就擋住他，」克里斯多夫嘆口氣說，接著聳肩。「但我們沒從他口中套出婚禮會在哪裡舉辦。」

「那披集到底是去哪啦？」薩拉問。

「找維克多的時候，我在人群中跟他走散了。實在太多人在推擠了，」克里斯多夫懊悔地說，查看手機。「我一直有發簡訊給他，讓他知道我們在哪。但他還沒有回應。」

「就披集而言這實在超級詭異哦，」米菈指出。尤里咂舌，朝維克多瞥了一眼，他正戳著那個沾著油漬的紙盒裡已經涼掉的小吃。

「所以，這整個晚上都浪費了是嗎？那個勇利還是要跟那個智障結婚？」

維克多閉上眼。「我不知道，」他答道。

「什麼叫做你不知道？」

「我的意思是，我不知道明天會發生什麼事。我……我不覺得勇利真的想這麼做，」維克多喃喃道。

「但你不是說披集的男友說他自己決定要跟勒魯瓦結婚？」奧塔別克問。克里斯多夫咬起臉頰裏側，手滑進後口袋裡，邊把重心換到一隻腳上。

「他可能一直都在嚇我們。又不是說他們覺得一定要有愛才能解除詛咒了，他們的確可能是硬逼勇利要跟那人結婚的，」克里斯多夫推測道。維克多搖頭，抿起嘴。

「唯一逼勇利要跟勒魯瓦結婚的人就是勇利自己，」維克多鄭重說道。尤里嗤笑。

「所以這傢伙是自己毀了自己的人生啊？」尤里啐道。

「不。只是——我知道他內心深處是不想這麼做的，但……他真的很想要解除詛咒，」維克多說，嘆了口氣。

「但要是那詛咒沒有解除呢？我們都看過他在節目上的樣子。他看起來哪裡像是一個會愛勇利，會把他當作丈夫的人啊？」米菈質問。

「披集的男友說得很清楚，他要做的就是『接受』勇利。顯然勒魯瓦簽下婚約應該就能夠解除詛咒了，」克里斯多夫應道。

「那不過就是一張紙而已！那又不代表他真的接受他！」米菈呻吟，抬手掩面。「他這是會怎麼樣啊？他也是我們的朋友啊，我覺得我們該更積極的幫助他，而不只是站在這裡看他將那餿主意付諸實行吧。」

「但他想要的是解除詛咒，就這點而言我們什麼都做不了，」奧塔別克說。米菈抗議地鼓起臉頰。

「是啦，但這不代表勇利得讓自己陷進這樣的錯誤中啊！我是說，維克多——」

「是解除不了詛咒的，」尤里插話。他哼了哼，雙手抱胸。「你覺得要是維克多能解除詛咒，那個勇利還會想著去跟混蛋玩意結婚嗎？要是我們拆散他們，到頭來結果還是一樣。又會有其他能夠解除詛咒的混帳跑來插一腳，然後他又要拋下維克多讓自己變回『正常』。而這實在也他媽毫無意義啊，因為這世界上百分之九十八的人都是怪胎和魯蛇嘛。」

「另外百分之二是誰啊？」薩拉問，尤里用拇指比向奧塔別克。

「我跟他，當然了啊，」尤里直截了當地說。他搖搖頭。「重點是，除非那個勇利終於有點骨氣，不再管路上隨便哪個王八蛋對他是怎麼想的，開始去愛他自己，不然我們插手去管這件事情根本沒有意義。」

薩拉嘆氣。「或許我們都該回去睡覺，明天早上再來討論，」她嘀咕道。

「但婚禮就在明天了。我們沒時間了，」克里斯多夫強調。維克多蓋上紙盒，挺起胸。

「我們該去找披集，」他說，看了手機上的時間一眼。「他還沒傳訊息來嗎？」維克多問。

「贊成。我們應該去看看披集怎麼樣了，接著再繼續討論該怎麼處理勇利的事情，」奧塔別克說。尤里哼了聲，手插進口袋裡，一腳踹開路上的空罐子。

「又不是說還有什麼好處理的，但隨便啦，」

 

＊＊＊

 

一個小時後披集才給克里斯多夫回電，那時他們已經找過慶典場地，繞著活動中心周圍巡了一圈，還一直打他手機希望他會接。

「你他媽為什麼不回簡訊啊？」克里斯多夫開擴音的下一秒，尤里就大罵道。他們站在活動中心外頭，大夥在夜晚的涼意慢慢爬上背脊時擠成一團。

「抱歉抱歉！我知道啦，我大概讓你們大家擔心了。但就是……發生了很多事啊。」

「你在哪？我們找了整個慶典場地還進去活動中心看你是不是還在舞會廳裡欸，」維克多問。

「我跟承吉一起。我在他公寓。」

眾人一陣短暫靜默。接著克里斯多夫的笑容變得狡猾，尤里擺出作嘔的表情。

「你是說你沒時間回電給我們的原因，是因為你忙著上——」

「不，不是那樣，」披集在尤里說完之前就打斷他。話筒另一端傳來一聲堅忍的嘆息，接著披集繼續說，「他要跟勇利一起離開的時候叫我跟他一起走。不想讓我被人群踩扁啦。我們送勇利回家，然後他……他真的被嚇壞啦，大夥們。」

維克多聽著瑟縮了一下，想著現在勇利腦中可能會浮現出哪些念頭，希望自己能夠在他身旁安慰他。

「但是呢！我發現婚禮絕對就辦在他們自己家了。送勇利回家的時候，我看到後院的花園已經架起一個小禮堂啦，」披集提出這點。克里斯多夫咧嘴一笑，轉向維克多朝他一點頭。

「所以這就表示，披集能夠在那邊幫你偷溜進去啦。」

「其實不行，」披集應道。他又嘆氣。「我問過承吉了。只有家屬才能參加。顯然勇利的未婚夫希望來的人少一點，」披集解釋道。薩拉哼氣，米菈搖頭。

「他甚至不想讓別人看到他跟勇利結婚欸……那我們該怎麼辦？」米菈問，邊看向其他人。

「回家睡覺，」尤里嘟噥道。

「維克多能用的最後一招就是在婚禮前去勝生大宅。如果參加婚禮的人不多，我們全都跟他一起去的話就會太顯眼了，所以他大概得自己去，」奧塔別克說。他接著抱起胸，閉上眼。「但尤拉說得對。除非能找出能讓所有人都高興的方法，不然我們的確不該繼續干涉他們家的事情了。」

「但他是我們的朋友。我們至少該試著幫助他吧，」米菈皺眉說。

「我知道他是我們的朋友。但我們這樣幫忙維克多和勇利簡直就跟無頭蒼蠅一樣，而且我們也不知道現在做的這些事情到底能不能讓大家皆大歡喜啊，」奧塔別克強調道。

「我覺得勇利只需要真正的坐下來好好想清楚。就是，不知道欸，這一切一定有個什麼漏洞可鑽，是吧？就是能夠讓維克多和勇利最後幸福快樂在一起的那種啊？」

「你不是在跟律師約會嗎，」克里斯多夫說。他抱起胸，握著手機的手放鬆了些，轉向維克多問道，「你怎麼想？」

維克多瞥向克里斯多夫的手機。「你離開之前有找到機會跟勇利說上話嗎，披集？」維克多問。

「他沒跟任何人說話。我想他到家的時候甚至都沒看他爸媽就直接上樓了，」披集應道。維克多想到勇利躲著自己的家人，自己一人躲在房裡，盤算著明天會發生甚麼事情。維克多不知道要怎麼做，但他知道自己一想到勇利孤單又害怕，或者更糟糕，如果詛咒沒能解除會有多麼心碎，就讓他胃底打結。

「……我會去婚禮。但現在，我覺得大家都該回家休息了，今天挺累人的，」他提議，看著大夥互換眼色。幾個人看起來不太確定，另外幾個看起來就跟維克多感覺一樣疲憊。尤里伸手過頭打起呵欠。

「嘛，不管怎樣啦，」他嘟噥道，看維克多一眼。「祝好運了。」

維克多笑了。「哎唷，尤拉你還是在乎的嘛，」他甜甜說道。

「才沒有。」

「來嘛，來抱一個——」維克多柔聲勸道，展開雙臂。

「不！」尤里怒罵，不過奧塔別克還是把他推進維克多的抱抱中。尤里出聲抱怨，又在米菈跟薩拉加入抱抱，用力抱緊兩個男生時喊得更響。

「需要我去接你嗎？」

「不啦，我就待在這了。他已經幫我把床準備好了，而且……你知道噠，要是我直接走人的話會很沒禮貌嘛，」披集說。克里斯多夫嗤之以鼻。

「好——哦，那就這樣吧。我回家之後再發簡訊給你，」克里斯多夫說，掛掉電話。他掛了電話之後尤里就迸出一聲不滿的低吼，開始掙出纏在身上的好幾根手膀子。

「好啦！夠了啦！滾啦！我想回家了啦！」他大叫，想把動作不夠快的三個人從他身上扯開。尤里吐出舌頭，雙手塞進牛仔褲口袋裡，臉上一抹害臊煩躁的紅暈。維克多笑了，感覺好過了一點。

克里斯多夫走近維克多，眼裡滿是喜愛與關切之情。

「你覺得明天一切都會沒事嗎？」他問。說真的，維克多不知道。他不知道明天到最後他會置身何處。他不知道明天到最後勇利會怎麼樣。有個聲音低語著如果勒魯瓦真的解除詛咒了，勇利會回到維克多身邊嗎？又有另一個聲音低語得更大聲，說他都不確定會不會成功了，還是不要讓勇利經歷這些痛苦比較好。他想著勇利的唇，希望自己在曾有機會的時候就吻了勇利。

維克多嘆了口氣，對上克里斯多夫的雙眼。「我希望得要命啊。」

 

＊＊＊

 

他在太陽初昇前度過無夢的一夜。

維克多沖了澡，穿上正式體面的衣服。他知道一旦有人認出他，局面就會開始混亂。雖然維克多不相信勝生家人會真把干擾婚禮的他踢出門去，他也沒法確定他們會不會因為太想解除詛咒而確保維克多不來搗亂。

他沒吃早餐，給馬卡欽揉了肚肚以求好運，套上樂福鞋就離開公寓了。開到勝生大宅的一路上都很安靜。維克多設想過婚禮上可能會發生哪些糟糕的事情，從他根本進不去，到無論詛咒是否解除勇利都一概拒絕維克多的心意。即便他確信勇利對自己的感情，仍不住擔心會出什麼差錯，希望自己不要那麼疑神疑鬼，但還是忍不住。

好幾輛狗仔隊的車停在通往宅邸的路口，再後頭是來播報新聞的轉播車與記者。他試著狀似隨意地開過那些人，行經時幾個攝影師轉過頭想看進車裡的人，他保持面無表情。前門停了幾輛車，他繞到後頭那扇之前進去過的花園大門，那裡停的車更多。他停在一輛漆黑的賓利莫桑旁邊，那輛車的保險桿上綁著幾個錫罐，後車窗上掛了一張俗氣的「新婚大囍」。一定就是給記者拍照用的了。維克多好奇地想著勒魯瓦家族的其他成員是不是跟新郎倌一樣毫不在意這場婚禮。

搖頭甩開腦中苦澀的想法，調整一下袖扣，維克多躡手躡腳地走到大門前，隔著鐵欄杆往裡頭張望。草坪上幾張白色的塑膠椅子排成整齊的行列，座位區前擺著一座覆滿了百合和玫瑰的木制祭壇，頂上是一座藤架。維克多視線所及之處沒有賓客，也沒有看到攝影師或逮著他未經邀請就在這裡閒晃的記者。

維克多探進門前石像狗的嘴裡找鑰匙，幾秒後皺起眉，一無所獲。他站起身拍拍膝蓋，檢查四周有沒有人發現他，接著看向大門。他抓起門杆搖晃的時候，整扇門當然也只是大聲響動得令人心驚。維克多咬牙，估量了一下圍牆高度，兩秒後決定助跑上去看能不能像松鼠一樣撐跳過牆。

維克多後退，做幾下伸展好疏鬆筋骨，左右蹲跑一會，彎低身體成預備姿勢。他絕對已經不再是那個習慣翻牆翹課的十六歲男孩了，但他確定翻牆這事是不會忘的，就像騎腳踏車或繫鞋帶一樣。

維克多咬著牙吸了口氣，往前衝。

他跳上牆，左腳尖蹬上毫無支撐處的牆面，手指堪勘搆到牆頂。維克多就掛在牆上，重新評估起現有的選擇和可能，向老天禱告不要有人經過看到他這個樣子。他忽了口氣，想單靠手臂的力量拉起身體，左右搖動髖部好將身體往上蹭。

他把手肘攀到牆上施力卻幾乎撐不起身體的時候，看到花園的門開了。

維克多發出了難堪的聲音，落回地上，正正用屁股著地。他呻吟一聲，雙手雙腳撐起身體，邊隔著大門欄杆看去。承吉正怒氣沖沖地走過花園小徑，美奈子踩著高跟鞋追在他身後，手裡拿著一把俗豔的粉色黃色花束。

「再過短短一個小時就是婚禮了，你卻要告訴他們不辦了嗎？」美奈子的聲音響起。承吉在大門前止住腳，維克多馬上躲回牆後好避開他們的視線，聽著承吉惱怒地呼氣。

「我的意思是，如果詛咒沒有解除的話我們這就是讓自己處於不利地位了。你知道勒魯瓦家根本不在乎勇利，他們只想要勝生家的錢。如果詛咒沒有解除，對他們來說根本毫無差別，」承吉嘟噥道。

「但是你說JJ簽了婚書就夠的啊！我們——寬子和利也都在那想著他們的兒子終於可以得到他想要了十八年的東西，而你現在跟我說你不覺得這會成功？！」美奈子大叫。

「我不知道會不會成功。只是我……我跟別人談過……」

「那個別人是你脖子上有個吻痕的原因嗎？」美奈子打斷他。

「……哼，」承吉呼氣。「重點是，我們可能沒想清楚就決定了。我們所有人都是。」

「你知道這麼晚才通知，勒魯瓦先生不會讓我們就這樣取消婚禮的，」美奈子說。

「如果不得已，我們還可以把勒魯瓦要讓JJ跟勇利結婚的真正目的透露給記者，」承吉說。他握住大門把手，從裡頭打開門鎖，維克多緊張地眼見大門開啟。

「如果你不介意的話，我想自己一個人好好想想這——」承吉轉頭時維克多剛巧退向其中一座狗雕像，又擦碰到另外一座，他看向維克多的臉，雙眼睜大。

的確承吉的下巴底下有一塊明顯的瘀痕，他身上穿著的那件看起來更適合穿去喪禮的乏味灰色西裝，領口幾乎掩不住那兒。承吉站在那兒，有那麼一會就直瞪著地上的維克多，接著皺起眉嘆了口氣。

「當然他會告訴你婚禮的事了，」他嘟噥道，指尖輕輕掃過脖子上的吻痕。美奈子不久後就出現在承吉身後，皺著眉低頭看維克多。

「那不是勇利的室友嗎？」她問，維克多微笑，站起身撢撢膝蓋上的灰，向她伸手。

「嗯，嗨！所以——你們可能會想知道為什麼我人在這裡——」

「這婚禮只有 **家族成員** 可以參加。在記者逮到你在這邊閒晃之前快點離開，」承吉斥道。美奈子抓起維克多的手，將他拉進門內，帶另外兩人站到牆後別人看不到的地方，把大門鎖上。她轉向維克多，雙手抱胸，花束夾在指間垂蕩。

「聽著，你會來這裡也只有一個原因，就是幹蠢事，」美奈子怒斥。維克多聽著她的語調不住畏縮，她的嗓音尖銳刻骨直戳穿他想要營造的表象。她伸手碰碰太陽穴，用鼻子深呼吸。

「我不知道現在到底怎麼回事，但我們不能再有任何差錯了。起先是勇利把自己鎖在房裡，現在又是你——」

「美奈子，我的意思只是或許我們該更仔細審視這件事情，」承吉說。

「我們還有什麼可看？詛咒的條件就是勇利必須要受到同族的接受啊！」美奈子大叫。

「勇利把自己關在房裡？」維克多問。他抬頭看向大宅二樓，看到有扇窗戶開了條縫，微風吹進窗簾徐徐飄動。維克多看回眼前的兩人，慢慢地想越過美奈子。

「你們覺得我可不可以……或許……」

「不行，」美奈子跟承吉異口同聲地喝斥，擋住維克多讓他沒法往前多踏一步，同時兩人繼續爭辯。承吉的雙手背在身後，對上美奈子嚴峻的表情。

「我當然知道詛咒的條件是勇利需要受到一個同族的接受。但你跟我都知道JJ從來沒將勇利當丈夫看待，勒魯瓦也永遠不會把勇利當成自己人。我們該直接取消——」

「然後呢？再等上多久才能等到能夠解除詛咒的人出現？寬子和利也在勇利離家這段時間都擔心死了。他們要能知道自己的兒子不會再因為長相受到別人取笑才會真正放下心來，而唯一能夠保證這點的方法就是今天讓勇利跟JJ結婚，」美奈子加重語氣。維克多的目光回到那扇開著的窗戶，注意到那扇窗敞得更開了。

「但如果沒作用呢？接著該怎麼辦？我們這樣就欠勒魯瓦家了，因為他們會堅持他們已經履行契約，而勇利會跟一個他不愛的人綁在一起。」

「他們可以學著去愛對方啊！」

「你這是從他們之前的相處狀況判斷出來的嗎，美奈子，」承吉乾巴巴地說。

「少跟我來這套了，」美奈子回嗆。「你這段時間以來就從來沒有任何疑慮嗎？現在才來表明立場嗎？」

「我 **的確** 對這場婚事有所保留。我的確告訴過勇利勒魯瓦家事別有居心，」承吉反擊，口吻一樣銳利。

有什麼東西從窗戶掉出來了。維克多看到一條用被單和衣服湊合著綁出來的繩子。不久之後，就瞧見勇利一腿跨出窗台。

維克多的雙眼迅速看向還在爭辯的承吉和美奈子，接著回到勇利身上，眼見勇利慢慢地抓緊被單，開始往下爬。那條繩子太短了，根本沒有垂到地上，看起來也綁得不怎麼結實。勇利的屁股可愛地扭了扭，想順著繩子爬下，整個人就搖搖欲墜地掛在一片玫瑰花床上。

「你這是在看什麼？」承吉的聲音把維克多的注意力猛地拉回他倆身上。他嚇了一跳，驚訝地笑了一下。

「我——我只是要——你倆應該繼續談談，所以我該要……去——」

美奈子轉頭看向維克多盯著看的地方，看到勇利搖搖擺擺地掛在宅邸外牆時整個人都僵硬了。

「勇利！」她大叫，勇利手滑了。維克多推過承吉和美奈子開始拔足狂奔，同時勇利連忙抓牢床單以免掉下來。

「勇利！」

「維克多？！什麼——是你嗎？！」勇利喊道。現在維克多站得夠近了，他看到勇利沒有戴眼鏡，眼睛還閉得緊緊。維克多頓了一會感覺心臟怦怦直跳，因為勇利看起來超級可愛，接著甩甩頭伸出雙手。

「對！我在這！我就在你下面！」

「勇利！」美奈子大叫。「你在幹嘛啊！？承吉，去叫西郡來！」

「美奈子，不要！」勇利喊，接著突然往下滑了一段，驚叫一聲。維克多嚇得半死，試著跟上開始不規律地左右晃蕩的勇利，看到被單上有個結開始慢慢鬆落。承吉馬上衝進門內，一把推開花園大門，擠過聽到聲響而跑出來看的人們。

「勇利！小太陽，我就在這！放手沒關係！我會接住你的！」維克多說，像熱沙上的螃蟹一樣前後快步移動。

「你為什麼在這啦！？」勇利反而喊道，把被單抓得更緊了。

「我、我不知道！我——我擔心你！你——你不想要我來嗎？！」維克多喊。

「不想！」

「不想！？」

「想！不知道啦！」勇利縮起腦袋。「我只是——我——我明明該乖乖待在家的，卻硬是擠進你的生活，還傷害你，但是你還是一直回來——」

「因為我是個傻子，而且我愛你！」維克多喊，試著在有玫瑰花叢擋道的前提下，盡可能讓自己對準搖搖晃晃的勇利。「勇利，你要——」

「我也愛你！」勇利尖叫，臉上一片粉紅。婚宴上的來賓開始聚集在維克多周圍，交頭接耳、一陣陣抽氣，看著勇利掙扎著抓穩繩索，維克多跟著左右跑動。

「這是怎麼回事？！」一個女人驚慌地喊道，同時勇利的父母推過人群趕來。兩人都匆忙趕到維克多身旁，驚恐地看著勇利掛在上空晃來晃去。上頭的窗戶旁，承吉和西郡探出頭來，抓起繩索。那個結開始鬆落，維克多緊張地咬起下唇，勇利還在繼續告白。

「你對我一直都那麼好，給我看了那麼多東西，讓我那麼快樂，就算詛咒讓我長了張這麼醜的臉你還是接受我——」

「我愛你的臉！我愛你的一切！你那麼溫柔聰明，我都不知道我是有多幸運才能認識你，能跟你一起生活——小太陽，你這是要——」

「勇利！你這是要受傷的啊！」勇利的媽媽叫他，雙手瘋狂揮舞，不確定該怎麼做或能怎麼做。維克多看到勇利的手滑落，同時西郡抓住了床單。

「我抓到他了！撐著點，勇利！」他叫道，拉了一把，那個結就脫落了。

勇利掉下來，維克多俯衝接住他，在他倆一起碰一聲摔進玫瑰花叢之前勉強以雙手抱住勇利，四周尖叫聲此起彼落

勇利躺在他上頭，不小心就把維克多往灌木叢的花枝跟尖刺裡頭壓得更深了。維克多覺得自己流血了，確定後脖子、手上臉上都有刺痛的感覺。但接著他看到勇利的臉龐，疲憊的臉頰泛著粉，大睜的雙眼中充滿美麗的驚奇，維克多就覺得從頭到腳一片暖和了。

勇利手腳並用地從維克多身上爬起，他媽媽幫著他站起身，也伸手拉了維克多一把，讓他從玫瑰叢中脫身站穩腳步。他的腦袋鈍痛，背上痠痛，而且沒錯，他這絕對是流血了，因為他感覺到什麼東西淌下臉頰，而且非常確定流的不是汗。

「這怎麼回事？」有人吼道，維克多眼見勒魯瓦的爸爸擠到前頭。兒子尷尬地跟在後頭，一身幹練的黑色西裝，心口處還別了朵花。維克多這才注意到勇利一襲純白西裝，胸前也別了一只一樣的胸花。他的頭髮亂糟糟的，雙手和臉上還有一些劃痕。但絲毫無損於勇利的美麗。

勒魯瓦先生控訴地指向維克多。

「他是誰？」他質問，美奈子趕到他面前，伸出雙手好像想擋住維克多和勇利。

「勒魯瓦先生，我為這一切混亂向您致歉。我們只要——我們只需要幫勇利重新整理一下，就可以繼續婚禮了——」

「不要，」勇利說，聲音好小，維克多幾乎沒聽到他開口。他的肩膀顫抖，臉色發紅慌張，邊左右搖頭。「不、不，不行，我不行。」

勇利的媽媽走近他，幫他拂去肩上的塵土。

「勇利，你只是緊張——」

「不，母親，」勇利加重語氣。他伸手牽起維克多，將他拉向前，維克多縮了一下，感覺到左腿和尾椎傳來一股尖銳的疼痛。

「你車停在哪？」他問。

「先別走，勇利。我們先來把這事說清楚吧，」勇利的爸爸試著打斷他，站到勇利跟前。

「我 **不想談** ，」勇利應道，嗓音有點發抖，但掩飾不住他的惱怒。

「等一下，我們的合約怎麼辦？」勒魯瓦對美奈子說。她看起來累得要命，把花束一把塞進旁邊一個女人的手中，走向勝生家的幾個人和維克多。

「就是——我們馬上就回來啊各位！」美奈子做了個誇張的手勢，指向那成排座椅。「大家先坐好，我們馬上回來！」她抓住勇利和維克多的手臂，馬上把他倆往後拉向宅邸門口。賓客給他們讓出一條路來，困惑地看著勇利在美奈子的挾制下掙扎，以及一把將他們推進門的美奈子。等勇利的父母把門口清空，她就關門上鎖。外頭不知是誰想轉動門把進門，接著揮起拳頭敲門，很可能就是勒魯瓦先生。

美奈子鬆手時勇利就抓起維克多的手，又拽著他走，讓維克多差點絆到自己，勇利拉著他走出廚房穿過走廊。維克多聽到勇利的父母尖叫兒子的名字，伴隨著美奈子的「西郡，阻止他們！」他們進到大廳時維克多抬起頭，看到西郡正趕下階梯，承吉跟在後頭。西郡衝到勇利面前，展開雙臂，將勇利擋在原地。

「勇利，你到底在做甚麼啊？」管家問道。勇利抓緊維克多，馬上就轉身要拉著維克多走上階梯。承吉很快張開手攔下勇利不讓他再前進一步，同時另一個維克多覺得應該是傭人的女人出現在階梯口，睜著眼睛困惑地看著其他人。

「發生什麼事了？」她問。「婚禮怎麼了？」

「婚禮要舉行了，優子！我們只要重新給勇利打扮一下就好！」美奈子回喊道。

「我不要跟他結婚！」勇利猛地說道。他轉身想把維克多拉往另一個方向，維克多沒能跟上勇利的步伐，開始覺得全身上下都在酸痛。他一手按在勇利堅上，想穩住勇利同時讓自己喘口氣。

「小太陽，就等一會吧。」

「勇利，你是想跟他結婚的呀，」勇利的爸爸指出。勇利開始緊張地挪動腳步，好像他還是想著要尋找出口。他與維克多交握的手緊到發痛，似乎覺得維克多隨時都會消失。他的呼吸開始加快，憤怒地搖頭表示不要。

「不要、不要，」勇利在急促的呼吸間嗚咽。

「勇利，冷靜下來。你這樣是要吐出來的。我們坐下來談談吧，」優子擔心地說，邊走到承吉後頭。

「不要、不要，」勇利喘道。他的呼吸太猛太快。把維克多的手握得太緊，全身上下都在發抖。勇利的媽媽看起來像是光看著勇利這副模樣就要哭出來了，朝他伸出手。

「勇利，拜託。我們只想幫你啊。只要……拜託你吧，」她懇求道。

「我去給他拿水，」勇利的爸爸匆忙地說，同時勇利頹坐到地上，鬆開維克多的手，把臉埋在手中開始大口呼吸。維克多馬上也跟著跪在一旁，伸手想撫摸勇利的臉。

「不要碰他，」承吉馬上說，維克多的手停在半空。他轉頭看那律師，看到他走近勇利，眼中映著憂色。

「他像這樣的時候不喜歡別人碰他，」承吉向維克多低聲說，邊蹲在他身旁。「就……跟他說話就好。」承吉聽起來挫敗而懊悔。維克多注意到站在他們身旁的所有人都擺著心碎的扁嘴，雙眼盈滿懊悔，眼見勇利嘗試著要平復呼吸又悲慘地失敗。

「勇利……小太陽，我在這裡。我就在這哦，好嗎？我不會走的，」維克多安撫道。

「對、對不起。我、我表現得太笨了——」

「不，沒有。沒關係的。你會沒事的。我就在這裡啊，」維克多重複道。勇利設法透過咬緊的牙關擠出幾口氣作為回應。勇利的爸爸重新出現在大廳，手上拿著一小杯水，慢慢地跪在他兒子面前。

「來喝一點吧，」勇利的爸爸說，擠出一絲微笑，遞過那只玻璃杯。幾秒後，勇利的手伸向前接過，擱到嘴邊。他囫圇嚥了一口，放下杯子顫顫地呼氣，肩膀慢慢停止發抖。

「對不起，」勇利道歉，聲音緊繃。「對不起讓大家都經歷了這一遭。」

「沒事的，勇利，」他爸爸低聲說。勇利抽噎，向維克多伸出手，他緊緊握住。

「我以為我在做正確的事，」他說，用力吞嚥。「我知道這很難受，我知道我不想離開你。我習慣別人討厭我，對我說難聽的話了……但是，我想到別人取笑你。那些網路上的人用好多難聽的話來講你，就因為我待在你身邊。」

「我不在乎別人怎麼講我——」

「我知道你不在乎。但我還是每天都在想，我不該待在你身邊，無論身分是朋友還是情人。我已經是這個家族的負擔了，我不能也脫累你，」勇利哽咽著說。維克多抬起勇利的手，吻他的指節。

「我還以為，因為我沒辦法解除詛咒，我才是那個沒資格的人呢，」他抵著勇利的皮膚輕笑，親吻勇利無名指的指尖。「我愛你，勇利。我會用兩倍的愛來愛你，直到你也愛你自己，直到你知道自己究竟有多麼美麗。」

「我也愛你，」勇利嘆道，緩慢而輕易。維克多笑了，吻了勇利的手腕內側，唇移往每一吋裸露的皮膚。一手順過勇利的頭髮，捧住他的後腦杓、將他拉近，這樣勇利就跟他額頭輕碰了。他放下他們的手，十指交扣，同時一抹淺笑自顧自地浮現唇上。

接著，前門突然傳來一陣巨響。

「奧川！勝生！開門！」勒魯瓦先生喊道，讓所有人都嚇得跳起。承吉抓起維客多和勇利的手臂，拖起他們推給西郡。

「西郡，載他們去尼基弗洛夫先生的公寓，」承吉命令。維克多將勇利攬在胸前，勇利的手臂就馬上環住維克多腰間。

「那婚禮怎麼辦？」西郡問。美奈子撓著頭髮，聽著敲門聲越來越響、勒魯瓦先生還一直喊叫。

「顯然是沒有婚禮可辦了。老天，真是場災難啊，」她呻吟道。勇利馬上垂眼，憂鬱地嘆氣。

「我真是個笨蛋。這全都是我的錯，」他低聲說。維克多抱緊勇利，親親他的額際。

「都回到我懷裡就別說這種話了，」維克多悄聲說，「一切都會沒事的。」

「我們來應付就好。你們走吧，」承吉說。維克多點頭，感覺勇利在媽媽叫住他們時變得緊繃。維克多轉頭，看到勇利的父母注視著待在他懷抱裡的勇利，眼裡神色矛盾，像是不知道這是怎麼回事，或者該不該放任他們繼續下去。勇利的媽媽臉色更糟，就像快哭出來了。勇利抓緊維克多的西裝，臉埋進他鎖骨不敢繼續看。

「走吧，」他低聲說。維克多低頭看勇利，接著看向勇利的父母。他的視線移向站在一旁腳點著地邊盤算該對勒魯瓦加說些什麼才好的美奈子，接著看向注視著勇利的優子和西郡，他們的神情既歡欣又憂慮。試探地，勇利的媽媽朝前走來，她的雙手緊緊壓在胸前。

她露出悲傷的微笑，輕輕笑了一聲，搖搖頭。

「我……我知道這是我的錯。詛咒是在我們家的血液中流傳的……我只希望你安全快樂，勇利。我希望你明白，我們只希望你能擁有最好的一切。」

勇利什麼也沒說，只把維克多抱得更緊，臉藏得更深。他媽媽的肩膀垮下，顯得失望受傷。她接著轉向維克多，眼裡閃爍著接納。

「你得到他的心了，」她開口，嗓音輕柔悄如耳語，「請一定好好珍惜。」

維克多點點頭。「我保證，」他說，她放心地嘆息。

他們離開時，勇利也沒再多看父母一眼。美奈子和承吉從他們兩人眼前走開，維克多和勇利隨即快步跟著西郡去大宅車庫。他們坐上家裡那輛黑色賓士，西郡發動引擎，小心地倒出車庫，轉向一條通往主要幹道的泥土路，過程中勇利一句話也沒說。

維克多用眼角瞥了勇利一眼，看到勇利的雙手疊在腿上，頭低垂著。

「我們可能要開個一陣子才行，」西郡開過新聞轉播車跟狗仔隊時宣布。他們經過時有幾個攝影師馬上就上了車，啟動引擎想跟上看看是誰那麼早就離開婚禮。

「沒關係，」維克多應道，轉頭看勇利。「……你呢？你還好嗎？」

「……我只是……我只是真的不懂，」勇利坦承。「我知道他們從來不是要傷害我，我知道他們就跟我一樣希望能夠解除詛咒，但是……有些時候，我只希望不曾經歷過以前我人生中所有的事情。」

他咬起下唇，接著鬆開牙關，頹靠回椅背上繼續說。「每次他們用同情的眼光看我，都只讓我覺得我不夠好。我……我討厭那樣。我討厭別人對我感到抱歉，我討厭麻煩他們，我討厭每次爸媽看我都讓我覺得自己是個負擔。就算當我逃家，跟你住在一起，我還是一直覺得自己不守規矩，是在拖累你。就像……就像我一直在等你說你不想再應付我了。」

維克多保持沉默，勇利枕在他肩上。「我就是個自私的小鬼是吧？有那麼多人關心我，我卻把他們推開，只因為我覺得自己沒資格承受他們的關心，」勇利承認道，露出傷心的微笑。「我本來可以做個更乖的兒子的，」勇利低聲說，「我本來應該要照著他們的吩咐，要更努力嘗試的，但是我沒有……我本來應該要待在你身邊，不用讓你經歷這一切傷心的事情，不用讓我家人跟勒魯瓦家陷入這一團亂的，但我就是笨到沒安全感。」

維克多的臉頰靠在勇利頭頂。「我們會繼續加強你的自信。這不是一夜之間就能夠修補好的事情。這需要時間……一切都會變得更好的。我會跟你在一起。我跟馬卡欽都會，」維克多說。他想到貴賓狗，發出一聲輕笑。「他看到你會好開心啊，」他說。

「我也很高興看到他。我好想他的親親抱抱哦，」勇利說，也輕笑一聲。維克多的心為著勇利的笑聲而鼓脹，直到聽見才知道自己有多麼想念。他讓他倆的十指再次交握，拇指在勇利的無名指上畫著小圈，享受著他們相依的靜謐與溫暖。

「……維克多？」一會之後，勇利說。

「嗯？」他應道。勇利挨著他挪動一會，一手捧起維克多的臉頰，讓他低下頭，同時勇利湊向前。他的唇擦上維克多的，溫暖柔軟，全然的完美。勇利的吻羞怯而不安，但充滿了愛。如此豐沛的愛。他捧著維克多的臉龐像捧著珍寶，像他太珍貴而捨不得、像勇利還是沒有資格。維克多將勇利的手移到自己髮間，敦促他把自己抱得更緊，同時另一隻手攬著勇利的腰，拉近他好吻得更深。他抵著維克多的嘴唇氣喘吁吁，那雙唇暖如陽光甜如蜜糖。這是維克多想過的一切，然而又比他預想中的要更加更加美好。

他們一吻畢只為喘息，雙唇還是互相擦碰，臉龐近得不可思議。西郡盡量給他們隱私，但他臉上掛著一絲淺笑。

「就當那是我的初吻，可以嗎？」勇利的唇抵著維克多的，拇指撫過維克多的下顎線條。維克多輕笑，吻了吻勇利的唇角。

「你怎麼說都行……還想再來一個嗎？」維克多問。

勇利笑了，笑聲明亮美麗全屬於維克多一人，接著俯向前銜上他倆之間的小小縫隙。

 

＊＊＊

 

**逃跑新郎：勝生＼勒魯瓦婚禮之後**

撰稿：萊恩‧班奈特

 

顯然這樣一場奇異的婚禮也該有個奇異的結局。勝生勇利，這位自出生就長了豬鼻子而吸引全國目光的二十四歲社交名流，兩周前跟讓－賈克‧勒魯瓦訂婚。然而，接下來的一周內都不見這兩人同進同出，近期照片中也不見JJ手上的婚戒。當問及婚禮，勒魯瓦對此不做回應。更令人不解的是，最近也不見勝生蹤影，就像這位「小豬王子」已經從地表消失。

網路傳言認為婚禮在最後一刻決意取消。有人推測是那位婚禮前晚秋季宴會上待在勝生身旁的神秘男子導致勝生情變。有人則認為是勒魯瓦被攆出賭場導致賭博成習的問題曝光。

在勝生與他神秘狀況的狂熱風潮影響之下，我們幾乎像活在童話故事裡頭，目睹灰姑娘在午夜時分消失無蹤。他的家人跟勒魯瓦家對婚事始終維持沉默。你對此有什麼看法？在下面留言提供你的意見，要知道最新的名人動態，記得追蹤我們的推特跟Snapchat專頁。

 

24則留言　瀏覽全部

 

好啦你覺得他怎麼啦

大概變成我今天早上吃的培根了

你們還在講那豬人ㄇ？？？都他媽十一月ㄌ

>>真的神煩欸一直講到底誰鳥他了啊

>>>我知道對吧哪裡都是他欸　他不見了干我屁事　你有看到JJ的新女友嗎　完全就是大升級欸

>>對啊是模特吧

>>她太瘦啦　至少那豬男身上還有點肉

>>>噁欸你是真的去操豬才會選那玩意不選伊莎貝拉女神

還有比怪胎更重要的事情要跟　早知道他不過就是一時風潮 :/

>>重要的事情像是那模特跟芭蕾舞孃的監護權官司啊!!! 那小朋友被攪和進來真可憐啊 T.T

>>>你覺得那種事情重要哦??? 老天為啥你們這些人這麼執迷陌生人的事情啊　根本干你們屁事

>>>>那你為啥要看啊ㄏㄏㄏ滾啦

有人要去看這周五上映的超英片ㄇ???

 

＊＊＊

 

「你覺得我什麼時候可以去上學？」

維克多揉揉眼睛。現在四下漆黑，勇利跟他一起待在床上，開著筆電，螢幕亮得要命。

「嗯哼？」維克多應聲，轉頭看勇利順便把枕頭挪到後頭好躺得舒服。

「學校。我是說，我在找那種可能可以在寒假的時候去的學校。但是我也想把春季空下來這樣我們就能出去玩。還有，我還看到這裡之後會開一家冰場，然後我從來沒溜過冰，」勇利連珠炮似地說，手指興奮地在鍵盤上敲敲打打。

維克多臉上浮現一抹校，整個人還半睡半醒，聽著勇利列出他想要做的事情，發出小小聲的咕噥作為回應。馬卡欽正縮在床腳，雖然到了早上一定就會發現他擠到兩人之間了。勇利的臉映著光，頭髮亂糟糟，眼鏡歪歪地掛在鼻樑上。現在他的眼睛睜得又圓又大，再過幾個小時他就會睡得死沉，縮到被單底下一直到中午才會起床。

或許他們該去美術館。或許該去遊樂園。現在別人越來越沒在注意勇利了，特別是現在天氣寒冷，每個人都裹著圍巾厚外套，勇利能夠輕易地融入人群中。維克多不知道接下來的日子會如何，不過想必會充滿了勇利注視著他的目光、他的耳畔笑語和滿腹笑意。

有些時候他會看到勇利用那種問著「這一切是怎麼發失的」、「這是真的嗎」的眼神看他。有些時候勇利在公寓裡走動，沒有裹上圍巾，粉色的鼻吻在即將來臨的冬日寒意中泛著粉。不過當勇利藏起臉龐，他們上床睡覺時維克多就會把他抱得更緊，這樣勇利就能緊緊抓住他背後的衣服，能更順暢的呼吸。

這是一段他倆都在探索的路程，跟對方一起踉蹌前進卻依然深陷愛中。有時維克多想知道自己是不是已經盡可能讓勇利快樂了，也有些夜晚他會感到自己的無用和無措，那些個晚上勇利就會緊抱住他。勇利的懷抱總是溫暖。總是有家的感覺。

「維克多？」

「嗯哼？」

「你沒在聽我說話是吧？」

維克多在床上蠕動一番，抹去嘴邊的口水。「不是不是，對，我，」他停下來打個呵欠，「有，有在聽啦。」

勇利蓋上螢幕，把筆電跟眼鏡一起放到床頭櫃上。他在被單底下躺好，留心馬卡欽睡的地方，伸手握起維克多的手。

「我爸媽，」勇利重複道，聲音輕悄，開始成了疲倦的嘟噥，「他們打電話來。或者該說是承吉打來讓他們講的。」

「哦？」

「嗯。我以為他是打電話來要講披集的事情，但他臨到頭來又不講了。」

維克多笑了。「看來披集讓他學到教訓了嘛，」他說著笑了笑，笑到成了呵欠。勇利應了聲，抬手把玩維克多的頭髮。

「我……我在想跟他們見面的事情。他們問我們星期六早上能不能過去一起吃早午餐……」勇利低聲說。他聽起來不再像之前談到父母時，那麼矛盾掙扎了。現在他更溫厚了，更平和而體諒。在勇利的手指梳過他的頭皮時，維克多親親勇利的手腕內側。

「那我想我們能把大掃除延到下下周六囉，」維克多嘀咕道。勇利哈哈笑，繼續撫摸維克多的頭髮。他的手滑下捧起維克多的臉頰，拇指輕輕撫過他的顴骨。

「……我好快樂，」勇利呼道。他們臥房裡一片漆黑，但維克多還是能看到他的笑容。「我……我從來不知道我能夠這麼快樂。就算我跟某個貴族結婚，成了有張漂亮臉蛋的完美丈夫，我也不覺得能夠像跟你在一起時一樣快樂。」

勇利的拇指滑得更低，輕輕碰到維克多的嘴唇，就像他在讚嘆著指尖下維克多的臉龐。「我跟你在一起的時候……覺得好自由。當我看到所有我們還沒去成的地方，還沒做到的事情，就覺得好興奮。我覺得我能夠掌握自己的人生，想做什麼都行。我……我就是那個『就叫勇利』。」

「嗯哼。」維克多親親勇利的額頭，鼻尖埋進勇利亂糟糟的頭髮中。「你才不是『就叫勇利』，你是 **我的** 勇利，」維克多糾正道，傻呼呼地滿懷愛意。

「而你是 **我的** 維克多，」勇利應道，維克多就實在忍不了，必須要睡眼惺忪地去吻勇利才行，結果沒怎麼親到嘴上，反而大半都親到下巴上了。勇利呵呵笑，調整維克多的位置才能好好接吻，接著親親維克多的下巴，縮進他的懷裡。

「我只想要你這樣就好……我不希望你有任何不同……我知道我還是會在意別人說的話，還有……還有有些時候還是很難覺得自己有資格待在你身旁，或者跟你親吻……但你還是留在我身邊呢。」

「我一直都會在的，」維克多說。又是一吻，這次落在勇利撲扇的眼睫上。「我只想要你快樂。」

「我是很快樂。我跟你在一起很快樂，而且雖然不是一直都能這麼想……但我慢慢喜歡上我本來的樣子了。」

維克多笑了。「我也喜歡你本來的樣子，」他咬字含糊地說，聽起來不像真的在說話，更像穴居人的嘟噥。即便如此勇利也聽懂了，又笑了一聲，讓維克多胡亂親滿他整張臉。勇利抵著他的嘴甜甜地道了晚安，維克多也照做，將勇利摟在身前。

一陣微風吹過維克多的皮膚，還有一股向日葵的香氣飄進他的鼻子。但這感覺來得快去得也快，一下就消失得毫無痕跡。他感覺到勇利的手輕輕地抓住背後的衣服，臉龐暖暖地依著維克多的胸口，接著就任自己步入夢鄉。

維克多隔天早上醒來的時候，馬卡欽整隻趴在勇利肚子上，而勇利把所有的被子都裹在身上，就像是一個人形捲餅。維克多瞇著眼睛朝響起鈴聲的鬧鐘看去，伸手按掉，這樣勇利才不會不小心在睡夢中亂動把鬧鐘撞倒了，接著爬出被窩去刷牙沖澡。

他把客廳收拾整齊，把洗碗槽裡所有盤子亂塞進洗碗機裡，接著開始做起簡單的早餐，華夫餅配上冰箱裡面最後一點草莓。維克多哼起一首輕軟的小調，穿著睡褲站在吐司機前，左右搖擺等著勇利醒來。

直到十一點馬卡欽才晃出他們的臥室，尾巴搖著用鼻子頂頂還空著的狗盆。他發出傷心的嗚嗚聲，爪子刨起維克多的腳踝。

「好啦好啦，來餵你了，」他說，彎下身打開洗碗槽下的櫥櫃，拿出一包狗餅乾。廚房裡一時之間充滿狗食彈跳著落入銀碗的聲音，同時也有一陣光著腳丫的輕巧腳步聲接近維克多 。

「早，」勇利口齒不清地說，整個人撞上流理台，用軟綿綿的手抱住維克多的背後，就靠在那裡不動了。維克多笑了，把狗食放好，在勇利的懷裡轉過身。

「早啊我的勇——」維克多的話截然而止，目光落到勇利的臉和——

他跌撞著後退。

他撞倒了馬卡欽的狗盆和那一袋狗食，硬木地板上灑了一片狗餅乾。馬卡欽馬上跳到一旁，因為維克多滑倒一屁股坐在地上，用著倏然警覺而不知所措的表情抬頭盯著勇利。

「維、維克多！為、為什麼你——你還好——」

「你的臉，」維克多結巴著說。怎麼會？怎麼會這樣？勇利的眼神閃過擔憂和恐懼，抬起手摀住自己的鼻子，但他的手指碰到的是一片光滑的鼻梁，他睜大眼睛。

是人類的鼻子。

一個可愛的小扁鼻子，因為公寓裡的寒意而紅通通的。

「怎麼會？」維克多喘道，這時顯然勇利也不知道答案了。他還在摸著自己的鼻子，手指上下從鼻梁滑到鼻尖。他接著打開櫥櫃，顫著手拿出酒杯看自己的倒影。維克多手腳並用爬起，自己站起來，同時馬卡欽完全不理睬他們，開始掃蕩地上的早餐。

「……怎麼會？」勇利問，在他鬆手之前，維克多從他手中接過杯子。「我們……我沒有……什麼時候這樣的？」

維克多沒有馬上回答，伸手捧住勇利的臉。他讓勇利轉頭面向陽光四射的窗外，手指輕輕地順過勇利的下巴。這是真的。真的發生了。他張開嘴試著想出某種解釋，但能擠出來的只有一聲喘不過氣的「哇噢」。

「這不合理啊，」勇利說，維克多碰著他的臉，讚賞著他的臉龐。他的雙眼閃著困惑，眼角還餘一絲睡意，邊哼著氣試著思考。「唯一能夠解除詛咒的方式就是我的族人接受我本來的樣子……你不覺得是JJ改變心意了對吧？」

「小報全都在講他跟那模特的事情，我覺得你對他來說已成回憶啦，小太陽，」維克多嘀咕。他捧著勇利的後腦杓，又低聲說了一次「哇噢」，同時勇利的臉上泛起顏色。這好奇怪，勇利之前臉紅的時候，他的鼻吻也會跟著皺起。現在，已經沒有鼻吻上的可愛小皺紋了，反而是泛過鼻樑的一抹更漂亮的紅暈。維克多露出笑容，輕笑一聲。

「這得花點時間才能習慣，」他說。

勇利的手回到自己鼻子上，片刻之間避開維克多的目光。「……你喜歡嗎？」勇利問，毫無原因地變得小聲。維克多垂下手好用手臂攬住勇利的腰間，將他緊緊抱在胸前。

「我喜歡的是你，」維克多澄清，親親勇利的額心。「我愛你的一切，」他說，邊一下下順著勇利的臉側啄吻，順著頸子的血管吻下，直吻到他露出的鎖骨。

「就算你長了豬蹄才換來人的鼻子，我也會一直愛你的。」

勇利喘著笑了一聲。「這樣就太糟糕啦，因為要是長了蹄子我就沒辦法戳這裡了，」他說，一手戳向維克多的髮旋。就這會，維克多不理睬這個玩笑，繼續吻勇利的頸子，挨著柔軟的皮膚出聲哼哼。

「你還是你，」維克多低聲說。「你還是 **我的** 勇利。」

勇利用手梳過維克多的頭髮。「而你也還是我的維克多。我不會想要你有任何不同，」他說，語氣輕快，輕輕地吻著維克多的髮際線。

「……『我喜歡我自己本來的樣子，』」維克多低聲說。

「嗯？」

維克多站直身體，雙眼因為這突然清晰的念頭而睜大。「勇利，昨天晚上。你說你喜歡自己的樣子，即便還是有那個鼻子。你接受了自己。這就代表你，一個貴族，就是你的族人——」

勇利睜大眼睛。「等、等一下，不對。這不是——」

「但披集跟其他人都在說這樣的事情啊！一定有什麼方法可以讓你不用跟哪個混蛋結婚就能解除詛咒的！就是這個了！這就是詛咒的漏洞！」維克多大喊。

「詛咒才不會有漏洞好嗎，」勇利責備道。維克多大笑，抬起手繼續捧起勇利的臉，擠他的臉頰。

「小太陽，你做到啦，」他說，啄一下勇利的唇，又一下、再一下。勇利看上去還是一臉不解，還有一點難以負荷。他在維克多的手指下發抖，想理清發生的一切，組織起語言來解釋自己的感想，維克多吻著他的唇角，而那雙唇張著，什麼話也出不來。他又一次伸手摸自己的鼻子，輕碰鼻尖像在檢查是不是真的。

「……真的不見了耶，」一陣沉默之後勇利呼了口氣說。

「……你真會想念原本的鼻子嗎？」維克多問。勇利垂臉埋進維克多的鎖骨，手指抓住維克多的棉布衣服。

「現在還太早了，沒辦法談這個，」他呻吟道。

「都要中午了耶，小太陽。」

勇利的呻吟更響，抬眼扇著眼睫仰望維克多。華夫餅從吐司機裡面跳出來的同時，勇利的手伸向維克多的腰際。維克多環抱起勇利的肩，抱緊他。感覺到勇利挨著他的皮膚吐出一聲喘息。

「我解除詛咒了，」他說，聲音有些模糊，又顫抖地洩出淺淺抽氣。他把維克多抱得更緊，一遍又一遍地喃喃「沒有了」，聲音起初細如蚊蚋，漸漸變成響亮的笑聲和含淚的抽泣。維克多一直抱著他，親吻勇利的頭髮，低聲說著他還在這、勇利還是他的勇利。感覺勇利的手抓緊他肩胛之間的衣服，動作隱微。他明白的。

 

＊＊＊

 

「一個同族的人……」幾天後，勇利的媽媽在早午餐會上悄聲喃喃，唇上掛著哀傷的微笑，抬眼看向餐桌對面的兒子。這會是他們第二次討論詛咒解除的原因，第一次是與他們的朋友們一起，一群人用啤酒慶祝。優子和西郡站在廚房門邊偷聽，只在維克多感覺到他們的目光、瞥向他們所在的方向時才溜走。美奈子和承吉也在附近徘徊，不時找藉口喝水走進廚房。

維克多的手讓勇利牢牢牽著，放在腿上。勇利的臉垂著，雙眼避過他父母柔和的視線，像是他不知道自己是否已經準備好面對他們長久以來避而不談的事情。

「……我們一直假設會是——」勇利的爸爸開口，但勇利一聲嘆息就打斷了他。

「我們都那麼想的，」他低聲說。他抬起另一隻空著的手，戳弄盤上的食物，但不是要吃。餐桌周圍的氣氛緊張僵硬，勝生家的人試著找話來談，勇利則試著敞開心胸傾聽。維克多想著他或許該試著說些什麼來打破僵局，談論天氣或這家人打算要怎麼慶祝勇利的生日，或甚至找個藉口離席讓他們獨處，那時勇利的媽媽伸手掩住嘴巴，嚥下啜泣。

勇利驚訝地看著她左右搖晃腦袋，雙肩顫抖。他的爸爸正咬著唇，雙眼羞愧痛苦。

「勇利啊，」他媽媽顫著聲說。她的眼裡有淚，維克多感覺勇利也跟著發抖。「勇利，我們真的很抱歉。」

「什、什麼——不，母親，我們全都誤解了——」

「不，這是……這是我們的錯，」她抽泣道。「我們對你太糟糕了。我們讓真利做她想做的事情，卻把你關在家裡，只因為我們不覺得你能面對外面的世界。我們早在好多年前就可以解除詛咒了，如果我們能盡到做父母的責任，愛你本來的模樣的話——」她把臉埋進手中，想在繼續開口之前冷靜下來。

勇利放開維克多的手，蹣跚地站起身，緊緊抱住他媽媽。他爸爸抱住他們兩個，親吻他們的頭頂，同時勇利一遍遍地安慰哭泣的媽媽。維克多用力吞嚥，禮貌地坐在位子上，看著勇利的肩膀顫抖。他看著勇利在一瞬間就變得如孩子般脆弱，緊緊抱著自己的媽媽不肯放手。她伸手捧起他的臉，拇指輕柔地拂過他圓潤的臉頰。

「你成了一個多麼堅強的年輕人啊，勇利，」她哽咽著，傷感地笑著說道，「我、我知道我應該要做個更好的母親。我應該要能像個母親一樣傾聽你的想法。但絕對不要覺得我們不愛你了。我們真的非常愛你，勇利。我們從來不想要傷害你，或讓你覺得你是我們的負擔。」

她猛地深吸口氣，勇利的爸爸輕輕地在她背後揉著圈。維克多站起身，雙手塞進口袋裡。

「我就讓你們三個待著了，」維克多找藉口轉身離開。

「等等，」勇利的媽媽喊道，維克多停下腳步。她起身走過桌子，站在維克多面前，臉頰因為哭泣泛著紅斑。她露出微笑，這次快活了一些，伸手輕輕牽起維克多的手。

「我們也要跟你道歉。我們把你當成搶走寶物的外來者，但你才是那個真正知道勇利有多珍貴的人。為此我要跟你道歉，我非常感謝你能來到我們兒子的生命中。」

維克多尷尬地一笑。「是他進到我的生命，還把我的心給偷走。他才是真正的白馬王子。」他阿諛道。勇利馬上掩面遮住自己的害臊，他父母見著就柔聲勸哄，而維克多的心膨得更滿更漲。勇利的媽媽笑了，捏捏維克多的手。

「這樣的話，我們就很高興能歡迎一個愛慘了我們兒子的人，進到這個家族，成為他的未婚夫了！」勇利的父親笑道。

「爸啊，」勇利警告，臉頰發燙。看著勇利玫瑰色的臉龐，維克多就是知道——知道有朝一日，他會跟勇利結婚。他知道他會在一個兩人獨處、親密又安靜的時刻向勇利求婚，或許等到滿天繁星閃耀到極致，像鑽石一樣映在勇利眼中的時候。他知道他們會在家人朋友環簇下成婚，勇利會一如既往的美麗，維克多知道自己會哭著往勇利手指套上婚戒，他們會交換一吻，彼此之間的身分關係就不只是朋友，不只是室友，甚至也不只是男友了。

勇利的媽媽將維克多緊緊攬進溫暖的擁抱中。不久之後，勇利的爸爸也跟著一起抱住維克多。等他們抽開身，維克多再次展開雙臂，勇利就填進他身前的空缺，緊緊抱住他。

勇利就像是陽光的化身，是一束燃燒著生命與愛的花火，照亮了維克多的存在。就像是一則童話故事，讓維克多想要用他們相處的所有點滴填滿空白，其中要點綴著一句句「我愛你」，情節還在相擁間流連不去。這一切都還嶄新，如春季花朵一樣萌生嫩芽，不過維克多想到要與勇利共享的那麼多第一次只覺得更加興奮。

勇利仰起臉龐，維克多看見自己的倒影映在勇利眼中。是一片燦爛的金色。

是屬於他的燦爛金色。

 

END

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 哇賽這部終於趕在跑醫院之前完成啦！  
> 這最後一章字也太多，現在敲起鍵盤手還在抖XD  
> 謝謝大家一路上的支持指教！  
> 我們不久之後下一篇故事見！

**Author's Note:**

> 喜歡的話記得去給作者按讚噢！


End file.
